WE WERE BORN THIS WAY
by Lyashura
Summary: Draco Malfoy s'enfuit en France pour échapper à son procès, entraînant la haine des sorciers d'Angleterre. Surtout quand il devient une superstar mondiale. Dix ans plus tard, il revient avec une seule phrase en bouche : I WAS BORN THIS WAY ! HP/DM
1. YOÜ AND I

Chapitre 1

**YOÜ AND I**

(_Prière de lire la note en bas avant toute remarque sur le fait que je gagatise_)

TRADUCTION DE LA CHANSON EN BAS DE PAGE

Dix ans… Dix ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds en Angleterre. Ses lunettes de soleil bien fixées sur son nez, format XXL, à la mode « starlette ». Après tout, c'était ce qu'il était. Il avait encore du mal à s'en rendre compte. Mais il adorait cultiver ce look. Pour le voyage en avion, il avait voulu se la jouer confortable : un jean slim blanc, le collant comme une seconde peau et mettant admirablement bien en valeur ses longues jambes effilées, un long manteau gris perle de créateur, un simple tee-shirt blanc au prix exorbitant, et des « Richelieu » bicolores noires et blanches. Le noir et le blanc : la mode parisienne. Il l'adorait ! Après tout, il venait bien de là-bas. Comment avoir la classe sans se prendre la tête ? Même si, pour lui, il fallait pouvoir aligner les Galions…

A l'aéroport, il chercha des yeux son vieil ami. Il n'avait pas eu l'accord de son staff pour ce voyage. Il était là, incognito. Les pauvres… Son manager avait pourtant prévu tout un programme pour les trois semaines à venir. Et bien il allait les faire sans lui ! Il était hors de question qu'il rate cette occasion unique. Celle des retrouvailles avec les anciens de Poudlard. Dix ans… Dix ans très exactement s'étaient écoulés. Et cette réunion fêtait la décennie de la fin de la Guerre. Tout le gratin du monde sorcier anglais serait au rendez-vous. Y compris les vétérans de l'Ordre du Phénix et de la brigade des Aurors. Sans parler de certains parents, comme les Weasley. Les ex-Serpentards n'étaient pas conviés. Quoi de plus naturel puisqu'aucun ne faisaient parti du clan des vainqueurs, même si la plupart restaient innocents. Lui, en revanche, Draco Malfoy, s'était enfui avant son procès. C'était suicidaire que de revenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le scandale était devenu son dada, et il était prêt à tout pour un coup d'éclat. Même risquer sa peau. Il était loin le Serpentard. Côté de sa personnalité qui ne lui avait rien apporté de bon. Si le show-business lui avait appris quelque chose, c'est « qui ne tente rien, n'a rien », aussi risquée soit la tentative.

Blaise était là, lui faisant de grands gestes de la main. Son ami black n'avait eu que quelques travaux d'intérêts généraux à accomplir… Durant deux ans. Alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait, seulement de fausses accusations qui arrangeaient bien les dirigeants de l'époque. Ceci était bien la preuve que la justice de ce pays laissait à désirer. En tant que Malfoy, il aurait sans aucun doute était au moins condamné à Azkaban, à vie. Il était fier d'être parvenu à devenir une star internationale moldue avant de mourir. Ce dont il doutait de moins en moins. Mais cela, il s'en moquait. Il avait fait ce qu'il voulait, il avait eu le frisson des concerts, il était à l'apogée de son art… Cela lui suffisait amplement. Un dernier petit scandale, et il partirait en beauté. La plus belle mort possible.

Le métisse aux yeux verts le serra dans ses bras, la larme à l'œil. Il n'avait pas vu son ami depuis si longtemps. Naturellement, il avait eu de ses nouvelles, suivant sa progression sous les lumières des projecteurs avec fierté. Et il n'était pas le seul : Pansy, Millicent, Gregory et Théodore en avaient fait de même, ce qui n'était pas le cas du reste de la population sorcière, très peu au fait du monde moldu. Particulièrement de toutes les formes d'art moldu. Il tourna autour de Draco, le détaillant sous tous les angles pendant que celui-ci riait d'amusement. Il était magnifique, plus beau en vrai que sur la lucarne des « télévisions ». Il s'était forcé à s'habituer à cet appareil uniquement pour voir son ami. Et sur toutes les chaînes musicales, il était en vedette. Heureusement qu'il gardait ses lunettes sur le nez, où un troupeau de fan aurait foncé vers lui en moins de deux. L'aéroport moldu était presque vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et les seuls passants étaient trop endormis pour remarquer qu'une starlette se trouvait près d'eux : ils ne risquaient donc pas grand-chose. Mais mieux valait faire attention. Quoi que, les lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit n'était pas le summum de la discrétion…

Il se dépêcha de guider son ami vers un taxi avant de le bombarder de questions, ce dont il mourrait d'envie depuis qu'il savait son retour. Et il ne manqua pas de s'y attaquer après s'être engouffrés dans la voiture noire. Draco répondit posément à chacune d'entre elles.

Non, il n'avait pas de relations sentimentales, uniquement charnelles. Non, il n'était ni hétérosexuel, ni homosexuel, mais plutôt bisexuel. Oui, il était allé en Chine, en Inde, au Japon, en Amérique, en Russie, en Turquie, et bien d'autres pays encore. Non, il n'avait pas eu le temps de visiter comme il l'aurait voulu, il s'agissait de voyages professionnels. Oui, il avait fait des concerts dans chacun d'entre eux. « Mais je croyais que tu suivais ma carrière, pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ? ». Non, il n'était pas énervé, seulement fatigué. Non, il n'était pas amoureux. « Tu m'as déjà posé cette question d'une autre façon… ». Oui, il avait fait la une de beaucoup de magasines. Non, il n'avait pas fait de défilé de mode, il n'était pas modèle. Oui, il parlait français couramment, il l'était d'origine et vivait là-bas officiellement. Pourquoi officiellement ? Parce que je suis toujours en vadrouille, et je passe presque toutes mes nuits dans des hôtels. Oui, des hôtels de luxe. Oui, il payait sa chambre. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'être star ne veut pas dire que tout est offert gracieusement, ses collègues de métier et lui-même restaient des êtres humains normaux avant tout. Non, la maison de disque ne payait pas tout. Oui, il avait beaucoup d'argent, tant qu'il ne savait plus trop qu'en faire et en distribuait par-ci par-là à des œuvres caritatives. Oui, cela faisait « bon genre », mais c'était également pour des bonnes causes et cela lui faisait plaisir. Non, il n'était pas devenu pour autant un bon samaritain, c'était juste qu'il avait vraiment trop d'argent. Oui, il pouvait lui en donner un peu s'il voulait, mais il fallait tout de même qu'il se débrouille par lui-même, non seulement c'était plus méritant mais il refusait aussi de l'entretenir. Non, il n'était pas égoïste, c'était pour lui qu'il disait ça. « Arrête de râler, Blaise… Trouve-toi un job comme tout le monde au lieu de passer ton temps dans des boîtes de nuit et te faire entretenir par de riches femmes mariées et seules… ». Lui proposer un travail dans son staff ? Seulement s'il faisait ses preuves, il ne prenait pas n'importe qui même s'il s'agissait d'un ami. Non, il n'était vraiment pas égoïste, seulement professionnel. « Blaise, tu m'énerves là… ».

Cela n'en finissait pas, et Draco commençait à perdre patience. Pour son plus grand bonheur, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble de l'appartement de Pansy. Celle-ci n'avait pas pu se déplacer, tout comme leurs autres amis, travaillant tard le soir. Anciens Serpentard, tous sujets à un procès avec ou sans acquittement, il leur était devenu très difficile de trouver un emploi digne de ce nom. Pansy se retrouvait donc serveuse dans un restaurant de quartier branché. Théodore faisait de la paperasse dans un bureau administratif pour compléter ses fins de mois que son métier d'écrivain ne lui permettait pas toujours de remplir… voir jamais. Gregory était agent de sécurité dans un parking moldu. Et Millicent avait entreprit des études moldus dans le droit civil qui lui prenait tout son temps libre, nuits comprises. Pour les payer, elle avait heureusement droit à des bourses d'études, et elle grossissait comme elle pouvait son pécule en aidant Pansy dans le restaurant, le week-end. Blaise, ayant toujours était le plus fainéant du groupe, ne comptant que sur son physique pour réussir, se retrouvait être le seul à ne pas avoir de domicile. Et pourtant celui qui réussissait à avoir le plus d'argent… Quand il n'avait pas de femmes d'âge mûr pour l'héberger, il allait soit passer la nuit dans un bordel, soit s'incruster chez ses amis qui en avaient plus que marre. Oisif, il était le seul à avoir pu venir accueillir Draco.

- « Tu peux payer le taxi ? demanda le métisse avec un grand sourire. J'ai pas de monnaie. »

Le blond androgyne soupira d'exaspération, et régla la course avec un généreux pourboire. En sortant, il se dépêcha vers la porte, cachant son visage dans le revers de son manteau, et sonna en face du nom « P. Parkinson ». Blaise, de sa démarche chaloupée, traînait derrière. La porte s'ouvrit sans que personne ne parle à l'interphone. Cela était inutile, elle savait qui était là, et Draco s'engouffra dans le couloir. Ils montèrent les cinq étages sans ascenseur, Blaise loin derrière Draco. Ce dernier avait hâte de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Il avait pu voir sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux et sa teinture rousse par webcam interposée, mais rien ne valait le face-à-face. Ses amis sorciers avaient eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre le fonctionnement d'un ordinateur, plus encore le système internet et le périphérique webcam et micro. Mais ils s'y étaient fait, et suivaient régulièrement les partages sur le mur de « Lord Gaga », son nom de scène. Dans sa nouvelle vie moldue, il avait fait en sorte que son nom réel était Stéphane Kayne. Pourquoi ce nom ? Il l'avait choisi au hasard dans un annuaire téléphonique dans l'avion pour Paris.

Pansy avait déjà ouvert sa porte, et dégringola les escaliers en courant, ses chaussures encore au pied et manteau sur les épaules. Visiblement, elle venait à peine d'arriver. Draco, en l'entendant dévaler les marches à toute vitesse, se mit également à grimper à grandes enjambées. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le palier du troisième étage et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les larmes dévalant sur leurs joues. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire, se serrant à s'étouffer, jusqu'à ce que Blaise n'arrive trois minutes plus tard, essoufflé.

- « Eh bin, râla-t-il en riant, j'ai pas eu droit à un tel accueil, moi. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, Pansy et Draco essuyant leurs larmes de bonheur. Les questions et affirmations fusèrent. Draco ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que Pansy avait plus qu'embelli. Remarque à laquelle elle répondit, rieuse : « Pourquoi ? J'étais moche avant ? ». Elle était réellement devenue très belle. Quoi qu'un peu ronde, mais cela lui allait à ravir. Sa coupe « oreille de chien » du collège s'était transformé en une ribambelle de boucles anglaise rousses. Ses petits yeux espiègles étaient savamment agrandis par du khôl noir, et ses lèvres pulpeuses, mises en valeur par du rouge vermeil. Sa petite taille était compensée par de hauts stilettos au talon d'acier très mode. Elle cachait ses hanches un poil trop volumineuses par une mini-jupe de satin noire, qui révélaient ses belles petites jambes galbées et enveloppées d'un collant résille imitation « toile d'araignée ». Seul son manteau large et court beige dénotait, mais Draco comptait bien pallier à ce manque en lui en achetant un nouveau de bel ouvrage et sur mesure.

Pansy, quant à elle, admira la vedette et ricana devant ses hauts talons bobines. « Et dire que tu arrives à danser avec ça ! ». Elle avait pensé se retrouver de taille égale avec ses escarpins de douze centimètres, mais devait finalement lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Draco avait justement enlevé ses lunettes de soleil, et montrait à ses amis que lui aussi était un habitué du khôl, chose qu'ils savaient déjà. Mais réellement face à lui, ils furent éberlués devant l'effet donné. Ce que l'on appelle « le miroir de l'âme » était devenu un éloge à la beauté : ils étaient soulignés d'une belle couche de noir qui agrandissait et modifiait la forme initiale de manière chic et tendance, aidée par du fard à paupière vert sapin plutôt discret mais notable. Le plus surprenant était de voir à quel point cela attirait le regard sur la couleur claire de ses iris. Le gris moyen habituel du Serpentard était devenu, chez la superstar, un gris clair électrisant.

- « Je suis sûre que tu as mis des lentilles de contact ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

- Et non, beauté fatale, s'amusa la starlette, admire donc le bonheur d'avoir une maquilleuse professionnelle tous les matins.

- Tu t'es blanchi les yeux ! J'en suis sûre ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement !

- Non plus, c'est du nature.

- Pas si nature que ça vu la couche de maquillage, ricana Blaise. En tout cas, tu vas être bien embêté demain matin, tout seule, devant ta glace.

- Je ne suis pas si bête que ça, répliqua Draco. Je lui ai demandé de me donner des cours.

- Génial ! sautilla Pansy. Tu vas m'apprendre ! »

Tout en continuant de discuter maquillage et mode sous le regard ennuyé du métisse, ils montèrent les deux étages restant. Draco déposa son sac-à-dos dans le vestibule, le temps de visiter les lieux. Ce qui prit quelques secondes à peine : au bout de la petite entrée de un mètre, ils débouchèrent sur une unique pièce servant à la fois de cuisine, salle-à-manger, et chambre. La minuscule salle d'eau se cachait derrière un paravent qui l'agrandissait légèrement en formant une sorte de mini-couloir. Quand aux toilettes, elles se trouvaient sur le palier… Draco déchanta très vite, habitué qu'il était des suites luxueuses de presque cent mètres carré…

- « Et je dors où… ? questionna-t-il, penaud.

- Avec moi, dans le clic-clac, répondit Pansy, souriante.

- Tu vis réellement ici ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Non pas que je n'aime pas, mais c'est… petit.

- C'est suffisant pour moi toute seule. Mon salaire de serveuse ne me permet pas plus, surtout dans un quartier aussi branché du Londres moldu. Je suis obligée d'être près de mon lieu de travail, parce-que mon « très cher patron » m'appelle souvent à la dernière minute pour une raison ou une autre. Et encore, ne te plains pas la diva, tu n'as pas vu l'appartement de Milli… Et surtout celui de Théo ! Ici, c'est un palace en comparaison. A moins que tu ne préfères dormir chez l'une des « femmes » de Blaise… Sinon, il te reste l'hôtel.

- Non, non, se dépêcha de dire Draco. J'étais juste surpris… J'ai un peu honte maintenant, avec tout mon fric…

- Ne le sois pas, répliqua vivement Pansy. Tu le mérites ! Tu es celui qui a le mieux réussi d'entre nous, et on en est tous très fiers ! Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'en vanter… En tout cas, je suis ta première fan ! »

Draco sourit tendrement, et serra à nouveau son amie dans ses bras. Il aurait tout donné pour empaqueter Pansy dans ses valises à chaque fois qu'il devait les faire… c'est-à-dire tout le temps. Avoir une amie comme elle valait tout l'or du monde, et il en était plus que conscient. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Dès qu'il allait mal, il composait immédiatement le numéro de son téléphone qu'elle avait été obligée d'acheter pour son travail moldu. Et en quelques mots à peine, elle parvenait à le faire sourire à nouveau. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à parler de la pluie et du beau temps sans s'ennuyer. Ils pouvaient également ne rien dire et s'entendre respirer sans que ne s'instaure une certaine gêne. Une fois, elle avait pu se libérer pour venir à un de ses concerts, à Paris. Il lui avait payé le voyage et l'hôtel. Mais c'était six ans auparavant… Depuis, ils n'avaient pas trouvé un moment pour se voir. Et elle lui avait cruellement manqué. L'avoir ainsi, sous ses yeux, faisait monter une émotion contenue depuis trop longtemps. Il voulait juste pleurer avec elle, la serrer contre lui et ne plus la lâcher.

- « J'ai faim, coupa tout à coup Blaise. On va manger où ?

- C'est pas vrai, mais tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose que tes besoins primaires ? Tu n'es pas content de revoir Draco ?

- Si, si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais ce serait plus confortable de papoter devant une assiette bien remplie ! Je connais un restaurant italien qui sert les meilleures lasagnes de la ville ! On y va ?

- Je ne peux pas sortir, intervint Draco, séchant ses larmes. Ni du côté moldu, ni du côté sorcier. On ne sera jamais tranquille.

- Bon, alors on se fait livrer un japonais ? »

Ils optèrent pour cette solution sous un soupir exaspéré de Pansy. A son tour, elle posa mille et une questions à son ami, et était bien plus insistante sur ses relations personnelles. Sujet qui revenait perpétuellement entre eux. Tant et si bien que Draco avait déjà ses réponses toutes prêtes, ce qui énervait d'autant plus la jeune femme. Elle désespérée qu'il trouve un jour l'amour. L'amour… Elle n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. Draco, lui, se contentait de répondre à ses besoins sans chercher plus loin. Il accumulait les coups d'un soir, que cela soit l'un ou l'une de ses danseurs, musiciens, techniciens, stylistes, membres du staff, choristes, ou encore une célébrité, un ou une fan, et bien d'autres. Il s'était même réveillé un jour dans le lit d'un inconnu, dans un appartement miteux, d'un quartier d'Istanbul qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans se souvenir de rien. Il avait pris ses clics et ses clacs, et s'était éclipsé le plus silencieusement du monde. Heureusement, il n'avait pas attrapé de maladie, mais il avait bien retenu la leçon et ne s'était plus enivré à ce point sans quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Alors l'amour ? Il ne le cherchait pas. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas le temps.

Le repas arriva, et Draco put enfin s'esquiver. Profitant d'une courte pause pour distribuer sa commande à chacun, il attaqua directement Pansy sur son propre terrain. Il fut récompensé par un long silence et un regard fuyant. Il y avait donc quelque chose. Il la cuisina tout le long de la soupe miso, Blaise tout aussi intrigué ajoutait son grain de sel de temps en temps. Pansy finit par craquer. Elle avait rencontré un garçon au restaurant, et il revenait tous les trois jours. Ils avaient fini par engager la conversation qui s'allongeait chaque jour. Et la veille, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un bar. Rendez-vous qui s'était terminé sur un simple baiser. Cette annonce fût accueillie par un « wouuuhouuuuu ! » de la part des deux garçons attablés, et Pansy rougit furieusement, les traitant d'idiots. Il s'appelait Damien Richardson, était un moldu ignorant tout du monde sorcier. Brun aux yeux marron, environ un mètre quatre-vingt pour quelques soixante-dix kilos. Une brindille pour un garçon. Il était banal, mais adorable et pas laid du tout sans être un top model. Il portait des lunettes carrées à monture noire, et toujours en jean, baskets, sweet-shirt. Il était informaticien dans une banale entreprise sans prétention, vivait seul non loin du restaurant, et rêvait de partir vivre en banlieue. Pansy était visiblement amoureuse… Elle qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné la magie, lui ayant apporté bien trop d'ennuis pour qu'elle croit encore en ses bienfaits, était totalement séduite par la vie à la campagne. Bol d'air frais et pur, végétation, oiseaux chanteurs, espaces plus grands, loyers moins chers… Devoir prendre le train tous les jours pour aller travailler ne la faisait absolument pas reculer.

- « On se calme, demoiselle, la prévint Blaise. Cela ne fait que quelques semaines que vous discutez, et tu l'as embrassé hier à peine. Pour les projets d'avenir, attend encore quelques mois, voir années.

- J'en suis parfaitement consciente, j'ai encore toute ma tête, renifla-t-elle de mépris. Mais pour l'instant, ça se passe plutôt bien.

- Pourquoi, tu l'as revu depuis hier ? demanda Draco.

- On s'est envoyé des SMS, répondit-elle, l'air rêveur.

- Pansy, pour une fois je rejoins l'avis de Blaise, tu te fais bien trop de films et tu sais parfaitement ce que cela peut t'apporter. Douleurs, peines, déceptions, larmes, et j'en passe. Tu es déjà passée par là plus d'une fois et c'est chaque fois le même scénario : tu te tresses des rêves éveillés, et ton chevalier en armure se transforme en vil crapaud sautant sous d'autres jupons que les tiens. Et on doit ensuite te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Je me souviens que mon manager a failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant mon relevé téléphonique…

- Avec lui, c'est différent !

- Ce n'est pas que nous n'avons pas confiance en lui, après tout nous ne l'avons jamais rencontré. Mais nous te connaissons et savons très bien ce que cela peut donner. Alors permet-nous d'être inquiets et te demander de faire plus attention cette fois-ci.

- Briseurs de rêve !

- On essaie de te protéger, princesse. »

La jeune femme se contenta de tirer la langue avant d'entamer sa glace au thé vert d'un air morose. Draco était bien content d'être présent pour une fois. Et il comptait bien rencontrer ce jeune promis qui ne savait pas encore à qui il avait à faire avec Pansy… Il ne voulait pas le menacer, ni le mettre en garde… Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Juste se faire une idée sur ce personnage. Cependant, son statut de star rendait les choses plus compliquée : personne n'était jamais naturel devant lui, mis à part ses amis et collègues. Il soupira de dépit… Il avait un certain pouvoir et de l'argent à foison. Pourtant, il se trouvait toujours désemparé quand il voulait faire quelque chose pour ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas sortir sans craindre de rameuter une foule, ne pouvait pas faire de nouvelles connaissances le plus naturellement du monde… En bref, les actions les plus simples nécessitaient un plan de bataille des plus élaborés. Tout ce dont il était capable, c'était leur faire de beaux cadeaux… A commencer par un manteau pour Pansy. Et il songeait également à acheter un appartement plus agréable pour chacun de ses amis. Peut-être une petite maison de banlieue pour son amie nouvellement rousse ?

Il devait y penser très vite, car les événements pouvaient tourner au cauchemar en un rien de temps depuis qu'il avait posé le pied en Angleterre. Il devait se dépêcher de rédiger un testament, en prévision du pire… Et il refusait que ses amis ne puissent pas profiter de sa richesse, sans rien d'autres que leurs larmes pour le pleurer… Dans le pire des cas… Ou le meilleur ? Il ne savait pas encore…

**O==================================================O**

**NOTES !**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Lyashura possède deux histoires non terminées et en stand by, et je me lance dans une autre… C'est pas sérieux… Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que j'en ai toujours au moins neuf ou dix en cours de route, et que je jongle entre elles. Non, les autres ne sont pas abandonnées, je suis juste bloquée… Mais ça va venir. Celle-ci commence à être bien avancée et presque finie, alors je me permet de la mettre en ligne. J'ai aussi fait une longue pause écriture, possédée par le syndrome de la page blanche bien plus violent que les autres fois. Ca a été de très longs mois de souffrance pour moi. Mais dès le 1er Janvier, il m'a suffit d'allumer la télé et de tomber immédiatement sur un film parlant de J.K. Rowling pour que des torrents de larmes dégringolent mes joues. J'ai rallumé Word, et tout est sorti ! Un moment de pur bonheur, empli d'une magie difficilement exprimable.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je laisse libre court à ma fanatique attitude, verbalisée de façon très perspicace par ma sœur : « gagatiser ». Alors oui, dans cette fanfic, je gagatise à mort ! Je ne suis pas non plus au point d'aller tuer mon chat pour me faire une robe viande (qui est une création de Jana Sterback, à la base. J'en ai marre qu'on parle des tenues de Lady Gaga comme si c'était elle qui les avait fait ! Et étant une fanatique incontestée de mode, associée à une fashion victim, j'admire d'autant plus cette artiste de faire un véritable défilé ! Sans compter que j'ai le putain de même look qu'elle depuis plus de 5 ans, sachant que j'ai commencé à « kiffer grave ma race » la chanteuse depuis un peu plus d'un an… Que j'adoooore ses messages dans les chansons, et qu'elle est la seule et unique chanteuse dans ce genre de musique que je peux écouter… je hais les autres, à part de très rares autres chansons.) Je ferme cette longue parenthèse qui explique pourquoi je gagatise à fond pour vous dire : pourquoi pas mélanger deux passions ? Harry Potter et Lady Gaga.

Je vous ai dit comment j'ai retrouvé mon écriture grâce à ce film (très nul, au passage) sur Rowling. Il me faut aussi ajouter que Lady Gaga m'a beaucoup aidé. Ou plutôt, « Born This Way ». Parce que ce même jour, 1er Janvier, j'ai compris une chose grâce à cette chanson : je suis née pour écrire. C'est la seule activité qui me plonge dans une telle effervescence. L'amour, qui semble un moteur pour beaucoup, n'en est pas un pour moi. L'écriture passe avant tout. Même avant le dessin, ma seconde passion. Alors entre Rowling et « Born This Way », il me fallait absolument écrire une fanfiction de Harry Potter sur la base de Lady Gaga, en mélangeant les deux univers.

Il me faut cependant préciser une autre chose… **Non, je ne rêve pas que je couche avec Lady Gaga, ou que je la trouve trop trop belle (même si elle l'est), et quand je vante les mérites de « Lord Gaga », j'ai Draco à l'esprit et j'en rajoute une grosse couche épaisse comme du mascarpone pour bien insister sur les sensations et les sentiments…** Je préfère prévenir, car sinon cette histoire peut faire peur pour ma propre santé mentale. Et ça peut faire couler de l'encre… Je suis fan, je suis une « little monster », je le revendique, je n'ai pas honte (« I don't want to be a shame » - Hair… Hahaha ! Autant y aller à fond), mais je ne suis pas non plus une timbrée décérébrée. Il y a des limites. Je continue à vivre mon petit bonhomme de chemin, je ne veux pas devenir une star, mais un écrivain avec ou sans talent, avec ou sans succès, je ne vais pas faire de la chirurgie esthétique pour lui ressembler, je ne sors pas non plus dans la rue à moitié à poil, je m'aime comme je suis (« love yourself, 'cause you were born this way » - et je m'empresse de le faire ! Sans pour autant aller jusqu'à croire en Dieu, parce que… non… vraiment pas…).

Voilà… Je crois que tout est dit… Mais franchement, « Born This Way » est devenue une philosophie de vie pour moi ! Ca l'était déjà avant, mais Lady Gaga a réussi à mettre les mots sur ce que je pensais depuis longtemps déjà ! Rien à foutre de ce que les gens peuvent penser, des préjugés et autres, je fais ce que je veux, ce qui me plaît, j'aime faire partager mes passions en publiant sur ce site, j'aime écrire pour ce partage de rêves, j'adore le look pétasse et j'en ai pas honte, je suis vaine et futile, et je l'assume. Et même si ma très chère mamie me lance souvent des petites piques bien senties, ça me fait plus rire qu'autre chose !

Et même si des millions de gens vous disent « fanfictions ? ah… c'est pas plutôt un rassemblement de geeks barjots ? » portez-le comme une couronne ! Soyez-en fier ! Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, comme des milliards et des milliards d'autres choses qui font ce que vous êtes ! Et c'est cet ensemble qui vous rend unique ! Et la diversité, c'est la plus belle richesse de ce monde ! Nous sommes uniques à notre façon, il n'y en a pas deux comme nous !

Et même si d'autres encore vous disent : « Tu veux devenir écrivains ? Tu sais, il y en a beaucoup qui veulent faire pareil, t'as aucune chance. » Envoyez-les chier ! Criez, hurlez que vous en avez rien à battre que ce soit difficile ! On est tous des superstars, et c'est bien vrai ! On a la passion, on a l'envie, on a la motivation, on a l'énergie ! Alors pourquoi eux et pas nous ? POURQUOI PAS NOUS ?

[===]

(_Traduction légèrement romancée, et parfois pas tout à fait exacte… J'ai cherché à retranscrire l'idée de chaque mot, mais pas une traduction littérale qui, en français, ne veut rien dire. Alors pardonnez-moi les inexactitudes. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites-vous votre propre traduction_.)

**Yoü and I**

It's been a long time since I came around  
>It's been a long time but I'm back in town<br>And this time I'm not leavin' without yoü

Yoü taste like whiskey when you kiss me ohh  
>I'll give anything again to be your baby doll<br>Yeah this time I'm not leavin' without yoü

Yoü said sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we  
>Made love the first time<br>And yoü said to me

There's somethin', somethin' about this place  
>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah somethin' about<br>Baby yoü and I

It's been two years since I let you go,  
>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock n roll<br>And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart

On my birthday yoü sang me a heart of gold  
>With a guitar hummin' and No clothes<br>Yeah this time I'm not leavin' without you

Yoü said sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we  
>Made love the first time and yoü said to me<p>

There's somethin', somethin' about this place  
>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<p>

Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy

Yeah somethin' about

Baby yoü and I

Yoü and I

Yoü, yoü and I

Yoü, you and I

Yoü, you and I

Yoü and I

Yoü, yoü and I

Oh yeah, Id rather die

Without yoü and I

Come on, put your drinks up

We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent  
>'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven<br>There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life

It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ 

There's somethin', somethin' about the chase, six whole years  
>I'm a New York woman, born to run you down<br>So have my lipstick all over your face  
>Somethin, something about just knowing when it's right<p>

So put your drinks up for Nebraska  
>For Nebraska, Nebraska I love you<p>

Yoü and I

Yoü, yoü and I

Baby, I'd rather die

Without yoü and I

Yoü an1d I

Yoü, yoü and I

Nebraska, I'd rather die

Without yoü and I

It's been a long time since I came around  
>It's been a long time but I'm back in town<br>And this time I'm not leavin' without yoü

OoOoO

_Cela fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu par ici. Cela fait longtemps, mais je suis de retour en ville. Et cette fois, je ne partirais pas sans toi._

_Tu as le gout du Whiskey quand tu m'embrasses. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à nouveau ton jouet. Cette fois, je ne partirais pas sans toi._

_Tu m'as dit de m'asseoir là où je dois me trouver. « Dans un coin de mon bar sur tes hauts talons. Assied-toi sur le canapé où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. »_

_Et tu m'as dit_

_« Il y a quelque chose dans cet endroit… » Quelque chose dans nos nuits solitaires et mon rouge-à-lèvres sur ton visage._

_Quelque chose sur mon mec cool du Nebraska._

_Quelque chose entre toi et moi._

_Cela fait deux ans depuis que je t'ai laissé partir. Je ne pouvais plus écouter de blagues ou de rock'n'roll… Et les grosses voitures fonçaient comme un camion, me transperçant le cœur._

_Le jour de mon anniversaire, tu m'as chanté « Heart of Gold » avec ta guitare vibrante, et sans vêtement. Cette fois-ci, je ne partirais pas sans toi._

_Tu m'as dit de m'asseoir là où je dois me trouver. « Dans un coin de mon bar sur tes hauts talons. Assied-toi sur le canapé où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. »_

_Et tu m'as dit_

_« Il y a quelque chose dans cet endroit… » Quelque chose dans nos nuits solitaires et mon rouge-à-lèvres sur ton visage._

_Quelque chose sur mon mec cool du Nebraska._

_Quelque chose entre toi et moi._

_Toi et moi._

_Plutôt mourir sans toi et moi._

_Allez, levez vos verres !_

_Nous avons beaucoup d'argent, et payons toujours le loyer, parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous acheter une place au paradis._

_Il n'y a que trois hommes à qui j'ai obéi dans ma vie :_

_Mon père, Nebraska et Jesus Christ._

_Il y a quelque chose à propos de cette course-poursuite._

_Six longues années._

_Je suis une New Yorkaise, née pour te courir après. Alors garde mon rouge-à-lèvre sur ton visage. Quelque chose dans le fait de savoir quand tout va bien._

_Alors levez vos verres pour Nebraska._

_Nebraska, je t'aime !_

_Toi et moi._

_Plutôt mourir sans toi et moi._

… _Cela fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu par ici. Cela fait longtemps, mais je suis de retour en ville. Et cette fois, je ne partirais pas sans toi._

**[===]**

Pourquoi avoir choisi cette chanson ? Simplement parce qu'elle symbolise un retour aux sources. Dans ce chapitre, il faut remplacer « Nebraska » par Londres ou l'Angleterre, et prendre les mentions « guy » comme une personnification du lieu.

L'Angleterre a beaucoup manqué à Draco. C'est son origine, et également la source de tout. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus. En tout cas, elle signifie beaucoup pour lui, à la fois pour ses amis qui y vivent, mais également pour tout son passé…


	2. PAPARAZZI

Chapitre 2

**PAPARAZZI**

(_Traduction de la chanson en bas de page_)

Une perruque, un faux bouc, pas de maquillage, des vêtements simples et des plus communs, et des lunettes de soleil. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour pouvoir sortir. Il avait tout de même la boule au ventre. Et si quelqu'un le reconnaissait tout de même ? Si un seul se mettait à crier son surnom, ou simplement venir lui demander un autographe… Ce serait un effet boule de neige. Dans un autre pays, cela ne lui aurait posé aucun problème. Après tout, il avait toujours son garde du corps non loin, ou une voiture qui pouvait venir en quelque seconde au besoin. Il n'avait jamais eu recours à l'un ou l'autre, il ne voulait pas décevoir ses fans. Quoi de plus vexant qu'une idole qui fuit son public ? C'était grâce à lui qu'il était parvenu à ce stade, qu'il faisait des millions d'entrées à guichet fermé à peine un ou deux jours après la mise en vente des billets de ses concerts. C'était également ses fans qui lui procuraient autant d'adrénaline, de passion, d'envie, d'inspiration…

Mais ici, à Londres, c'était une toute autre histoire… Si quelqu'un venait à le reconnaître, il attirerait l'attention. Alors d'autres viendraient, et d'autres encore le remarqueraient. Et un sorcier finirait forcément par se trouver dans le lot. Sorcier qui irait raconter à ses amis qu'il avait vu une star moldue. Et ils iraient chercher de qui il s'agissait… Et ils découvriraient le pot-aux-roses… Bien sûr, il n'était pas naïf, il savait parfaitement que le gouvernement sorcier était au courant de sa nouvelle profession. Après tout, il ne passait pas inaperçu, pas besoin de chercher pour savoir. Mais il avait toujours été hors d'atteinte, dans d'autres pays… Même les autres gouvernements sorciers ne pouvaient rien y faire, tant qu'il n'avait pas été publiquement reconnu comme accusé de crime contre l'humanité. Sans cela, il n'y avait rien à faire. Et il ne pouvait pas être incriminé de la sorte sans un procès en bonne et due forme. Procès qui ne pouvait pas avoir lieu sans sa présence. Et pas de repatriation envisageable sans preuve d'un potentiel danger. Draco était parvenu à se faufiler entre les maillons de la chaîne qu'était le droit sorcier international. Mais voilà… Si les sorciers savaient qu'il était de retour en Angleterre, c'en serait fini de lui… Et il n'avait pas encore accompli ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde…

Alors Draco avançait dans les rues londoniennes, la peur au ventre.

[===]

Il lui rappelait… Oui… Il lui ressemblait tant… Mais c'était impossible, jamais il ne remettrait les pieds dans ce pays !... Pourtant… Cette démarche… Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille… Ce port altier qui contrastait visiblement avec ses vêtements décontractés, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter de tels habits… Cette peau neigeuse… Et… Oui ! Ce grain de beauté, juste en bas à gauche de la nuque… Pourtant, ce n'était pas ses longs cheveux d'or blanc. Et il n'avait pas de bouc… Il l'aurait su, puisqu'il paraissait sur tous les tabloïds moldus du monde.

Et Merlin savait qu'il suivait sa carrière méticuleusement, presqu'avec acharnement. C'était une obsession… Mais également de la fascination. Comment ce petit merdeux haineux envers les « Sangs-de-Bourbe » avait-il pu construire sa vie dans un monde sans magie ? Et être devenu une superstar ! Il fallait dire qu'il chantait bien, qu'il dansait bien, qu'il avait de bonnes idées, le sens du spectacle, un contact avec ses fans qui donne l'impression qu'il est accessible… Et les paroles de ses chansons étaient franches et directes, tellement parlantes, touchant l'intimité de chacun… Des costumes sublimes et tellement originaux, un style vestimentaire qui lui est propre… Un corps de rêve… Il avait de l'énergie, de l'ambition, de la passion, du culot, du talent. Et il cultivait tout cela à merveille. Ce type était un génie, cela en devenait horripilant quand on savait qui il était, et ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer… Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, de la haine était venue la curiosité, puis la fascination… Et quand il se mit à chantonner l'une de ses chansons dans la rue, il avait compris qu'il était devenu un fan. Il l'avait connu, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir privilégier par rapport aux autres. Il avait lui aussi l'impression de pouvoir le toucher, de pouvoir aller vers lui pour dire « Salut, comment ça va ? La pêche pour ce soir ? Tu vas cartonner ! On se boit une bière après ? »… Il avait rêvé de lui plus d'une fois, et il s'imaginait sur scène, à ses côtés, à jouer de la guitare pour sa voix, à se dandiner près de lui… avant de se réveiller. Quand « Paparazzi » était sorti, il avait eu des sueurs froides. Il s'était rendu compte que cette chanson parlait de lui. Que lui aussi pourrait être capable de le suivre, et de ne plus s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sien.

Heureusement, ce n'était que du fictif, du pur fantasme. Il aimait sa femme et chérissait son enfant. Il travaillait sérieusement, autant sur le terrain que dans le bureau des Aurors. Draco avait disparu, et Lord Gaga était inaccessible. Il se contentait de rêver de lui, de l'écouter chanter, de le regarder danser. Sa petite famille aussi était devenue fan. De même, elle avait eu du mal à cautionner le succès d'un criminel. Cependant, tout comme lui, elle ne put que reconnaître son talent et son mérite. Une seule fois, ils s'étaient tous permis d'aller voir un de ses concerts à Paris. Et cela fût un électrochoc pour lui. Tellement beau. Tellement gracieux. Fascinant. Hypnotisant. Et ce contact avec le public ! Il lui parlait, il le faisait bouger, crier, il lui racontait sa vie, comme quoi il avait ramé pour en arriver là où il était. Il lui déclarait son amour, le chouchoutait, lui souriait, lui donnait l'impression d'être des privilégiés, des intimes dans sa vie personnelle. Il avait espéré être choisi pour le rencontrer en coulisse… Avant de se rendre compte que cela aurait été une très mauvaise idée. De toute façon, même s'il avait vu son visage dans la foule, jamais il ne l'aurait désigné, bien au contraire. Trop de passif entre eux. Trop de sang, trop de larmes, trop de malheur… Il n'aurait même pas compris ce qu'il faisait là. Peut-être aurait-il même perdu le fil de la chanson ? Peut-être aurait-il quitté la scène ?... Non, trop professionnel pour cela. De retour à l'hôtel, il avait fait l'amour à sa femme. Il avait pensé à lui pendant l'acte, il le confessait. Mais ce fût la seule et unique fois. Passé l'adrénaline, il avait eu honte. Et il refusait de devenir l'un de ces cinglés. Il en avait parlé à son meilleur ami, et celui-ci l'avait rassuré. Son meilleur ami avait beaucoup gagné en maturité en grandissant, c'était impressionnant… Il avait maintenant une confiance aveugle en son jugement. C'était une phase, lui avait-il dit en souriant. Cela arrivait à tout le monde, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était tombé amoureux, ou qu'il trompait sa femme. Tant qu'il gardait les pieds sur terre, qu'il continuait sa vie, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait.

Mais il était là, devant lui. Il en aurait mis sa baguette au feu. C'était lui, il en était certain. Et quoi de plus naturel pour une star que de se déguiser pour passer incognito, d'où la perruque, le bouc, et les vêtements ! Le cœur battant la chamade, il voulut se précipiter vers lui pour… il ne savait pas trop… Juste pour le regarder droit dans les yeux… Malgré les lunettes de soleil… Juste pour être regardé… Rien qu'une fois, une seule fois…

Cependant, il avait disparu.

[===]

Il en avait encore des vertiges. Il avait senti son regard insistant, sans trop savoir comment puisqu'il n'avait pas vu de qui il s'agissait, ayant trop peur de se retourner. Draco n'avait jamais eu ce sixième sens qu'ont certains, celui de « percevoir » une sensation, et de « savoir » qu'on le regardait. Il était tellement habitué à être vu… Peut-être était-ce justement ça ? Tous les yeux se tournaient vers lui depuis presque huit ans. Et là, déguisé, personne ne le voyait. Alors un coup d'œil vers lui réveillait ses instincts de star. Il le sentait. Et celui-ci, il l'avait très bien senti !

Il avait tourné à l'angle d'une rue, l'air le plus naturel possible, et s'était mis à courir comme un forcené. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il courait, courait, courait… Il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette personne. Pas maintenant. Pas encore ! Finalement, à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta. Draco s'accouda à la barrière d'un parc. Il ne savait même plus où il était… Lui qui devait se rendre chez Millicent avant d'aller voir son couturier préféré pour le manteau de Pansy… Celle-ci était au restaurant, et Blaise avait reçu un appel d'une femme en manque… Inutile de les déranger, même s'il paniquait encore…

Il devait se calmer…

Il regarda autour de lui. A droite, à gauche… pas de regard. Il l'avait semé.

Draco soupira de soulagement… Il s'écroula à même le sol, puis s'alluma une cigarette pour calmer ses nerfs. Il était assez sportif, il pouvait danser et chanter pendant un peu plus de deux heures sans s'arrêter, tout en allant changer de vêtements régulièrement en coulisse. Tout était chronométré à la seconde près. Aucun faux pas n'était toléré. Cependant, il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait. Il avait eu l'impression de voler tant il était allé vite. Et il aurait tout donné pour avoir sa fameuse voiture de sécurité non loin… C'était toujours au moment où il en avait vraiment besoin qu'il n'y avait rien. Comme la fois où un fan était monté sur scène… Les vigiles n'avaient pas été au bon poste… C'est un de ses danseurs qui s'était chargé de descendre la jeune femme en transe. Il avait été hors de lui… Mais là… Là… Il était épuisé. En quelques minutes, il s'était totalement vidé. Il soupçonnait aussi ses nerfs d'avoir eu la vie dure. Il se demandait s'il aurait pu courir plus longtemps si cela avait été nécessaire. Quitte à vomir son cœur, au bord des lèvres. Il l'avait presque senti remonter dans sa gorge. Un peu plus, et il se serait mis à rendre son repas… Il n'envisageait pas d'arrêter de fumer… Peut-être devait-il faire plus de sport ? Pourtant, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu en faire plus dans son emploi du temps très chargé… Mais cela, c'était avant.

Son téléphone sonna. Encore son manager. Depuis la veille au soir, ce devait être au moins le centième appel. Ils devaient tous paniquer, à Paris. Il n'avait prévenu personne. Pour eux, il pouvait être n'importe où, il pouvait lui être arrivé n'importe quoi… Il se sentait honteux de les laisser ainsi. Après tout, ils s'étaient côtoyés pendant huit années, certains plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Pas maintenant qu'il était ici, et qu'il avait échappé au pire. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, ce qui était fait, était fait.

Il était nostalgique de sa vie de star. En moins d'une journée, il arrivait à regretter… Surtout pour ses amis du show-business. Il les avait déçus… Trois mois auparavant, Pansy lui avait envoyé une carte. Il s'agissait d'une invitation pour la réunion des anciens combattants, à Poudlard. Elle avait joint un mot comme quoi ce n'était pas une invitation pour Draco Malfoy, mais pour le compagnon de Pansy Parkinson… Et qu'elle voulait y aller avec lui. D'abord surpris, il l'avait appelé sur le ton de la rigolade. Comment pouvait-il y aller ? Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Pansy n'avait rien répondu. Mais elle désapprouvait, cela se sentait dans son silence. Draco y pensa régulièrement. Et quelques jours plus tard, il rappela son amie pour accepter l'invitation. Elle était aux anges. Et il lui expliqua.

Le passé revenait à la surface. Il était constamment déchiré entre la Guerre, pourtant belle et bien finie, et sa nouvelle vie sous les projecteurs. Et la jeune femme avait réveillé tout cela. Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il devait y mettre fin. Draco précisa qu'il pouvait se retrouver à Azkaban dès qu'il se ferait repérer, mais Pansy n'y croyait pas. Il y avait prescription, depuis tout ce temps. Même Millicent, professionnelle en droit moldu de leur groupe, mais également bien renseignée sur le droit sorcier, n'arrivait pas à convaincre Pansy du danger que le retour de l'héritier Malfoy pouvait provoquer pour la star internationale. C'est elle qui lui dit qu'il risquait même une condamnation à mort. Après tout, en s'enfuyant, il avait provoqué la justice. C'était un outrage à la cour très grave à son niveau. Mais Draco était déterminé. Il ne pouvait plus. Lui qui avait toujours des tas d'idées en tête, n'arrivait plus à élaborer des projets de spectacles. Il devait tuer cette ombre du passé une bonne fois pour toute, ou il ne pourrait plus continuer sa carrière. Il était plus que temps. Et qu'elle occasion rêvée que la décennie de la Guerre ? Pour cette occasion, il avait pensé à tout dans les moindres détails. Peut-être le dernier show de sa carrière… et de sa vie. Il était prêt. Seulement quelques dernières touches à peaufiner… Pansy, quant à elle, restait dans l'illusion qu'il ne ferait que conquérir un nouveau public : celui du monde sorcier.

Le téléphone cessa de sonner.

[===]

Il devait le retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi ! Il l'avait eu, sous les yeux ! Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi ? Son rêve, à portée de main !... Non, c'était trop cruel ! Il courut dans toutes les directions, à la recherche de ce beau brun au petit bouc et au grain de beauté sensuel… Et il le retrouva. Assis à même le sol, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Il fixait un petit appareil, un portable moldu. Il aurait donné cher pour avoir son numéro. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher, il se statufia. La star qu'il était sûr d'être enlevait ses lunettes… Oui, c'était lui, c'était Lord Gaga, aucun doute. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé depuis le collège. Ce même gris transperçant, clair et paralysant. Il en eut le souffle coupé et ne put plus faire un pas.

Si beau… Même sans maquillage il restait entouré de cette aura surnaturelle. Peut-être était-ce uniquement parce qu'il savait qui il était ? Discrètement, il prit son propre portable, offert par sa chère femme, et actionna l'application appareil photo. Il captura l'image de ce jeune homme brun, les yeux gris perdu dans le vague. Personne ne le croirait s'il racontait l'avoir vu dans la rue.

Il se figea. Cette photo était effectivement une preuve, particulièrement avec ce panneau « Elers Road » juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait la preuve que Draco Malfoy était à Londres. En ce moment même. Et, travaillant au ministère, il savait que cette information pouvait générer un coup d'éclat, une explosion de haines et de colères, suivie d'une traque acharnée, une véritable chasse à la sorcière. Beaucoup trop de sorciers n'appréciaient pas la réussite de l'ancien Mangemort, et donneraient cher pour le savoir mort. Voulait-il donc vraiment qu'on sache qu'il avait vu Lord Gaga ? Sa fascination pour le chanteur était-elle plus grande que sa haine envers le criminel ?... Il était partagé, ne savait plus quoi faire…

Plongé dans son questionnement intérieur, il ne vit pas la star se lever et partir.

[===]

Il avait finalement retrouvé son chemin. Il était parti dans le sens opposé à sa destination lorsqu'il s'était mis à courir, et il avait du rebrousser chemin malgré sa peur. Avec plus de peur que de mal, il était arrivé devant l'immeuble miteux de Millicent, en plein quartier « Seven Sisters », plutôt malfamé… Heureusement, Millicent lui ouvrit rapidement la porte, et il grimpa les quatre étages, toujours sans ascenseur. Contrairement à son autre amie, la jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup changée. Toujours en surpoids, toujours aussi peu soignée, toujours aussi grande, toujours habillée à la va-vite avec des vêtements pas adapté à ses formes, toujours blonde et pas coiffée, toujours l'air aussi maussade. Elle lui accorda cependant l'un de ses rares sourires et le prit dans ses bras, la larme à l'œil. Evénement fort surprenant et mémorable quand on sait qu'elle ne supportait pas toutes formes d'effusions sentimentales, sans compter qu'elle n'aimait pas être touchée. Draco profita de cet écart, témoignage d'une longue et profonde amitié entre eux.

- « Tu n'aurais jamais du venir. »

Ce fût ses premiers mots, quelques secondes après leur embrassade. Draco lui répondit d'un sourire indulgent. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela. Elle rentra après lui avoir lancé un regard réprobateur, mais laissa la porte ouverte comme invitation à la suivre. L'appartement n'était pas rangé, meublé du strict nécessaire. A savoir un matelas au sol, une minuscule penderie de camping en tissu, et une petite table pliante pour une personne, peut-être deux… une seule chaise cependant. Draco s'assit sur celle-ci pendant que Millicent mettait de l'eau à bouillir dans une casserole cabossée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentour… L'appartement se résumait à une simple pièce carrée de quinze mètres carré, avec coin cuisine rudimentaire. Une porte ouverte lui dévoila une salle d'eau ne pouvant contenir qu'une personne à la fois, les toilettes juste sous le pommeau de douche. Le sol était en plastique bleu, une évacuation des eaux usées en plein milieu. La petite pièce entière était la douche. Aucun lavabo, juste un miroir ébréché accroché il ne savait comment sur le mur. Pansy n'avait pas menti, son appartement était un palace comparé à celui de leurs autres amis. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir où vivaient Théodore et Grégory.

- « Je n'ai pas de tasse, juste un verre, lui dit-elle en sortant un sachet de thé d'un paquet industriel et bon marché. Cela ne te dérange pas de boire dedans, la diva ?

- Non, non, sourit-il. Aucun problème. Tu aurais du me demander d'acheter des tasses, au moins je ne serais pas venu les mains vides en plus de t'apporter un cadeau utile.

- Garde ton fric, répondit-elle sans animosité. Je ne m'appelle pas Blaise, moi. Je tiens à me débrouiller par mes propres moyens. »

Draco bouda… Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec son affirmation. D'abord parce que s'il voulait leur offrir des présents, ce n'était pas pour eux mais pour son plaisir personnel. Que son argent serve au moins à quelque chose ! Il aidait des malades, des orphelins avec des dons, et laisserait ses amis dans leur misère sans lever le petit doigt ? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle allait l'avoir son cadeau ! Ensuite, elle disait pouvoir s'occuper d'elle toute seule ? Il la connaissait, elle était intelligente, talentueuse dans son domaine, une acharnée du travail… Et en la voyant, il comprenait tout de suite qu'elle se battait avec des courants d'air. Quelle perte de temps et d'énergie ! Elle pouvait se donner les moyens de réussir, mais ne le faisait pas. Cela avait de quoi le mettre en rage.

Millicent avait toujours été attachée à Londres. Elle y avait vécu beaucoup de sentiments forts. Et que des négatifs. Elle se laissait morfondre, elle se laissait aller. Tout le monde pouvait lui marcher sur les pieds sans qu'elle ne proteste. Pourtant, elle avait un fort caractère, mais elle le bridait. Elle s'enfermait toute seule dans sa vie minable, s'enchaînant de plus en plus, s'enfonçant dans la boue marécageuse de l'Angleterre et du passé. Elle voulait montrer à tout le monde qu'elle se battait, elle était même allée jusqu'à briser sa baguette pour quitter définitivement le monde magique. La jeune femme avait réussi à entrer dans une faculté moldue de droit, à toucher des bourses étudiantes, à trouver un logement, à vivre par ses propres moyens… Mais elle ne faisait rien de plus. Elle étudiait sans relâche, mais fuyait tous les examens. Pansy avait raconté à Draco comment elle n'avait pas pu se rendre à son partiel pour maladie. Et la nouvelle rousse la croyait, la plaignant. Draco, lui, n'était pas dupe. Millicent avait toujours une raison pour ne pas avancer. Comment pouvait-elle redoubler deux fois, finir par avoir de justesse ses examens, ne pas trouver de stages, ou encore retourner une classe en dessous bien qu'elle ait eu son diplôme précédent, alors qu'elle ne manquait aucun cours et passait son temps à travailler ? Cela tenait du prodige ! Pourtant, la blonde était loin d'être bête, bien au contraire. De tout leur groupe de six amis, elle était sans conteste la plus intelligente d'entre eux. Draco aurait parié cher au collège que ce serait elle qui réussirait le mieux d'entre eux. Mais cela ne se passa pas ainsi…

Devant son verre de thé, Draco était pensif. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour bouger Millicent. Il fallait qu'elle quitte l'Angleterre, qu'elle reparte à zéro. Il lui avait proposé plus d'une fois de venir vivre à Paris, qu'il l'aiderait. Mais rien n'y faisait. Blaise, lui, en aurait été ravi. Cependant, Draco ne voulait pas de lui, il était un paresseux qui se serait laissé entretenir par lui, et le chanteur lui avait bien fait comprendre. S'il voulait réussir, il n'avait qu'à le faire tout seul, il en avait les moyens. A lui aussi, il avait passé plus d'un savon. Et à chaque fois, c'était comme parler à un sourd…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda Millicent depuis le matelas, daignant lever le nez de ses feuilles de cours.

- Te laisser travailler et faire les boutiques après avoir un peu discuter… Enfin, si tu veux bien…

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, s'énerva-t-elle en fermant violemment son livre. Tu risques ta vie en revenant ici, je te l'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois ! Mais rien à faire, tu fais ta tête de mule ! Le succès t'ait monté à la tête, espèce de diva ! Tu n'écoutes plus personne et doit satisfaire tous tes petits caprices ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui est tellement nécessaire à faire durant la décennie ? Te trémousser et chanter devant tout le monde pour montrer que tu as réussi à être une star ? Cela ne t'apportera rien ! Et tu le sais !

- Détrompe-toi, répondit calmement Draco en souriant. C'est plus que nécessaire.

- Alors explique-moi ! Parce que, franchement, ça me dépasse. »

Draco finit sa tasse et vint près d'elle. Il s'affala sur le matelas en soupirant. Il fixa quelques instants le plafond, réfléchissant à comment il pouvait lui expliquer cela… C'était tellement compliqué et personnel. C'était une sensation, un besoin trop abstrait pour cette fille terre-à-terre. Comment lui faire comprendre ?...

- « Je ne peux plus, finit-il par dire. Je ne peux plus rien faire, Milli.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne peux plus faire quoi ? Chanter ? Danser ? Tu n'as pas eu d'accident que je sache, tu as toujours ta voix et ton corps, alors quoi ?

- Je n'ai plus d'idées. Je n'ai plus d'envie ou de passion… Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi… Et… Je n'arrive plus à continuer depuis que j'ai réalisé une chose.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Cela, je ne te le dirais pas, répondit-il dans un sourire.

- Mais bien sûr, s'énerva-t-elle. A mon avis, tu fuis simplement par caprice. Tu fais ta diva ! La passion ou l'envie, ce n'est qu'accessoire quand on a ton talent ! Tu possèdes les capacités, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y arriverais plus.

- Seuls d'autres artistes peuvent comprendre.

- Tu vois ? Tu continues à faire ta diva prétentieuse. Tu m'énerves.

- Je vais t'expliquer les choses d'une autre façon, Milli… reprit posément Draco, toujours très calme et souriant. Dans tous les cas, je suis mort. »

Un silence flotta quelques temps. Draco voulait qu'elle enregistre cette information avant de poursuivre. Elle devait comprendre avant que de démarrer son plan. Il vit son visage se figer d'horreur avant de prendre un air perplexe, et surtout très sceptique. Il rit intérieurement, ne laissant échapper qu'un sourire paisible.

- « Admettons que je sois resté à Paris, ou ailleurs dans le monde, comme il était prévu que je le sois normalement. Mes interprétations de mes propres textes, mes propres chansons, n'auraient pas eu ce plus qui leur ont donné ce succès. Mes nouvelles créations auraient manqué d'âme, auraient été fades et sans vie. Je ne serais plus arrivé à écrire le moindre texte. Et ne dis rien, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois avant de réaliser tout cela… Pourtant, il me suffisait de m'asseoir quelque part, ou de ne rien faire pour que les idées fusent. Là, plus rien. Il n'y aurait plus eu aucune nouveauté, mes fans m'auraient délaissés les uns après les autres, je me serais laissé mangé par d'autres nouvelles stars…

- Ce n'est qu'un passage à vide, ça arrive à tout le monde ! s'insurgea Millicent.

- J'ai déjà eu ce genre de « syndrome de la page blanche ». Là, je peux te jurer que cela n'a rien à voir. Parce que j'ai eu une idée fixe, j'ai compris quelque chose, et je ne pourrais plus continuer sans accomplir ce que je dois. En bref, en continuant mon bonhomme de chemin dans les strass et les paillettes, Lord Gaga serait mort. Hors, qui suis-je exactement ? Dès que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre il y a dix ans, j'ai tué de mes propres mains « Draco Malfoy ». En posant un pied en France, je suis devenu Lord Gaga. Depuis tout petit, je voulais être chanteur, et dans l'avion, j'ai trouvé ce surnom. Comme il me fallait bien une identité de base, j'ai fabriqué « Stéphane Kayne ». Mais il n'est qu'une chimère, il n'est pas moi. Alors si Lord Gaga meurt, qui serais-je ? Un simple corps sans vie… Et il est hors de question que je le devienne. »

Millicent ne dit rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver d'argument contre ce raisonnement. Elle comprenait le A + B = C. Il suffisait donc de démontrer qui il était. En l'occurrence, auparavant, il était Draco Malfoy + un début de Lord Gaga caché au fond de lui. Draco étant mort, il n'était plus que l'artiste. Et aucune autre personnalité ne demeurait en lui. Il avait fait sortir ce qu'il était vraiment, le fond de son âme : Lord Gaga. Mais si celui-ci venait à disparaître, cela revenait à un sort pire que la mort pour lui. Il ne serait plus rien, n'aurait plus de raison d'exister. Et cela, elle semblait en partie pouvoir le comprendre…

- « Ma seule solution pour continuer à vivre ma vie était d'accomplir… accomplir ce que j'ai compris.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

- Simplement la raison pour laquelle je chante et danse.

- Qui est ?

- Me faire entendre, » continua-t-il en souriant.

Millicent se tapait la tête contre les murs. Pourtant, il ne lui mentait pas. C'était réellement cela. Mais il faisait exprès de rester évasif. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

[===]

Il buvait sa bière, l'esprit occupait par des millions de questions. Il devait mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. A qui était-il le plus fidèle ? Son travail ou sa fascination ? Qu'était-il prêt à sacrifier ? A qui pouvait-il parler ? Comment l'expliquer ?... Il regardait la photographie de mauvaise qualité sur son appareil… Il était si beau… Comment pouvait-il se résoudre à détruire une telle créature ? Comment continuer à vivre en sachant avoir été l'instrument de la mort d'un rêve. Rêve que partageait plusieurs millions de personnes… Et quand il s'imaginait, seul chez lui… Il se sentait incapable de ne pas écouter les albums de Lord Gaga. Et pourtant, s'il montrait cette photographie au ministère, il ne serait plus digne d'en écouter un seul. Il ne serait plus digne d'être un fan. Il était tombé amoureux, d'une certaine façon… Il haïssait Draco Malfoy du plus profond de son être, mais vénérait Lord Gaga avec passion. Et il devait choisir entre l'un, ou l'autre…

**O=========================================================O**

**NOTES :**

J'ai posté ce chapitre rapidement, car il annonce mieux un début d'intrigue. Un peu plus de mouvements que dans le premier chapitre qui ressemble plutôt à une introduction. Cependant, les autres chapitres apparaîtront de façon plus espacées (genre un chapitre toutes les semaines). Ce ne sera pas des chapitres trop longs non plus…

**[===]**

(_Traduction légèrement romancée, et parfois pas tout à fait exacte… J'ai cherché à retranscrire l'idée de chaque mot, mais pas une traduction littérale qui, en français, ne veut rien dire. Alors pardonnez-moi les inexactitudes. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites-vous votre propre traduction_.)

**Paparazzi**

We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
>Got my flash on, it's true<br>Need that picture of you  
>It so magical, we'd be so fantastical<p>

Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
>Not sure what it means<br>But this photo of us it don't have a price  
>Ready for those flashing light<br>'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
>Papa, paparazzi<br>Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
>Your papa, paparazzi<p>

Promise I'll be kind  
>But I won't stop until that boy is mine<br>Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
>Papa, paparazzi<p>

I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
>Velvet ropes and guitars<br>Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
>Eyeliner and cigarettes<p>

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
>My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry <p>

It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
>Cause you know that baby, I<p>

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
>Papa, paparazzi<br>Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
>Your papa, paparazzi <p>

Promise I'll be kind  
>But I won't stop until that boy is mine<br>Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
>Papa, paparazzi<p>

Real good, we dance in the studio  
>Snap, snap to that shit on the radio<br>Don't stop for anyone  
>We're plastic but we still have fun<p>

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
>Papa, paparazzi<br>Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
>Your papa, paparazzi<p>

Promise I'll be kind  
>But I won't stop until that boy is mine<br>Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
>Papa, paparazzi<p>

[===]

_Nous sommes la foule. Nous arrivons. Mon flash allumé, c'est vrai. J'ai besoin de cette photo de toi. C'est tellement magique, nous serons fantastiques._

_Cuir et jeans, un garage glamour. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner, mais cette photo de nous n'a pas de prix. Prêt pour le flash aveuglant, parce que tu connais ça, chéri._

_Je suis ton plus grand fan, et je te poursuivrais jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes. Un paparazzi. Chéri, il n'y a pas d'autres stars, et tu sais que je resterais ton paparazzi._

_Promis, je serais gentil. Mais je ne m'arrêterais pas jusqu'à ce que ce garçon soit mien._

_Chéri, tu seras célèbre, je te poursuivrais jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes._

_Je serais ta groupie dans les coulisses de tes concerts. Parmi les cordes de velours et guitares. Puisque tu es ma rock star entre toutes. Avec ton eyeliner et tes cigarettes._

_Les ombres brûlent, une dance de lumière et nous tournons. Mes yeux sont secs, pourtant je pleure des larmes pourpres._

_Tout ça n'a pas de prix. T'aimer est si doux. Parce que tu le sais._

_Je suis ton plus grand fan, et je te poursuivrais jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes. Un paparazzi. Chéri, il n'y a pas d'autres stars, et tu sais que je resterais ton paparazzi._

_Promis, je serais gentil. Mais je ne m'arrêterais pas jusqu'à ce que ce garçon soit mien._

_Chéri, tu seras célèbre, je te poursuivrais jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes._

_Un bonheur réel, nous dansons dans le studio. Claquant des doigts sur cette merde à la radio. Ne t'arrête pour personne. Nous sommes en plastique mais nous nous amusons tant._

_Je suis ton plus grand fan, et je te poursuivrais jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes. Un paparazzi. Chéri, il n'y a pas d'autres stars, et tu sais que je resterais ton paparazzi._

_Promis, je serais gentil. Mais je ne m'arrêterais pas jusqu'à ce que ce garçon soit mien._

_Chéri, tu seras célèbre, je te poursuivrais jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes._

La raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi ce titre est plus qu'évidente. Il s'agit… haha, mystère ! En tout cas, ce garçon, ayant connu Draco entant qu'ennemi, est devenu un fanatique obsessionnel de Lord Gaga, pouvant facilement basculer vers le dangereux… J'ai cherché à nuancer ce danger potentiel qu'il pourrait représenter. Mais un rien pourrait le rendre violent. « Paparazzi » lui allait comme un gant !

Que va choisir ce garçon mystérieux ?... Deviendra-t-il Judas ?

Et qui est-il ? Harry ? Ron ? Dean ? Neville ? Seamus ? etc. ?


	3. AMERICANO

Chapitre 3

**AMERICANO**

(_Traduction de la chanson en bas de page_)

Il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il voulait… Cela faisait une semaine que Draco cherchait sur Internet ou sortait déguisé afin de trouver les parfaits cadeaux pour ses amis. Mais rien n'était assez beau, assez fort, assez sensationnel… Il se devait de sortir le grand jeu pour cet événement, sans doute le dernier. Et il ne voulait pas lésiner sur les moyens… Il commençait à stresser… Le grand jour était pour bientôt. Il avait été chez le notaire, et devait y retourner quand tout serait prêt. Il avait aussi été voir Grégory et Théodore. Le premier avait fondu en larme alors que l'autre n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sortir des remarques sarcastiques toutes les cinq minutes… Ils n'avaient pas changé.

Encore une fois, il fouillait un peu partout dans ses affaires, et discrètement dans celles de Pansy, pour trouver une idée… C'est là qu'il tomba sur la perfection absolue. Un coup de génie. Un diamant au milieu de vulgaire cailloux. Il se leva précipitamment en entendant le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir, et cacha son trésor. Pansy venait de rentrer. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dehors. L'été avait mis du temps à arriver, mais il était bel et bien là, débarquant à l'improviste du jour au lendemain. Il n'y avait presque pas eu de printemps, la période préférée de Draco… La jeune femme avait les joues rouges, et prit à peine le temps de saluer son ami avant de se précipiter sous la douche.

Les jours s'enchaînaient, tous les mêmes. Draco, qui n'avait pas vécu une journée identique depuis dix ans, commençait à déprimer. Cependant, la perspective de ce qui allait suivre, et toutes les préparations que cela engendrait, l'empêchait de se laisser dépérir. Sans compter les montées d'adrénaline qu'il avait de temps en temps à l'extérieur… Malgré tout, le regard n'était pas revenu. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur… Puis, le temps passait… Et le jour fatidique également. Plus il arrivait vite, plus il avait de chance d'arriver à ses fins. Et avec cette nouvelle trouvaille, il savait enfin ce qu'il devait faire pour tout mettre en place !

[===]

Qu'avait-elle de si excitant à lui dire ? Hermione avançait tranquillement dans les rues moldues de Londres, se remémorant sa rencontre avec son amie. Comme toutes les semaines, elle était passée la voir au restaurant pour discuter un peu. Pansy n'était pas si désagréable que cela quand on apprenait à la connaître. Et elle était très contente d'avoir prit sur elle pour mieux apprécier sa personne. Ron et Harry n'étaient que des têtes de mule ! Ils ne voulaient rien savoir d'elle, prisonniers des préjugés qu'ils gardaient depuis Poudlard. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils loupaient ! Pansy était une jeune fille pleine de vie, respirant la joie et la bonne humeur. Elle pouvait discuter de tout, même si elle avait comme sujet de prédilection, la mode… Et Hermione ne s'y connaissait pas trop dans ce domaine. Cependant, en allant faire les boutiques avec elle, elle était sûre de revenir avec des affaires qui lui allaient comme un gant, et la mettait en valeur. Pansy avait un don, c'était certain ! Dommage qu'elle ne l'utilise pas professionnellement… Elle pourrait faire une parfaite conseillère en re-looking. Hermione déplorait également qu'elle n'accepte jamais les cadeaux… Pourtant, elle aurait bien aimé lui acheter cette petite robe qui lui plaisait tant… Pansy, avec son maigre salaire, ne pouvait s'acheter ce qu'elle aimait. Un vrai gâchis. Tout cela à cause des préjugés sorciers envers les Serpentards, particulièrement après la Guerre. Elle s'était retrouvée sans rien, et avait due se débrouiller comme elle le pouvait. C'est-à-dire dans le monde moldu, sans même en connaître les codes, puisque rejetée par son propre univers…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la voiture arriver sur elle…

[===]

Il courrait. Il s'était enfin décidé à lui en parler ! Il devait lui dire qu'il l'avait vu. Son meilleur ami était le seul à qui il avait parlé de cette obsession. Et il l'avait compris. Il l'avait écouté sans porter aucun jugement, tout en le rassurant. Il lui faisait confiance, jamais il n'irait en parler au ministère sans qu'il n'ait pris sa décision. Et il savait qu'il le soutiendrait, quoi qu'il décide. Alors il courrait dans les couloirs du ministère. En fait, il était également en retard, s'étant endormi devant sa tasse de café… Et sa femme n'avait pas pu le réveiller à temps, étant sortie.

Il le vit. Il devait aller vers lui… Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait un air grave et paniqué. Mais il s'en moquait, rien n'était plus important que sa décision envers Lord Gaga. Son meilleur ami le vit. D'abord étonné, il prit une expression inquiète.

- « Il faut que je te parle ! dit-il une fois arrivé près de lui, essoufflé. C'est très important.

- Ron, Hermione a eu un accident, elle est à Saint Mangouste. »

[===]

-« Draco, il faut que je te parle, annonça Pansy dès qu'elle sortit de sous la douche.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Quelqu'un va venir… » commença-t-elle.

Cependant, elle ne put aller plus loin, ni Draco de répondre. Depuis l'appartement, ils entendirent le klaxon, suivi d'un dérapage de voiture… et d'un choc. Ils se précipitèrent tous deux vers la fenêtre. Un corps était étalé au sol, sanguinolent…

Tout alla très vite. Pansy était livide, et Draco ne pouvait pas sortir. Il allait appeler l'hôpital, quand son amie l'arrêta. Il devait appeler Saint Mangouste et non un centre moldu. Il obéit sans se poser de question, pensant qu'elle devait connaître cette personne. Et pendant qu'il appelait, elle sortit en trombe. L'infirmière voulait son nom, il en donna un faux. Elle voulut savoir où, il répondit. Elle demanda s'il y avait des moldus… Naturellement. Les médicomages arrivèrent quelques secondes après qu'il ait raccroché, débarquant le plus naturellement possible. Ils emmenèrent la victime sans l'envelopper d'un drap blanc : elle devait être encore vivante. Pansy monta également dans la fausse ambulance moldue…

Seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, et Draco se retrouvait bien bête… Que devait-il faire au juste ? Il ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'hôpital avec son amie, à peine aurait-il posé un pied dans l'enceinte qu'on le reconnaîtrait. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à attendre un appel de Pansy…

[===]

Ron courrait encore. Dans l'hôpital cette fois-ci. Hermione était en soin intensif. Il avait appelé la baby-sitter pour savoir si elle pouvait garder leur fille plus longtemps et devait la tenir au courant dès qu'il en saurait un peu plus. Harry le suivait, tout aussi inquiet. Elle était sa meilleure amie après tout.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la jeune maman, et constatèrent avec colère la présence de Parkinson. Que faisait-elle ici celle-là ? Qu'elle retourne dans son nid de serpents ! Ils ne manquèrent pas de lui signaler leur désaccord, Ron de façon plus virulente. La jeune femme bredouilla des excuses inintelligibles, mais ils finirent par comprendre que l'accident avait eu lieu en bas de chez elle…

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? s'insurgea Ron sous le regard désapprobateur d'une infirmière qui passait par là.

- Elle… baragouina Pansy. Elle venait me voir…

- Quoi ? » hurlèrent Ron et Harry en cœur.

C'était la goutte d'eau. Ron ne tint plus. Il insulta la serpentarde de toutes les façons possibles, plus ou moins vulgaires, plus ou moins imagées. Elle finit par partir en courant, en larmes…

[===]

Draco était devant elle. Sous les lumières des projecteurs, il ressemblait à un ange. Un ange déchu, dans ses vêtements de scène de cuir noir et de métal. Mais sa simple présence la rassura. Il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever, et la prit dans ses bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer. Un trop plein d'émotions… De la peur, de la colère, de l'incompréhension, de l'énervement, du stress, de la frustration… D'où venaient toutes ses sensations ? Elles ne le savaient pas et s'en moquait. Parce qu'elle s'en détachait, petit à petit. Le poids sur son cœur s'allégeait. Lord Gaga semblait tout effacer pour ne laisser que le bon. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler, elle savait qu'il comprenait. Et il était là pour tout arranger. Elle le sentait, au plus profond d'elle-même…

Sur la table d'opération, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle pleurait. Les médicomages s'agitaient autour d'elle, cherchant à la rendormir. Ce qu'elle fit… Mais elle savait à présent. Draco était de retour en Angleterre, elle l'avait vu. Et elle ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal !

[===]

Harry, en voyant la jeune femme partir en pleurant, savait qu'ils avaient été trop loin. Inutile de raisonner Ron, il était submergé par la peur et l'inquiétude, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait ou disait. Alors Harry partit à la poursuite de Pansy… Il la rattrapa dans le hall d'accueil, toujours sanglotante. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras pour la calmer et la guida vers un fauteuil. Dans un hôpital, tout le monde pensait que quelqu'un était mort, alors la scène ne surpris personne et n'engendra que des regards compatissants.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle réussit enfin à s'apaiser, et inonda Harry d'excuses toutes plus désespérées les unes que les autres. Le jeune homme ne savait plus trop quoi faire, à part lui répéter encore et encore que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et qu'il était également désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi…

- « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te reposer, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Je vais te raccompagner.

- Non… renifla-t-elle. Ca va aller…

- J'insiste, je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule dans cet état. Donne-moi ton numéro, je te tiendrais au courant pour Hermione. Ne t'en fais pas, elle est forte, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir. Après tout, continua-t-il dans un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, elle a vécue bien pire. »

Mauvaise idée… Cela rappela la Guerre à Pansy qui ne pleura que de plus belle. Harry soupira et entraîna la jeune femme à l'extérieur. Il réussit à lui arracher son adresse, et transplana non loin.

[===]

Draco ne savait plus où se mettre… En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il s'était précipité dans le couloir, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Pansy. Effectivement, c'était bien elle… accompagnée de Potter…

Depuis cinq minutes, ils se regardaient, immobiles, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Pansy, en voyant Draco, réalisa son erreur et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait misérable d'avoir attiré des ennuis à deux de ses meilleurs amis dans la même journée. Une erreur qui pouvait causer deux morts ! Si le pire devait arriver, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais…

Le chanteur n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait pensé revoir Potter avant la fête de la décennie. En fait, c'était un vœu. Et de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu le reconnaître et le signaler au ministère, il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Le plus fervent anti-serpentards qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Le seul qu'il ne pouvait pas amadouer. Et, accessoirement, un des rares hommes à le faire fantasmer dès qu'il le voyait… Dix années plus tard, il était devenu plus beau encore qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Il était devenu un homme, grand et musclé, la peau tannée et embaumant ce parfum de mâle envoutante. Quelques uns des danseurs de Lord Gaga lui faisaient également cet effet. Il avait couché avec chacun d'entre eux… Cela avait été ses meilleurs coups, avec cette avocate style « femme fatale » sans aucun complexe ni pudeur. Mais voilà, cela restait Harry Potter. Et ce simple fait lui ôtait tout désir. Il ne gardait plus que la peur…

Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent d'un coup, preuve qu'il entrait dans une rage folle. L'information semblait enfin être montée jusqu'à son cerveau et l'avait réveillée… moment que redoutait Draco…

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais sombre.

La star ne savait pas quoi répondre… Harry entra et claqua la porte violemment. Pansy était restée dans le couloir, et n'arrivait plus à faire un pas… Devait-elle aider son ami ? Elle s'en sentait incapable face à Potter, particulièrement avec l'état de fragilité dans lequel elle était.

- « Réponds-moi, continua Harry, à l'intérieur, avançant pas après pas vers Draco qui reculait en même temps. Qu'est-ce que toi, un criminel, fais ici ? Tu es revenu pour te faire juger ?

- Ca te ferait tellement plaisir, » ne put s'empêcher de répondre narquoisement Draco.

Il le regretta aussitôt. Il venait de rentrer en contact avec le mur, et Harry le plaqua sans ménagement, la main serrée autour de son cou et l'autre bras passé devant sa poitrine, lui coupant efficacement le souffle.

- « Tu viens te présenter à ton public anglais ? ricana l'Auror. Il doit se demander pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu te trémousser ici alors que tu as sans doute fait tous les autres pays du globe. Il sera tellement déçu d'apprendre que tu n'es, en fait, qu'un meurtrier.

- Je n'ai tué personne ! arriva à crier Draco d'une voix rocailleuse et déformée par la main de Harry qui le serrait de plus en plus.

- Cela reste encore à prouver, puisque tu n'as pas eu de jugement. »

C'en était assez. Draco parvint, sans savoir comment, à repousser violemment Harry qui faillit tomber à la renverse, choqué.

- « Ce pays est pourri, dit Draco. Le gouvernement sorcier est pourri. Tout votre système politique est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Comment veux-tu que je leur fasse confiance dans ses conditions ? continua-t-il en hurlant. La Guerre est finie, et mes amis ont tous payé pour des crimes qu'ils n'ont même pas commis ! Et regarde où ils en sont ! T'es-tu déjà demandé comment ils vivent ? Comment ils s'en sortent ? Regarde cet appartement, ce quartier ! C'est le plus luxueux que j'ai vu depuis mon retour ! Et toi ? Où vis-tu, hein ? Mais oui, j'oubliais… dans une grande maison avec jardin en plein centre de Londres, dans un quartier huppé ! Et tu es entré dans la brigade des Aurors sans même à avoir à passer les tests ! Tout t'est servi sur un plateau d'argent ! Tu es surpris que je le sache ? Je me renseigne, figure-toi. Je n'ai pas tourné la page, oh non ! J'ai encore beaucoup de rancœur, beaucoup de haine à faire sortir ! Et tu parles de jugement ? Mais pour qui tu te prends pour avoir le droit de juger qui est fautif ou innocent, qui doit vivre ou mourir ? Tu n'es pas Dieu ! Tu n'es rien qu'un misérable vers de terre qui est arrivé en conquérant !

« Tout le monde te prend pour un sauveur ? C'est ma mère, ma propre mère, qui t'a sauvé la vie ! Et elle a été condamné au baiser du détraqueur avant de mourir de froid dans une cellule d'Azkaban avec mon père ! Je t'ai sauvé également, et ça t'arrange bien de l'oublier ! J'ai dit à ma monstrueuse tante ne pas t'avoir reconnu, alors que ce n'était pas le cas, tout ça pour que Voldemort ne rapplique pas et ne te tue pas ! Mais ça, tu t'en moques bien, hein ? Je vais t'apprendre un scoop, Potter : tu n'es qu'un opportuniste ! Tu as reçu l'aide de tous sans rien donner en retour : Dumbledore, Sirius, l'Ordre du Phoenix au grand complet, même Severus, ma mère et moi ! Résultat ? Plus des trois quart en sont morts ! Et si j'ai survécu, c'est uniquement parce que je suis parti avant qu'on ne me tue ! Non, Potter, je n'ai jamais tué personne, je n'ai pas torturé non plus. Mais je l'ai été, moi ! Tu crois que Voldemort nous faisait des câlins et des bisous, peut-être ? Tu crois qu'il nous donnait des tapes dans le dos et organisait des soirées dansantes ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il nous tenait tous par la peur ! La crainte de souffrir ou de mourir ! Il nous tuait les uns après les autres pour un oui ou pour un non, si bien qu'on n'osait même pas cligner des yeux en sa présence ! Et si on avait eu le malheur d'être l'enfant d'un mangemort, on n'avait pas le choix ! Il venait nous voir, nous enrôlait parce qu'on avait trop peur de dire non, bridait tout ce qui faisait que nous étions nous ! Blaise, Grégory, Pansy, Théodore, Millicent ont été dans le même cas que moi ! Eux non plus n'ont jamais rien fait d'autre qu'avoir peur et souffrir ! Seulement, eux, n'ont pas eu l'immense bonheur qu'est d'être un Malfoy ! Ils ont pu s'en sortir sans une peine trop lourde… Ha ! S'en sortir, c'est un bien grand mot. Ils souffrent encore ! Leur vie n'est que souffrance ! Et personne ne vient les voir pour les aider, personne ne leur a jamais tendu la main, que des bâtons !

« Et tu te permets de vouloir me juger ? C'est vous tous qui devriez être jugé ! Mais ça arrange tellement le gouvernement que de rabaisser les serpentards et les sangs-pur. Ce n'est plus trop tendance, n'est-ce pas ? Et moi, en tant que Malfoy, je suis le parfait bouc émissaire ! J'ai eu l'intelligence de partir et refaire ma vie ailleurs ! Et j'ai réussi ! J'ai voulu prouver à tout le monde que je valais quelque chose ! Et quoi ? Toujours autant de haine, toujours cette menace de jugement ! Il n'y aura jamais de jugement pour moi, tout simplement parce que ce n'en est pas un ! C'est une condamnation d'avance ! Mais dis-moi, Potter. Combien de personne as-tu tué ? Combien de gens as-tu fait souffrir physiquement ? Dis-moi donc, je suis curieux ! Réponds ! »

Il se tu enfin, essoufflé par sa colère et son long monologue. Il avait enfin pu sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… Mais il n'y avait que Potter… Il voulait leur dire à tous !

Harry restait bouche-bée. Sa raison refusait de croire que Draco était aussi innocent qu'il l'annonçait… Pourtant, son inconscient n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer « pour quelle raison aurait-il menti ? Il a toujours moyen de s'enfuir à nouveau pour éviter le procès. Pourquoi prendre le temps de se justifier ? »… Il ne savait plus quoi penser… Et Malfoy avait l'air si sincère dans sa plaidoirie… Ou plutôt ses accusations… Harry prit alors le temps de regarder autour de lui…

Il y avait des lézardes aux murs. Une partie du plafond commençait à moisir dans les angles à cause de l'humidité. Le papier peint se détachait. Le carrelage était brisé à plusieurs endroits, et les crevasses avaient été rebouchées à l'aide d'une pâte blanche étrange. Il y avait un seau posé stratégiquement sur une chaise, près de la porte d'entrée. Au-dessus, une lézarde plus grande encore, et virant au vert moisi. Les murs n'étaient pas droits, le plafond bombé… C'était presque un taudis. Sans parler de l'évier qui semblait dater d'un autre temps…

Draco s'affala par terre, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- « Ca ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi, souffla-t-il. Tu as toujours eu de la haine à mon égard. Tu ne me croiras jamais, quoi que je puisse dire… Je ne cherche même pas à te convaincre à vrai dire. Ca fait juste du bien de vider son sac. Parfois, les chansons ne suffisent pas… »

Le souvenir du concert de Lord Gaga que Ron l'avait obligé de regarder sur sa télévision lui revint en mémoire. Il ne l'avait pas dit à son ami, sachant qu'il risquait de ressentir une certaine forme jalousie, mais il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Sa chanson, « Americano », l'avait particulièrement marqué. A la fin, il disait « N'essaye pas de m'attraper, je suis à la limite de la loi. ». Avec le reste des paroles, le sens différait, mais la double signification pour ceux qui connaissaient « Draco Malfoy » était bien trop visible pour être ignorée. C'était une provocation envers le Ministère de la Magie anglais. Et Harry se demandait encore pourquoi cette chanson n'avait pas fait couler de l'encre dans les journaux… En y regardant de plus près, beaucoup de ses chansons parlaient de son passé, de ce qu'il en pensait, de ce qu'il ressentait… Il s'exprimait à travers elles, tentait de se faire entendre… Mais cela restait trop indirect pour qu'il y ait une réponse. Et devenir une star internationale n'était pas une raison suffisante pour l'alléger de tous ses crimes. Il était le premier à le dire… Mais s'il était réellement innocent ?

Harry vint s'asseoir près de Draco. Celui-ci releva vivement la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'Auror avait cessé toute animosité. Le brun réfléchit quelques instants, préférant être sûr de lui au lieu de regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire… Finalement, il se lança.

- « Je ne te crois pas, dit-il. Mais je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois penser… »

Il laissa flotter un silence, pensant qu'il allait sans doute le regretter…

- « De toute façon, je ne suis pas en service aujourd'hui… Avec l'accident d'Hermione, notre patron nous a accordé un congé, à Ron et moi… Alors je ne peux pas t'arrêter. »

Draco n'en revenait pas… Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

- « Tu as exactement trois jours. C'est le temps de mon congé. Quand je reprendrais du service, même si je suis toujours indécis, je te signalerais. Tu dois donc me convaincre.

- Te convaincre ? ricana Draco. Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Il me suffit de reprendre l'avion.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas assez vidé ton sac pour repartir, » sourit Harry.

Le chanteur n'en crut pas ses oreilles… Il avait raison en plus, cet enfoiré ! Il se mit à rire, puis de plus en plus fort. Harry le suivit dans son hilarité. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire… Il était sûr de faire une bêtise… Mais après tout, il restait un Gryffondor. Il prenait le risque.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Pansy était sceptique… Elle l'entrebâilla doucement, et le spectacle auquel elle assista la laissa pantoise. Ils riaient tous les deux en se souriant, comme le feraient deux vieux amis. Une vague de bonheur l'assaillit. Elle avait donc raison ! Elle en avait la preuve, sous les yeux. Le monde n'était pas méchant. Tous avaient cru que les serpentards étaient fondamentalement mauvais, et pourtant, elle et ses amis prouvaient le contraire. Elle en avait donc conclu que l'inverse était également vrai. Le ministère n'était pas totalement pourri, il y a toujours du bon partout. Et elle avait foi envers les sorciers, même s'ils lui crachaient à la figure.

C'était avec cet état d'esprit qu'elle avait tenu bon.

[===]

Trois longues heures s'étaient écoulées… Ron n'en pouvait plus… Il était sujet à des crises d'angoisse que les infirmières tentaient d'alléger avec une potion légère. Mais les effets s'estompaient trop vite à son goût…

Heureusement, son calvaire prit finalement fin. Il vit Hermione passer devant lui, endormie sur son chariot. Le médicomage vint immédiatement le rassurer sur son état : elle allait s'en sortir. Encore quelques heures de repos, et elle se réveillerait. Ron en pleura de joie. Il appela immédiatement Harry pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il lui en avait voulu d'être parti sans le prévenir. Il ne savait même pas depuis quand il s'était retrouvé tout seul. Mais cela importait peu. En cet instant précis, il aimait le monde entier, et pourrait embrasser tous ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

- « Harry ! hurla Ron dès que son ami décrocha. Elle va bien ! Tout va bien ! Où es-tu ? Viens ! Elle va se réveiller dans quelques heures ! Il faut que tu sois là ! Oh ! Et va chercher Rose chez la baby-sitter s'il-te-plaît ! Je veux qu'Hermione la voit à son réveil ! »

Il continua son monologue de bonheur pendant quelques temps encore, lui demandant d'acheter ceci et cela, de prévenir telle ou telle personne… Harry riait à l'autre bout du téléphone. Ces appareils étaient tellement plus pratiques que les cheminées ! On ne pouvait pas mettre celles-ci dans sa poche ! Mais tout le monde n'en avait pas…

Ron raccrocha après s'être assuré que Harry ferait bien tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Et il partit rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Lord Gaga et la photo qu'il avait prise de lui dans la rue était très loin de ses pensées à présent.

[===]

Harry repartit de chez Pansy, rappelant malgré tout à Draco qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui, et reviendrait dès que possible pour plus d'explications. La star lui répondit d'un geste évasif de la main, semblant s'en moquer. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, il savait que le chanteur était conscient de ne pas encore être sorti d'affaire…

Quand Pansy était revenue dans son appartement, elle les inonda de questions auxquelles Draco répondit posément. Harry en profita pour détailler le blond… A la télévision ou sur les photographies, il ne le voyait pas comme étant Draco Malfoy. Mais en l'ayant sous les yeux, il ne put que se souvenir du gamin insupportable du collège… Cependant, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui. Il avait grandi… et surtout mûri. Cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Alors qu'un homme gagne en virilité en passant à l'âge adulte, Draco semblait au contraire s'être affiné. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi, si on lui ôtait ses talons. Il avait un air androgyne qui lui allait à merveille. De longs cheveux blond platine à l'aspect soyeux, et tellement lumineux. Une peau neigeuse semblant tellement douce… De belles lèvres naturellement rouges… Un corps svelte, ferme… Des jambes parfaites… Des doigts longs et fins, comme le reste de son corps… Un visage d'une finesse remarquable… Et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus notable chez lui. Ils étaient… tout simplement électrisants.

Sa relation avec Ginny n'avait pas fonctionné. C'était de cette façon qu'Harry comprit qu'il préférait les hommes. Il avait plutôt tendance à les aimer féminins… De vrais gays métrosexuels ! La plupart de ses conquêtes se maquillaient, et avaient des manières efféminées. Tout en eux respirait la gay-attitude. Il adorait cela. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient des êtres fragiles qu'il devait protéger. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Draco. Il n'avait que le physique d'androgyne. Mais il n'était pas maniéré, même s'il dansait avec la même sensualité qu'une fille. Il semblait tellement normal en le voyant comme cela, alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Loin de là. Comment une star mondiale avec des millions de fans pouvait être une personne normale ? C'était à peine si Lord Gaga était humain. Non, c'était un être à part… Et pourtant, à ce moment précis… il était ordinaire. Si Harry ne l'avait pas vu sur scène ou dans les journaux moldus, il n'aurait jamais cru que cet être était ce presque-dieu vénéré par tant de gens. Cela avait un côté malsain en y pensant… Mais l'exemple de Ron, pourtant assez excessif dans son côté fanatique, lui rappela que même les fans les plus acharnés pouvaient être tout à fait normaux et vivre leur propre vie sans se baser uniquement sur leur idole… Bon, il y avait naturellement des exceptions. Par bonheur, Ron n'en faisait pas parti. Comment Draco supportait-il un tel engouement ? Il avait l'air d'aimer ça dans son rôle de star. Mais en tant qu'être humain ?...

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un de ses ex : Matthew. Il s'était teint les cheveux et portait des lentilles de contact pour ressembler à son idole. Harry avait rompu à cause de cela, justement. Après tout, il connaissait Draco Malfoy, et sortir avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait tant et ne vivait que pour lui le dégoûtait. Coucher avec Malfoy ? Horreur !... Mais en l'ayant sous les yeux, il pensa qu'il ne dirait certainement pas non si l'occasion se présentait. Même s'il ne répondait pas du tout à ses critères de préférence. Le sexe avec lui devait être torride… Il en salivait d'avance. Il avait cru comprendre par Ron que Lord Gaga ne s'engageait jamais. Cela lui convenait parfaitement ! Hors de question de devenir le petit ami de la star ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Premièrement, parce qu'il restait Draco Malfoy, un potentiel criminel. Secundo, parce que sortir avec une star devait être un vrai calvaire ! Aucune vie intime, toujours être poursuivit… Il avait son lot avec le monde sorcier, et avait bien compris qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Pas question d'avoir en plus le monde moldu sur le dos. Sans compter qu'il s'attirerait la haine de beaucoup d'entre eux, Ron en premier… Et il ne voulait même pas penser à la réaction des sorciers… Non ! Draco avait les moldus, lui les sorciers, et cela était très bien ainsi ! Cela suffisait.

Mais juste une nuit de sexe… Harry regardait ses fesses se mouvoir pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, serrées dans ce petit jean slim noir… Han ! Il avait envie de les croquer. Lord Gaga ne le faisait pas fantasmer comme Ron, mais le nouveau Draco Malfoy avait de quoi lui retourner la tête.

L'appel de Ron l'avait coupé dans ses réflexions, et il partit.

Devait-il dire à son ami qu'il avait rencontré la star ?... Ce n'était déjà pas le bon moment… Et puis, il voudrait sans doute le voir, lui aussi, même s'il s'agissait de Malfoy… Pouvait-il lui faire confiance pour ne rien révéler au ministère ? Il le savait déjà en plein paradoxe entre sa haine envers Malfoy et sa fascination pour Lord Gaga… Mieux valait ne pas en rajouter.

C'était fier de cette déduction qu'il se rendit à l'hôpital.

[===]

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux… Elle ne voulait pourtant pas… Draco la protégeait… A moins que cela ne soit Lord Gaga ? Elle ne savait plus trop… Etait-ce la même personne ? Elle avait l'impression que le monde ne pouvait plus l'atteindre près de lui. Qu'elle n'avait plus peur de décevoir, ni de faire des erreurs, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se battre pour se faire reconnaître, pour exister, qu'elle pouvait tout faire simplement si elle en avait envie… Qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher pour aller voir Pansy, qu'elle pouvait parler pour défendre les opprimés… Que l'avis de son époux envers les serpentards ne comptait pas… Que les autres n'avaient pas d'importance, qu'elle devait simplement rester elle-même et ne plus se cacher…

Deux yeux marron l'accueillirent à son réveil. Suivis de quelques gouttes lui tombant sur les joues. Ron pleurait. Un élan de bonheur et de gratitude l'envahit. Il s'était inquiété, mais tout allait bien à présent. Elle ressentit tout l'amour qu'il lui témoignait. Et elle n'en était que plus amoureuse.

- « Bon retour parmi nous, » dit Ron avant de fondre en larmes en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione ne put que pleurer à son tour. Elle n'aperçut Harry qu'un peu plus tard, les observant l'air heureux et les yeux humides. Il tenait Rose dans ses bras, et Hermione s'empressa de la lui demander. En voyant que sa mère l'avait vu, la petite pitchounette de deux ans se débattit pour descendre rejoindre sa maman. Une fois au sol, elle trottina comme elle put avec ses jambes maladroites. Et arrivée devant le lit, elle tira aussi fort possible sur le pantalon de son père pour qu'il la fasse grimper. Hermione la serra contre son cœur. Sa précieuse famille… Elle était tellement heureuse en cet instant. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Ils discutèrent quelques temps, et elle leur avoua qu'elle se rendait chez Pansy quand l'accident eu lieu. Mais ils le savaient déjà. Ron, qui n'avait jamais aimé savoir que sa femme fréquentait « la vermine » ne semblait étrangement pas lui en porter rigueur. Il était trop content pour se mettre en colère. Et Hermione n'alla pas plus loin, préférant profiter au lieu de chercher la dispute.

Mais elle gardait Lord Gaga bien à l'esprit. Il l'avait aidé tout le long de son sommeil. Elle se sentait tellement légère depuis son réveil… Et elle était persuadée que la star l'avait allégé d'un fardeau qu'elle s'était malheureusement habituée à porter. Cacher son désaccord envers le Ministère qui punissait injustement les sangs-pur à tort et à travers… Enfouir sa rancœur d'après Guerre en voyant cette honteuse chasse à la sorcière, sans compter l'arrivée de dossiers secrets et enterrés depuis des temps immémoriaux, sortant d'on ne savait où et de façon plus que douteuse, et qui inculpaient comme par hasard serpentards et sangs-pur… Cette véhémence contre la famille Malfoy, la peine trop lourde contre Lucius et Narcissa, l'immobilité de Harry alors que la mère de Draco lui avait sauvé la vie… Dans son sommeil, Lord Gaga avait tout fait sortir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais elle en était heureuse. Ce qui était devenu quotidien redevint un motif de rébellion qu'elle avait tu. Et elle ne comptait plus se cacher !

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle arrêta Ron et Harry, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour la laisser se reposer… ordre du médicomage…

- « Chéri ? appela-t-elle.

- Oui, mon amour ? lui sourit-il, trop content de pouvoir rester quelques secondes de plus près de sa femme.

- Demain, tu pourrais m'apporter le lecteur MP3 que je t'ai acheté à Noël ?

- Si tu veux, mon trésor. Que veux-tu que je te mette dessus ? Tes chansons préférées ?

- Non, juste Lord Gaga. »

Un silence plana. Hermione ne détestait pas cette musique, mais ne l'aimait pas spécialement non plus… Harry ne put que se rappeler ses retrouvailles avec son ennemi d'enfance, quelques heures plus tôt… Mais cela ne devait être qu'une coïncidence… Etrange tout de même qu'Hermione choisisse justement ce moment-là pour se mettre à aimer ce chanteur… Quant à Ron, la course-poursuite dans les rues de Londres et la photographie lui revint en tête comme une bombe. Lui aussi pensa à une coïncidence tout en restant sceptique…

- « Tout ce que tu veux, mon cœur, » finit-il par répondre avant de partir.

**O=============================================================O**

**NOTES :**

Et voilà ! Vous pensiez tous que c'était Harry ? Et bien non ! Justement ! Alors… ce passage du rêve sur Lord Gaga par Hermione est plutôt « chelou »… Mais je voulais que Hermione ait aussi son rôle dans l'histoire. Et elle ne devait pas encore rencontrer la star. Ce rêve est le déclencheur pour elle. Sans compter que je suis persuadée qu'il existe des liens psychologiques entre les personnes quand on les côtoient depuis longtemps et souvent. Je n'ai qu'à regarder avec ma mère… Le jour même où je me suis pété l'orteil, elle s'est tordu la cheville (et cela ne nous arrive jamais habituellement). Le jour où je me suis ouvert le genou sur la passerelle en bois qui mène à mon école, elle s'est fait horriblement mal au dos. Toutes les deux, nous avions été en congé pendant le même nombre de jours du coup… (sauf que moi, j'ai été à l'hôpital, pompiers et tout le bazar alors qu'elle a juste été conduite par son amie chez le médecin). Bref, il y a énormément de petites choses comme ça, j'ai donné que les plus grosses, parce que les deux cas se sont produits en une seule semaine ! (oui, c'était ce mois d'Octobre-ci… pour vous dire à quel point j'ai passé une fin 2011 de m****). Et cela ne s'est pas seulement produit avec ma mère, mais aussi avec un ami.

BREF ! Tout cela pour dire que les connexions entre proches est possible. Alors que Ron et Harry croisent Gaga qui ne devait même pas se trouver en Angleterre… Plus l'accident de Hermione, qui plonge la victime dans un état favorisant les phénomènes étranges et pas toujours expliqués… Ca donne ça ! Et cela a été une révélation pour Hermione, qui a compris d'un coup tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait et qu'elle aurait aimé fait, tout ce qu'elle avait tu et caché, qui lui tenait pourtant à cœur… Tout ce qui est elle, et qu'elle a enfoui profondément dans son esprit.

C'est en parti un passage biographique… Je vous en ai déjà parlé, de ce fameux jour du nouvel an. J'étais perdue, et un téléfilm totalement débile et très mauvais a tout fait ressortir. Et sous la douche, pour tenter de me calmer, j'ai inconsciemment fredonné « Born This Way », et je me suis dit « I was born to writte ». Rien ne me donne autant ce plaisir, cette envie… Je n'ai pas la prétention de devenir écrivain, ou d'avoir des histoires géniales. J'ai encore énormément de progrès à faire. Sur ce site, je ne fais que me lâcher, sans me relire ni me prendre la tête. C'est un excellent exercice d'ailleurs ! Rowling et Gaga m'ont énormément aidé ce jour-là, pour mettre des mots et pour comprendre mieux qui je suis et ce qui me plait tant. Je ne veux pas de succès comme Rowling, ni devenir une superstar comme Gaga (même si je ne crache pas dessus, comme tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas mon but). Juste être moi-même. Et je vous le dis à tous, encore une fois : RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE QUE LES GENS PENSENT, FAITES CE QUE VOUS ETES, CE QUI VOUS REND HEUREUX ! La vie est trop courte, et le monde n'est pas toujours beau. Alors autant prendre le meilleur ! Être bien dans sa peau et dans sa tête. Si vous avez envie de faire quelque chose, faites-le, ne vous arrêtez pas pour X ou Y raison. Comme pour moi, faire un tatouage ! Un nouveau piercing ! Prendre des cours de chants ! Ecrire encore et encore ! Faire la fête ! Se faire faire une dédicace quitte à rester debout pendant 1h30 dans la foule et la chaleur (vive le salon de la BD d'Angoulême…).

Je m'emporte… Tout cela pour dire que, j'ai certes exagéré la chose avec Hermione, avec une belle couche de fan-attitude et la touche mélodramatique, mais il ne faut jamais cracher sur une révélation, et surtout en retenir la leçon.

**[===]**

La raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi « Americano » se cache dans les paroles de la chanson. J'ai pris de très grande liberté pour cette traduction… Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une traduction littérale, mais plutôt de sens. Le plus dur, cela a été le premier paragraphe… « Two Barrio Chords », beaucoup de sites le traduisent par « deux groupes du Barrio ». Mais sur un forum, j'ai cru lire que « Barre Chord » était en fait le fait de barrer le haut des cordes de guitare avec l'index… Comme c'était assez dur à retranscrire, sans compter la différence entre Barrio et Barre… J'ai préféré suivre les sites de traduction… Et ensuite, « je ne parle pas ton Jesus Christ », ça ne veut rien dire au final. Dans la chanson, et d'un point de vu plus imagé et poétique, ce n'est pas gênant. Mais pour une simple traduction, et afin d'insister sur le sens, j'ai préféré mettre « je ne parle pas ta religion ». Même si j'aurais pu aussi mettre « je ne partage pas ta religion »… Je comprendrais que vous ne soyez pas d'accord avec ça. Alors, comme je l'ai dit les autres fois, faites-vous votre propre traduction ! Par contre, je n'y connais absolument rein en espagnol, alors je fais aveuglément confiance aux sites de traduction… Je ne vais pas cherché plus loin, là…

Cette chanson parle normalement de l'intolérance homosexuelle, et de la religion qui l'interdit. Une histoire d'amour qui semble se passer avec une sud-américaine. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu traduire « Americano » par « Américain ». Parce que la consonance du mot joue sur le sens. Quant à la limite de la loi, c'est justement en rapport avec l'homosexualité non tolérée.

Mais c'est justement pour cette dernière phrase que je l'ai choisi ! Je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre, à travers les pensées de Harry. Pas super adaptée malgré tout, vous me direz. Cependant, le choix ne se limite pas à ça, mais aussi au début d'homosexualité dont je parle, avec Harry qui préfère les hommes 100% gays (100%, car dont tout l'attitude, l'aspect, les pensées, se greffent à l'univers gay). Et également avec ce début d'attirance physique entre Harry et Draco. Et bien oui, logique, c'est un HP/DM après tout…

**O==================================================O**

(_Traduction légèrement romancée, et parfois pas tout à fait exacte… J'ai cherché à retranscrire l'idée de chaque mot, mais pas une traduction littérale qui, en français, ne veut rien dire. Alors pardonnez-moi les inexactitudes. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites-vous votre propre traduction_.)

**Americano**

I met a girl in east LA  
>In floral shorts as sweet as May<br>She sang in eights in two Barrio chords  
>We fell in love, but not in court<p>

La-la-la-la-la-la (x6)

I don't sp-...  
>I don't sp-...<p>

Ahhhhh -americaaaa americanoooo  
>Ahhhhh -americaaaa americanoooo<p>

Mis canciones son de la re-revolución  
>Mi corazón me duele por mi generación<br>If you love me, we can marry, on the west coast,  
>On a Wednesday, en un verano, en agosto<p>

I don't speak your,  
>I don't speak your languagono (La-la-la-la-la-la)<br>I don't speak your,  
>I won't speak your Jesus Christo (La-la-la-la-la-la)<p>

Ahhhhh -americaaaa americanoooo  
>Ahhhhh -americaaaa americanoooo<p>

I will fight for, I have fought for how I love you (La-la-la-la-la-la)  
>I have cried for, I will die for, how I care (La-la-la-la-la-la)<br>In the mountains, las campanas están sonando

(La-la-la-la-la-la)  
>Todos los chicos (Chicas) y los chicos (Chicas), están besando (La-la-la-la-la-la)<p>

I don't speak your,  
>I don't speak your languagono (La-la-la-la-la-la)<br>I don't speak your,  
>I won't speak your Jesus Christo (La-la-la-la-la-la)<br>I don't speak your,  
>I don't speak your Americano (La-la-la-la-la-la)<br>I don't speak your,  
>I won't speak your Jesus Christo (La-la-la-la-la-la)<p>

Ahhhhh -americaaaa americanoooo  
>Ahhhhh -americaaaa americanoooo<br>Ahhhhh -americaaaa americanoooo  
>Ahhhhh -americaaaa americanoooo<p>

Don't you try to catch me  
>Don't you try to catch me<br>No, no, no, no  
>I'm living on the edge of<br>Living on the edge of the law, law, law, law

Don't you try to catch me  
>Don't you try to catch me<br>No, no, no, no  
>I'm living on the edge of<br>Living on the edge of the law, law law, law

**[===]**

_J'ai rencontré une fille, à l'Est de Los Angeles. Dans un short à motifs floraux aussi doux que le mois de Mai. Elle chantait en octave dans deux groupes du Barrio. Nous sommes tombées amoureuses, mais pas au tribunal._

_Americano_

_Mes chansons sont issues de la révolution. Mon cœur souffre pour la génération. Si tu m'aimes, nous pouvons nous marrier sur la côte Ouest. Un mercredi, en été, en Août._

_Je ne parle pas ta langue. Je ne parle pas ta religion._

_Je me battrais, je me suis battu, pour mon amour pour toi. J'ai pleuré, je mourrais, parce que j'y tiens._

_Dans les montagnes, les cloches sonnent, et les garçons s'embrassent._

_Je ne parle pas ton langage, je ne parle pas ta religion. Je ne veux pas parler ta religion._

_Americano_

_N'essaie pas de m'attraper. Non. Je suis à la limite de la loi. _


	4. TEETH

Chapitre 4

**TEETH**

(_Traduction de la chanson en bas de page_)

Le lendemain, Draco tournait en rond. Il voulait préparer son plan, avec cette idée de génie qu'il avait eu la veille avant l'accident. Mais il savait que Harry allait arriver, et il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère par son absence… Il ne manquait plus que ça : avoir un Auror sur le dos ! Autant se le mettre dans la poche les quelques jours restants avant la fête de la décennie…

L'interphone sonna enfin, et il lui ouvrit. Pas trop tôt ! Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait ! Mais sa colère retomba d'un coup en voyant apparaître l'homme à la porte. Il avait mis des vêtements qui mettaient parfaitement en valeur ses atouts : débardeur blanc, jean troué, et simple basket usées… Simple, mais tellement efficace. Associée à la sueur due à la chaleur de l'extérieur, et Draco en avait le tournis. Potter était décidemment très beau. Et surtout, il lui faisait un effet dévastateur ! S'il avait été une fille, il se serait mis à mouiller instantanément… En tant qu'homme, il dut se raisonner avec violence pour ne pas bander… Un seul mot de lui, et il écartait directement les jambes !

Du côté de Harry, le scénario était à peu près le même. Le chanteur portait également un débardeur excessivement moulant, avec un petit short serré en cuir. Il avait les cheveux emmêlés et une légère rougeur sur les joues. Il se sentait sur le point de l'étaler sur le sol pour le pénétrer sauvagement… Mais il devait se calmer… Et vite !...

- « Alors… toussota Draco la voix enrouée. Tu es enfin là ! Ca fait des heures que j'attends !

- Tu m'attendais ? sourit Harry, taquin. Comme c'est gentil.

- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Je savais très bien que tu serais en colère si je n'avais pas été là ! Et je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mes journées !

- Très intéressant. Justement, que fais-tu de tes journées puisque tu ne peux pas sortir dans la rue ?

- Je me déguise pour sortir. C'est tout un art.

- Et où vas-tu ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me convaincras de ton innocence. »

L'instant de désir charnel était passé pour ne laisser place qu'à la froideur… Draco n'avait vraiment pas envie de perdre son temps à convaincre Potter. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il ne pouvait plus faire autrement… C'est en grognant qu'il finit par lui proposer un verre de citronnade. Harry l'observa servir les boissons et ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers ce sublime fessier bien ferme. Maudit short bien trop court…

Ils s'assirent autour de la table, en silence… Ils burent… toujours en silence… La gêne commença à s'installer…

- « Pourquoi être revenu ? »

Harry avait décidé d'attaquer directement. Avec Draco, il savait que cela ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Il n'était pas stupide, il était au courant que Draco était bien trop intelligent pour se faire avoir… Draco ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire mystérieux.

- « Tu prépares un mauvais coup, je le sens…

- Comment pourrais-tu le sentir ? demanda nonchalamment Draco.

- L'instinct.

- Serais-tu un animal ? A moins que l'on ne parle bien sûr du sixième sens des Aurors confirmés… Mais je préfèrerais la première option. Être en face d'une bête féroce a un quelque chose… d'excitant. »

Et c'était Harry qu'il voulait exciter, tant et si bien qu'il ne pourrait plus penser à autre chose qu'au sexe. C'était un plan qu'il avait mis en œuvre plusieurs fois… et toujours couronné de réussite ! Quoi que l'on puisse lui reprocher, lui dire de ne pas faire, l'empêcher d'accomplir… Il lui suffisait d'aguicher jusqu'à la dernière limite hommes ou femmes pour obtenir tout faire oublier le temps nécessaire. Naturellement, il ne le faisait qu'avec des beautés, hors de question de coucher avec un vieux vicelard. Cependant, Harry ne rentrait pas dans cette catégorie, loin de là. Et si une partie de jambes en l'air pouvait apaiser ce désir de l'Auror, tout en lui donnant du bon temps… Que demander de plus ?

Le brun restait indécis… Où voulait en venir Draco au juste ? Et cette façon qu'il avait de le dévisager en tirant sensuellement sur sa cigarette… Il déglutit. Ok, il avait compris… Il jouait avec lui. Parfait ! Ils allaient voir lequel d'entre eux était le plus joueur.

- « Je ne suis pas un Auror confirmé, pour répondre à ta question.

- Hummmm, fit sensuellement Draco. Une bête. J'adore.

- Fais attention, ceux qui ont réveillé l'animal le sente encore. »

Draco eut une bouffée de chaleur. Harry rentrait dans son jeu. Cela devenait réellement excitant ! L'atmosphère déjà lourde devint incandescente. Draco réfléchit posément à ses prochaines paroles. Il devait le mettre à genoux, le faire supplier pour une simple caresse. Généralement, il n'avait pas besoin de sortir le grand jeu, étant une star provocante et reconnue comme jouant entre le « classe » et le vulgaire. Cela échauffait les esprits. Mais Harry était une toute autre affaire. Il l'avait connu en tant que Draco Malfoy… Ce simple fait changeait la donne.

- « Combien sont-ils à le sentir encore ? demanda Draco, commençant à caresser la jambe de Harry sous la table, un classique.

- Quelques uns, répondit-il évasivement.

- Je ne peux que noter l'utilisation du masculin… continua Draco en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. N'y aurait-il que des hommes ? Peut-être quelques femmes… ?

- Uniquement des hommes, sourit Harry de façon provocante.

- Intéressant… »

De plus en plus passionnant. Harry n'était pas hétérosexuel. Il y avait donc de moins en moins d'obstacles entre eux. Draco était certain de pouvoir le faire tomber. Il serait à ses pieds dans quelques minutes à peine. Cependant, le sourire carnassier que lui retourna Harry le faisait douter… Il se sentait fondre de l'intérieur… Il ne devait pas lâcher prise ! Il devait tenir bon ! Surtout, ne pas fondre, ne pas se laisser avoir… Mais bon sang ce qu'il pouvait lui faire de l'effet ! Exactement comme Joseph, l'un de ses danseurs… Il en était devenu son sex-friend. Un super bon coup ! Et il mourrait d'envie de savoir si Harry en était un également…

- « J'ai cru comprendre que toi, tu étais plutôt des deux, continua Harry. Tu n'as pas de préférences ?

- Je prends le meilleur de ce que les deux sexes ont à offrir, rétorqua Draco. Mais j'avoue trouver plus facilement mon bonheur chez les hommes. Tu les aimes comment ?

- Féminins, maniérés, maquillés. Avec eux, je me sens moi-même : un mâle dominant. »

Nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Si Draco préférait les hommes, c'était justement parce qu'il adorait se faire dominer… Quoi de plus stimulant que de se faire malmener, être totalement à la merci d'un homme qu'on désire ? Chez les femmes, le chanteur n'aimait que les femmes fatales qui pouvaient prendre le contrôle d'un simple regard. Décidemment, Harry et lui étaient fait pour s'entendre.

- « Je ne suis pas très maniéré, minauda-t-il cependant.

- Qui a dit que tu m'intéressais ? »

La fierté de Draco était piqué à vif. Il remonta lentement son pied le long de la jambe du brun pour toucher ses parties intimes d'un mouvement sec.

- « Ceci me le dit, » sourit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

L'Auror bandait dur sous son jean. La star était satisfaite : il reprenait le contrôle de la situation. Il venait de prouver que Harry le désirait, et qu'il le savait. Mais lui, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait. Bien que cela soit visible, il pouvait parfaitement le chauffer pour partir ensuite comme une fleur. Cependant, un simple regard de Harry lui prouva qu'il avait d'autres cartes dans sa manche.

- « Des milliers de mecs se touchent en pensant à toi. Tu es désirable, c'est vrai. Mais jamais je ne coucherais avec toi.

- Serait-ce un défi ? sourit largement Draco, ouvrant officiellement les hostilités.

- Me désirerais-tu ? demanda Harry en s'avançant sur son siège pour accentuer la pression du pied du blond sur son bas-ventre.

- Pas spécialement, mais j'adore les défis, s'avança à son tour Draco, jouant du pied pour le frotter à l'érection.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour me faire céder ? dit Harry en donnant un coup de bassin. De plus, rien ne me dit que tu ne fais pas ça juste parce que tu as envie de moi.

- Alors nous n'avons qu'à dire… que celui qui fera jouir l'autre aura gagné. »

Draco se leva, et contourna sensuellement la table en roulant du bassin. Il passa une jambe par-dessus les cuisses de Harry, et s'installa dessus, face à lui, de telle façon à ce que ses fesses soient sur l'entre-jambe de son défi. Il se cambra, et se frotta contre le brun qui ne put retenir un sifflement de désir en serrant les dents. Draco n'en sourit que plus, accentuant son mouvement.

Harry, dont la chaleur corporelle était montée de plus en plus jusqu'à en devenir étouffante, senti son sang bouillir. Des visions de Draco, allongé sur la table, soumis à ses violents va et vient, peuplaient son esprit. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait le désirer. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Il voulait le mordre, le griffer, le torturer, le marquer, le sucer… C'était tellement fort… Et cette enflure s'amusait. Il ricanait en le voyant mourir de désir. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Lui aussi allait vivre le même enfer !

Il agrippa fermement ses fesses, et joua des hanches pour accentuer les mouvements. Draco hoqueta. Il se mordit la lèvre en gémissant. Ils y allaient de plus en plus fort, mais ne souriaient plus. Le chanteur entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'Auror, cherchant à se rapprocher encore plus. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient voir les moindres détails de leur visage. Ils ne se trouvaient que plus beaux encore. La sueur perlait sur leur peau… Ils se rapprochèrent lentement, de plus en plus… et collèrent leur front et leur nez.

Cela devenait vraiment très chaud… Et surtout, ce défi se transformait en autre chose… Comme une véritable bombe qui s'était enclenchée, et Draco sentait que la minuterie de ses hormones en furie était sur le point de s'achever. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, de fouiller sa bouche, d'entrechoquer leurs dents, d'entortiller sa langue autour de la sienne, d'avaler sa salive… Cela commençait à devenir un besoin viscéral… Et ses yeux incandescents ! Il avait l'impression que ses iris vertes lui faisaient prendre feu. Mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard... Il commençait à voir trouble… Il ne devait pas… Non, non, non ! Il devait gagner ! Il donna un coup de rein plus violent encore, tout en griffant ses épaules de ses ongles longs. Draco eut un sourire victorieux en entendant un râle digne d'une bête sortir de la gorge du brun. Celui-ci en avait fermé les yeux, permettant à Draco de reprendre un peu plus le contrôle de son esprit. Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la star déglutit.

Tout à coup, il se sentit décoller. Harry l'avait soulevé pour mieux le jeter sur la table, avant de lui lever les jambes en l'air pour se placer entre elles. Il était penché sur lui, presque allongé, et continuait ses mouvements. Draco avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans tous les recoins de son corps. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce petit sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres ! Il n'avait pourtant pas encore gagné. Le chanteur fit lentement glisser une de ses mains le long de son cou… puis de son torse… son ventre… et agrippa d'un coup sec l'érection du brun. Celui-ci ne put que s'arrêter en poussant un grognement appréciateur.

- « Dis-moi, commença difficilement l'Auror, la voix rauque et la gorge affreusement sèche. Quelles sont les règles du jeu ?

- Pas de règles, susurra Draco à son oreille.

- Tous les coups sont permis, donc ?

- Exactement, » répondit le chanteur en lui mordant le lobe avant de le tirer.

Harry s'écarta. Draco se surpris à prier pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas et ne le laisse pas ainsi. C'était beaucoup trop cruel, il avait mal de désir. Mais au contraire, l'Auror le fixait toujours, des flammes ardentes dans les yeux. Il émit soudainement un petit rire, faible mais ne manquant pas de férocité. Harry empoigna la ceinture du short de Draco, fit sauter le bouton, et le retira d'un mouvement rapide en emportant son slip également. Le blond se retrouva en simple débardeur, toujours allongé sur la table de la cuisine. Il était tellement surpris, qu'il n'osa pas bouger, ni prononcer le moindre son. Le brun ne s'arrêta pas là, et déboutonna son propre jean pour sortir son sexe avant de se remettre en place, repositionnant les jambes de Draco vers le plafond.

- « Toujours pas de règles ? demanda-t-il à nouveau d'un ton sadique.

- Toujours pas, sourit Draco, satisfait de la tournure des événements.

- Je n'ai pas de préservatif sur moi, je n'avais pas prévu de baiser…

- Moi non plus. Mais je fais des tests régulièrement, dont un juste avant de prendre l'avion. Je suis clean.

- De même, j'ai fait mon dernier test après la dernière fois que j'ai couché avec mon ex. Je n'ai eu personne d'autre depuis. Rien à signaler… Pourquoi je te ferais confiance, à toi ?

- Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas de préservatif et que tu meurs d'envie de t'enfoncer en moi ?

- Ca ne te gêne pas, alla lui murmurer sensuellement Harry au creux de son oreille, de coucher avec ton ennemi ?

- Et toi ? » lui répondit le chanteur sur le même ton, entourant à nouveau les larges épaules bronzées pour continuer à maltraiter sa peau de ses griffes vernies.

Harry positionna son membre devant l'orifice de Draco. Il le frotta, l'humidifiant de ses sécrétions, et commença doucement à pousser sans entrer pour autant. Le chanteur était en transe. Il avait envie !

- « En ce moment, je n'ai pas toute ma tête, alors je suis capable de tout… Même te faire confiance…

- Admettrais-tu ta défaite ?

- Je croyais que le perdant était celui qui jouissait en premier ?

- C'est vrai, mais ton aveu me prouve que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps.

- J'ai de l'endurance, » ricana Harry.

Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Draco en cet instant précis. La promesse d'un plaisir long et savoureux ! Particulièrement après avoir vu que le membre tant désiré était d'une taille appréciable. Peut-être un peu moins gros que celui de Joseph, mais pouvant donner le même effet s'il savait bien s'en servir. Le blond était dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il avait peur de ne pas tenir longtemps, lui… Il devait pourtant résister… Mais Harry ne s'enfonça pas, semblant préparer le petit trou de Draco par de légers va et vient qui l'écartaient petit à petit. Draco ne tint plus : il agrippa violemment les cheveux de Harry, et l'approcha brusquement de son visage.

- « Vient ! lui cracha-t-il.

- Je vais te faire mal, tu veux souffrir peut-être ? s'énerva Harry, à bout.

- Exactement ! Fais-moi mal ! Mord-moi, sois violent, sois méchant ! Lâche-toi ! Je suis loin d'être en sucre ! Et là, j'ai envie de me sentir comme ta pute ! Prend-moi ! Maintenant ! »

L'Auror pensait pouvoir jouir rien qu'avec ses paroles. Heureusement, il tint bon et obéit aux ordres clairs et francs. D'un coup, il sentit la chaleur de Draco se propager en lui, se mêlant à la sienne. Et il brûlait plus encore en entendant le cri que poussa le chanteur. Une voix décidemment superbe. Toute sa peur de lui faire mal s'était envolée. Il ne pensa plus qu'à lui donner un orgasme foudroyant, et lui de même. Il avait totalement oublié le défi. Seul comptait ce plaisir intense qui montait en lui, se logeant principalement au creux de son ventre.

Il donnait des coups de butoir, encore et encore. Draco criait qu'il en voulait encore et toujours plus. Plus vite ! Plus fort ! Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il le baisait sur cette table. Plusieurs minutes sans doute. Au début, Draco poussait juste de petits cris, et quelques gémissements d'encouragement. A présent, il se cambrait, ondulait de plus en plus frénétiquement, attisant le désir de Harry. C'était tellement bon ! Il avait déjà connu le plaisir charnel. Mais là, c'était l'extase totale. Il grognait, criant lui aussi. Il était monté sur la table à son tour pour mieux le surplomber, et plantait ses doigts profondément dans la chair des petites fesses fermes de la star. Il adorait particulièrement regarder son sexe entrer et sortir de ce petit trou bien chaud et bien serré. Et aussi observer ce corps ruisselant de sueur se tortiller violemment, secoué par des spasmes. Et ce visage… même déformé par le plaisir, il restait toujours aussi beau, aussi parfait…

Il sentait qu'il allait venir. Il se pencha d'un coup vers le blond, soulevant un peu plus son bassin et ne se maintenant que sur les coudes. De ses deux mains, il encadra le beau visage et le détailla plus encore. Draco ouvrit les yeux. Les pénétrations étaient toujours aussi fortes et profondes, peut-être même plus, même si plus espacées. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux verts, si proches de lui, qui attisaient plus encore son brasier interne, déjà bien allumé. Et ses doigts… qui traçaient sans douceur des lignes invisibles sur son visage. Il tirait sur sa peau, appuyant fort sur ses joues, ses tempes… ses lèvres… Harry se jeta voracement sur cette bouche rouge, et l'envahit de sa langue sans ménagement. Draco lui retourna sa violence avec fougue, gémissant plus bruyamment encore. Le brun se délectait de cette salive au goût de tabac. Normalement, il n'aimait pas ça, mais… là, si. Et Draco le laissait gouverner à sa guise. Ils détachèrent leur bouche pour mieux respirer, déjà bien essoufflés par l'effort sexuel, mais continuèrent leur jeu de langue et de salive à l'air libre.

Ils jouirent en même temps. Un orgasme qui leur coupa le souffle et fit cesser de battre leur cœur quelques instants. Ils hurlèrent en même temps, secoués de violents spasmes… Puis retombèrent lourdement. Draco sur la table, et Harry sur lui… Seul le son de leur respiration forte et saccadée raisonnait dans la pièce. Harry sentait le cœur de Draco battre de moins en moins fort, se calmant petit à petit.

- « Wow… fut tout ce que trouva Draco à dire.

- On a jouit en même temps, signala Harry… Qui a gagné ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes, se remémorant le défi.

Draco explosa de rire, et Harry se souleva, un large sourire aux lèvres. Draco était vraiment un être magnifique… Il avait un beau rire, et un sourire éclatant. Une petite merveille ! Et il venait de coucher avec lui… Il avait de quoi être fier pour avoir réussi à se faire une beauté pareille. Il ne pensait même pas au fait que, en plus, il s'agissait d'une star internationale. Beaucoup auraient été capable de tuer pour un tel moment avec Lord Gaga. Il n'avait que l'être humain à l'esprit, et non plus la célébrité déifiée. Draco prit le visage du brun dans ses mains, et l'approcha pour un long et langoureux baiser. C'était tellement sexuel que le désir de Harry se raviva instantanément.

- « Je dirais… dit doucement Draco une fois ses lèvres libres. Je dirais que nous avons gagné tous les deux. »

Harry rit d'amusement. Il aurait du se douter que Draco Malfoy ne perdait jamais.

- « Dit comme ça, répondit-il, ça me va. »

Et il reprit ses lèvres… Un léger coup de hanches fit gémir Harry.

- « On remet ça ? » demanda innocemment le chanteur, tout en lui mordillant les lèvres.

Comment dire non ?

[===]

Ils s'affalèrent sur le sol. Ce devait bien être la sixième fois qu'ils l'avaient fait. Sur le canapé, sur une chaise, sur le sol, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine… Allongés, assis, accroupis… En l'occurrence, ils venaient de le faire debout, contre le mur. Harry avait mal aux bras à force de porter le blond. Mais cela en valait la peine. Chaque fois, c'était différent. Et il avait l'impression que c'était toujours plus intense. Ils s'étaient arrêtés une fois pour boire un verre, et Draco s'était retrouvé sur l'évier, les jambes à nouveau écartées. Dès qu'ils se regardaient, le désir revenait. Ils étaient insatiables. Harry reprit encore possession des lèvres rouges et gonflées de Draco, les torturant toujours plus. Il était si souvent la langue dans sa bouche qu'il ne sentait même plus le goût du tabac.

Il connaissait son corps par cœur à présent. Il avait quelques tatouages qu'il pouvait détailler avec précision les yeux fermés, l'un d'eux masquant avec art la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras. Deux cicatrices : une sur le genou droit avec des marques de points de suture, et une autre sur l'épaule gauche. Il avait un grain de beauté sur l'omoplate gauche, à la base de la nuque, près du téton droit, sur le poignet gauche, et sur la cuisse gauche. Il avait un point plus clair, presque blanc, dans son iris droite. Quand il souriait, il avait une adorable fossette sur ses deux joues, et une seconde se rajoutait sur la gauche quand il étirait plus encore sa bouche, comme en riant… Et bien d'autres détails encore.

Draco ondula à nouveau, durcissant son membre déjà bien malmené. Mais ce n'était plus possible, il allait avoir des inflammations à cause des frottements. Quant à Draco, il le soupçonnait de ne plus pouvoir marcher normalement… Il lui fit comprendre avec douceur qu'ils devaient arrêter, en maintenant ses hanches immobiles de ses larges mains, et dans un nouveau baiser plus doux. Draco sembla comprendre, puisqu'il émit un faible grognement désapprobateur avant de se coller contre lui. Cependant, il obéit, et resta sagement immobile.

Après quelques secondes, Harry bascula tendrement Draco sur le sol, et vint près de lui en entourant ses hanches de ses bras. Le chanteur se pelotonna contre lui, la tête nichée au creux de son cou, et soupira de satisfaction. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes…

Draco songea qu'il était bien… Tellement bien, là, dans cette chaleur corporelle, respirant l'odeur virile et sexuelle de cet homme, sentant le poids de ses bras musclés autour de son corps… C'était si bon. Comme avec Joseph. Celui-ci lui avait manqué ces derniers temps. Draco avait été en manque d'un homme. Et il avait enfin satisfait tous ses besoins. Cela faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien. Cependant, il ne devait pas s'endormir, alors il se dégagea de la douce chaleur humide. Baillant, il se rhabilla avec difficulté avant de préparer un café. Harry resta au sol, le regardant faire attentivement. Lui aussi avait sommeil à présent. Draco l'avait épuisé : une vraie bête de sexe. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Il finit cependant par rejoindre le chanteur dans le coin cuisine, et se plaça derrière lui, entourant sa taille. La star s'appuya contre lui et ondula du bassin pour se frotter contre son sexe. Harry le tourna vers lui, et l'embrassa goulûment. Il le désirait encore, mais il fallait savoir dire non de temps en temps.

Le café prêt, ils s'installèrent à table pour le boire. D'autorité, Draco investit les genoux du brun, s'installant tout contre son torse. Par moments, il alla lui picorer le cou, tenta de raviver le désir charnel. Malheureusement, quand il regarda l'heure, il paniqua.

- « Pansy ! cria-t-il en se levant.

- Quoi, Pansy ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Elle va bientôt revenir, il faut tout nettoyer !

- Hein ? »

Harry repassa mentalement tous les endroits à laver… Beaucoup trop à son goût. Mais il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux… Et zut… Rapidement, ils se mirent à l'ouvrage, insistant particulièrement sur la table, endroit où les repas étaient pris tout de même…

- « Surtout, ne dis jamais rien à personne ! insista Draco une fois la corvée terminée. Je ne supporterais pas que Pansy apprenne un jour qu'on a baisé sur sa table !

- Je n'ai pas trop envie non plus qu'on sache que je me suis tapé une star internationale, continua Harry.

- Ca je m'en fiche, dit le chanteur d'un geste évasif de la main. Qu'on ait couché et que ça se sache m'est complètement égal. Mais pas que cela se soit fait sur cette table !... Je devrais peut-être lui en racheter une autre ? » ajouta-t-il, pensivement.

Harry fut interloqué. Il s'en moquait ? Lui ne supporterait pas que ses amis sachent… Particulièrement Ron… Il serait capable de le tuer pour avoir osé toucher à sa star… Les amis de Draco n'auraient-ils pas la même réaction ? Savoir qu'il s'était fait Harry Potter ne les choquerait pas ?... Bon, il était vrai que Lord Gaga adorait provoquer… mais tout de même ! L'Auror n'osa cependant rien ajouter, et fût presque jeté hors de l'appartement par la star.

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait louche que je sois là, râla Harry, poussé par Draco, ses affaires dans les bras. Elle sait très bien que je devais passer pour qu'on discute.

- Elle me posera déjà suffisamment de questions comme ça, pas besoin que tu sois là pour faire une gaffe. Je répète : je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qu'on a baisé toute l'après-midi dans son appartement ! Je vais l'embobiner, et tu n'as pas besoin d'être là pour ça !

- Ok, mais on n'a toujours pas discuté ! se dégagea brusquement Harry pour lui faire face. Alors on se voit demain !

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire, moi ! bougonna Draco, maudissant intérieurement que le brun n'ait pas tout oublié avec la partie de jambes en l'air savoureuse qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

- Comme quoi ? demanda malicieusement Harry.

- Bon, ok, grogna Draco. Mais à condition qu'on baise ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps inutilement, autant en profiter pour prendre du bon temps.

- Quatorze heures, chez moi, tu sais où j'habite il me semble, sourit victorieusement Harry.

- Seize heures, pas avant !

- Ca marche. A demain alors ! »

[===]

Hermione venait d'écouter la chanson « Teeth » et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir chaud en écoutant attentivement les paroles. Elle faisait bien plus attention que d'habitude en se passant l'album, et comprenait de mieux en mieux l'engouement autour de Lord Gaga. Elle pouvait facilement devenir fan, elle aussi. Durant le concert à Paris, elle avait surtout apprécié le contact qu'avait le chanteur avec le public, les mises en scène spectaculaires, et les chorégraphies. Toute cette énergie l'avait stimulée. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'écouter les albums sans avoir tout le spectacle qui allait avec… A présent, elle comprenait.

Ces chansons étaient un tout. La musique, la voix, les paroles, l'idée, l'ensemble… le tout en pensant à l'artiste formait un cocktail explosif. Parce que Lord Gaga avait une personnalité bien marquée, allant parfaitement bien avec ce qu'il faisait. Mais les chansons qui marquaient le plus la jeune femme restaient celles comme « Hair » ou « Scheisse », parlant d'être soi même, de vivre sans obstacles, se moquer de ce que les autres peuvent penser… Juste être soi. Et Hermione comptait bien l'être à nouveau.

**O ================================================== O**

**NOTES :**

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne peux pas vous garantir un chapitre par semaine, je vois que je prends du retard dans mon écriture… Cela risque de ralentir dans quelques semaines… Mais ce n'est pas pour un mal, c'est parce que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. Et j'ai aussi moins de temps…

BREF ! Voici donc le début de relation sexuelle ! Et oui, d'habitude, je parle plus souvent d'amour au lieu de sexe dans mes autres fictions. Ici, c'est l'inverse ! Et puis, il y a différents stades d'amour, comme il y a différentes manières pour en arriver là. Je me suis fait la réflexion qu'il y a une limite TRES maigre entre la _vierge effarouchée_, le qualifié de _normal_ (encore à définir, pour moi ça n'existe pas mais dans la tête de beaucoup de gens, si), et la _pute chaudasse_. Dans « Semi-divinité », ce serait plutôt la _vierge effarouchée_ (dans « Les Iris et les Sentiments », j'en suis pas encore là, et dans « Bisounours Land », l'étape est déjà franchie depuis longtemps pour que l'on puisse l'étudier de cette façon.). Ici, ce serait plutôt la _pute chaudasse_. En bref, il en faut très peu pour être qualifiée de vierge pudique ou de grosse pute. Moi, à tous ces gens qui m'ont dit l'un ou l'autre, qui continuent de penser de cette façon, j'ai envie de leur dire merde et aller vous faire foutre. On est comme on est, on fait comme on veut, et ça ne veut pas dire que l'on doit rentrer dans des catégories aussi réductrices. Chacun avance à sa manière. Cela dépend de qui on est et avec qui on le fait. Si on chauffe outrageusement un mec, ça ne veut absolument pas dire qu'on saute tout ce qui a une queue. Et si on dit non à un type, ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu'on refuse de coucher avant le mariage… Heureusement, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça, mais il y en a qui en tiennent une bonne couche… Et avec de telles idées bien arrêtées, inutile de discuter : ça sert à rien, s'ils pensent ça c'est qu'ils sont trop cons pour réfléchir à leur connerie… Pardon pour ma vulgarité, mais j'ai été victime (2 fois, une fois l'un une fois l'autre) de ce genre de pensées arriérées, et je suis témoin en cette période même, d'un schéma similaire envers une connaissance… Un type dans ma classe me donne l'impression de régresser dans la mentalité collégienne (pas moi personnellement, mais l'environnement)… Cette année, j'ai beaucoup d'occasion pour m'énerver. Et ce qui est le plus frustrant, c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire ! C'est comme envers les personnes qui disent « les dessins-animés, c'est pour les gamins » ou « Harry Potter est mal écrit et c'est pour les enfants » ou encore « l'art ça sert à rien »… ARGH ! Il y a encore des tas de phrases de ce genre qui m'insupportent, et pour lesquelles je ne peux rien : ce serait comme parler dans le vent (celui du néant qui sépare leurs deux oreilles)…

Je m'emporte… Je voulais simplement dire que Lady Gaga tient très souvent le propos de « se comporter comme une pute et que c'est bon », avec des propos que l'on peut juger vulgaire (moi j'adore ! j'aime particulièrement le « disco stick » !). Le tout en clamant qu'on est comme on veut, qu'on se moque de ce qu'en pense les autres, et que cela ne fait pas forcément de nous des moins que rien ou des objets sexuels, ou qu'on serait capable de baiser tout ce qui bouge. Bien sûr que non ! On ne fait pas ça pour vivre, et je plains ces femmes qui le font par obligation et que cela brise. Se comporter comme une pute envers son copain ou ses plans cul devrait être pris comme un compliment, et il faudrait dire à tous les hommes que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est comme ça qu'il faut nous présenter à leurs potes pour qu'ils en profitent aussi… Non mais oh ! Bon, cela ne m'est heureusement pas arrivé, mais j'en ai entendu parler par des amies… Et malgré tout ce que je peux dire, comme quoi être ainsi n'est pas négatif, ce genre de situation est vraiment humiliant !

Pour faire plus court, sinon je vais y passer la nuit, j'ai voulu représenter Draco comme ça. Voilà.

C'était un chapitre rien que pour ça, parfaitement symbolisé par « Teeth », à mon humble avis. Avec un début de ce que recherche Hermione, au passage.

[===]

Un(e) membre du site m'a lancé dans le débat de l'addiction ! Je sais que vous aimez bien lire mes notes, pour certains, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour parler des nôtres ?

Pour ma part, j'en ai quelques unes : Tabac, Café, Fringues, Chaussures, Make Up (Shopping, quoi ! mais les trois associées et pas forcément les sacs à main), sexe (comme beaucoup de monde, même si on n'en parle pas vraiment... chut voyons ! c'est tabou !... pfff !), musique, écriture, dessin… et oui, les jeux Facebook aussi (mais je ne sais pas si on peut l'inclure en sachant que cela vient par périodes, uniquement…).

Par contre, je ne suis pas addict à la nourriture, mais plutôt une obsessionnelle de l'apparence (la mienne, les autres font ce qu'ils veulent j'en ai rien à faire), mon ennemie viscérale est la balance… Je suis vaine et insipide, une blondasse qui entretient son blond presque platine en décolorant régulièrement mes racines, qui se vernis les ongles souvent et adore changer les couleurs tous les deux jours, qui possède une pièce spéciale dressing (c'était mon rêve, je l'ai réalisé), qui a 50 paires de chaussures et plus encore de robes, qui possèdent une trentaine de collants à motifs, dentelles, crochets etc. différents, qui ne porte que des talons (mais juste 3 paires de ballerines pour les longues marches style festival ou longues balades), n'aime pas les pantalons (sauf cas très exceptionnels), etc. quoi dire d'autres ? Je ne sais pas. Et vous vous demandez encore pourquoi je kiff Lady Gaga ? Hahaha ! Parce que j'ai trouvé mon guide spirituel pour continuer à être comme je suis et ne plus faire attention à ce que l'on peut me dire (_oui oui mamie, parle parle, je m'en moque, je ne changerais pas. Oui oui, papa, je vais me faire ce tatouage, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, si si_... faut-il trouver le bon tatoueur, arf !)

On m'a posé la question, récemment, pour savoir si je serais prête à me teindre en brune pour un garçon que j'aimerai, et qui n'aime pas les blondes… Hors de question, naturellement. Cela m'est déjà arrivé au collège (même si on ne peut pas parler d'amour dans cette triste et regrettable période de l'existence) et je n'ai rien fait. Gaga a tout compris dans sa chanson « Hair » ! Je précise que j'étais déjà comme ça avant, mais oui, moi aussi "je suis mes cheveux" ! Et si mon compagnon ne les aime pas, alors il ne m'aime pas non plus. Je ne changerai pas pour lui, tout comme je ne lui demanderai pas de changer pour moi. Reste les concessions, pour cela aucun problème. Mais quand à modifier ce que je suis, il y a un pas à ne pas franchir. Bon, pour les cheveux, ça peut paraître excessif, mais si je me décolore, c'est pas pour des prunes non plus, il y a tout un tas de choses qui font que je le fais ! C'est pas uniquement esthétique. Long ou court, ça ne me pose pas de problème, j'ai pas de coupe prédéfinie, mais la couleur par contre est importante pour moi. Je ne garantie pas que je ne changerais pas un jour, "il n'y a que les menhirs qui ne changent pas d'avis" dit-on. Mais pour l'instant, je suis le blond platine, et c'est bien parti pour durer longtemps !

Et vous ? Addictions ? Apparence ?...

**O ========================================================== O**

(_Traduction légèrement romancée, et parfois pas tout à fait exacte… J'ai cherché à retranscrire l'idée de chaque mot, mais pas une traduction littérale qui, en français, ne veut rien dire. Alors pardonnez-moi les inexactitudes. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites-vous votre propre traduction_.)

**Teeth**

Don't be scared  
>I've done this before<br>Show me your Teeth  
>Show me your teeth<br>Show me your teeth

Don't want no money (want your money)  
>That shit's ugly<br>Just want your sex (want your sex)

Take a bite of my bad girl meat  
>(bad girl meat)<br>Take a bite of me  
>(Show me your Teeth)<br>Let me see you're mean

Got no direction (no direction)  
>I need direction<br>Just got my vamp (got my vamp)

Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
>Take a bit of me, boy<br>(Show me your Teeth)  
>The truth is sexy<p>

Tell me something that'll save me  
>I need a man who makes me alright<br>(man who makes me alright)  
>(Just tell me when it's alright)<br>Tell me something that'll change me  
>I'm gonna love you with my hands tied<p>

Show me your Teeth  
>Just tell me when<br>(Show me your Teeth)  
>Open your mouth, boy<br>(Show me your Teeth)  
>Show me whatcha got<br>(Show me your Teeth Teeth Teeth Teeth)

Got no salvation (no salvation)  
>Got no salvation<br>Got no religion (no religion)  
>My religion is you<p>

Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
>Take a bit of me, boy<br>(Show me your Teeth)  
>I'm a tough bitch<p>

Got my addictions (my addictions)  
>And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)<br>No one's perfect

Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
>Take a bit of me boy<br>(Show me your Teeth)  
>I just need a little guidance<p>

Tell me something that'll save me  
>I need a man who makes me alright<br>(man who makes me alright)

(Just tell me when it's alright)  
>Tell me something that'll change me<br>I'm gonna love you with my hand tied

Show me your Teeth  
>Just tell me when<br>(Show me your Teeth)  
>Open your mouth boy<br>(Show me your Teeth)  
>Show me whatcha got<br>(Show me your Teeth Teeth Teeth Teeth)

Show me your Teeth  
>My religion is you<br>My religion is you

Help need a man now show me your fangs  
>Help need a man now show me your fangs<br>(My religion is you)  
>Help need a man now show me your fangs<br>Help need a man now show me your fangs

Help need a man now show me your fangs  
>(My religion is you)<br>Help need a man now show me your fangs  
>Help need a man now show me your fangs<br>Help need a man now show me your fangs

Tell me something that'll save me  
>I need a man who makes me alright<br>(man who makes me alright)  
>(Just tell me it's alright)<br>Tell me something that'll change me  
>I'm gonna love you with my hands tied<p>

Show me your Teeth  
>Just tell me when<br>(Show me your Teeth)  
>Open your mouth, boy<br>(Show me your Teeth)  
>Show me whatcha got<br>(Show me your Teeth Teeth Teeth Teeth)

Show me your Teeth  
>It's not how big, it's how mean<br>It's not how big, it's how mean

Show me your Teeth  
>(Show me your Teeth)<br>Show me your Teeth  
>(Show me your Teeth)<br>(Open your mouth, boy)

Show me your Teeth  
>(Show me your Teeth)<br>Show me your Teeth  
>(Show me your Teeth)<br>(My religion is you)

Show me your Teeth  
>(Show me your Teeth)<br>(I just need a little guidance)  
>Show me your Teeth<br>(Show me your Teeth)  
>Show me your Teeth<br>(Show me your Teeth Teeth Teeth Teeth)

**[===]**

_N'ai pas peur, j'ai déjà fait ça. Montre-moi tes dents._

_Je ne veux pas ton argent, cette merde est hideuse. Je veux juste ton sexe._

_Croque ma chair de vilaine fille. Croque-moi. Montre-moi tes dents. Laisse-moi voir comme tu es méchant._

_Je n'ai aucun but. Il m'en faut un. Je suis juste une vamp._

_Croque ma chair de vilaine fille. Croque-moi, mec. Montre-moi tes dents. La vérité est sexy._

_Dis-moi quelque chose qui me sauvera. J'ai besoin d'un homme qui me fera me sentir bien. Dis-moi juste quand c'est bon. Dis-moi quelque chose qui me changera. Je t'aimerais, les mains liées._

_Montre-moi tes dents. Dis-moi juste quand. Ouvre ta gueule, mec. Montre-moi ce qui m'appartient._

_Pas de salut. Pas de religion. Ma religion, c'est toi._

_Croque ma chair de vilaine fille. Croque-moi, mec. Montre-moi tes dents. Je suis une pute difficile._

_J'ai mes addictions. Et j'adore les entretenir. Personne n'est parfait._

_Croque ma chair de vilaine fille. Croque-moi, mec. Montre-moi tes dents. J'ai juste besoin de quelques conseils._

_Dis-moi quelque chose qui me sauvera. J'ai besoin d'un home qui me fera me sentir bien. Dis-moi juste quand c'est bon. Dis-moi quelque chose qui me changera. Je t'aimerai les mains liées._

_Montre-moi tes dents. Dis-moi juste quand. Ouvre la gueule, mec. Montre-moi ce que t'as._

_Montre-moi tes dents. Ma religion, c'est toi._

_A l'aide, j'ai besoin d'un homme, maintenant. Montre-moi tes crocs. Ma religion c'est toi._

_Dis-moi quelque chose qui me sauvera, j'ai besoin d'un homme qui me fera me sentir bien. Dis-moi juste quand c'est bon. Dis-moi quelque chose qui me changera. Je t'aimerai les mains liées._

_Montre-moi tes dents. Dis-moi juste quand. Ouvre la gueule, mec. Montre-moi ce que t'as._

_Montre-moi tes dents._

_Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, mais la violence._

_Montre-moi tes dents._


	5. POKER FACE

Chapitre 5

**POKER FACE**

(_Traduction de la chanson en bas de page_)

Tout était enfin en place ! Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Draco jubilait. Il revenait de chez le notaire, avec son plan en poche. Tout était activé et fin prêt ! Il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre la date fatidique… Dans une semaine.

Mais il était déjà seize heures et quart, il était en retard. Ce que cet Harry Potter pouvait l'énerver ! Ne pouvait-il pas abandonner et le laisser vivre sa vie tranquillement ?... Bon, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à réactiver son plan « baiser pour oublier » une nouvelle fois. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Potter était vraiment un bon coup ! Il avait passé l'une des meilleures après-midi de sa vie la veille. Heureusement, Pansy ne s'était douté de rien… Sauf peut-être en rentrant, où elle avait trouvé qu'il y avait une odeur étrange. Mais Draco coupa court à sa suspicion en avouant avoir fait brûler un plat. La jeune femme se moqua de lui, le traitant de diva assistée qui ne savait même pas se faire cuir un œuf… Ce qui était vrai… Le blond avait aussi répondu à ses questions en prétextant que Harry n'était pas venu. Un soi-disant rendez-vous important de dernière minute…

Il transplana dans une ruelle sombre… Draco eut le tournis. Il s'appuya contre le mur et vomit tout ce que son estomac contenait… Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas transplané. Ni même utilisé la magie… Il allait devoir s'entraîner pour que son plan fonctionne… Il avait beau avoir trouvé les sorts dont il avait besoin, il avait perdu la main… Sa baguette également, il l'avait perdu. En arrivant en France, il avait abandonné la sienne dans un coin, si bien qu'avec le temps, il ne savait plus où il l'avait mise…

A huit heures du matin, il s'était rendu sur le chemin de traverse, encagoulé dans une robe noire imitation sorcière qu'il avait trouvé dans un magasin de costumes moldu. Aussi tôt, dès l'ouverture des boutiques, il y avait peu de sorciers… Il n'avait cependant pas pris de risque, et ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois. Il s'était engouffré dans le local sombre d'Ollivander, et avait enlevé sa capuche une fois certain qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Le vieux fabriquant de baguettes ne vendait pas à des sorciers dont il ne voyait pas le visage… C'était dangereux, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Le vieil homme s'était approché, guilleret… et s'était stoppé net.

- « Monsieur Malfoy ? avait-il bredouillé.

- Appelez-moi Gaga, » sourit Draco, mort de peur intérieurement.

Ollivander resta quelques instants interdits avant de laisser éclater sa joie. Il se précipita sur Draco pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le chanteur était abasourdi, jamais le vendeur n'avait démontré un tel engouement. En réalité, il était un fan… Draco hoqueta de surprise en l'apprenant : jamais il n'aurait pensé que d'autres sorciers que ses amis pouvaient apprécier ce qu'il faisait. Le vieil homme lui demanda un autographe, et voulu prendre une photographie sorcière d'eux deux ensemble pour l'accrocher chez lui. Draco se laissa faire, encore trop choqué pour réagir. Ollivander promit de ne rien dire à personne sur cette rencontre, sans que la star n'ait besoin de demander quoi que ce soit.

- « J'ai besoin d'une baguette, put finalement avouer Draco au bout d'un moment. J'ai perdu la mienne, et…

- De toute façon, elle n'aurait plus convenu, coupa Ollivander. Vous avez bien changé, monsieur… Gaga. Et si vous n'avez pas utilisé votre baguette durant le changement qui s'est opéré en vous, elle n'est alors plus du tout adaptée. Il vous fallait de toute façon en changer. Alors… Voyons voir ce que je peux vous proposer… Pour un être exceptionnel, il vous faut une baguette exceptionnelle, » roucoula-t-il en se dandinant au milieu des étagères.

Draco l'observa choisir minutieusement plusieurs boîtes noires en carton, les empilant sur ses maigres bras. Il sifflotait de bonheur. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Il y avait donc des sorciers anglais qui l'aimaient. Malgré son passé, malgré sa fuite… Il y en avait qui aimait ses chansons. Tout en cherchant ses boîtes, Ollivander lui raconta combien il déplorait que Lord Gaga ne fasse pas de concert à Londres. Il aimerait tant assister à l'un d'entre eux, mais son âge avancé ne lui permettait pas de voyager. Draco regretta de ne pouvoir lui faire ce cadeau. Ce qu'il apprécia par-dessus tout fut que le fabricant ne lui posait aucune question. Il se contentait de manifester sa joie de le revoir.

Une fois de retour vers le comptoir, il posa le tout et ouvrit la première boîte… La baguette était finement ouvragée, frêne, ventricule de dragon, de 30 centimètres, souple et fine. Mais rien ne se passa. Ollivander lui proposa une seconde baguette, composée de volutes artistiques, plume de phœnix, aubépine, 25.5 centimètres, flexible. La même absence de résultat.

Ils enchaînèrent les baguettes sans le moindre signe d'encouragement. Ollivander ouvrit la treizième boîte, et sortit une sublime baguette d'une teinte très claire entièrement recouverte de fines sculptures imitation dentelle. De petites perles blanches venaient terminer le tout à la base du manche. Draco en siffla d'admiration.

- « C'est une de mes expérimentations, expliqua Ollivander. Je ne suis pas certain de son bon fonctionnement, mais c'est une baguette d'exception. Elle est une de mes plus belles créations. Cependant, s'agissant d'un simple essai, je ne voulais pas vous la proposer tout de suite… Elle est en bois d'Olivier. C'est la première fois que je travaille ce bois. Très agréable, soit dit en passant. J'ai du développer de nouvelles techniques pour cela. J'y ai incrusté un crin de licorne. Un des plus beaux que j'ai vu d'ailleurs. Elle est fine, mais rigide, et mesure vingt centimètres. Petite mais costaude. »

Draco se saisit du bout de bois, et se sentit tout à coup très bien. Un courant d'air chaud l'enveloppa, et il avait presque l'impression de se retrouver sur scène. Un véritable bonheur. C'était merveilleux. Ollivander applaudit, rompant la magie. Il était vraiment heureux que la star ait hérité de son petit bijou. C'était presque une évidence pour un tel être d'exception, pensa-t-il.

Le chanteur était reparti après avoir réglé son achat, même si Ollivander voulait lui en faire cadeau, promettant de revenir avant de quitter l'Angleterre. Et Draco se demanda s'il le pourrait un jour… Et à présent, dans la ruelle près de la maison de Potter, il ne pensait plus qu'à la séance de sexe qui l'attendait. Il utilisa sa nouvelle et superbe baguette pour se rincer la bouche, il était déconseillé d'embrasser un bel homme avec un goût de vomi encore sur la langue, et alla sonner à la porte.

C'est un Harry souriant, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et de son éternel jean déchiré, qui lui ouvrit. Draco se jeta immédiatement sur lui, l'embrassant sauvagement. Le brun ne protesta pas, et referma derrière lui.

[===]

_Le lendemain…_

- « Ca te plaît ? »

Ron était dans l'encadrement de la porte, un bouquet dans les mains, comme tous les matins depuis ces trois derniers jours. Hermione l'accueillit par un large sourire, et ôta ses écouteurs. Encore une fois, elle écoutait en boucle les albums de Lord Gaga, prenant note des paroles et tentant de les analyser.

- « C'était « Poker Face », expliqua-t-elle. Ca me fait beaucoup penser au Draco d'avant.

- Ah bon ? » demanda distraitement Ron, mettant les fleurs dans un vase.

Il avait l'habitude d'entendre les analyses de sa femme, et n'y faisait pas attention. Elle allait beaucoup trop loin. Pour lui, il s'agissait simplement de phrases qui pouvaient toucher un plus grand nombre de personnes. Et chacun pouvait y aller de sa propre théorie, ou l'appliquer à sa vie personnelle. Hermione, quant à elle, était persuadée d'avoir raison, car elle se basait sur le Draco qu'elle avait connu, son passé durant la Guerre, et pouvait ainsi mieux comprendre son changement et les vrais messages qu'il voulait délivrer.

- « Pas sur les parties sexuelles, continua Hermione, mais plutôt par rapport au visage impassible… C'est vrai que personne ne pouvait lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il pensait. Quand je le voyais dans le couloir avec ses amis, et qu'ils ne me voyaient pas, je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il aimait leur compagnie ou non… C'était très perturbant. Et à l'heure des repas, ou même au moment de la répartition… Rien. Il était imperturbable. Il n'y avait que Harry pour le mettre dans tous ses états. Il ferait un merveilleux joueur de poker… »

Ron lui souriait. Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce qu'elle racontait. Il avait développé un don pour faire semblant de l'écouter quand elle lui parlait de ses théories. Choses qui arrivaient bien trop souvent… Déjà au collège, mais cela n'avait pas changé en grandissant… Alors il prenait son air attentif, bien que son esprit était ailleurs. Il s'assit près d'elle, et lui prit la main. Elle pourrait bientôt quitter l'hôpital, et cela le rendait vraiment heureux.

- « Le médecin va venir bientôt, dit Hermione en voyant que son époux ne l'écoutait pas. Il va enfin pouvoir me dire si je peux partir demain. J'ai des millions de choses à faire, comme m'acheter une tenue pour la fête de la décennie.

- Non, tu ne devrais pas y aller, se renfrogna Ron. Tu es encore trop fragile.

- J'irais parfaitement bien ! Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, coupa-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Je fais ce que je veux ! Je sens que je dois y aller ! Je dois être là-bas. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, mais…

- Tu es bizarre depuis l'accident… gronda Ron. Tu parles de sensation ou de liberté. Mais tu es libre, non ? Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, faire tout ce qui te plaît. Et tu n'as jamais cru aux intuitions ou prévisions… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Hermione ne savait pas comment l'expliquer… Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire que Lord Gaga était apparu comme un ange et lui avait ôté ses chaînes ? C'était tellement ridicule dit comme ça… Pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle avait vécu. Depuis, elle avait toutes ses sensations… Comme celle qu'elle devait tester le jus de grenade au lieu de l'habituel jus de citrouille, juste pour voir si elle aimait. Et elle avait adoré. Elle avait envie d'accumuler tout un tas d'expériences. Des plus anodines aux plus sensationnelles. Elle voulait s'ouvrir à tout afin de mieux se connaître elle-même, cerner ses goûts et ses véritables envies. Savoir simplement qui elle était réellement.

Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Ron de mal le prendre. Celle qu'il connaissait commençait à changer. En vérité, elle ne changeait pas, elle se contentait de se révéler. Elle ne voulait plus se cacher derrière un masque. Elle n'aimait pas réellement son travail au ministère, qui consistait à de la paperasse. Elle songeait à le quitter… Elle avait pensé pouvoir participer à la reconstruction du pays… Puis, elle avait pensé pouvoir changer ce gouvernement mauvais… Peine perdue. Une fois, elle avait osé proposer une réhabilitation des Serpentards dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait failli se faire renvoyer. Ils l'avaient pris comme la pire des injures. Elle en avait marre de travailler pour rien. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen pour faire bouger les choses… Un moyen plus proche de ce qu'elle est, tout comme Draco utilise la musique pour transmettre ses messages. Seulement, elle ne savait pas encore comment, d'où la raison pour laquelle elle devait apprendre à mieux se connaître.

Ron soupira face à ce silence. Il en avait marre. Cela avait commençait par cette envie d'écouter Lord Gaga, puis cela avait continué. Elle parlait toujours d'envies, d'impressions, de sensations, sans jamais rien expliquer. Il avait peur de jusqu'où tout cela pouvait aller. Il aimait bien le fait qu'Hermione suive son petit train-train quotidien. Tout était normal et évident avec elle. Mais là, elle devenait imprévisible. Peut-être que cela ne durerait qu'un temps ? Peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire de l'accident ?... Il décida de se calmer et de se montrer plus compréhensif… Il devait attendre encore…

[===]

Cinq jours. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il baisait avec Draco. Le chanteur ne lui laissait aucune occasion pour discuter. Il lui sautait dessus dès qu'il franchissait sa porte, et ils copulaient comme des lapins jusqu'à ce que Draco doive partir… Et Harry n'arrivait pas à lui résister. C'était bien trop bon ! Une fois, le troisième jour, il avait eu le temps de lui poser deux ou trois questions. Mais à chaque fois, Draco lui renvoyait un sourire énigmatique avant de le chauffer à nouveau. C'était à en perdre la tête !

Et là, il était ancré profondément en lui, le regardant se tortiller sur son tapis et crier son extase. Ce que c'était bon ! Il n'en avait jamais assez. Cette chaleur humide comprimant son sexe le rendait fou. Ce corps blanc luisant de sueur lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Ce visage défiguré par… l'orgasme, juste maintenant. Oui ! Lui aussi ! Oh bon sang ! Oh que c'était bon ! Oh oui !... Oui… Oh la la…

Il s'écroula sur le mince corps courbaturé sous lui, essoufflé. Il adorait ce moment, juste après la jouissance. Là où il se collait contre la pellicule de sueur du beau blond, se délectant de sa chaleur intense due à l'effort. Il embrassa chaque bout de peau à sa portée. Il aimait tant ce cou, cette clavicule, cette épaule… Un peu osseux, mais il adorait ça. Non pas qu'il était maigre, non. Cependant, Harry aimait caresser les endroits où les os étaient saillants. Les hanches et les côtes, quand il était ainsi étendu, et le superbe creux que cela formait sur les flancs. Un vrai bonheur pour ses mains.

Mais voilà, comme d'habitude, Draco finissait par s'esquiver au bout d'une ou deux minutes, s'il ne l'excitait pas encore. Le beau blond se dandina, nu, jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il se tourna vers Harry, et but avec sensualité en laissant couleur un mince filet de liquide le long de sa gorge… de sa poitrine… de son ventre… Il le chauffait encore.

- « Tu restes dormir ici cette nuit ? »

Draco en recracha sans grâce sa boisson, manquant de s'étouffer par la même occasion.

- « Quoi ? cracha-t-il entre deux quintes.

- Je te demande si tu peux rester cette nuit, avec moi, dans cette maison.

- Euh… Tu es conscient qu'il ne s'agit que d'un plan cul ?

- Oui.

- Pas d'attache, pas de sentiment…

- Oui.

- Et tu veux que je reste dormir ? »

Harry soupira… Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire que c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour gagner du temps et le cuisiner sur ses projets à Londres.

- « Oui, mais tu dormiras sur le canapé, sourit Harry.

- Hors de question, se renfrogna Draco. Si je reste, c'est pour baiser. Et je te préviens, on ne dormira pas. »

Le brun déglutit. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée… Ce blondinet était un véritable succube ! Et il allait le tuer ! Il décida cependant de se reprendre, et changea de sujet.

- « Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais dit que tu avais trois jours pour me convaincre de ton innocence, le temps de mon congé. »

Draco garda son visage impassible, et acquiesça, l'air de rien.

- « Et cela fait cinq jours, maintenant.

- Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dénoncé ? rit Draco. Il va falloir t'y mettre mon vieux.

- Nous n'avons fait que nous envoyer en l'air, insista Harry. Il est plus que temps d'avoir une petite conversation, tous les deux.

- Quel ennui, minauda Draco en s'avançant sensuellement vers l'Auror. Il y a des choses tellement plus intéressantes à faire…

- Draco ça suffit maintenant, gronda Harry. Je suis sérieux et tu n'arriveras plus à me détourner de mes objectifs ! »

Il aurait mieux fait d'avaler sa langue au lieu de dire une telle bêtise. Draco s'était agenouillé devant lui, et se penchait vers son entrejambe découvert. Il commença à lui lécher l'intérieur de la cuisse, remontant lentement… Il alla mordiller une de ses testicules, et Harry grogna d'appréciation. Comment résister ? Il s'allongea sur le tapis, et laissa Draco faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait. Le chanteur apprécia cet abandon à sa juste valeur : comme une nouvelle victoire ! Et il continua sa petite affaire. Il lécha avec plus d'avidité, suçant, mordillant… Il remonta sa langue le long de la hampe bien droite et bien dure, embrassa le gland rougit et humide de sécrétions, avalant le liquide comme s'il était le plus doux des nectars. Les poils sur les testicules le gênaient un peu. Il détestait ça. Surtout quand l'un d'eux se détachait pour rester dans sa bouche… Quelle horreur ! Il ne supportait pas les poils, même s'il aimait la virilité et la toison sur le torse que cela engendrait… Dilemme… Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait tout faire oublier à Harry… Il irait se brosser les dents après, et s'enlever les indésirables avec du fil dentaire.

Draco prit finalement la totalité du membre d'un coup, et l'aspira lentement en remontant… Cela arracha un cri au brun. Il renouvela plusieurs fois, avant de jouer de la langue sur le bout, et recommença. Il mordillait de temps en temps, et ajouta ses mains délicates à la base. De temps en temps, il lançait des regards au torturé qui l'observait avec avidité, et se léchait les lèvres pour l'aguicher plus encore. Draco n'aimait pas trop tailler des pipes, mais il savait rendre un homme complètement fou de cette façon. Et cela marchait merveilleusement bien. Il se mit également à griffer la peau des burnes avec ses ongles, et Harry hurla d'extase. Draco jubilait d'une telle réaction. C'était décidemment parfait. Après avoir atteint l'orgasme, le brun allait le baiser pour le remercier… Ou lui retourner l'attention. Si Harry avait la bouche pleine, il ne pourrait pas parler. Ce serait l'idéal.

C'est exactement ce qui arriva. Après avoir éjaculé dans la bouche de Draco et être resté immobile pendant quelques secondes pour se remettre, il allongea Draco pour lui faire une fellation. Le blond était aux anges. C'était chaud et humide. Et cette langue nerveuse… C'était différent que d'être à l'intérieur d'une femme, mais tout aussi appréciable. Les dents gênaient un peu cependant… Elles n'étaient utiles que pour les mordillements, de temps en temps. Mais Draco préférait largement les morsures franches et agressives sur la peau… surtout pas sur son membre fragile, tout de même. Il adorait avoir des marques sur le corps, témoins d'une séance de sexe intensive. Ca le faisait toujours sourire, et n'était absolument pas gênant pour son travail. Sur les photographies ou en concert, de telles marques étaient parfaitement assorties à son style et son univers. Aucun problème ! Et s'il y avait un peu de sang, c'était encore mieux. Bon, il n'était pas un fanatique des scarifications, et préférait tout de même ne pas avoir de cicatrices plus tard… Il y avait des limites à tout.

Il jouit bruyamment, et se lécha les lèvres en voyant Harry avaler sa semence. Celui-ci vint alors s'allonger près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec cette tendresse post-orgasmique ? Au début, c'était mignon et agréable… Mais au bout d'un moment, cela finissait par devenir lassant. C'était un plan cul, point barre. Pas besoin de faire des bisous ou des câlins ! Parfois, Draco se demandait si Harry comprenait ce que « plan cul » signifiait… Avec Joseph, il n'avait jamais eu ce problème. Après le sexe, ils se fumaient une clope en se racontant des blagues salaces. L'Auror, lui, était plutôt du genre câlin… Et Draco n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il n'était pas contre un peu de tendresse, mais pas de cette façon. Il se dégagea à nouveau, et s'assit à califourchon sur le brun, s'empalant sur son membre encore dur. Et il mouvait son bassin, ondulant tout son corps en même temps…

[===]

Il était reparti… Après la séance de sexe intensive, Draco était reparti… Mais il avait promis de rester dormir le lendemain : il lui fallait tout de même apporter des vêtements de rechange, surtout ses produits de soin et son maquillage… A l'entendre, il avait besoin d'une armée d'objets pour passer une nuit quelque part… Harry plaignait ceux qui se chargeaient de ses affaires quand il partait à l'étranger.

Il était seul, chez lui… Il était fatigué, mais s'ennuyait maintenant que Draco ne l'occupait plus… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, et à tout ce qui était si sexy chez lui… C'est-à-dire beaucoup de choses. Ses regards, ses mouvements, ses rires, ses sourires, ses déhanchés, ses cris… ARG ! Il en avait marre ! Il était encore en train de bander !... Il l'avait dans la peau… Harry sentait qu'il aurait du mal à se passer de lui à présent… ou plutôt de leurs ébats. Il s'imagina alors le dénoncer au ministère… Le voir se faire juger… et condamner… Non ! Cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Il ne pouvait pas ! C'était impossible !... Coupable ou non, Draco devait rester libre. Il devait continuer à envouter des milliers de fans, faire fantasmer les hommes, se dandiner sur scène, chanter ses messages…

Harry se leva subitement, et chercha dans ses étagères. Ron lui avait acheté un CD de Lord Gaga pour lui faire connaître. Il avait trouvé ça bien, mais sans plus. Il retrouva le disque, et l'enclencha sur sa chaîne, mettant une chanson au hasard. Les premières notes raisonnèrent dans le salon, et il monta le son à fond… « Poker Face ». Il ouvrit le livret, et lu les paroles… Un sourire s'étala sur son visage, et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était tellement vrai ! C'était tout à fait ça ! Il le revoyait encore, avec son air séduisant sur le visage, un petit sourire en coin, dès que Harry lui posait une question sur sa venue en Angleterre. « _Je vais le chauffer, lui montrer tout ce que j'ai…_ ». « _Il ne peut pas lire mon visage_ »… Harry ne pouvait plus dire qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu. Il l'avait déjà entendu, cette chanson, avant… Elle le mettait en garde contre lui, qu'il allait le manipuler… et qu'il ne saurait jamais rien.

Il le prit comme un nouveau défi.

[===]

Il eut un frisson. Et un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose venait de changer… Il alla fermer la fenêtre, mettant cela sur le compte d'un courant d'air frais.

- « Je suis rentrée ! » cria Pansy.

Draco la salua, et retourna à la cuisinière. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il était capable de faire une omelette sans tout brûler… C'était mal parti… Pansy se moqua gentiment de lui, et l'aida à rattraper le tas jaune et noir qui se ratatinait…

- « Comment ça s'est passé avec Harry aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en versant de la crème fraîche.

- Pas trop mal, répondit évasivement Draco en s'allumant une cigarette. Ma technique fonctionne toujours aussi bien sur lui.

- Ne me dis pas que vous avez encore couché toute l'après-midi ?

- Et si !

- Tu es incroyable ! Comment vous faites pour avoir autant d'énergie ? Moi, au bout de deux ou trois fois, j'en peux plus !

- L'endurance, ma chère. Nous sommes tous les deux sportifs. Lui dans son métier d'Auror, et moi sur scène. Sans compter que j'ai pas mal de baises intensives à mon actif, j'ai la technique.

- Et lui ? demanda malicieusement la rousse en lui jetant un regard entendu. Il est bon au lit ?

- Nous ne l'avons jamais fait dans un lit, ma chérie. Et oui, il n'est plutôt pas mauvais.

- Pas mauvais ? insista-t-elle.

- D'accord, c'est un putain de bon coup. C'est un vrai bonheur tous les jours, mais je le préfère quand il se tait et qu'il me prend. Heureusement que je n'ai pas tout le temps besoin de le chauffer pour avoir ce que je veux. De temps en temps, c'est lui qui prend l'initiative.

- T'as vraiment de la chance ! Je suis en manque de sexe, moi ! Et rentrer tous les soirs en sachant que toi, tu as couché toute la journée… Ca me frustre.

- Et ce petit Damien Richardson ? Ca avance ?

- On en reste aux baisers, bougonna-t-elle. Toi et Blaise m'avez dit de ne pas aller trop vite.

- C'est parce que tu as la fâcheuse tendance à t'attacher quand tu couches. Et quand je parle d'attache, je parle des chaînes et du cadenas. Tu es trop sentimentale.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas attaché à Harry, vous couchez tous les jours !

- C'est un plan cul, chérie ! Un plan cul ! Pas de sentiment là-dedans, que du sexe. Mais… Je me demande si Harry a bien compris ce que cela veut dire…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Il veut que je reste dormir la nuit prochaine. »

Un long silence accueillit la réponse. Pansy stoppa son activité et lança un regard sceptique à Draco… Oui, Harry lui avait bel et bien demandé de passer la nuit avec lui…

- « Tu es sûr d'avoir bien entendu ? finit par dire Pansy.

- Certain. Il m'avait demandé pour cette nuit, mais j'ai refusé. Du coup, il ne voulait pas me laisser partir tant que je n'avais pas promis pour la nuit prochaine.

- Oh le fourbe ! cria tout à coup Pansy, faisant sursauter Draco qui faillit en laisser tomber sa cigarette.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- C'est un stratagème ! C'était bien trop bizarre que Harry Potter demande à Draco Malfoy de passer la nuit avec lui. Surtout quand vous ne faites que baiser sans discuter de rien ! Rah, c'est tellement évident ! Quel calculateur !

- Tu m'expliques ? Parce que là, je suis perdu…

- Vous ne parlez pas, justement ! C'est ça l'embrouille. Du coup, il s'arrange pour avoir plus de temps avec toi !

- Attend… Tu veux dire qu'il pense que je vais répondre à ses questions en restant plus longtemps ? Il croit que je ne pourrais pas coucher pendant une si longue période ?

- Et bien c'est vrai, non ? C'est pas humain. »

Draco resta silencieux, dévisageant Pansy… Il était en train de jauger ses propres capacités…

- « Non… Tu as raison… Je ne pourrais pas tenir aussi longtemps… Et merde ! Je suis dans le pétrin ! Il va me cuisiner ! Il ne me lâchera pas jusqu'à ce que je lui explique tout de mon retour, de mes projets…

- Et quelles sont tes projets ? sourit Pansy.

- Ah non ! Ne t'y met pas toi aussi ! Personne ne doit savoir avant la décennie… C'est-à-dire après-demain soir. Pas même toi. Et je le jure, personne ne saura ! Harry pense être plus intelligent que moi ? Et bien il va voir ! »

Voyant que Draco commençait à s'énerver tout seul, elle préféra se taire et sortir les assiettes pour le repas. Devant deux fortes têtes comme le sont Harry et Draco, impossible de savoir qui allait gagner… Pansy était toute contente. Elle était vraiment impatience de connaître le dénouement.

Quand à la décennie, elle restait toujours sur son point de vue : un beau spectacle, et un concert d'applaudissements.

**O ====================================================== O**

**NOTES :**

Navrée pour le retard de parution… De légers imprévus…

Un chapitre sur le temps qui passe, la relation entre Harry et Draco, purement sexuelle, qui évolue légèrement avec Harry… Hermione et ses analyses… Voilà… Navrée de ne pouvoir faire plus long, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Je ferais mieux au prochaine chapitre !

A bientôt !

**O ========================================================== O**

(_Traduction légèrement romancée, et parfois pas tout à fait exacte… J'ai cherché à retranscrire l'idée de chaque mot, mais pas une traduction littérale qui, en français, ne veut rien dire. Alors pardonnez-moi les inexactitudes. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites-vous votre propre traduction_.)

**Poker Face**

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please  
>Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)<br>LoveGame intuition play the cards with space to start  
>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<p>

Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No her can't read my poker face  
>(She's got me like nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got me like nobody)<p>

Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
>A little gambling is fun when you're with me (<br>I love it)  
>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun<br>And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<p>

Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got me like nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got me like nobody)<p>

Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

I won't tell you that I love you  
>Kiss or hug you<br>Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
>I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning<br>Just like a chick in the casino  
>Take your bank before I pay you out<br>I promise this, promise this  
>Check this hand cause I'm marvelous<p>

Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got me like nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got me like nobody)<p>

Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got me like nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got me like nobody)<p>

Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

[===]

_S'il-te-plaît je veux les tenir comme ils le font au Texas. Les plier, les laisser me frapper, le dresser. Chéri, reste avec moi, j'adore ça. L'intuition du jeu d'amour influence les cartes avec cet arrêt avant le départ._

_Je vais lui donner chaud, lui montrer ce que j'ai._

_Il ne peut pas lire sur mon visage. (Elle m'a comme personne)._

_Poker Face._

_Je veux être avec lui, quelle paire nous ferons. C'est drôle de prendre des risques quand tu es avec moi. (J'adore ça). La Roulette Russe n'est plus pareille sans le pistolet. Et, chéri, quand il s'agit d'amour, si ce n'est pas dur alors ce n'est pas drôle._

_Je vais lui donner chaud, lui montrer ce que j'ai._

_Il ne peut pas lire sur mon visage. (Elle m'a comme personne)._

_Poker Face._

_Je ne veux pas te dire que je t'aime. T'embrasser ou t'enlacer. Parce que je bluff avec ma friandise. Je ne mens pas, je suis juste magnifique avec mon amour collant et froudroyant. Comme une poulette au casino, prend garde à ta banque avant que je ne te dévalise. Je le promet, vérifie cette main car je suis merveilleuse._

_Il ne peut pas lire sur mon visage. (Elle m'a comme personne)._

_Poker Face._


	6. ELECTRIC CHAPEL

Chapitre 6

**ELECTRIC CHAPEL**

(_Traduction de la chanson en bas de page_)

Harry toqua à la porte… Aucune réponse. Il toqua à nouveau… Toujours rien. Il finit par entrouvrir la porte…

Hermione était là, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Ses affaires étaient rangées, elle était habillée, prête à partir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis son réveil, elle avait passé tout son temps à écouter les chansons de Lord Gaga, un carnet de notes dans les mains. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien marquer dedans, et Ron n'en savait pas plus. Etrangement, le fait que Hermione s'intéresse de plus en plus à la passion de son époux ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup… Etait-ce une autre manifestation de jalousie ? Jalousie envers qui ? Gaga ou Hermione ? Jaloux parce que Gaga lui « appartient » ? Ou bien parce que sa femme change au « contact » de la star ? Harry était perdu, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de la situation… Hermione avait toujours très bien gérer la fascination de Ron, appréciant la musique, lui offrant le voyage à Paris pour aller au concert… Elle avait été parfaite. Harry n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle se fermait à son époux. Au contraire, il avait cru comprendre au travers des râles de Ron qu'elle tentait de lui faire part de ses analyses. C'était plutôt le rouquin qui se fermait. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi…

La jeune femme l'aperçu, et ôta ses écouteurs en le saluant. Elle attendait Ron et Rose qui devaient la raccompagner à leur foyer conjugal. Harry n'était passé que pour la voir avant son départ. Il devait rentrer pour ne pas louper Draco. Celui-ci serait capable de partir sans attendre si Harry ne répondait pas à la première sonnerie. Et l'Auror avait un plan bien en place, il ne pouvait se permettre des imprévus. Malgré tout, il était bien plus impatient d'avoir une nouvelle séance de sexe que d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Et il comptait bien commencer par le plus agréable.

Il avait peur aussi… Et si Draco s'énervait ? Et s'il partait en plein milieu d'une discussion en claquant la porte ? Harry ne se sentait plus du tout capable de dénoncer au ministère son sex-friend. En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il devait le qualifier de sex-friend ou sex-enemy ? Ou simple plan cul ? Et n'y avait-il rien d'autre ? Harry aimait bien la tendresse et ces rares moments qu'il parvenait à avoir avec Draco, juste après l'orgasme. Bien que celui-ci se dépêchait de partir après quelques instants. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si Harry était amoureux. Cette idée lui donnait plutôt envie de rire. En moins d'une semaine, c'était impossible !... Bon, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait été le grand amour entre eux deux…

Harry discuta longuement avec Hermione. Il finit par savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien analyser dans les chansons de Lord Gaga. Elle lui avoua son désir de changer, d'être ce qu'elle était enfin, ne plus cacher certaines parts de sa personnalité. Harry était abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Hermione ait pu se mettre des limites. Il l'avait toujours connu comme une fille qui aimait dire ce qu'elle pensait, quoi que cela puisse en coûter.

- « Regarde, il le dit dans beaucoup de ses chansons ! « Hair », « Scheisse »… Dans « Paper Gangsta », c'est ne passe laisser embobiner et crier haut et fort ce qu'on veut. Même dans « Dancer in the Dark » ! C'est omniprésent dans ses créations ! Et ce message rentre dans une oreille et ressort par l'autre pour tout le monde. Pourtant, il y a tant à dire sur ça, il insiste… Et je compte bien suivre son exemple. On se sent tellement mieux quand on fait ce qu'on aime. Ce qu'on est ! Et dernièrement, je ne me sentais pas bien… Je vais régler tout ça, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre. Je vais suivre l'exemple de Draco, et tout faire pour devenir qui je suis vraiment.

- Et qui es-tu ? demanda Harry, commença à mieux comprendre ce qui faisait si peur à Ron.

- En tout cas, pas une employée du ministère, ça c'est sûr !

- Tu serais prête à quitter ta famille pour ça ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée, rassurant le jeune homme par la même occasion. Ma famille, c'est moi, c'est ma vie ! Jamais je ne la quitterais ! Ce serait, au contraire, m'égarer.

- Tu devrais peut-être dire tout ça à Ron.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il panique un peu, je dirais… Peut-être que ce n'est pas ça, mais… Ca lui ferait du bien de savoir que, même si tu changes, tu les aimes toujours. »

Hermione était émue. C'était donc pour ça que Ron s'énervait pour un rien dernièrement. Elle promit à Harry de lui dire dès que possible. Le rouquin arriva justement, la petite Rose dans les bras. Et Harry s'éclipsa.

[===]

C'était l'heure de leur rendez-vous. Draco frétillait d'impatience. Déjà pour la « petite » partie de jambes en l'air, mais aussi pour prouver à Harry que lui aussi avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il savait garder un secret !

[===]

Harry était nerveux. Il lui tardait que Draco arrive. Pour le sexe, mais également pour enfin avoir une réponse à toutes ces questions. Il ne pouvait plus le dénoncer, il le sentait, au moins comprendre était le minimum, n'est-ce pas ? Et il comptait bien lui arracher les vers du nez !

[===]

Ron courrait. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, et l'aimerait toute sa vie. Que jamais elle ne les quitterait. Et avait ajouté que Harry lui avait dit de le lui préciser, au cas où il l'aurait oublié. Que c'était lui qui avait émis l'hypothèse que Ron pouvait avoir peur qu'elle parte. Et c'était bien cela. Ron jubilait. Alors il courrait. Il courrait chez Harry pour le remercier. C'était un véritable ami ! Il avait tellement mûri ! Il avait tout compris ! Et il voulait renouveler avec lui ses vœux d'amitié éternelle, lui répéter encore qu'il était un vrai frère.

Et il le vit… Il s'arrêta net. Il était... toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi svelte et gracieux. Il cliquetait sur ses hauts stilettos, semblant se dépêcher, un petit sac en cuir sur l'épaule, et un cabas assorti à la main. Il avait un grand sourire, et ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Ses longs cheveux blonds volaient dans son dos, lumineux et ondulants… Il était si sexy ! Dans son petit short blanc moulant et ses collants résilles à moitié déchirés, et cette chemise blanche nouée, sans manche… près de sa peau… Ron devint rouge pivoine. Il se cacha par réflexe, et l'observa cliqueter frénétiquement jusqu'à une porte… Mais c'était… la porte de Harry ?

Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt après qu'il ait sonné, et Gaga se jeta sur les lèvres de son ami… Ami qui enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine…

Et ils disparurent.

[===]

Que c'était bon ! Harry en redemandait, encore et encore. Ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa langue, ses dents, son palais, ses gencives… tout était si délicieux ! Et il adorait balader ses mains partout sur son corps, juste avant de le déshabiller. C'était si sensuel ! Son ventre, ses flancs, et le bas de son dos étaient découverts par la chemise courte, et Harry s'empressa d'y longer ses paumes, caressant la douce peau ainsi mise à jour pour son plus grand plaisir. Particulièrement parce que cette partie de son anatomie était une de ses préférées : le creux entre les côtes et les hanches, le ventre plat, la courbe des reins… Mais au bout d'un moment, cela ne suffisait plus. Il remonta ses mains avides vers ses omoplates… Puis les passa sur sa poitrine… Redescendit enfin pour dénouer les pans du vêtement. Il alla ensuite déboutonner se petit short très très court, très très moulant… Mais pas avant de lui avoir fermement agrippé les fesses, et les avoir peloté pendant qu'il lui mordait le cou. Draco commençait même à gémir de plaisir, de quoi le rendre fou. Il laissa tomber le petit bout de tissu en jean blanc le long des jambes fines, et s'attaqua au collant récalcitrant. Il adorait le voir dedans, mais détestait devoir le lui ôter… C'est-à-dire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Voyant que Harry galérait encore, Draco se déroba sensuellement des mains aventureuses en tournant d'une façon très aguicheuse. Il s'affala dans le canapé, et repoussa Harry du talon alors qu'il cherchait à s'allonger sur lui. Doucement, il passa ses mains le long de son buste… puis de ses hanches, les glissant sous les résilles… Il leva les hanches en se cabrant, faisant passer ses doigts sur son membre et ses fesses. Harry se lécha les lèvres et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il remonta ses mains depuis les chevilles de la star… le long des mollets, dans une douce caresse… les belles cuisses ferme, en passant par l'intérieur… s'attarda sur le sexe, tout en dévisageant le blond souriant… et alla rejoindre les hanches pour s'emparer du collant et le descendre… Il se pencha pour embrasser chaque bout de peau découvert. Draco gémissait de plaisir, se cabrant sous la douce caresse.

Une fois en sous-vêtement, il tomba à genoux au sol, devant Harry, et entreprit le défeuillage de son beau brun pendant que celui-ci malaxait en embrassait sa belle peau blanche et si douce. Le tee-shirt. Un long baiser. Les boutons du jean. Des coups de langue…

Soudain, Harry bascula Draco sur le canapé, arrachant presque son shorty beige, tout en se désemmêlant les jambes de son pantalon. Une prouesse. Le blond n'en apprécia que plus l'initiative acrobatique. Il en profita pour ôter le caleçon de son homme, dégageant la virilité tant désirée…

DING DONG

Ils s'immobilisèrent… Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes sans bouger, laissant au visiteur le temps de sonner une nouvelle fois…

- « Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? s'étonna Draco.

- Non… »

Il se leva cependant, et renfila son slip et son jean, conseillant à Draco d'en faire de même. Celui-ci s'empressa d'obéir à ce judicieux conseil, et alla rapidement se cacher dans la cuisine. Inutile que quelqu'un d'autre que Harry le voit, il avait assez d'ennuis comme ça. Le brun le comprit, et attendit que le blond ne soit plus visible avant d'aller ouvrir. L'intrus commençait à s'acharner sur le sonnette…

Il fut accueillit d'un coup de poing en plein visage avant même de voir de qui il s'agissait.

- « Espèce d'enfoiré ! hurla une voix masculine qu'il reconnut.

- Ron, putain ! Ca fait mal ! lui répondit Harry, de fort mauvaise humeur également. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Le rouquin lui répondit en se jetant sur lui, le frappant à nouveau. Harry mit en pratique sa profession d'Auror pour maîtriser son « ami » qui n'avait pas encore atteint son niveau au combat. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui, et lui bloqua bras et jambes en lui intimant l'ordre de se calmer. Draco, attiré par le bruit, jeta un œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait celui-là ? C'était toujours un Gryffondor : téméraire et profondément idiot.

- « Gaga est là ! Je l'ai vu ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'emporta Ron, rouge de colère. Et tu l'as embrassé ! Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu osé le toucher ! »

Le chanteur était sans voix. Les paroles du roux mirent du temps à atteindre son cerveau… Weasley le détestait donc à ce point ? Mais pourquoi lui reprochait-il de ne pas lui avoir dit, à lui, au lieu de simplement lui en vouloir pour ne pas l'avoir dénoncé plus tôt au Ministère de la Magie ? Ce n'était pas logique… Quelque chose clochait dans ces vindicatives…

- « D'abord, tu te calmes, et ensuite je t'explique, ok ?

- Non ! Tu m'as trahi ! criait toujours Ron, des larmes de colère au coin des yeux.

- Je ne t'ai pas trahi, espèce d'idiot ! Lord Gaga ne t'appartient pas, pas plus que Draco Malfoy, et tu es le premier à le reconnaître malgré ton obsession ! Alors maintenant, tu te calmes ! »

Cela cloua le bec au rouquin qui en frappa le sol de frustration. Cependant, il arrêta de se débattre. Draco, quant à lui, était figé. Lui « appartenir » ? Une « obsession » ?... Oh mon Dieu… Il était… un fan ? C'était impossible ! Pas Weasley !... Mais comment ?...

Harry se dégagea lentement, près à retourner à l'attaque au moindre geste brusque. Mais Ron ne bougea pas. Il semblait même… sangloter. Après quelques secondes, il s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui, et soupira en se passant une main sur le visage… Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Tout cela à cause de Malfoy…

- « Ron… soupira encore Harry.

- Laisse. »

Draco était sorti de la cuisine, entièrement rhabillé. En entendant sa voix, Ron releva le visage et le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Lord Gaga était là, devant lui. Et il le regardait… C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Le chanteur s'approcha doucement, et vint également s'agenouiller devant le roux. Celui-ci se redressa brusquement, éberlué. Il était à moins d'un mètre de lui ! Il pouvait le toucher… Il tendit la main, et vint caresser du bout des doigts le bras de sa star… Il était réel !... Et il était encore plus doux que dans ses rêves…

Draco déglutit… Ce n'était pas sain… Il y avait de la folie dans le regard de ce garçon. Comme il en voyait dans les yeux de certains fans… Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais il avait peur… Ces gens-là étaient capables de n'importe quoi…

Ron remonta le long de son bras, touchant l'épaule, caressant son cou… et son visage… Soudain, il vit de la panique dans les yeux tant adorés, et il retira vivement sa main.

- « Pardon… dit-il, le regard baissé. Pardon… »

Le blond fût surpris. Il s'excusait ?... C'était inhabituel. Malgré tout, cela le rassura. Weasley avait toujours un soupçon de raison… Il décida de lui sourire amicalement, et de le prendre dans ses bras. Après tout, il était un fan, non ? Et Lord Gaga adorait prendre soin de ses fans. Ron, quant à lui, se figea. Oh bon sang ! Gaga l'enlaçait ! Il lui retourna l'embrassade maladroitement, tremblant. C'était inouï ! Incroyable ! Fabuleux ! Il raffermit sa prise, prenant plus d'assurance. Mais Draco se dégagea quand Harry se racla la gorge. Cela durait un peu trop longtemps à son goût et le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise.

- « Ron, commença le brun, on te doit des explications. Mais tu comprendras qu'il ne faut parler de tout cela à personne. Surtout pas au gouvernement.

- Je ne suis pas stupide ! s'emporta le rouquin. J'ai d'ailleurs une très bonne raison pour me taire : j'adore Lord Gaga. Et même si je hais Draco Malfoy, cela n'est pas aussi fort que ma fascination. Mais toi ? Quelle est ta raison ?

- Un simple plan cul, répondit Draco.

- J'attends d'en savoir plus sur ce qui l'a ramené dans ce pays, contredit Harry en lançant un regard noir au dit « plan cul ». Mais évidemment, il ne veut rien me dire.

- Est-ce si incompréhensible que je préfère baiser ? J'aime le sexe, comme beaucoup de monde, mais je n'en fais pas un tabou. Je le dis dans bon nombre de mes chansons, n'est-ce pas, Ron ? »

Le roux rougit instantanément. Il l'avait appelé par son surnom ! Ô joie !

- « Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Harry, je n'ai rien voulu te dire tant que je n'en savais pas plus… Voilà, tu sais tout… »

Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour Gaga. Tellement beau ! Plus encore vu de plus près. La folie reprenait peu à peu sa place dans son regard, augmentant en même temps que la peur de Draco face à cela. Harry, simple observateur de la scène, décida d'intervenir en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami. Celui-ci revint à lui, et regarda le brun. Il vit son torse nu, et la conversation lui revint en mémoire.

- « Plan cul ? dit-il, le regard plus sombre. Vous… Tu… Harry, tu as couché avec Lord Gaga ? s'emporta-t-il encore. Tu as osé le toucher ? »

Harry soupira… Ils n'allaient pas y arriver…

- « Oui, Ron… Mais Draco et avant tout un être humain, pas seulement une star. Fort désirable, en plus de ça. J'enquête sur lui, ce qui le rend accessible. Et en plus, nous le connaissons. Tu te rappelles ? Ce petit merdeux qui nous emmerdait tous les jours, au collège ? Et bien c'est lui.

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, je sais très bien qu'il est cet abruti de Malfoy !

- Merci pour moi, bouda Draco…

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! paniqua Ron en entendant la voix tant aimée. Enfin si, mais… Mais tu es aussi Lord Gaga, mon idole ! Je… »

Le trouble de Ron était plus que visible. Harry n'avait pas voulu le confronter à cela, connaissant déjà cette contradiction chez lui depuis plusieurs années. Mais en y réfléchissant de plus près, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Peut-être pourrait-il se libérer en faisant face à son indécision, et enfin rendre son esprit plus clair ?

- « J'ai une idée, sourit Harry. Et si nous discutions tous les trois ?

- Une partie à trois ? s'étonna Draco. Désolé, je ne fais pas ce genre de choses, ou je choisis mes partenaires… De préférence, que je ne reverrais jamais.

- Je n'ai pas dit « sexe » ! s'énerva Harry. J'ai dit « discuter » ! »

Et il ferait d'une pierre deux coups ! Il aiderait Ron tout en empêchant Draco de le perturber avec son corps si attrayant ! Il pourrait donc avoir les réponses à ses questions ! Et ensuite, s'il est satisfait des explications du blondinet, ils pourraient passer la nuit ensemble, comme prévu… une nuit torride ! C'était tout simplement parfait !

Draco était piégé… Il le sentait. Il allait devoir la jouer fine… Un bobard ! Il lui fallait un bobard, et vite ! Le mal du pays ? Le désir de revoir ses amis ? Revoir le pays de son enfance ? Un retour aux origines ? Insuffisant… Il risquait tout de même sa vie en revenant !... Peut-être faire comment avec Millicent ? Dire que, de toute façon, il était mort ?... Mais il ne devait absolument pas parler de la fête de la décennie, cela leur mettrait la puce à l'oreille… Ou alors, parler d'une mort physique certaine ? Qu'il était malade et qu'il allait bientôt mourir, alors il voulait revoir une dernière fois les lieux de son enfance ?... Non, ils étaient des Aurors, ils pourraient très vite savoir s'il mentait ou non en cherchant son dossier médical. Et en faisant cela, ils devraient contacter son manager, à Paris. Et celui-ci saurait où il était, il viendrait forcément le chercher par la peau des fesses et adieu la décennie…

- « Donc, Draco, jubila Harry de façon très visible. Dis-nous tout. Pourquoi tu es revenu ? »

Ce salaud… Il en profitait ! Draco lui lança un regard noir. Pourquoi ce maudit rouquin était-il venu ?... Bon… Du calme… La star décida qu'il valait mieux un demi-mensonge pour être plus crédible.

- « J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire, dit-il en reprenant contenance. Et c'est une question de vie ou de mort… J'avais le choix entre la mort de Lord Gaga en tant que star, ou risquer ma vie en revenant. »

Ron fût immédiatement interpellé par cette affirmation. Bingo ! Draco savait qu'en utilisant sa fascination pour lui, il le mettrait totalement dans sa poche. Et ce fût une réussite ! En disant que sa vie de chanteur était en danger, et qu'il devait revenir pour continuer son métier, alertait à coup sûr la fan-attitude du rouquin.

Harry, tout d'abord étonné par la révélation qu'il pensait devoir marchander, comprit le stratagème en voyant le visage de Ron… Et zut… Il s'était fait avoir ! Son ami allait protéger sa star et la défendre ! La situation se retournait contre lui…

- « Qu'entends-tu par là ? demanda Harry, cherchant à en savoir plus tout en ayant trouvé une petite astuce. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait tuer Lord Gaga, pourtant une star mondiale cotée et idolâtrée par beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien détruire ta carrière, au point que tu doives venir risquer ta vie ici ? »

Question piège… Draco était bien embêté… Ron, qu'il avait pourtant mis de son côté, attendait la réponse avec angoisse. Il semblait prêt à en découdre avec quiconque lui voudrait du mal. C'était attendrissant, mais la star avait envie de lui arracher la tête et lui ordonner de tuer Harry pour qu'il arrête avec ses questions ! Malheureusement, il était bien obligé de répondre… Rester mystérieux ou un bon gros mensonge potable ?... Draco s'en moquait à présent, tant qu'il trouvait l'un ou l'autre. Finalement, il eut un coup de génie. Un peu gros, mais facilement acceptable pour Ron.

- « Je ne peux pas vous le dire… fit-il en mimant l'embarras. Ou cela réduirait tous mes efforts à néant. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais rien te dire, Harry… Je sais que c'est invraisemblable, mais c'est pourtant vrai. »

Et c'était vrai ! Pas de la façon tragique dont il en parlait, mais vrai cependant… En y réfléchissant, si on tenait compte du danger de mort évident, cela était effectivement tragique. Draco avait peur d'en faire trop en sous-entendant une catastrophe ou autre, il comptait sur la crédulité de son fan… Seulement, il ne savait pas que Ron était également un Auror.

- « Tu peux tout nous dire ! s'emporta le rouquin en prenant les mains de son idole. Harry et moi te protégeront ! Pas vrai Harry ?

- Oui, sourit d'un air carnassier Harry, tu peux tout nous dire. Nous sommes Aurors après tout, tous les deux, » précisa-t-il.

Hum… Cela se compliquait…

- « Non, je ne peux vraiment pas, continua à jouer Draco.

- Fais-nous confiance ! insista Ron. Tu ne risques rien avec nous !

- Mais oui, fit Harry. Si tu as peur pour nous, sache juste que nous sommes assez doués pour nous protéger nous même. Et puis, le danger, les risques… les criminels… c'est notre rayon.

- Es-tu poursuivi par un fan fou au point de devoir t'enfuir, incognito, dans un pays où tu n'es jamais censé te rendre ? tenta Ron, comme si lui-même n'était pas assez fou pour le suivre dans la rue. Ou bien as-tu reçu des lettres de menace ? Suspectes-tu un tueur de t'avoir pris pour cible ? Ou bien…

- Calme-toi, Ron, le coupa Harry. Laisse-le parler. Je suis sûr qu'il meurt d'envie de tout nous dire à présent. »

L'enfoiré… Ron lui donnait des tas d'idées en parlant… Peut-être un peu trop farfelues pour être crédibles : Harry ne croirait jamais que Draco serait venu risquer sa vie en Angleterre pour fuir un danger de mort en France… Cela aurait été le summum de l'idiotie ! Il aurait pu s'enfuir n'importe où ailleurs, dans un lieu plus sûr, le monde était suffisamment grand… Non, il lui fallait autre chose… Une explication qui inclurait l'Angleterre comme unique refuge… Quelle autre raison pour venir à Londres que la nostalgie ? Il ne trouvait pas…

- « Non, vraiment… Je ne peux pas vous dire… continua-t-il. Vous ne pouvez rien faire… Je suis désolé…

- Draco… menaça Harry, commençant à s'énerver. Cette histoire a assez durée.

- Harry ! protesta Ron. Laisse ! Je suis sûr qu'il dit la vérité !

- Et moi non !

- Je suis Auror autant que toi, et j'ai bénéficié de la formation, pas toi, monsieur le Survivant qui a été embauché d'office après les ASPIC ! Je sais comment reconnaître un menteur ! »

Le brun lança un regard à Ron que Draco pria de ne jamais recevoir… Au moins, la star avait bien réussi son coup… Cependant, il pouvait dire adieu à la séance de sexe intensive… Dommage… Le susmentionné « Survivant » tourna ses yeux vers le chanteur, et l'observa pensivement. Draco pouvait presque voir les engrenages fonctionner à travers ses pupilles. Finalement, il se leva, et proposa un café… Le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Abandonnait-il ?

Ils acceptèrent cependant, et allèrent s'asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine. L'ambiance se fit plus chaleureuse, et Draco se laissa aller à plaisanter avec les deux jeunes hommes. C'était plutôt agréable. C'était ainsi qu'il apprit que Ron était venu à l'un de ses concerts avec Hermione. La star en recracha presque sa gorgée de café chaud, et s'étouffa en avalant de travers. Heureusement que le roux et sa femme n'avaient pas été au premier rang ! S'il les avait vus, il aurait été capable de s'enfuir en courant de la scène, en totale panique ! Malgré tout, Draco ne savait jamais comment il allait réagir à telle ou telle chose durant ses shows. Son métier et son professionnalisme était plus fort que tout… Alléluia, il ne saurait jamais !

Harry se montra fort plaisant également, malgré la fin de discussion houleuse, un peu plus tôt. Qu'il puisse changer aussi brusquement d'humeur mettait la puce à l'oreille de Draco… Il n'en avait pas fini. Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire ! Mais cette fois-ci, il tentait une nouvelle approche… Sans doute sans Ron, d'où le café et la conversation amicale qui visait à donner au roux ce qu'il voulait avant de le faire partir.

Cependant, on ne se débarrasse pas facilement d'un fan en compagnie de sa star favorite ! Et le temps se prolongeait… Tant et si bien que le rouquin proposa de sortir.

- « Je ne peux pas, éluda Draco. Je dois rester incognito.

- Faux ! sourit Ron, fier de lui. L'endroit que je propose est une boîte de nuit sorcière, et soumise à la loi du silence ! C'est le lieu favori des célébrités, de leurs fans, des bandits, des homosexuels qui se cachent, et d'autres personnes qui cherchent à s'amuser sans que cela se sache. Là-bas, il y a aussi un sort puissant qui interdit toutes sortes de crimes ou délits plus ou moins graves, que cela soit des meurtres, des viols, des vols, ou même de simples bagarres. Pas d'appareils photographiques, pas d'armes moldues ou de baguettes… En bref, c'est sûr et sans risque ! »

Draco ne pouvait pas dire non, surtout quand Harry se montra enjoué, disant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti s'amuser. Ils partirent alors au « Secret Night » en transplanant…

[===]

C'était son énième verre de whiskey pur moldu, bien plus fort que le sorcier « pur feu », malgré son nom évocateur. Et Draco se sentait saoul bien comme il fallait. Il était toujours sur la piste de danse entouré de nombreux fans en délires, ou fuit d'autres sorciers, choqués par sa présence. Le reste n'en avait rien à faire et se comportaient tout à fait normalement à son égard. Et dans l'état où se trouvait le chanteur, il se moquait royalement de ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui. Après tout, il était en sécurité ! Personne ne pourrait parler au Ministère, et personne ne pouvait se montrer assez fanatique pour lui gâcher sa soirée. Visiblement, un sort empêchait également le harcèlement. Draco ne s'arrêtait de danser que pour aller boire un nouveau verre.

Harry restait au bar, observant les déhanchements endiablés de la star. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier d'avoir couché avec lui plus d'une fois. Il se sentait unique au milieu de cette foule. C'était un sentiment de gloire, d'accomplissement, et surtout de singularité. Parmi tous les hommes et les femmes de cette salle, c'était lui, Harry Potter, qui savait comment criait le chanteur dans la jouissance, comment ce danseur pouvait se tortiller de plaisir, et comment lui faire atteindre l'orgasme. C'était lui, et lui seul, qui connaissait tous ses points sensibles. La nuque et les flancs étant les plus efficaces. Il pouvait le faire bander d'une caresse ou d'un mot. D'un regard plein de sous-entendu, également, ou en se léchant simplement les lèvres avec luxure, geste plein de promesses. Et le regarder, là-bas, se trémousser, mettant en valeur sa souplesse, son petit fessier de rêve, ses longues jambes fines… Cela lui donnait envie…

Il était au milieu de la foule, collé à sa star. Il pouvait le toucher, il dansait avec lui ! Il n'y avait rien de sexuel. Après tout, il aimait Hermione et se sentait incapable de la tromper, même avec Lord Gaga. Et il avait l'impression de la trahir s'il ne faisait que tenter une approche suggestive. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Il aimait simplement être là, et montrer à tout le monde qu'il le connaissait et qu'il était venu avec lui. Montrer que la célébrité préférait danser avec lui qu'avec quiconque d'autres. Lui aussi était un peu saoul…

Draco alla au bar prendre un nouveau verre. Danser lui donnait soif. Personne n'osait le suivre, sachant qu'il allait bientôt revenir. Le blond alla directement verre Harry, et se jeta sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Un verre de son alcool favori atterrit immédiatement devant lui, le barman commençait à connaître les habitudes de la star.

- « Tu ne danses pas ? demanda-t-il, lui adressant pour la première fois la parole depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans la boîte de nuit, deux heures auparavant. Tu n'as pas dit vouloir t'amuser ?

- Je ne sais pas danser.

- Comment tu t'amuses alors ?

- Regarder me suffit. »

Draco but son verre cul-sec, et descendit de son siège. Il agrippa la main de Harry au passage, le tirant. Il protesta, mais le blond ne voulait rien entendre. Soupirant, le brun finit par céder et l'accompagna. Au milieu de la foule, Draco se colla contre lui et le chauffa ostentatoirement. Il ondulait ses hanches, cognant contre les siennes, lui lécha le cou, mordilla ses épaules, caressa son torse… Harry ne voyait pas les regards jaloux des fans, posaient sur lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son beau blond aguicheur. Il se sentait devenir dur petit à petit, de seconde en seconde… Et puis, le coup de grâce : Draco chantonna à son oreille.

- « _My body is sanctuary / My blood is pure / Doot doo doo, doot doot doo doo _»

Harry laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps offert, collant sa tête contre les tempes du chanteur.

- « _If you want me meet me at electric chapel_ »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était le parfait endroit pour cette chanson. Les éclairages épileptiques rendaient réellement ce lieu électrique. Sans compter le blond qui l'électrisait vraiment.

- « _If you want to steel my heart away / Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place / Come on, meet me in electric chapel…_ »

Harry se recula vivement. Avait-il bien compris ? Lui voler son cœur ? Dans les yeux gris, il vit l'ivresse… Etait-ce l'alcool qui parlait ? Comment devait-il le prendre ?... Après tout, pourquoi se prenait-il la tête ? C'était simplement les paroles de la chanson. Il ne devait pas aller chercher trop loin. Et lorsque Draco lui parla de « prier pour ses péchés sous la boule à facette », il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant qu'ils se trouvaient effectivement sur l'indémodable balle de miroirs. Draco le suivit dans son hilarité, ne parvenant plus à chanter la fin de sa chanson, et Harry s'empara de ses lèvres. Elles l'attiraient trop, surtout quand elles esquissaient ce rire. Il joua avec sa langue nerveuse et humide, goûtant le whiskey dont elle était bien imbibée. Le blond avait vraiment beaucoup bu, bien plus que lui. Il était impressionné par sa descente. Lui aurait déjà été en train de vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes. Harry laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale pour saisir ses belles petites fesses bien fermes et les peloter, la langue toujours dans sa bouche… Son érection était à son apogée.

Ron les interrompit en les forçant à ses séparer. Chose peu évidente : ils étaient bien collés. C'était à contrecœur qu'ils finirent par lui obéir. Draco ne vit rien, ne faisant que rire en se jetant dans les bras du roux. Mais Harry remarqua les regards haineux dirigés vers lui… C'était mauvais. Même si cet endroit était protégé, il n'y avait pas non plus de sort d'oubli… Et certaines personnes pouvaient très bien lui faire payer son laissé-allé avec une star criminelle d'une façon ou d'une autre… Un simple regard avec Ron, et ils se comprirent : il était temps de partir…

[===]

Les deux Aurors durent aider Draco à transplaner devant chez Harry, avant que Ron ne reparte chez lui. Heureusement qu'il avait prévenu Hermione qu'il sortait avec Harry, ou il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure en rentrant…

Une fois à l'intérieur, Draco se remit à chanter et à se dandiner dans le salon. Une boule d'énergie, ce type ! Il n'était pas fatigué le moins du monde ! Il décida de le laisser se fatiguer au lieu de l'obliger à dormir… Mauvaise idée. Le blond ne tarda pas à le regarder avec chaleur tout en ôtant ses vêtements. Harry, qui s'était assis sur le fauteuil, était tétanisé. Un strip-tease ! Il était en train de lui faire un strip-tease !... Et d'une façon qui le brûlait de l'intérieur… Draco continuait à chanter, cette fois-ci « Love Game »… Une chanson tellement sexuelle ! Un appel à la luxure et à la débauche. Et Harry voulait y répondre. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il regardait le blond se défeuiller, se déhancher, onduler, jouer avec une chaise, un vêtement, ses doigts, une lampe, un objet… Harry ne le trouvait pas seulement désirable, il le trouvait aussi beau… Il commençait à le réaliser. Pas seulement beau comme un homme sexy ou plus que baisable. Plutôt beau comme… il ne savait pas vraiment… Il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Pas comme une œuvre d'art, ou comme une star arrangée par le maquillage et les éclairages. Il voyait les quelques défauts physiques chez lui : un nez un peu trop pointu, des légères cernes sous les yeux, un corps un peu trop osseux, une bosse d'écriture qui déformait son majeur gauche…

Son désir sexuel, même si toujours aussi vivace, n'était plus le sujet de son attention. Il cherchait à comprendre… C'était trop tôt pour tomber amoureux, et pourtant… Après tout, il le connaissait déjà, quand il était encore un petit merdeux loin des projecteurs. Il était toujours aussi sournois qu'avant… Cependant, il avait changé… Et il aimait ce changement. Il était étrangement plus humain malgré sa déification par les médias et par ses fans. Plus appréciable… Etait-ce possible ? Tomber amoureux en une semaine ? Etait-ce un simple attachement ?... Non, il ne le verrait pas de cette façon aussi… tellement… Bref, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer… Mais il le trouvait si beau. Il avait envie de le protéger, de prendre soin de lui, de le garder serré dans ses bras pour toujours…

Draco, bien loin des interrogations du brun, s'approcha de lui. Lentement, tout en chantant et dansant. Il était dans son monde. Il se sentait bien. Il avait juste envie de s'amuser comme un fou, de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Et il voulait du sexe ! Il s'agenouilla face à Harry, et caressa ses cuisses avec sensualité. Il alla déboutonner le jean, continuant sa chanson « _Let's play a love game, play a love game_ ». Il sortit le membre dur, et se lécha les lèvres. « _Do you want love or you want fame, are you in the game_ ». Il lança un regard de braise au brun. « _Dans le love game_ ». Et il l'engloutit entièrement.

Harry hoqueta. Il était tellement absorbé par ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qui lui arrivait. Ses sens le réveillèrent instantanément. Chaud, humide… Et des doigts si agiles… Il le laissa remonter lentement, l'aspirer, le lécher plusieurs fois avant de le saisir sous les aisselles et le relever. Il vit la surprise dans le regard argenté, presque choqué. Il se leva également, et se baissa pour le saisir derrière les genoux et le soulever de terre.

Totalement dans ses bras, Draco finit par sourire en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il se blottit contre lui, se laissant aller, et leva le visage pour un long et langoureux baiser. Harry dû tâtonner du pied pour ne pas rentrer dans les meubles et retrouver son chemin. Il arriva finalement dans sa chambre et se sépara de ses lèvres pour l'allonger dans le lit défait. Il s'installa sur lui, et reprit l'échange interrompu tout en caressant son corps qui se cambrait de plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient le faire dans un lit. Cela avait quelque chose… d'officiel. C'était parfait pour les sentiments que Harry commençait à ressentir pour le beau blond.

Au bout de quelques minutes de simples baisers humides et mordillements de lèvres, Harry plongea dans le cou chaud. Il le serra fort contre lui, laissant tout son poids reposer sur le corps fin. Il se sentait tellement bien… Mais Draco finit par s'impatienter, et commença à onduler, donnant des coups de hanche suggestifs.

- « Chuuut… », murmura tendrement Harry à son oreille, lui donnant des frissons.

Il tenta de le calmer un peu, ne réussissant qu'à moitié. Draco se mit à gémir de frustration, mais ne bougea plus. Le brun le caressa avec beaucoup de douceurs, et le blond comprit. Quelque chose avait changé… Ce n'était pas pareil, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec du simple sexe… Et c'était bon ! Il aimait ça. La manière dont Harry lui montrait à quel point il aimait son corps... C'était vraiment agréable. Satisfaisant… Aphrodisiaque. Draco ne voulait pas réfléchir plus. Déjà parce qu'il était pompette, mais aussi parce qu'en savoir plus était angoissant. Mieux valait profiter. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Plus encore, il lui retourna la pareille. Il se mit à caresser sa peau avec tendresse, sans le griffer, ne jouant de ses ongles que pour le frôler.

Ces caresses durèrent un bon moment avant que Harry ne se décide à approcher sa main du sexe de son compagnon. Il ne le toucha cependant pas, mais plongea dans son regard. Il caressa sa peau nue, tout autour, ne détournant pas les yeux un seul instant. C'était un regard lourd de promesses… et plein de sérieux. Il lui disait de se laisser faire, qu'il prenait le contrôle. Draco, lui, le fixait avec interrogations, plus dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait faire que pour comprendre réellement ce qu'il pensait. Il lui signifiait qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il ne ferait qu'apprécier et retourner l'attention qu'il lui porterait.

Harry finit par le toucher, et Draco inspira dans un sursaut, tout en se cambrant. Il ne rompit pas la connexion visuelle, mais ferma légèrement les paupières de plaisir. Le brun accentua un peu plus la pression, et plongea sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte du blond qui répondit immédiatement. Harry continua son toucher, de plus en plus fort, toujours avec douceur malgré tout. Draco gémit. Le brun stoppa ses caresses, et se déplaça vers ses fesses. Il titilla son petit trou, sans entrer. Le blond geignit presque de frustration, et Harry arrêta pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer. Draco se pelotonna contre lui, appréciant cet instant savoureux. Au bout d'un moment, le brun recommença, pour le même résultat. Il le reprit à nouveau dans ses bras…

Ils renouvelèrent ce schéma plusieurs fois, et Draco montra des signes d'impatience. Petit à petit, Harry parvenait à aller de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à enfoncer le bout du doigt. Il l'y laissa, tout en tentant de calmer son blondinet. La frustration sexuelle faisait que le moindre petit acte charnel le brûlait de l'intérieur. Mais il parvint à se maîtriser, même s'il mourrait d'envie de tortiller ses hanches pour faire que ce doigt rentre plus profondément. Harry lui chuchotait doucement à l'oreille, le faisant fermer les yeux de plaisir en sentant le souffle chaud contre sa peau. Le brun l'embrassa à nouveau, et Draco aurait pu jouir rien qu'avec cette langue agile. Pourtant, cette sensation n'était pas l'annonce d'un orgasme. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, sentant des picotements jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il avait envie de serrer Harry dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il voulait s'enrouler autour de lui, se fondre en lui, le sentir partout sur et dans son corps, toujours des caresses, toujours plus de contacts… Il était vraiment saoul ! Et pourtant…

L'Auror pénétra doucement son doigt, caressa, tourna, tritura, pressa, tira… avec une lenteur menaçant de rendre Draco fou. Celui-ci respirait lourdement, la sueur perlant sur son corps. Mais à chaque geignement, Harry prenait soin de lui, l'embrasant plus encore. Il le regardait avec sérieux, et tant de bienveillance… Et le chanteur se sentait fondre dans son regard, accentuant plus encore les picotements de ses doigts et les bouillonnements au creux de son estomac. Son cœur battait fort aussi, mais il ne savait pas si cela était du à l'émotion inconnue ou les sensations frustrantes… Peut-être les deux ?

Harry continuait son rituel étrange et si excitant, jamais suffisant pour donner un orgasme à Draco, mais assez pour atteindre la limite. Il retira son doigt, et Draco poussa un geignement plus fort. Le brun pouvait presque le faire sangloter ! Le chanteur était à bout… Harry posa ses mains sur les joues rougies du blond, et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, Draco avait compris. Même s'il ne voulait pas comprendre. C'était différend. Ce n'était plus du sexe. Ce n'était plus un plan cul. Par déformation professionnelle, Draco repensa à sa chanson : « _Do you want love or you want fame, are you in the game_ »… Harry avait choisi… En réalité, il avait choisi les deux avec lui… Et puis, « _If you want to steel my heart away / Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place / Come on, meet me in electric chapel…_ »… Saleté de boîte de nuit ! Maudite chapelle électrique ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il commis l'erreur de sortir s'amuser avec un simple plan cul ?... C'était une erreur !... Et c'était trop tard…

Le brun vit son trouble, ils ne détournèrent pas le regard une seule fois. Harry caressa son visage de ses pouces… et posa son front contre le sien. Leur respiration était rauque, ils mourraient de chaud… Mais ils ne se détachèrent pas un seul instant, ni ne rompirent le contact visuel. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils ressentaient un attachement. Ce n'était pas non plus de l'amour, autant Draco que Harry s'y refusèrent. Cependant, c'était suffisant pour que tout change…

Il se releva légèrement, s'assit sur ses talons en restant penché au-dessus du blond, et passa les jambes de celui-ci sur ses cuisses… Avec sa main, il guida son sexe entre ses fesses… et poussa légèrement. Draco avait rarement ressenti une telle émotion. Si intense, si puissante ! Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Cette longue préparation n'était pas physique, mais psychologique… et elle portait ses fruits. Pourtant, Harry était toujours aussi lent, et le blond ne pouvait rien faire, ayant promis de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait… Sans compter que tout cela était très efficace. Si Draco pouvait ressentir plus de sensations, il était vraiment curieux de ce que cela pouvait donner… Une crise cardiaque ?

Harry ressortait sans être totalement entré… Puis re-poussait… Il se retira à nouveau rapidement… C'était à en devenir complètement cinglé ! Jamais Draco n'avait autant eu envie de mordre, de hurler de rage, de prendre le contrôle ! Mais Harry le retint d'un simple regard… Alors il serrait les dents. Voyant cela, le brun s'arrêta, toujours en lui, et se pencha pour l'embrasser… Petit à petit, Draco s'apaisa… Il débanda ses muscles sous ses tendres caresses et ses légers massages. C'était tellement bon ! Une larme d'émotion roula sur sa joue. Harry mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve…

Une fois tranquille, Harry recommença… Draco décida d'inspirer et expirer calmement. Harry n'avait pas sourit une seule fois depuis le début. Cela l'aidait à se concentrer… Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à se laisser aller. Il essayait de ne pas ressentir trop de plaisir pour ne pas s'emporter… Cependant, il finissait par ne pas apprécier comme cela le devrait. Harry se pencha encore pour l'embrasser. Et le plaisir revint. La tendresse et le calme aussi. Et cette fois-ci, il ne se décolla plus.

Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, Draco enroula ses bras autour du cou puissant penché sur lui, échangeant un baiser sensuel et délicieux. Harry continuait ses mouvements lents de va et vient, et cette fois-ci, Draco apprécia à sa juste valeur cette indolence. Il n'était plus frustré, pleinement satisfait par le baiser, et il aimait cela.

- « On est bien, là. Non ? » chuchota Harry à son oreille entre deux mélanges de salive, avant de sucer son cou pour revenir à ses lèvres.

Et il avait raison. Ils étaient tellement bien qu'ils voudraient que ce moment dure éternellement. Ce n'était pas la recherche du plaisir charnel, ni une course à l'orgasme. Juste apprécier le moment présent. Harry n'allait pas assez vite pour atteindre la jouissance, ni trop lentement pour que cela soit ennuyeux. C'était parfait.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Draco sentait monter le plaisir pré-orgasmique. Les mouvements parfois plus rapides et saccadés de Harry lui indiqua que lui aussi… Les baisers étaient plus profonds, plus violents… Quand ils décollaient leurs lèvres, leur langue continuait à jouer l'une contre l'autre. Ils ouvraient et fermaient les yeux, se lançant des regards de plus en plus brûlants. Leur respiration devenait plus lourde, la chaleur montait, la sueur dégoulinait sur leur peau… Draco ne put se retenir de gémir, et Harry ne tenta pas de le calmer. Au contraire, cela l'excita. Il approfondit le mouvement suivant, et Draco faillit hurler. Il en tremblait. Cela fut le début de la fin… Harry ne se contrôla plus, et donna des coups plus profonds, ne maîtrisant que difficilement sa vitesse qu'il voulait toujours lente. Etrangement, l'espacement entre chaque empalement décuplait le plaisir des deux hommes. Draco n'empêchait plus les cris de franchir sa gorge, ni ses ongles de griffer. Et Harry grognait et torturait la bouche du blond, mordant les lèvres, suçant la langue, entrechoquant leurs dents…

Et la délivrance…

Ils s'écroulèrent, à bout de souffle. Jamais ils n'avaient été autant fatigués après une seule et unique fois… Et l'épuisement était à la hauteur de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir… Harry embrassa la peau blanche à sa portée, serrant le corps frêle et toujours tremblant. Et Draco ne se déroba pas. Pas cette fois. C'était différent… Il retourna l'attention, se tortillant sensuellement pour avoir plus de caresses, plus de contacts, plus de tendresses… Harry bascula sur le côté, et Draco se pelotonna contre son torse, enroula ses jambes autour des siennes, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il poussa un soupir d'extase et de satisfaction, et s'endormit. Harry l'observa quelques instants, avant de plonger lui aussi dans le sommeil, non sans avoir serré le chanteur dans ses bras avant.

**O ====================================================== O**

**NOTES :**

_Vraiment navrée pour ce retard honteux…. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration, l'envie d'écrire était présente, mais à part me frustrer au-delà de l'imagination, je n'arrivais pas à coucher un seul mot… Mais c'est revenu ! Et pour longtemps je l'espère !_

_Malgré tout, mon contact avec cette histoire s'est tellement éloigné que je ne sais pas quoi vous raconter ici… Je me suis un peu déconnectée, et pour me remettre, il va me falloir encore un peu de temps… Mes histoires sont mes bébés, sachez que je n'en abandonnerais jamais aucune ! Au pire, elles sont reprises… Il faut juste du temps et de la patience. Ne désespérez pas si vous voulez absolument la suite. Même si je comprends parfaitement qu'on puisse se déconnecter complètement d'un récit, trop long à venir, et l'abandonner. Tout cela est de ma faute, j'en conviens parfaitement. J'ai reçu quelques messages très agréables et très gentils, qui me demandaient si j'abandonnais ou reprendrais un jour. J'insiste : je n'abandonnerais jamais ! PLUTÔT CREVER ! Ce n'est pas une gueulante, mais plutôt une motivation qui me vient du fond du cœur, un leitmotiv, une incantation puissante, ma volonté, ma raison de vivre clamée et revendiquée. Ecrire est une passion au-delà des mots pour moi, c'est ce qui me fait rire et pleurer, me fait chanter, me rend amoureuse, me plonge dans le désespoir, me fait rêver ou cauchemarder à chaque instant, me fait battre le cœur de plus en plus fort à chaque instant, me pousse à me surpasser, me rend dépressive, tachycardiaque, stressée, impulsive, me donne de violente poussées de volonté ou au contraire me rend amorphe, me donne des « orgasmes spirituels » (faut pas déconner non plus, un vrai orgasme demande l'intervention du physique tout de même), ou me laisse froide comme le marbre. C'est ce qui peut m'énerver à m'en arracher les cheveux, me satisfaire pleinement, me faire sautiller sur place, me plonger dans la mélancolie, me faire verser des larmes de toute sorte, etc._

_Ca plait ou ça ne plait pas. Cela peut être du délire, transmettre un message, être sérieux, dramatique, romantique, ridicule, original, banal, impulsif, ou tout à la fois. Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète plutôt cent fois qu'une : rien à faire ce qu'on peut vous dire ! Que c'est impossible, que vous n'avez pas de talent, que vous ne faites pas ce qu'il faut… Il faut y croire ! Si vous le voulez, si vous êtes passionnez, vous pouvez tout faire ! Que cela reste du loisir, ou devenir un objectif de carrière, vous regretterez toute votre vie si vous ne faites rien ! Pour cela, Lady Gaga est très claire. Et même si sa position de star la rend lointaine, elle reste un modèle pour cela ! « Born This Way » m'a plus qu'aidé au niveau du moral, de l'ambition, être rassurée ou tout ce que vous voulez. Je ne suis pas une fanatique qui tuerais son chat pour s'en faire une robe, ni ne vis qu'à travers elle, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de sautiller sur place quand j'ai eu les places de concert dans les mains et hurler mon bonheur et la victoire. Et rien que pour ce qu'elle cherche à transmettre, comme d'autres artistes, je suis d'accord, même si moins visiblement pour eux à mon humble avis, je refuse qu'on lui crache dessus ! Car j'en entends des choses…_

_Si je devais faire un, ou plusieurs, petit message sur elle, c'était bien pour cette fic, puisqu'elle y est en partie dédiée. J'écris pour moi, pas pour elle, j'écris pour ce que je ressens en prenant appuie sur elle, même si je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître sa vie. Pour transmettre ce que tout cela m'apporte, dans l'espoir que cela puisse vous apporter la même chose, ne serait-ce qu'un dixième. Car ce site est pour le partage. Ecrire et poster n'est aucunement de la prétention mais une soif de partage avec les autres. A quoi bon créer si ce n'est pas pour se confronter aux autres, avoir des opinions, savoir ce que l'on vaut, et également faire rêver, donner des idées, rencontrer des gens qui ont les même passions, les mêmes envies, créer des associations d'écriture, s'enrichir, lire et écrire encore et encore, et encore et toujours partager._

_Je m'arrête là, je pourrais continuer des heures durant. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit avant mon arrêt et je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis avec. Vous me direz tout ça._

_A bientôt, et merci à tous ceux qui continuent, à ceux qui arrivent, à ceux qui attendaient, à ceux qui s'en moquent, à ceux qui ont un avis, à ceux qui n'en ont pas, à ceux que ça touche et ceux que ça ne touche pas, à ceux qui répondent et à ceux qui resteront des fantômes muets._

**O ========================================================== O**

(_Traduction légèrement romancée, et parfois pas tout à fait exacte… J'ai cherché à retranscrire l'idée de chaque mot, mais pas une traduction littérale qui, en français, ne veut rien dire. Alors pardonnez-moi les inexactitudes. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites-vous votre propre traduction_.)

**Electric Chapel**

My body is sanctuary  
>My blood is pure<p>

Doot doo doo  
>Doot doot doo doo<p>

You want me bad  
>I think you're cool<br>But I'm not sure

Doot doo doo  
>Doot doot doo doo<p>

Follow me  
>Don't me such a holy fool<br>Follow me  
>I need something more from you<br>It's not about sex or champagne  
>You holy fool<p>

Doot doo doo  
>Doot doot doo doo<p>

If you want me  
>Meet me at Electric Chapel<br>If you want me  
>Meet me at Electric Chapel<br>If you want to steal my heart away  
>Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place<br>Come on, meet me in Electric Chapel

Confess to me where you have been  
>Next to the bar<p>

Doot doo doo  
>Doot doot doo doo<p>

Pray for your sins

Right under the glass disco ball

Doot doo doo  
>Doot doot doo doo<p>

Follow me  
>Don't me such a holy fool<br>Follow me  
>I need something sacred from you<br>Together we'll find a way  
>To make a pure love work and a dirty way<p>

If you want me  
>Meet me at Electric Chapel<br>If you want me  
>Meet me at Electric Chapel<br>If you wanna steal my heart away  
>Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place<br>Come on, meet me in Electric Chapel

Meet me meet me  
>Meet me meet me<br>Meet me meet me

If you want me  
>Meet me at Electric Chapel<br>If you want me  
>Meet me at Electric Chapel<br>If you wanna steal my heart away  
>Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place<br>Come on, meet me in Electric Chapel

Meet me meet me  
>Meet me meet me<br>Meet me meet me

[===]

_Mon corps est un sanctuaire, mon sang est pur. Tu me veux mauvaise, je pense que tu es cool… mais je n'en suis pas si sûre._

_Suis-moi, ne fais pas de moi une sainte cinglée. Suis-moi, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus de ta part. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le sexe ou l'alcool. Saint cinglé._

_Si tu me veux, rencontre-moi dans la chapelle électrique. Si tu veux me voler mon cœur, rencontre-moi en lieu sûr. Viens et rencontre-moi dans la chapelle électrique._

_Confesse-moi où tu étais, après on ira au bar. Prie pour tes péchés. Juste au-dessous de la boule à facettes._

_Suis-moi, ne fais pas de moi une sainte cinglée. Suis-moi, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de sacré venant de toi. Ensemble, nous trouverons une voie, pour faire l'amour purement et d'une façon sale._

_Si tu me veux, rencontre-moi dans la chapelle électrique. Si tu veux me voler mon cœur, rencontre-moi en lieu sûr. Viens et rencontre-moi dans la chapelle électrique._


	7. BLOODY MARY

Chapitre 7

**BLOODY MARY**

(_Traduction de la chanson en bas de page_)

En se réveillant, Hermione trouva son époux bavant sur son oreiller. Il était encore tout habillé. Visiblement, il s'était bien amusé avec Harry la veille, tant qu'il était trop épuisé pour mettre son pyjama. Il n'y avait pas l'odeur caractéristique de l'alcool après une cuite… Peut-être légèrement, mais il ne s'était pas saoulé non plus. Satisfaite, Hermione se leva doucement, prenant bien garde à ne pas le réveiller, et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle alla cueillir Rose au passage pour lui donner son biberon matinal avant qu'elle ne se mette à crier. Elle se sentait bien. Enfin de retour chez elle ! Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas apprécié que Ron aille faire la fête avec son ami, alors qu'elle venait juste de rentrer. Mais elle s'était raisonnée : c'était le moment parfait pour commencer ses projets. Elle pensait avoir trouvé sa voie. Non loin de la précédente d'ailleurs. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas trouver avant ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas commencé par là, au lieu d'insister pour rester au ministère et se taire. Elle voulait parler, s'indigner, et elle allait le faire, dans le respect strict des lois. Elle se ferait agent de la justice ! Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à faire des recherches pour devenir avocat.

Elle avait vite déchanté… Il lui fallait passer l'examen du barreau sorcier, et recommencer ses études pendant un peu plus d'un an… Une loi sorcière permettait de tenir le rôle d'avocat avec seulement l'examen du barreau réussi, mais il était fortement conseillé d'étudier avant de commencer… Et elle comptait bien suivre ce conseil. Elle avait commandé par correspondance tous les livres nécessaires pour cet examen. Elle voulait se rendre le jour même sur le chemin de traverse pour compléter sa nouvelle collection. Il lui tardait tant de commencer !

Ron descendit l'escalier d'un pas lourd une heure après. Hermione lisait l'un de ses nombreux livres sur le droit déjà présents dans sa bibliothèque. Elle le ferma dès qu'il fut visible, et accueillit son mari par un tendre baiser. Elle lui demanda comment s'était passé la soirée…

- « Hermy, ce que je vais te dire doit rester secret, lui répondit-il, l'air grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- J'ai revu quelqu'un… commença Ron. Quelqu'un d'important… »

Hermione resta interdite quelques temps… Elle attendit que Ron lui en dise plus, préférant ne pas intervenir. Ron se racla la gorge, et reprit.

- « Draco Malfoy est revenu en Angleterre. »

Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Hermione. Malfoy… Gaga… A Londres…

- « Je l'ai vu chez Harry… Et apparemment, ils couchent ensemble… »

Nouvelle bombe. Harry, tellement vindicatif envers Malfoy, entretenait pourtant des relations sexuelles envers lui, de façon tout à fait illégale… Parce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Dénoncé !

- « Tu ne comptes rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? s'emporta tout à coup Hermione.

- N… Non, bredouilla le roux.

- Ron, c'est très important. Je sais que tu hais Malfoy, même si tu adores Gaga. Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire !

- Je… Je pense que je vais laisser Harry libre de choisir… Je ne veux pas prendre cette responsabilité… Et puis… Oh Hermione ! C'était tellement génial hier ! On est allé au Secret Night, et on a dansé une bonne partie de la nuit ! Gaga a attiré tous les regards ! Bon, cela a commencé à devenir légèrement tendu quand Harry l'a embrassé à pleine bouche sur la piste…

- Il a fait quoi ? s'indigna Hermione. Mais il est fou ! Ce n'est pas parce que les gens ne peuvent rien dire qu'ils oublient tout ! Ils peuvent très bien faire quelque chose par eux-mêmes ! Draco est en sécurité, parce que personne ne sait où il se trouve. Mais Harry est visible, et accessible !

- Je sais, et il le sait aussi… Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte sur le moment… Gaga était saoul, et Harry semblait… hypnotisé par lui. Ce que je comprends tout à fait… Oh, si tu l'avais vu, Hermy ! Il est tellement beau ! Plus encore que sur les photos ou la télé ! Et puis… il n'est plus du tout le Malfoy d'avant. Il a changé. On a vraiment passé une super soirée ! On a beaucoup discuté, et bien rigolé. Je ne pensais pas du tout faire une chose pareille avec Draco Malfoy ! Et… C'est un rêve qui se réalise, avec Lord Gaga… J'ai rencontré ma star ! Tu te rends compte ?

- C'est fantastique, oui, sourit tendrement Hermione. Mais mieux vaut ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui, et se montrer discret. Je vais aller voir Harry aujourd'hui, pour lui demander ce qu'il compte faire. Il ne faut pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Draco, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Je sais que tu aimes bien les Serpentards, bouda Ron. Mais tu ne penses pas que Draco mériterait un procès, ne serait-ce que pour prouver son innocence s'il l'est, et qu'il puisse se promener en Angleterre en tout sécurité ? Parce qu'il semblerait qu'il court un danger, ailleurs.

- Un danger ?

- Oui… Il nous a avoué que s'il était revenu, c'était pour fuir un danger de mort, ailleurs. Qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et avait préféré venir se cacher ici. Cependant, il a refusé de nous dire de quoi il s'agissait. On a eu beau insister avec Harry, rien à faire. »

Hermione demeura songeuse… Pourquoi Draco était-il revenu ? Quel était ce danger exactement ? Elle ne voyait pas… Elle soupçonnait le chanteur d'utiliser ses capacités purement serpentardes pour embobiner les deux Gryffondors. Mais elle ne comptait pas se faire avoir, elle. Il lui fallait le rencontrer, lui parler… Et elle avait aussi envie de lui dire à quel point il l'avait aidé, lors de l'accident. Son rêve, son envie de faire enfin ce qu'elle voulait réellement… Et les protéger tous. Elle voulait l'aider à prouver son innocence, et refaire sortir les dossiers de ses amis fils de mangemorts pour leur obtenir justice. La présence de Lord Gaga en Angleterre était inespérée ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle le voit !

Ron était toujours sur son petit nuage. Il se mit à raconter en détails la soirée de la veille. Hermione se montra particulièrement intéressée par le soit disant « plan cul » de Harry et Draco. Cela ressemblait tellement peu à Harry… Il était du genre à vite ressentir un attachement. D'accord, il ne couchait généralement pas sans sentiment, mais avec Lord Gaga et son corps de rêve, il ne fallait pas non plus miser là-dessus. Cependant, l'épisode du baiser dans la boîte de nuit, et ce soi-disant envoûtement, lui prouvaient que c'était bien plus que du sexe. Harry tombait amoureux, c'était certain. Et Hermione espérait que Draco ne lui briserait pas le cœur trop rudement…

[===]

Il était tard. Harry était réveillé depuis une heure, et observait Draco dormir dans ses bras. Tellement magnifique. Et si attendrissant. Son petit souffle chaud et régulier contre sa poitrine faisait frissonner les poils de celle-ci. Il se mit à le caresser langoureusement du bout des doigts, d'abord l'épaule, puis le côté, le flanc, la hanche, la cuisse… et remonta, allant jusqu'au cou et la joue… Puis redescendit… Il allait et venait, appréciant les courbes et la douceur de cette peau de porcelaine. Finalement, Draco frissonna, et vint de pelotonner contre le corps chaud et musclé. Harry l'enroula dans ses bras, et embrassa sa tête, sa tempe, sa joue… Il était tellement bien, tellement heureux. C'était une boule de chaleur quelque part dans son corps, il ne savait trop où. Il lui replaça la couverture dessus, remontant jusqu'aux épaules, et l'enlaça à nouveau.

Tout était calme. Son cœur battait doucement. Il sentait les mouvements du thorax de son compagnon entre ses bras, et son souffle contre son torse… Il entendait des oiseaux chanter dehors, et le soleil filtrait timidement à travers les rideaux à moitié fermés. Il soupira de bien-être. Il se souvenait de Matthew. Dommage que celui-ci soit autant obsédé par Lord Gaga. Les petits matins tranquilles avec lui ressemblaient à celui-ci. Ils auraient pu rester ensemble… Peut-être que c'était Harry qui faisait une fixation sur Draco ? Peut-être qu'il se sentait bien avec Matthew, justement parce qu'il lui ressemblait ? C'était un peu trop tordu pour y réfléchir de bon matin. Il préférait profiter de ce moment.

Draco se crispa, et s'étira en se détachant du corps chaud. Il bailla sans retenue, puis revint contre la poitrine poilue et douillette. Il n'aimait pas les poils, mais là c'était bien. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Et même s'ils lui chatouillaient la joue, cela restait agréable. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, il voulait juste se délecter des caresses de Harry sur son corps nu, sous le drap. Il bougeait, se frottait contre lui, jouait des jambes contre les siennes. Il avait envie de se dandiner plus encore, comme pour se coller plus encore, même si cela était impossible. Il crispait ses muscles rien que pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec la peau virile au maximum. Il gémissait doucement, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, frottant sa joue contre la poitrine musclée. Il se mit à l'embrasser, il n'en avait pas assez. Lui aussi sentait cette boule de chaleur, mais savait qu'elle était dans son ventre. Et cela bougeait, comme des ailes de papillons qui viendraient chatouiller ses entrailles. Cela lui donnait des frissons de plaisir, il avait presque envie d'en rire ! En tout cas, il avait un large sourire, tant qu'il finit par en avoir mal aux joues. Ce qu'il pouvait se sentir bien !

Le temps passa… lentement, doucement… Les caresses se faisaient plus soutenues, plus profondes, plus osées… Draco mordillait les tétons, Harry tâtait les fesses, le blond griffait la poitrine, le brun jouait du genou entre les longues jambes fines, le chanteur léchait l'endroit maltraité, l'Auror donnait de temps en temps des coups de hanches calculés… Puis, Harry fit glisser une de ses mains sur la hanche, et passa devant. Il caressa les poils pubiens soigneusement entretenus par épilation à certains endroits… Il appuya, frotta, massa, sans jamais toucher le sexe qui durcissait doucement. De son autre main, il se fraya un passage jusqu'au petit trou sensible. Draco se crispa plus violemment au contact, il releva brusquement le visage et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Harry en profita pour se jeter sur cette bouche si sensuelle, et l'envahit de son organe salivant. Il suça sa langue comme s'il voulait l'aspirer pour la garder éternellement en lui. Il la mordit, la lécha, la caressa… Il frottait son doigt autour de l'anneau palpitant entre les deux petites fesses, se faisant emprisonner par celles-ci qui se crispaient. Draco aussi voulait aspirer ce doigt aventureux. Et Harry obéit. Il s'enfonça, lentement… Il semblait vouloir aller plus vite que la veille…

…

Draco criait de plaisir, gémissait de ce bonheur charnel. Harry était entièrement enfoncé en lui, allant et venant profondément tout en l'embrassant entre deux cris. Il agrippait ses hanches de ses deux mains, accentuant les mouvements de bassin du blond pour entrer le plus possible. Soudain, il s'assit et l'entraîna avec lui. Draco se retrouvait à califourchon sur lui. Que c'était bon ! Il se mit à sautiller sous les coups de butoir du brun, et se dandinait d'avant en arrière en synchrone. Il du s'appuyer sur ses bras, en arrière, pour améliorer le mouvement sans tomber. Harry se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser partout.

…

Ils étaient à nouveau en train de se caresser tendrement, leur respiration se calmant petit à petit. Couverts de sueur, le frottement entre leur peau était plus abrasif. A force de s'embrasser, leur salive dégoulinait sur leur peau pour inonder l'oreiller. Les draps étaient bien tachés de sperme, sec de la veille par endroit, encore humide à d'autres. Et ils étaient toujours aussi excités. Ils redevenaient durs. Draco grimpa sur Harry, et l'embrassa partout, le suça, le mordit… Harry massait ses cuisses, posées contre ses flancs, et revenait ensuite jouer vers les fesses, posant le bout de ses majeurs sur l'anus bien dilaté. Des gouttes de sperme encore à l'intérieur gouttèrent, dégringolant sur la peau blanche pour atterrir sur les poils pubiens de Harry. Il y mit d'un coup les deux doigts, et écarta le trou rougi. A l'aide de ses grandes mains, il guida le bassin pour s'empaler sur son membre à présent bien érigé.

…

La tête de Draco cognait contre le mur. Il avait mal au dos, plaqué et torturé par la tête de lit en bois. Mais il s'en moquait. Seul comptait ce sexe en lui. Il avait tant envie de son sperme ! Qu'il le remplisse pour le garder le plus longtemps possible, qu'il fasse parti intégrante de son corps. Encore une fois. La troisième depuis ce matin. Le lit grinçait.

…

Quatrième fois. Jamais assez. Toujours aussi intense. Ils étaient en travers du lit, en levrette. Harry était penché sur lui, embrassant son dos encore et encore. Draco ne parvenait plus à tenir sur ses bras et s'affaissa. Harry maintenant toujours ses hanches en l'air et se redressa pour entrer plus profondément, et plus violemment.

…

Draco hurla d'extase. Ils retombèrent mollement sur les draps bien souillés… Cinq fois… Ils décidèrent de faire une pause… Le chanteur pensait être aphone après autant de cris, il en avait mal à la gorge. Il devrait faire attention, au vu de son métier… Surtout que la fête de la décennie était pour le lendemain soir. Ce serait vraiment bête de ne plus pouvoir chanter à force d'orgasmes trop violents…

Harry se leva, décrétant qu'il avait faim. Draco s'enroula dans les draps, mais grimaça en sentant du sperme froid sur son corps… et son anus très douloureux… Il décida alors de suivre son amant en boitillant. Il prit cependant le temps d'attraper une chemise propre de Harry au passage. Cela faisait très sexy pour un homme, de voir sa petite amie dans une de ses chemises. Et même s'il était un homme, il en avait fait l'expérience avec Joseph qui l'avait baisé comme un dieu en le voyant ainsi. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas retiré le vêtement pendant l'acte. Il espérait que cela fasse la même chose avec Harry… Même si cela lui égratignerait la voix, il prenait le risque pour un autre moment de pure extase.

Cela ne fonctionna pas comme il le voulait. Harry se contenta de sourire avec bonheur et de le prendre dans ses bras pour un long et chaste câlin. Un bon baiser langoureux après, il retourna préparer le repas. Draco vint se coller contre son dos, en l'entourant de ses bras fins qui flottaient largement dans la chemise vichy. Il était chaud… Il adorait sentir les muscles du dos de Harry rouler contre sa joue. Il aurait pu s'endormir s'il n'était pas debout.

Quant Harry eut fini, il du se détacher à regret pour le laisser poser le plat sur la table. Il attendit qu'il finisse et s'assoit pour venir d'autorité sur ses genoux. Même si Harry avait posé son assiette devant une autre chaise, le brun ne dit rien, se contentant de l'embrasser à nouveau avant de l'enlacer. Draco, pendant ce temps, servait le riz et un steak dans l'assiette, et commença à manger. Harry du prendre une autre fourchette pour se servir dans la même auge.

[===]

Hermione sonna à la porte de Harry. Elle espérait que Draco soit encore là… Elle ne savait pas du tout où il logeait, et Ron n'en avait aucune idée non plus. La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry, lavé et habillé.

- « Hermione ! s'exclama le jeune homme avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Tu vas mieux ? Comment tu te sens ? Le retour à la maison s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, tout va bien Harry, s'impatienta la jeune femme. Dis-moi, Draco est-il toujours là ? »

Harry resta interdit quelques temps… Ron… Il soupira…

- « Non, il est reparti. Ron ne sait pas tenir sa langue, hein ?

- Il me fait confiance, c'est tout… Je peux entrer ? J'aimerais te parler. »

Aïe… Qu'est-ce que Ron avait bien pu lui dire ? Avait-il parlé de leur relation sexuelle ?...

- « Cela fait depuis combien de temps que tu couches avec Draco ? »

Bingo… Elle venait juste de s'installer dans le fauteuil, devant une tasse de café tout juste préparé par Harry, qu'elle l'attaqua directement. Hermione n'avait jamais fait dans la dentelle… Elle parlait franchement et sans détour… Cela avait toujours surpris Harry d'apprendre quand Hermione n'avait pas parlé. Comme ses petites visites secrètes chez Pansy, ou simplement dans son travail au ministère.

- « Environ une semaine, à présent… répondit Harry.

- Et comment ça se passe ?

- Tu veux avoir les détails ? se moqua Harry. On l'a fait dans toutes les positions, on a tous les deux une bonne endurance, et…

- Harry, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, soupira la femme.

- Non, pas du tout, fit innocemment le brun.

- Je parle de ton petit cœur meurtri d'amour pour lui. »

L'Auror se figea… Elle le connaissait trop bien… Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas croire qu'il était capable de coucher sans sentiment ? Après tout, c'était bien le cas au début. Qu'elle vienne pile au moment où, effectivement, il commençait à ressentir quelque chose… Quel timing ! Mais de là à parler d'amour, c'était encore trop fort… Il ne manqua pas de le lui signaler.

- « Tu te mens, comme toujours, s'emporta-t-elle en cognant violemment sa tasse contre la table basse. Tu dis que tu n'es pas amoureux, tu dis que c'est juste de l'attachement, mais quand une de tes relations se finit, tu restes prostré chez toi pendant plusieurs jours à déprimer ! C'est de l'amour, Harry ! Tu t'attaches trop et trop vite !

- Arrête de m'engueuler ! Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Que tu le reconnaisses ! Et je ne te dispute pas, je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques secondes. Harry était énervé de se faire crié dessus comme un sale gosse, et Hermione ne supportait pas que son ami se voile la face ainsi. Si elle devait lui donner des coups de pied aux fesses pour qu'il se réveille, elle le ferait ! Tant pis si elle avait le mauvais rôle… Cependant, elle décida de se calmer, et de prendre les choses d'une autre façon. Après tout, Harry était quelqu'un qui faisait toujours l'inverse de ce qu'on lui disait si on le braquait. Mieux valait le prendre plus en douceur…

- « Je m'inquiète pour toi, Harry, continua-t-elle d'une voix calme. Es-tu certain de ce que ressent Draco ?

- Non, ce n'était qu'un plan cul à la base, bouda Harry. Mais quelque chose a changé entre nous, se justifia-t-il. Cette nuit, c'était totalement différent. Et il n'agissait pas comme il en avait l'habitude. Donc, ce n'est plus un plan cul.

- Tant que tu n'en auras pas parlé avec lui de façon officielle, tu ne le sauras pas. Harry, c'est déjà pas mal compliqué entre vous, pas la peine que tu en rajoutes en te triturant l'esprit pour savoir ce qu'il pense de toi. »

Voyant que Harry semblait en colère qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires, elle se décida à changer de sujet.

- « Et pour le gouvernement sorcier ? Que comptes-tu faire ? »

L'Auror sursauta presque. Il leva vivement le visage vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas vraiment la question qui le surprit, mais la façon qu'elle avait eu de passer du coq à l'âne sans faire les pirouettes habituelles… C'était assez étrange venant d'elle, qui avait pris la manie de sous-entendre ou d'amener doucement les gens là où elle le souhaitait. C'était une déformation professionnelle due à son emploi au ministère. Déjà la conversation brusque sur sa relation avec Draco, puis ça… A la rigueur, pour le chanteur, cela pouvait se comprendre : la situation était singulière… Elle avait peut-être été très surprise, et impatiente de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire… Mais pour le ministère… Tout ce qui concernait la politique était à prendre avec des pincettes.

- « Je ne ferais rien, avoua Harry. Tu as compris que je ressentais quelque chose, comment je pourrais alors le dénoncer ? »

Hermione prit bien le temps de boire une gorgée de sa tasse, et la reposa sur la table. Elle était satisfaite. Toute sa tension était retombée. Cependant, Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux des impulsifs. Cela ne voulait donc absolument pas dire qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'avis… Un rien pouvait tout faire basculer. Comme Harry, se rendant compte que Draco ne l'aime pas… Ou Ron, finissant par ne plus apprécier la relation que son ami entretenait avec son idole… Ron particulièrement, qui était déjà psychologiquement instable lorsqu'il était question de Lord Gaga. Quant à Harry, il était question d'amour… Et l'amour n'a pas de raison… Hermione se retrouvait seule à devoir gérer tout cela. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Draco pour le prévenir, pour qu'il l'aide à le protéger…

- « Est-ce uniquement par amour que tu refuses de le dénoncer ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire…

- Ron est bien plus capable de parler que moi… Après tout, je lui vole sa star… Il était étrange hier…

- Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Hermione, très intéressée et surtout inquiète.

- Une minute, il m'agressait presque, me criant comment j'avais pu lui faire ça… Et ensuite, il était obnubilé par Draco… Puis on s'est mis tous les deux à vouloir lui tirer les vers du nez, concernant son soi-disant danger… De nouveau cette vénération dans ses yeux, suivie d'un comportement tout à fait normal… Un moment, je sentais sa haine envers moi, et à un autre, nous redevenons les meilleurs amis du monde… Il m'a promis de ne rien dire, et je lui fais confiance tant il semble idolâtrer Draco. Mais j'ai peur qu'il change d'avis en apprenant que je suis amoureux, et que notre relation a évolué cette nuit. Je lui ai dis que ce n'était que du sexe, et Draco a confirmé. Cependant, ce n'est plus le cas… Et s'il l'apprend ? Que va-t-il se passer ? »

Cela perturba beaucoup Hermione. Elle s'inquiétait pour son époux. Elle pouvait gérer cela avant, mais avec Lord Gaga dans les parages, physiquement et psychologiquement atteignable… Tout changeait. Ron pouvait effectivement devenir hors de contrôle…

- « Harry… dit soudainement la jeune femme. Ne dis rien à Ron de tes sentiments. Il ne faut même plus qu'il voit Draco. »

[===]

- « C'est pas vrai ! explosa Pansy, surexcitée.

- Calme-toi… soupira Draco.

- Mais c'est incroyable ! Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ! Lord Gaga et le Survivant ! Le couple de choc ! Les superstars du monde moldu et du monde sorcier !

- J'ai dis : calme-toi, Pansy ! C'était juste une nuit.

- Et un matin ! Roh vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !

- Pansy, je vais m'énerver ! C'est fou ça ! Tu t'emballes même pour les relations des autres ! Il n'y a aucun avenir entre lui et moi. Et même s'il y a de l'attirance, ce n'est absolument pas de l'amour !

- C'est pareil !

- Non, Pansy. Il existe plusieurs degrés dans les sentiments, tu en es consciente j'espère ?

- Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

- Tu ne disais pas ça au collège…

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Vous avez changé ! »

Draco soupira… Il était impossible de raisonner son amie quand elle était dans cet état-là… Il préféra alors la laisser fantasmer sur une romance entre lui et Harry, ne l'écoutant plus imaginer des scénarios à l'eau de rose… Il tiqua en l'entendant parler du brun, le suivant partout dans le monde pour ses tournées, s'installant à Paris avec lui… Si jamais Draco devait avoir une véritable relation avec quelqu'un, il refusait d'avoir un petit chien fidèle quittant son travail et vivant à ses crochets. Quelle horreur ! En plus d'être pitoyable, son compagnon ou sa compagne l'étoufferait !

Il sirotait sa bière fraîche, torse nu, et s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé en attenant qu'elle ait fini… Si elle terminait un jour : elle semblait avoir une imagination débordante. Elle avait trop vu de films romantiques… Il ouvrit alors son ordinateur portable, posé sur la table basse, et mit son casque audio dernier cri. C'était le moment parfait pour peaufiner sa nouvelle chanson. Chanson spécialement créée pour la fête de la décennie. Il y mettait tout son cœur, toutes ses tripes. Le message parfait pour tous ces sorciers pourris. Et que Harry l'entende n'était pas un mal non plus. Il avait déjà trouvé le titre. Il avait les paroles. Il avait la musique… Ne manquait plus qu'à améliorer le tout.

Ce logiciel, installé par un informaticien au courant de toutes les nouveautés en échange d'une séance de sexe intensive, était un petit paradis ! Il suffisait d'enregistrer toutes les notes de tous les instruments, également tous les chœurs, plusieurs voix, toutes les syllabes et intonations possibles, et il pouvait faire n'importe quoi ! Il avait passé plusieurs mois, à Paris ou pendant ses concerts, à glaner un maximum d'enregistrements. C'était même devenu un passe-temps de tenir un micro devant ses musiciens ou ses chœurs pour alimenter sa base de donner. Lui également, à chaque fois qu'il avait une nouvelle idée, une nouvelle voix à moduler, il la stockait. A présent, il avait une bibliothèque de sons incroyable. Et il en voulait encore plus. Cependant, grâce à cela, il pouvait créer sa nouvelle chanson à loisir. Et avec une dose de magie, il pourrait l'utiliser pour le concert avec les autres. Il imaginait ses mises en scène également, se faisant un story-board de plus en plus élaboré, cherchant des nouveaux sorts qui lui permettrait d'en mettre plein la vue à ses politiciens véreux.

Pansy, toute à ses rêves, continuait de faire la vaisselle sans se rendre compte que Draco était dans un autre monde. Dans son monde. Il était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Jamais il n'était aussi heureux qu'au milieu de ses musiques. Le temps pouvait filer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte…

Et c'était ce qu'il se passa. La nuit commençait à tomber quand il cria victoire. Il avait fini. Pansy sursauta, installée tranquillement dans son fauteuil pour lire.

- « J'ai fini, cria-t-il encore à l'adresse de son amie tout en retirant enfin son casque.

- Qu'as-tu terminé ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée et peu au fait des travaux de son colocataire temporaire.

- La chanson pour la fête !

- Tu n'en chantes qu'une ? fit-elle, déçue.

- Bien sûr que non, lui souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais celle-ci est spéciale. C'est mon petit trésor.

- Tu me la chantes ?

- Hors de question.

- Mais !

- Comme tout le monde, tu l'entendras pour la première fois demain soir.

- C'est pas juste… bouda la jeune femme.

- Mais je peux t'en chanter une autre si tu veux. »

Draco retira le jack de son ordinateur, et lança l'instrumentation de « Just Dance ». Il s'amusa avec la jeune femme, la faisant se lever pour danser avec elle. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que la fenêtre était ouverte et qu'il chantait de tous ses poumons. Ils riaient et se moquaient de tout ce qui pouvait les entourer.

A la fin de la chanson, ils entendirent des applaudissements et des cris qui les hélaient. Draco s'accroupit immédiatement sur le sol… Ils se regardèrent… et rirent de bon cœur pendant que quelques personnes les appelaient depuis la rue. Pansy sautilla jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'excusa du bruit. La petite troupe en bas demanda si c'était elle qui chantait aussi bien ou si Lord Gaga était vraiment là. Elle aperçu des flashs qui commençaient à crépiter, et le regard des fans qui brillaient d'enthousiasme…

- « Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire. J'ai juste mis le son à fond, et j'ai de très bons haut-parleurs. Je serais la première heureuse si Gaga était vraiment là. Navrée de vous décevoir. »

Cela fonctionna… Il y avait bien quelques septiques : le son était vraiment très bon pour la voix, mais pas autant pour la musique… C'était trop étrange… Et les modulations de la voix n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes que sur l'album… Cependant, le simple fait que Gaga soit réellement là, ou que la jeune femme ait la même voix, était bien plus improbable… Alors ils finissent tous par partir, déçus…

- « On a eu chaud, » rit Pansy.

Mais Draco n'était plus sur le sol. Il était en train de préparer son sac.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'en vas ?

- J'avais rendez-vous avec Harry il y a déjà une heure ! fit-il, stressé. Je passe la nuit là-bas. Bisou ! »

Il l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue avant de sortir en trombe. Pansy n'eut même pas le temps de sortir un petit sous-entendu romantique sur son stress. Il paniquait pour son rendez-vous avec Harry. C'était trop mignon !

**[===]**

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte sur un Draco à bout de souffle, toute sa peur et sa colère retomba. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir couru. Le blond s'écroula dans ses bras, ayant la force de le serrer fort contre lui, mais trop essoufflé pour un baiser.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? lui demanda-t-il.

- J'ai travaillé sur ma musique chez Pansy, et on a fini par chanter dans son appartement… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, alors j'ai couru pour venir… Je suis épuisé… »

Harry rit de bon cœur. Il avait pensé que quelque chose était arrivé à son beau blond. Après tout, peut-être Draco ne leur avait pas menti en disant qu'il courrait un danger, d'où son retour en Angleterre… Il n'était sûr de rien, tant qu'il n'avait pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Il guida alors sa star vers le canapé, et alla lui servir un verre d'eau fraîche. En revenant, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la pose de diva qu'avait pris le chanteur sur le canapé. Draco afficha une moue boudeuse et arracha le verre des mains de Harry pour l'engloutir d'une traite. Il en avait bien besoin… La chaleur à l'extérieur était suffocante, alors avec la course en plus, il était desséché. Harry se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, et reprit le verre afin de l'emplir à nouveau.

Draco l'observa… Il prenait soin de lui, comme un chevalier servant. Et il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres… Etrangement, cela ne lui fit pas plaisir, mais plutôt peur. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir. Leur relation se terminerait le lendemain soir, lors de la fête de la décennie. Il le savait, Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais… Peut-être que si ? Après tout, il ne faisait de mal à personne, juste provoquer et crier à l'injustice. Mais il lui cachait sa mise en scène… Il savait très bien qu'il risquait sa vie, et si Harry l'apprenait… Aucun doute qu'il le ligoterait au canapé pour qu'il ne puisse plus aller nul part. A choisir, Draco préférait être menotté au lit…

Le brun revint, et posa le récipient sur la table, s'allongeant ensuite sur son blondinet. Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent. C'était doux et tendre… Draco décida d'en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait, et tant pis pour Harry. Il lui mentait, et le manipulait en quelque sorte… Mais il avait trop peu de temps devant lui pour y faire attention. Il avait toujours été égoïste, cela n'allait pas changer. Il fallait être sans pitié pour devenir une star. Et ce rôle, il le connaissait par cœur.

**[===]**

- « Blaise ! Va donc voir les putes au lieu de squatter chez moi !

- Pansy, ne soit pas si dure envers moi… pleurnicha le susmentionné. Je n'ai plus d'argent pour les payer.

- Si tu arrêtais de t'acheter des vêtements de grands couturiers et t'en servais plus utilement, cela ne se produirait pas ! cria-t-elle, à cran. J'en ai marre que tu t'invites sans demander la permission !

- Tu laisses bien Draco dormir ici, pourquoi pas moi ?

- Justement ! Il n'y a pas de place pour deux !

- Bah, il va rester chez Harry cette nuit, alors… »

Pansy, cherchant un objet à lui lancer à la figure, se tourna brusquement vers lui…

- « Comment le sais-tu ?

- Il y a quelques jours, je suis venu ici.

- Encore ? Et sans que je sois là en plus ? T'abuses, Blaise !

- Je pensais que Draco serait là !... Et c'était le cas, mais pas seul. J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres à travers la porte, alors je l'ai entrebâillée, et…

- Et ?

- Ils étaient gentiment en train de copuler sur le canapé. »

La jeune femme jeta un regard vers le meuble en question… Bon sang ! Elle s'y était assise il y quelques heures à peine ! Elle secoua la tête.

- « C'est impossible ! Tu mens ! Harry n'est jamais venu ici sans que je ne sois là. Il devait, mais il a eu un empêchement.

- Visiblement pas. Je te jure que je les ai vu. Ca m'a amusé, alors je suis revenu plusieurs fois traîner dans le coin en espérant les voir… Mais je ne voyais que Draco sortir. Une fois je l'ai suivi… jusque chez Harry. Ce sont de vrais lapins ces deux-là ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de baiser ! Je les envie…

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Blaise !... Bon, Draco m'a menti, ce n'est pas la première fois… Il va passer un sale quart d'heure quand je le reverrais, celui-là… Sur mon canapé… AAAH ! »

Elle alla chercher du produit nettoyant sous son évier, et le tendit d'office à Blaise, lui clamant que s'il voulait rester, qu'il se rende utile ! C'était un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réponse…

**[===]**

Il était tard… Harry caressait amoureusement Draco, sommeillant près de lui, dans les draps souillés de sperme encore frais. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, le plus loin possible des tâches blanches… Ils avaient été trop fatigués pour changer la literie… Après cinq fois consécutives, il y avait de quoi être épuisé.

- « Hé, appela tendrement Harry. Ma diva.

- Hmmmmm…

- Il faudra que tu partes plus tôt demain matin. Je dois aller voir le Ministre de la Magie demain… Toute la journée… Et on ne pourra pas se voir non plus le soir…

- Je sais… fit Draco d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Tu sais ? »

Doucement, le cerveau de Draco se mit en action… Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire… Quant à celui de Harry, il tournait à toute vitesse, tentant de se persuader qu'il avait mal compris…

Draco se leva d'un coup. Et c'était comme un aveu pour Harry. Son regard se fit de plus en plus noir tendit que Draco le fixait d'un air apeuré et perdu.

- « Tu sais… gronda le brun. Ah bon… Et comment ?

- Pan… Pansy m'a dit qu'il allait y avoir une fête pour la décennie, commença Draco, espérant que cela suffirait à le calmer.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es revenu en Angleterre ?

- Non ! fit vivement Draco, trop vivement…

- Mais bien sûr. Et qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore comme mauvais coup ? cria de plus en plus fort Harry. Un attentat ? Un massacre ? Ou tu comptes seulement débarquer, comme une fleur, pour cracher au visage de tout le monde ? De tous ces gens qui se sont battus ! Qui on perdu des proches ! Qui ont failli mourir pendant que tu restais bien tranquillement à l'abri ? »

Harry était debout à présent, s'éloignant de Draco pour le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. En colère était un mot trop faible pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait trahi, humilié, traîné dans la boue par ce frêle petit blond dont le seul talent était celui de se dandiner devant un public. Il avait la haine de s'être ainsi fait avoir.

Draco avait terriblement peur. L'Auror pouvait être réellement effrayant… Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait le frapper, le torturer, là, tout de suite, avant de l'achever. Le blond recula, se faisant le plus petit possible, et sorti du lit en se couvrant du drap comme un bouclier. Il avait les larmes aux yeux tant il avait peur. Il n'imaginait pas que cela pouvait tourner au drame aussi vite, aussi tôt. Alors qu'il savait le voir pour la dernière fois avant le moment fatidique, il s'était trahi. Il avait lâché sa bombe trop tôt. Tout ça parce qu'il était fatigué, et qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il disait. Le pire était que s'il n'avait eu aucune réaction vive, cela aurait pu passer comme une lettre à un hibou ! Mais non, il s'était levé trop vite, avait répondu dans la peur… Et Harry avait compris…

- « Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Demain soir ? Tu comptais m'inclure dans ton spectacle ? Me tuer aussi, ou me lancer des horreurs ? Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé, hein ? Quel sale tour de mangemort tu nous prépares. »

C'était le mot de trop. Il l'avait traité de… Draco n'en avait jamais été ! Il avait reçu la marque de force, mais n'avait fait de mal à personne ! Draco avait la sensation qu'un poignard s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Cela faisait monter en lui la rage, la frustration, la colère, la tristesse, le désespoir… C'était comme se retrouver à nouveau en temps de guerre. Au moment où il avait beau crier, hurler, supplier… Personne ne l'écoutait jamais, personne n'entendait ses appels au secours, et personne ne le voyait… personne ne savait qui il était… et lui ne pouvait rien faire…

Il pleurait. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Pas Harry… Pitié, pas lui… Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à le croire, mais son cœur avait compris. C'était fini… Cela avait été court, mais intense… Cela avait été bon, autant que cela faisait mal à présent… Et Harry était de plus en plus en colère, lui hurlant les pires insultes… Draco ne voulait pas entendre, mais ne pouvait faire autrement… Il lui supplier d'arrêter… Mais le brun était sourd.

Harry se saisit de la lampe de chevet, arracha la prise, et la lança violemment vers Draco. Celui-ci la reçu sur la joue, et percuta le mur avant de s'écrouler. Le coup l'avait sonné, mais pas suffisamment pour l'assommer. Il sentait un filet de sang dégringoler le long de sa joue. Le brun hurlait toujours, des larmes de rage sur visage. Il avait mal lui aussi, et Draco voulait tant pouvoir lui expliquer, tout dans les détails, bien que cela soit contraire à son projet il voulait lui dire… Cependant, le regard de Harry était si noir, si plein de haine, que la terreur empêchait Draco de parler. Il tremblait… Et en voyant le brun s'approcher, il paniqua et retrouva enfin l'usage de son corps pour s'enfuir.

**[===]**

- « Tu es sûre ? s'étonna Ron.

- Certaine.

- Alors ils sont amoureux… » fit-il, songeur.

Il aidait Hermione à faire la vaisselle, et essuyait assiettes, couverts et verre… Alors qu'il frottait le cristal, celui-ci explosa entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Hermione sursauta, et lui demanda s'il allait bien, paniquée. Elle alla chercher une trousse de secours en voyant qu'il s'était entaillé le doigt. Quand elle revint, Ron n'avait pas bougé… Son visage était fermé. Elle le guida vers une chaise pour l'asseoir avant de le soigner… lui lança des regards inquiets… Elle savait que cela pouvait arriver. Les savoir réellement amoureux, son meilleur ami et son idole, avait de quoi choquer. Et elle pouvait voir la colère monter peu à peu en lui.

- « Pourquoi… ? finit-il par dire d'une voix sourde. Pourquoi ils…

- Cela ne se contrôle pas, Ron. Il n'y a aucune raison. S'ils avaient pu choisir, crois-moi, rien ne se serait passé.

- Ils ont tout de même couché ensemble.

- Relation physique uniquement. Ron, Harry n'a pas voulu te voler Lord Gaga, et Gaga ne t'a pas trompé non plus. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne t'appartient pas. La relation entre Harry et Draco est comme celle que nous avons, toi et moi. Cela ne changera rien entre toi et Gaga. C'est même peut-être mieux. De cette manière, ta star est devenue plus proche de toi… Tu ne penses pas ? »

Ron mit un certain temps avant de hocher la tête.

- « Oui… Tu as sans doute raison… »

Mais Hermione voyait bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu…

**[===]**

(_Traduction légèrement romancée, et parfois pas tout à fait exacte… J'ai cherché à retranscrire l'idée de chaque mot, mais pas une traduction littérale qui, en français, ne veut rien dire. Alors pardonnez-moi les inexactitudes. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites-vous votre propre traduction_.)

**Bloody Mary**

Love is just a history that they may prove  
>And when you're gone, I'll tell them my religion's you<p>

When Punk-tius come to kill the king upon his throne  
>I'm ready for their stones<p>

I'll dance, dance, dance  
>With my hands, hands, hands<br>Above my head, head, head  
>Like Jesus said<br>I'm gonna dance, dance, dance  
>With my hands, hands, hands<br>Above my head,  
>Dance together<p>

Forgive him before he's dead because

I won't cry for you,  
>I won't crucify the things you do<br>I won't cry for you, see  
>When you're gone I'll still be Bloody Mary<p>

We are not just art for Michelangelo  
>To carve. He can't rewrite the agro of my furied<br>Heart. I'll wait on mountain tops in Paris cold  
>Je ne veux pas mourrir toute seule<p>

I'll dance, dance, dance  
>With my hands, hands, hands<br>Above my head, head, head  
>Like Jesus said<br>I'm gonna dance, dance, dance  
>With my hands, hands, hands<br>Above my head,  
>Dance together<p>

Forgive him before he's dead because

I won't cry for you,  
>I won't crucify the things you do<br>I won't cry for you, see  
>When you're gone I'll still be Bloody Mary<p>

Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga

Dum dum da da da  
>Dum dum da da da da da<br>Dum dum da da da  
>Dum dum da da da da da<p>

Dum dum da da da

I won't cry for you,  
>I won't crucify the things you do do do<br>I won't cry for you (Gaga), see (Gaga)  
>When you're gone (Gaga) I'll still be Bloody Mary (Gaga)<p>

Hoah hoah hoah (Gaga) hoah hoah hoah (Gaga) hoah hoah hoah (Gaga)  
>Hoah hoah hoah (Gaga) hoah hoah hoah (Gaga)<p>

Oh, Liberdade, mi amor

[===]

TRADUCTION

_L'amour n'est qu'une histoire qu'ils prouveront peut être. Et lorsque tu seras parti, je leur dirai que c'est toi, ma religion.__  
><em>_Lorsque Punk-tius (Ponce Pilate) viendra pour tuer le roi sur son trône, je serai prête pour leurs pierres___

_Je danserai avec mes mains,__au-dessus de la tête, comme Jésus l'a dit__  
><em>_Je danserai avec mes mains, au-dessus de la tête, dansons ensemble__  
><em>_Je lui pardonnerai avant sa mort car…___

_Je ne pleurerai pas pour toi. Je ne crucifierai pas les choses que tu as faites. Je ne pleurerai pas pour toi tu vois. Lorsque tu seras parti je serai toujours Marie la Sanglante___

_Nous ne sommes pas que de l'art à sculpter pour Michel-Ange. Il ne peut pas ré-écrire la violence de mon coeur en furie. J'attendrai en haut d'une colline dans le froid de Paris.__  
><em>_Je ne veux pas mourir toute seule___

_Je danserai avec mes mains,__au-dessus de la tête, comme Jésus l'a dit__  
><em>_Je danserai avec mes mains, au-dessus de la tête, dansons ensemble__  
><em>_Je lui pardonnerai avant sa mort car…___

_Je ne pleurerai pas pour toi. Je ne crucifierai pas les choses que tu as faites. Je ne pleurerai pas pour toi tu vois. Lorsque tu seras parti je serai toujours Marie la Sanglante___

_Je ne pleurerai pas pour toi__  
><em>_Je ne crucifierai pas les choses que tu as fait__  
><em>_Je ne pleurerai pas pour toi tu vois__  
><em>_Lorsque tu seras parti je serai toujours Marie la Sanglante___

_Oh, Liberté mon amour…_


	8. JUDAS

Chapitre 8

**JUDAS**

(_Traduction de la chanson en bas de page_)

- « Draco ? Tu es déjà revenu ? »

Pansy était sidérée. Elle était persuadée, tout autant que Blaise, que le blond resterait chez son amoureux cette nuit. Et le black squatter se demandait à présent comment ils allaient tous pouvoir dormir dans ce studio… Le chanteur posa son sac et expliqua en souriant que Harry avait une obligation cette nuit, et qu'il préférait donc profiter de ses amis plutôt que de rester seul.

Mais son sourire était crispé. Il se détourna vite pour qu'ils ne déchiffrent pas le mensonge sur son visage. Au fond de lui, il se sentait brisé… Il avait passé des heures à pleurer dans un parc, attendant de pouvoir se calmer avant de rentrer chez la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état, elle aurait été capable d'aller chez Harry pour lui crier dessus. Et cela, il en était hors de question ! Il ne devait plus y avoir d'inattendu dans son plan si parfait. C'était déjà suffisamment le bazar, que cela soit dans son super stratagème ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, ou dans son cœur serré. Car il avait senti ce petit bidule dans son ventre gazouiller et le gratouiller de l'intérieur. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait ce que c'était. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait un sentiment amoureux, sinon un fort attachement. Il avait fallu que Potter attende ce moment-là pour déchaîner sa furie et le faire fuir en courant, des sueurs froides le long du dos. C'était cruel et injuste. Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu lui répondre ?

Il fût surpris de voir Blaise, assis droitement sur le clic-clac. Il avait l'air un peu trop innocent et candide du type qui s'incruste sans demander l'avis de ses hôtes. Draco soupira de lassitude… Raison supplémentaire pour ne pas craquer : ce glandeur avait autant de tact et de sensibilité qu'un gorille… Alors il devait tenir bon… jusqu'à demain soir.

Après avoir repris un peu contenance et être certain de ne pas faire malencontreusement éclater l'armure qui retenait ses émotions, il s'installa sur le fauteuil et discuta tranquillement avec ses amis. Il faisait tout son possible pour rire, sourire, être normal… Bien qu'il ait envie de hurler et pleurer encore et encore. Le sort « _Glamour_ » pour cacher ses yeux rouges et gonflés fonctionnait mais ne supporterait pas une nouvelle crise de larmes… Lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait… Comment pouvait-il être autant touché ? Il s'en était douté pourtant… Cet espèce de début de sentiment ne n'aurait pas dû l'atteindre avec une telle intensité tant il était récent, et provoquer ainsi une telle détresse… Cependant, son erreur, il la connaissait : il avait espéré… Espéré que Harry l'aurait compris ou qu'il aurait au moins cherché à comprendre. Qu'il aurait suffit d'un regard, qu'il écoute plus attentivement ses chansons, ses paroles… pour qu'il sache. Mais Harry n'avait pas beaucoup mûri de ce point de vue… Il était toujours le Gryffondor borné qui n'écoutait plus que sa rage quand il était en colère. Inutile de discuter… Et plus le temps passait, moins il y avait de chance de le faire changer d'avis. Il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui parvienne à le raisonner, ou bien qu'un événement majeur se passe… Pour le chanteur, c'était une immense déception, comme un petit rêve qui se brisait d'un coup, aussi brusquement et violement que cette lampe de chevet. Le sort empêchait ses amis de voir la blessure qu'elle avait laissée sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il avait un épiderme si blanc qu'il marquait très vite et très facilement. Et sur la tempe, il avait déjà un gros bleu violacé. S'il n'avait pas été aussi surpris, il aurait pris un malin plaisir de lui renvoyer coups pour coups, comme à Poudlard ! Pour qui cet idiot se prenait-il en se permettant l'attaquer ainsi ?! Son corps était son fond de commerce, bon sang ! Les traces liées à la luxure, comme les suçons ou des griffures, mais pas ces témoignages de molestation ! Il se sentait l'âme d'une femme battue, et il détestait cela. Ce satané Auror ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir deux secondes avant d'agir sous le coup de la colère ? Ou au moins se contenir un minimum ! Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ?

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois… C'était peine perdue. Même lors de la fête, quand il allait faire son show, Harry resterait campé sur ses positions. Ce n'était pas assez fort pour qu'il change d'avis. Draco ne pourrait pas le forcer à l'écouter, à le comprendre. Et lors d'une chanson, il est tellement facile de n'entendre que la musique, et d'ignorer tout le reste… Il fallait qu'il le force à comprendre… mais comment ? A moins que… Oui, c'était une idée… Cela pouvait marcher et être encore plus percutant qu'initialement. Mais avait-il le temps pour cela, il avait déjà tellement d'éléments à gérer en même temps… Il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour… Mais oui !

- « Draco ! » cria Pansy.

L'interpelé sursauta. Il était tant perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu son amie l'appeler depuis dix minutes. Malgré tout, il ne regretta pas d'avoir oublié ses amis quelques instants, car il avait eu un coup de génie ! Il lui tardait maintenant de pouvoir mettre ce nouveau plan à exécution. Le timing était serré ! C'était faisable. Il devait établir un planning mental cette nuit et se lever ensuite aux aurores. Il réintégra la conversation, l'air de rien, retrouvant une gaieté et une bonne humeur non feinte… Le sujet tourna vers le lendemain soir. Ils étaient impatients et cherchaient à savoir ce que Lord Gaga allait bien pouvoir faire. Mais Draco refusa de cracher le morceau. Ce n'était pas si près du but qu'il allait leur révéler son projet ! Encore moins maintenant qu'il avait une nouvelle pierre taillée à ajouter sur son édifice particulièrement complexe. Tout pouvait s'écrouler comme devenir une œuvre d'art. Il trépignait sur place !

Il se fit un petit récapitulatif mental de ce qui était déjà opérationnel. Il avait sa chanson de prête. Il avait sa chorégraphie, ses sorts, sa musique… Tout était paré, y compris la façon de pénétrer dans Poudlard sans se faire remarquer. Car cela allait se passer à Poudlard, lieu de la bataille finale. Heureusement, cela lui facilitait la chose : il connaissait l'endroit par cœur. Dont un passage secret, dans les oubliettes, inconnu même de Potter lui-même ! Il avait naturellement entendu parler de cette fameuse Carte des Maraudeurs qu'avait eue l'Elu. Blaise était un véritable fouineur qui entendait tout : une vraie commère ! Il ne savait comment, mais cet indécrottable curieux avait réussi à la voir… Et à l'utiliser ! Il leur avait montré avant de la rendre sur ordre de Theo, Pansy et lui-même : cela s'était déroulé en sixième année, et ils ne voulaient en aucun cas être suspectés de plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer plus encore l'attention.

L'avantage fût que Draco comprit comment le brun parvenait à le suivre dans les couloirs aussi facilement. Et puisque de toutes façons il ne pouvait pas savoir où il était dès qu'il franchissait la porte de la Salle sur Demande, cela n'était pas bien grave. Le second bienfait de cette découverte de Blaise, et pas des moindres, fût d'apprendre que leur petit passage secret préféré menant directement à la forêt interdite n'était pas indiqué sur ce plan de Poudlard ! En constatant la précision et le perfectionnement de ce papier, ils en avaient tous été très étonnés, mais également satisfaits. Potter qui se targuait de connaître le château sur le bout des doigts ignorait pourtant ce qui était sous ses yeux ! Car cette voie secrète depuis les profondeurs de la forêt ne donnait à nul autre endroit que directement dans la Grande Salle, sous la table des Professeurs ! Une petite trappe carrée d'à peine quarante centimètres de longueur et largeur était dissimulée sous la longue nappe de lin blanc et le riche tapis ottoman aux couleurs des quatre Maisons. Tapis qui semblait celé au sol par un sort de glu impossible à défaire, alors qu'il suffisait simplement d'appuyer sur un angle tout en soulevant un côté à partir du deuxième motif doré. C'était Vincent qui avait découvert cela accidentellement alors qu'il faisait le pitre lors d'une de leurs nuits d'insomnie hivernale. Il était donc certain que Potter ne pouvait pas garder ce passage lors de la fête. Et comme il avait minuté ses préparatifs avec une précision proche de la maniaquerie, il savait parfaitement comment faire son entrée à cet endroit.

- « Pansy, je suis tout de même très curieux… commença Blaise avec l'air détaché de celui qui nie un peu trop ouvertement son intérêt, faisant rouler sa tasse de thé entre ses paumes ouvertes.

- C'est parti, râla-t-elle en s'appuyant avec lassitude sur le dossier de sa chaise, peu encline à jouer le jeu avec ce très mauvais acteur. Pose ta question au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme tu en as l'habitude.

- Très bien : comment tu as fait pour avoir des tickets d'entrée à la fête de la décennie de demain soir ? demanda-t-il en posant bruyamment son mug sur la table, révélant clairement son agacement de ne pas avoir été invité lui aussi.

- Simple : Hermione me les a données. « _Pour Pansy Parkinson et son invité_ ». Et j'ai choisi Draco, sourit-elle très fière en croisant les doigts sur son ventre.

- Tu es consciente que je n'en profiterais pas ? fit remarquer le blond. Je vais entrer par le passage secret.

- Oui, oui, mais comme je t'avais choisi toi, je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre profite de ce « _+ 1 _».

- D'accord. Mais nous autres ? s'emporta le noir dans de grands gestes théâtraux. Comment va-t-on rentrer ?

- J'ai dit « les tickets », ricana-t-elle sournoisement, heureuse d'enfin pouvoir faire son petit effet qu'elle avait attendu de produire pendant des mois. Elle a réussi à voler des billets anonymes pour nous tous. Il suffit d'inscrire nos noms.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas posé la question plus tôt ? minauda-t-elle, jouissant de l'expression éberluée qu'avait pris son ami.

- Je peux y répondre, sourit Draco qui connaissait ses amis sur le bout des doigts. Blaise est très fier de son esprit de déduction et voulait trouver par lui-même. Grégory ne s'est même pas posé la question, persuadé qu'il nous accompagnerait sans se demander s'il avait également besoin d'une invitation. Quant à Théo et Milli, ils s'en moquent éperdument. Le premier parce qu'il sait s'incruster partout sans attirer l'attention à tel point qu'on se demande tous comment il fait. La seconde parce qu'elle prétend ne pas tenir spécialement à voir mon petit spectacle, et surtout la fin possible de celui-ci. Et toi Pansy, tu es tellement dans ton monde qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant que tu les laisses tous dans l'ignorance jusqu'au dernier moment, peut-être même aurais-tu totalement oublié à force de trop attendre pour les surprendre.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis une idiote ! s'offensa-t-elle, sachant malgré tout que son ami avait raison.

- Bon… fit Blaise, pensif et mécontent. Il va falloir que je prévienne les autres qu'on va bel et bien aller à cette fête tous ensemble. Comme l'a si justement fait remarquer Draco, Theo râlait avec moi de ne pas avoir de tickets pour voir le show que prévoit notre cher Gaga, et m'avait promis de m'aider à pénétrer le château incognito. Milli était un peu vexée même si elle dit ne pas vouloir venir, et je suis persuadé que c'est faux. Et il a fallu qu'on explique à Greg qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer sans carton, ce qui nous a valu une bonne heure de bouderie. Tu aurais pu nous donner les billets ! Ca nous aurait évité pas mal d'ennuis.

- Maintenant, sourit victorieusement la brune. Il va falloir programmer une petite sortie pour vous acheter des tenues de soirée ! Je n'ai pas encore la mienne non plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut. »

Blaise et Pansy regardèrent leur ami, les yeux écarquillés.

**[===]**

Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence… Tous les trois réunis dans le salon de Harry. Hermione craignait le pire, Ron était furieux et Harry se contentait d'une expression fermée. L'un en voulait à l'autre, l'autre maugréait contre la star, et la jeune femme se demandait si un être supérieur ne leur avait pas jeté un sort sur leur berceau pour les empêcher de vivre une vie heureuse et paisible. D'abord les aventures à Poudlard, puis la Guerre, ensuite l'obsession de Ron, la solitude de Harry, sa grossesse qui avait failli mal tourner, les malversations du ministère, la tristesse et la frustration de son travail, le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être qui elle était… La vie était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille ! Le retour de Draco avait été une bombe remuant toute cette crasse agglomérée et en putréfaction. Un véritable missile nucléaire aussi soudain que spectaculaire. Cela avait été critique, mais les choses avaient eu l'air de s'arranger, même si en équilibre précaire… La poussière retombait mollement… A présent, tout avait basculé. Un grondement sourd se faisait entendre, et elle présageait un tsunami. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout de quel côté il allait venir…

Elle avait réussi à convaincre Ron que l'idylle entre Harry et Draco n'était pas un mal, au contraire. Elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps et toute sa diplomatie y était passée, mais elle y était arrivée tard dans la nuit. Cela avait été un tel soulagement ! De courte durée… Harry avait bousillé tous ses efforts en annonçant qu'ils avaient rompus… violemment. Hermione avait posé tout un tas de questions pour en savoir plus. Le moindre mot avait dû être arraché. Et elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles… « _Incompréhensible_ » fût le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. C'était aberrant. Lord Gaga avouant prévoir un attentat lors de la fête de la décennie de la Victoire ? La vérité était forcément déformée par Harry ! Qu'il ait eu un lapsus et un air coupable, passe encore. Mais une confession d'une telle ampleur ? Et il était encore vivant et libre ? Impossible, le brun l'aurait arrêté sur le champ si la révélation avait été aussi franche. Et la jeune brune n'osait imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer en ces lieux tant le désordre était complet… Certes, une fois le chanteur parti, son meilleur ami avait dû se défouler sur le moindre objet à sa portée… Cependant, elle le connaissait bien et le savait sujet à des crises de colère devenues légendaires. Elle craignait de connaître la vérité. Peut-être l'avait-il blessé ? Non, Draco n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Si le brun avait attenté à son intégrité physique, nul doute qu'il aurait également reçu des coups. Hors, il semblait indemne.

Son mari entrait lentement mais sûrement dans une rage folle contre son meilleur ami. Elle pouvait le voir rougir lentement et crisper les poings sur la table en bois. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée pour ne pas ajouter une dispute violente entre ces deux êtres bornés et emportés ! Elle devait trouver le blond pour discuter, et non pas gérer l'ingérable. Ce n'était plus un tsunami qui allait s'abattre, mais deux cyclones qui allaient s'entrechoquer ! Et Merlin seul sait les dégâts qu'ils allaient causer…

Pour le roux, Harry avait osé rejeter son idole ! C'était inacceptable ! Il savait devoir se retenir, ne pas s'emporter, ne pas éclater… Mais il venait à peine d'accepter l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être amoureux ! A un point qu'il avait été persuadé que rien de mieux ne pouvait arriver, que cela allait régler tous les problèmes ! Fadaises ! S'ils l'étaient vraiment, une telle chose ne pouvait arriver. En plus de cela, il prétextait l'élaboration d'un attentat pour le soir même, lors de la décennie ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Ron n'en croyait pas un mot, c'était impossible. Lord Gaga ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille, il était incapable de causer le moindre mal. Il en était sûr et certain, qu'importe ce qu'il avait pensé de Draco Malfoy auparavant. Il n'aurait jamais pu devenir fan d'un terroriste ! Il l'aurait senti, cela aurait transparu dans ses chansons ! Il était un Auror, par Merlin ! Il était formé pour détecter la menace ! Harry n'était pas forcément meilleur que lui uniquement grâce à son statut de héro du monde sorcier ! De plus, depuis qu'il l'avait revu dans les rues du Londres moldu, l'air si vulnérable et paniqué… Et il le croyait quand il leur avait dit être en danger, qu'il s'agissait de la cause de son retour en Angleterre. Cela coïncidait parfaitement avec ce qu'il avait vu à Elers Road. Il avait gardé religieusement la photo prise avec son téléphone portable. Ce regard un peu perdu, comme hanté… Il était persuadé de son innocence ! Et Harry, cet abominable monstre de cruauté, avait osé le repousser ? Et au vu de l'état de l'appartement, cela n'avait pas été en douceur… Tout était sans dessus dessous. Il connaissait le brun, il savait comment il pouvait être quand il était en colère : violent et sourd. C'était forcément de sa faute ! Il avait mal compris et avait refusé toute explication ! Si jamais il apprenait qu'il avait frappé sa star, il le lui ferait amèrement regretter !

Hermione, elle, était moins catégorique sur le sujet. Elle pensait que Draco n'était pas si blanc que Ron se plaisait à le penser. Il devait effectivement avoir prévu quelque chose… mais pas un attentat ! Certainement pas ! C'était trop extrémiste et tellement peu en accord avec le personnage… Gaga n'était pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas son style, sa façon de procéder. Il aimait choquer, crier ce qu'il pensait en se moquant des réactions, faire ce qu'il voulait… Il se servait de son métier et de sa célébrité. Il était très loin de l'image du criminel que le monde sorcier anglais voulait lui coller. Certes, elle en avait douté un certain temps. Mais plus maintenant. Cependant, il avait bel et bien prévu un certain coup d'éclat… à sa manière. Et celle-ci était le chant. Un spectacle… Merlin ! Hermione commençait à réaliser la sorte d'attentat que pouvait orchestrer la célébrité et l'ampleur des circonstances ! Un show illégal réalisé par un criminel notoire devant les plus hauts dignitaires du pays, ceux-là même qui souhaitent le voir condamné au baiser du Détraqueur ! Phénoménal ! Un scandale d'une dimension telle qu'on en parlerait encore des années durant ! Cela était exactement dans les cordes de Gaga. Typiquement le genre de choses qu'il serait capable de faire. Mais comment pouvait-il croire que « _Just Dance_ », « _Dance in the Dark_ » ou encore « _Paparazzi_ » pouvaient toucher le public sorcier qui le hait ? Si cela ne l'avait pas fait outre-manche, pourquoi cela agirait mieux en live ? Comment les forcer à écouter ?

Sans compter qu'il allait y avoir des tas d'Aurors, des combattants déchaînés contre les Mangemorts et tous ceux qui s'en rapprochent… Tous allaient se jeter sur lui à la seconde même où il montrerait le bout de son nez ! Gaga n'allait même pas pouvoir chanter une seule chanson. Pourtant, il n'était ni stupide, ni inconscient… Il avait dû organiser une telle chose avec énormément de précisions et précautions. Jamais il ne se serait lancé dans un projet de cette envergure sans être un minimum certain de sa réussite. Mais alors comment comptait-il s'y prendre ? Elle-même, qui était pourtant une encyclopédie vivante d'une énorme quantité de sorts divers et variés, ne savait pas du tout comment exécuter une telle prouesse. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela apporterait de plus ? Même avec une _playlist_ parfaite, elle ne voyait pas en quoi quelques chansons pouvaient se révéler… se révéler quoi au juste ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre… Il devait y avoir un objectif quelconque, mais lequel ? Être acquitté ? Penser que de la musique, même avec le texte le plus percutant qui soit, puisse influencer une décision de justice était risible. Particulièrement lorsqu'on s'attaquait à la société anglaise et ses préjugés ancrés bien profondément dans l'inconscient collectif depuis des années. Elle en savait quelque chose. Non, Gaga ne pouvait décemment pas espérer quoi que ce soit d'une telle action. Mais alors pourquoi, par Merlin ?!

Las du silence lourd qui pesait depuis plusieurs minutes, et de voir le visage de ses deux amis changer progressivement, l'un mu par la colère, l'autre emportée par ses réflexions, pour finalement n'aboutir à rien de concret, Harry se leva. Il aurait souhaité une réaction quelconque de la part de ses amis. Si ce n'était pas de l'indignation face à ce que semblait prévoir le satané Mangemort, au moins de la colère ! Surtout de la part de Ron qui avait l'air de bouillir de rage. Venant de Hermione, il s'était attendu à des paroles pleines de bon sens, même s'il ne savait pas lequel exactement. Tout, sauf cette attente insoutenable quine faisait qu'engendrer un malaise. De toutes façons, il devait se rendre à Poudlard pour rencontrer le Ministre afin d'aider à l'organisation de la fête. Il en profiterait pour doubler la sécurité et surveiller toutes les entrées avec une plus grande vigilance. Le point positif de toute cette histoire était qu'à présent il était prévenu, et n'allait certainement pas laisser Malfoy n'en faire qu'à sa tête !

- « Attend Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en le voyant partir, se levant alors de sa chaise pour le suivre. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, tel un zombi. Elle fût frappée par cette expression qui lui prouva enfin qu'elle avait eu raison : son meilleur ami était tombé sous le charme de la starlette. Malheureusement, leur passif était trop lourd et ces sentiments trop récents pour qu'il cherche à le disculper par tous les moyens, ou pour au moins croire en son innocence tant qu'il n'y avait pas de preuve. Mais son regard lui fit clairement comprendre que détourner Harry de ses intentions serait plus difficile que de stopper un char d'assaut lancé à pleine vitesse. Ses yeux étaient habités d'une rage sourde et mal contenue qui la fit déglutir.

- « Pour cette vermine ? cracha-t-il comme il en avait envie depuis le début, supportant difficilement la déception profonde qu'il avait ressenti face à ce qu'il vivait comme une trahison. Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début : le dénoncer.

- Non Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle afin de tenter le tout pour le tout, lui enserrant doucement le bras pour tenter de le persuader. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il y a forcément une raison à tout cela, attend au moins d'avoir une explication avec lui ! Je parie que tu ne lui as même pas laissé dire un mot !

- Pas besoin. Je sais, affirma-t-il avec une conviction bornée et sourde, se dégageant brusquement d'elle.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout !

- La ferme Hermione ! hurla-t-il, absolument pas calmé par le saccage de son domicile, toujours plein d'amertume et de dégoût pour avoir cru en un « possible » avec le blond. Je suis un Auror ! Je fais ce que je dois, c'est tout ! Il s'est moqué de moi du début à la fin, il m'a manipulé ! J'ai été un idiot ! Maintenant, je dois rectifier le tir tant qu'il en est encore temps !

- Tu vas le regretter, crois-moi ! menaça la brune dans une ultime tentative. Tu le regretteras toute ta vie si tu le fais.

- Je regretterais si je ne fais rien.

- Si tu le fais, dit Ron d'une voix sourde, je t'en voudrais toute ma vie. »

Ron fixait Harry comme s'il voulait lui lancer un Avada Kedavra. Les hostilités étaient officiellement ouvertes… Si Hermione n'agissait pas, ils allaient se battre… Cela pouvait signer la fin d'une longue et belle amitié. Le brun ne devait pas agir, il ne devait rien faire contre Draco sans savoir de quoi il était question exactement ! Cela devenait urgent ! Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et ça la torturait.

- « Ron, tenta de raisonner Harry sans grande conviction. C'est un criminel, on en a la preuve maintenant.

- On a rien du tout, insista le roux en se levant de son siège pour appuyer les mains sur la table avec importance et détermination, prenant le relai de Hermione dans ses arguments. Tu n'as aucune preuve, sauf celle que ta tête à bien voulu accepter. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il compte faire ! Il ne t'a rien dit ! La seule certitude est qu'il a prévu de « faire quelque chose » !

- Que veux-tu qu'il fasse d'autre ?! cria le brun qui ne voyait vraiment ce que cela pouvait être d'autre.

- Harry, intervint Hermione plus calme. Il y a un million de possibilités. Peut-être a-t-il simplement voulu venir afin de discuter sur son cas ? La fête de la décennie est lourde de sens, elle est synonyme de paix… Peut-être croit-il qu'on ne lui fera pas de mal là-bas ?

- Foutaise ! ricana-t-il face à l'argument qu'il trouvait risible. Il sait parfaitement que la présence d'un Mangemort à cette fête est de la pure provocation ! Ce serait très mal vu, et c'est un euphémisme, il le sait parfaitement ! Ce n'est certainement pas les meilleures conditions pour plaider sa cause ! Et s'il souhaitait « discuter » comme tu dis, pourquoi ne nous en a-t-il pas parlé lorsque nous l'interrogions avec Ron ? Il avait beaucoup d'autres possibilités pour lui, pourquoi choisir la plus absurde et celle qui a le moins de chances d'aboutir ?

- Par peur de votre réaction ?

- C'est sûr que coucher afin de gagner du temps, c'est moins logique… ironisa-t-il avec aigreur. Je lui ai donné quantité d'occasions pour s'expliquer, je lui ai demandé de me convaincre de sa bonne foi, j'ai insisté, j'ai vraiment voulu le croire, j'ai même commencé à le penser et il ne pouvait que le savoir au vu des événements ! Cela ne tient pas debout, Hermione.

- Un soi-disant attentat est tout aussi ridicule, voir même tout à fait grotesque, tu le sais bien ! s'énerva-t-elle avant de poursuivre, plus doucement pour ne pas le braquer plus encore. Ecoute, Harry… Nous ne te demandons pas de croire en l'innocence de Draco, mais simplement de lui parler avant de faire quelque chose que tu puisses regretter. »

L'argument fit mouche… Harry hésita… C'était bien beau tout cela mais la fête était dans quelques heures à peine. Comment pourrait-il le rencontrer avant ? Il finit malgré tout par acquiescer. Il allait bien voir. De toute façon, il le capturerait. Au moins par sécurité. Il serait alors toujours temps de l'interroger une bonne fois pour toute de manière plus conventionnelle : avec un collègue Auror, de préférence autre que Ron, et dans une salle adaptée à la pratique. S'il était si innocent, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait craindre la justice ministérielle !

Hermione, sans se douter des intentions de son meilleur ami, soupira de soulagement… Elle était persuadée d'avoir gagné du temps.

**[===]**

Draco attendait. A l'ombre d'un arbre de Regent's Park, aux premières heures de la matinée, il vit enfin arriver la personne espérée. Il trottina à sa rencontre, un large sourire aux lèvres, et l'enlaça immédiatement. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux de se revoir après plusieurs années. Ils s'étaient croisés de temps en temps, et avaient fini par s'entendre à merveille. S'en était suivi une correspondance effrénée, de grandes promesses d'amitié sincère, et des assurances de toujours répondre présent l'un pour l'autre lorsque le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Le blond était ravi de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de retourner en Angleterre ? ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de demander l'interlocuteur après leur longue accolade. Aurais-tu des tendances suicidaires ? Si c'est le cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour le suicide collectif, j'aime trop la vie.

- Rassure-toi, je ne te demanderais jamais une telle chose, rit franchement le chanteur. Je voudrais juste que tu m'aides un peu. Comme tu t'en doutes, je me suis mis dans de beaux draps. J'avais pourtant cru avoir tout calculé parfaitement, mais un événement… disons inattendu a contrarié mes plans. Je suis obligé d'improviser, maintenant… Sois certain que je ne t'aurais jamais appelé si ce n'était pas si urgent et important. C'est même vital.

- Tu m'intrigues, même si je m'en doutais un peu… Je croyais que tu voulais t'enfuir, et que c'était pour ça que tu m'avais contacté.

- En fait, c'est plutôt l'inverse…

- Soit plus explicite : tu veux te rendre à la Justice ou t'établir définitivement à Londres ? Si c'est le second cas, je ne pourrais pas grand-chose pour toi. La création d'une nouvelle identité ou la chirurgie esthétique, ce n'est pas dans mes cordes. Ok, j'ai quelques contacts, mais tout de même… Pour qu'une star planétaire redevienne un être _lambda_, faut y aller fort !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, s'amusa Draco. En plus, j'ai plus de contacts que toi.

- Cela reste à prouver », sourit sournoisement le personnage.

Après quelques autres plaisanteries, le blond finit par lui expliquer son plan. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un muret, loin du chemin où quelques joggeurs matinaux commençaient à apparaître. Le sourire sur le visage de l'inconnu s'agrandit progressivement, mais il n'osa interrompre son ami. C'était un projet titanesque et grandiose ! Un défi incroyable ! Ses yeux se mettaient à pétiller de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle explication. Sa petite starlette était complètement cinglée !

- « Qu'en penses-tu ? finit par demander le chanteur, un peu angoissé à l'idée d'un refus. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Si je veux ?! s'exclama un peu trop fort celui qui se présentait comme son sauveur, faisant se retourner le blond pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu. C'est un truc de tarés inconscients complètement fantasque et utopique : j'adore ! J'adhère totalement, c'est un coup de génie ! Et en moins d'une journée pour tout préparer, c'est génial ! On commence quand ? »

**[===]**

Il était prévu que Théodore, Grégory et Millicent viennent les rejoindre chez Pansy à midi, chacun apportant un plat pour déjeuner tous ensemble. Le premier s'occupait de l'apéritif avec la troisième, le deuxième était censé se charger d'un dessert bien que tous savaient qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'en préparer plusieurs. Blaise avait réussi l'exploit d'avoir du caviar pour l'entrée sans débourser un cent. Pansy vérifiait la cuisson de sa tourte à la citrouille dont la recette faisait sa fierté. Personne ne savait ce que comptait prendre Draco. Ils l'avaient vu filer à l'aube, une casquette vissée sur le crâne et habillé d'une tenue de sport. Il n'avait pourtant jamais fait de footing les autres jours…

Cet après-midi, ils devaient essayer les vêtements que le blond leur avait dit s'être déjà procurés. Tous connaissaient parfaitement les préférences esthétiques du chanteur : ils avaient suffisamment vu ses nombreux costumes sur scène ou sur les tabloïds pour en avoir une idée, et cela ne les rassurait pas beaucoup. Blaise, lui, envisageait déjà d'aller vendre l'habit pour une coquette somme afin d'en acheter un plus à son goût. La jeune femme avait eu beau chercher dans son minuscule appartement, elle ne trouva pas une veste, un pantalon ou une chemise inconnu. Elle en conclut que son ami était parti pour aller les chercher quelque part… Il revint effectivement les bras chargés, et dû lutter sans cesse contre le black qui voulait absolument voir son costume sans attendre les autres.

Lorsque Théo et Grégory franchirent la porte en même temps, Draco les accueillit avec émotion. Il n'avait pas pu les voir avant ce jour à cause de leur emploi exigeant. Il en avait le cœur bondissant. La larme à l'œil, il se jeta sur chacun d'eux, réussissant même l'exploit d'émouvoir Theo au point qu'il lui sourit sincèrement, sans aucune malice, sournoiserie, cynisme ou ironie. Fait rare ! Grégory fût le premier à lui sauter au cou dans un cri de joie. Le blond éclata de rire, même si le poids de son ami menaçait de le faire tomber. Heureux, il était tout de même étouffé dans l'étreinte, mais réussit à se dégager avant de mourir d'asphyxie. Théo fut bien plus réservé et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que Draco le prenne d'autorité dans ses bras. Et même si le châtain fût gêné, il lui retourna maladroitement l'embrassade.

- « Tu viens d'où habillé comme ça ? s'étonna Théo. Je pensais qu'une « grande star » comme toi se devait d'être superbe en toutes circonstances ?

- De dehors, évidemment, répondit le chanteur, les mains toujours posées sur les épaules de son ami. J'ai dû me déguiser. Heureusement qu'il en faut peu pour ne pas être reconnu : une fausse barbe, une perruque, des lunettes de soleil, et le tour est joué !

- Pas de foulard ni de cagoule ? Tu as peur d'avoir trop chaud, princesse ?

- Trop se couvrir est le meilleur moyen pour attirer l'attention. »

Alors qu'ils allèrent s'installer autour de la petite table basse, la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Millicent arriva, égale à elle-même : peu souriante mais polie et cordiale. Personne ne s'en formalisait, pas même Theo, car tous la savaient en réalité très aimante. Les mets arrivèrent rapidement pêle-mêle sur la table, et tous se mirent à piocher gaiement.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, blaguant et s'amusant d'un rien. Cela avait tant manqué à Draco… Les souvenirs du temps de Poudlard fusèrent, les rendant tous nostalgiques. Seuls les bons moments étaient évoqués, comme les plats gastronomiques et expérimentaux de Grégory, qui faisait de ses amis des cobayes… et pas toujours avec succès ! Ils en avaient été malades plus d'une fois, cela mettait en rage Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Finalement c'était devenu un jeu de savoir qui serait le prochain à avoir une indigestion. Ils avaient tous été fiers de voir les progrès rapides de leur ami, et la curiosité de découvrir une nouvelle saveur avait pris le pas sur les paris qu'ils se lançaient pour connaître le prochain patient de « l'hydre vêtu de blanc », comme ils aimaient appeler la pauvre femme. Ils eurent des fous rires incontrôlables en se souvenant avoir ligoté Théo plusieurs fois pour qu'il participe également. Celui-ci trouvait toujours un moyen pour se venger. Une fois, il était même allé jusqu'à transformer le shampoing de Pansy en une crème décolorante magique inodore. Elle avait mis plusieurs années avant de retrouver sa couleur naturelle sans avoir à se lancer un sort tous les matins…

Ce dont ils se souvenaient avec le plus de mélancolie, même le cynique châtain, furent les petits concerts privés que produisait Draco pour ses amis. Ils se rendaient dans la Salle sur Demande, et il jouait du piano en chantant. Ils chérissaient ces moments privilégiés où ils avaient eu l'impression d'entrer dans une nouvelle dimension. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient eu des frissons de délice ! Ils avaient alors été les seuls à connaître la douce voix de leur blondinet. Cela avait été dans ce genre d'occasion que Draco avait écrit « _Beautiful Dirty Rich_ », après une soirée bien arrosée qui avait failli mal tourner. Mais surtout « _Bad Kids_ »… Au retour du Lord Noir, ils avaient ressenti une telle pression… A la fois de leurs parents que de la présence maléfique. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire un geste sans avoir peur et attendaient toujours une autorisation quelconque. Draco avait expulsé leur souffrance à tous à travers cette chanson. « _Ne me dis pas que je vaux moins que ma liberté_ », ou « _Je suis un sale gosse et je survivrais_ », ou « _Ne sois pas mal à l'aise si ton cœur est pur, tu es toujours bien pour moi si tu es un sale gosse_ », ou encore «_ Je suis un crétin, un jeune rebelle dégénéré et j'en suis fier _»… Autant de paroles qui les faisaient sourire et les soulageaient tous un peu. Et même s'il clamait être un rebelle dans les paroles, il faisait comme tout le monde : il se taisait et obéissait… Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? C'était ainsi que leur monde fonctionnait. Ils ne pouvaient que crier, hurler, prier ou pleurer dans l'ombre, et être un parfait petit soldat fidèle en apparence. Sinon, ils mourraient. Et c'était le meilleur scénario…

- « Ton livre avance, Théo ? demanda Millicent pour aborder un sujet un peu moins douloureux.

- Mon éditeur me fait encore bien chié avec l'intrigue, s'emporta-t-il, passant de la tristesse à la colère en un temps record. Il m'emmerde avec ses trucs commerciaux !

- Je vois que le vocabulaire de Théo n'a pas changé, railla Draco en se servant une troisième fois du si savoureux fraisier de Grégory qu'il n'en resta alors plus rien.

- Oh toi la diva, ta gueule. C'est pas moi qui chante des trucs de cul.

- Tu n'avais pas écrit un roman pornographique à un moment ? contrattaqua ladite diva, pas vexée pour un sou.

- Pour le fric, uniquement, répondit-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Avoue que ça t'a bien plu, s'amusa Blaise qui passait un doigt gourmand dans le plat ayant contenu le gâteau pour en recueillir la moindre miette.

- C'était un truc de pédé. J'ai dû me faire violence pour écrire chaque mot. »

Draco soupira… Théodore savait sa bisexualité depuis leur cinquième année, et s'amusait avec lui en tenant des propos homophobes… Parler de « pédé » était gentillet en rapport à tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas du tout contre les gays : ils avaient couché ensemble une fois par curiosité. Lui-même préférait les hommes. Mais cela pouvait devenir lassant et blessant à force… Seulement, inutile de discuter avec lui : on ne changeait pas Théo.

- « Et toi, Greg ? changea de sujet le chanteur pour ne pas s'énerver. Tu as testé des nouveaux plats depuis ?

- Non, j'ai pas le temps… bouda-t-il en regardant ses mains, comme prit en faute. Ca me manque…

- Mais tu as pourtant pu faire ce fraisier, non ? Soit dit en passant, c'est une pure merveille ! Tu as pensé à proposer tes services à une boulangerie ?

- Pas vraiment… murmura-t-il, se ratatinant encore plus sur lui-même. J'essaierai pour voir.

- Tu arrives au moins à économiser un peu pour ta pâtisserie expérimentale ? » continua le blond, sachant pertinemment que son ami ne ferait rien pour vendre ses sucreries.

Le silence lui répondit… Nouveau soupir de Draco. Ses amis étaient de véritables handicapés de la passion… Ils semblaient se contenter d'observer Draco vivre son rêve, s'épanouissant par procuration… Cela le mettait toujours autant en rage de voir de tels talents sacrifiés.

- « Je gagne pas assez, se justifia Grégory en voyant la star mécontente, donnant l'impression d'être un enfant grondé par sa mère. A peine de quoi vivre.

- Oui, oui, éluda le blond. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire cet après-midi ? »

Le débat était lancé. Pendant que ses amis se disputaient sur l'activité du jour, Draco repassa mentalement toutes les étapes de son plan. Ils allaient bientôt devoir les laisser pour mettre à profit les dernières heures à sa disposition. Son ami d'outre-manche l'attendait.

**[===]**

Harry était à Poudlard depuis quatre heures, et cela fait déjà un bon moment que le Ministre lui tapait sur le système… Ce n'était jamais assez grandiose, l'éclairage sur lui pendant son discours devait être plus intense, les sièges n'étaient pas assez moelleux, pas assez larges, le sien n'était pas assez haut… Il n'était pas assez mis en valeur, sa place ne lui convenait pas, l'assemblement des tables étaient trop étriqué, les fauteuils mal répartis… La nourriture n'était pas assez bonne, les gens ne travaillaient pas assez vite… Et tous ces commentaires étaient dictés depuis son estrade, débout, un verre de vin d'orties à la main et une assiette de _cupcakes_ non loin sur un guéridon. Harry, qui ne voulait pas être mis dans le même sac que cet imbécile, aidait comme il pouvait. Il portait de lourdes caisses de boissons, déplaçait des meubles, grimpait en haut d'une échelle pour accrocher une décoration… Le tout devait être fait sans baguette, par caprice du ministre qui « _ne voulait pas que la pièce soit encore plus imprégnée de magie qu'elle ne l'était déjà, afin que le soir même soit encore plus marquant, d'un point de vu sensitif_ ». Harry ne savait même pas ce que cela voulait dire… De toute façon, tous les travailleurs étaient des Cracmols… L'échelle sociale n'était pas bien différente que celle qu'affectionnait Voldemort en personne. Il avait honte pour le Ministère, mais ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose…

Il n'avait toujours rien dit au sujet du possible attentat de Malfoy, ayant choisi d'écouter Hermione… Mais cela le démangeait ! Il avait vérifié la sécurité et les passages secrets des centaines de fois depuis son arrivée. Il avait doublé les effectifs d'Aurors, inventant une raison abracadabrante pour justifier cette demande. Tout était protégé, le blond ne pourrait pas entrer… Cependant, il avait des doutes… Il devait être sûr de lui pour tenter de s'introduire dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard… Il avait forcément un plan quelconque… Et puis, il hésitait encore… Le croire, attendre comme Hermione le disait, ou bien suivre sa conscience professionnelle ?

Heureusement, Ron vint le rejoindre peu de temps après que ses incertitudes commençaient à devenir insupportables. Mais celui-ci l'évita après lui avoir lancé un regard noir… Hermione, plus agréable, vint vers lui… mais uniquement pour lui demander s'il avait dit quelque chose. Harry s'énerva. Il n'y en avait que pour Gaga ! C'était horripilant de voir que l'amitié n'était plus rien quand il était question d'une star. C'était tout de même de Malfoy dont on parlait ! Et Hermione ? Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour le chanteur ? Pourquoi le protéger ? Elle ne l'avait jamais autant porté dans son cœur, que cela fût au collège ou en tant que célébrité. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit qu'elle repartit précipitamment rejoindre son époux avant même d'obtenir sa réponse… Epoux qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers le Ministre de la Magie… C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il décida de finalement les ignorer du mieux qu'il put. L'ambiance était de plus en plus lourde…

**[===]**

Ce ne fût qu'à l'heure du repas que Harry comprit ce qu'il se passait. Ou du moins un peu. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la plus grande tablée, celle qui devait réunir les plus hauts dignitaires tels que le Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, la Directrice actuelle de l'école, la famille Weasley dont les épouses et l'époux de Ginny, Harry y était naturellement aussi, et quelques autres comme les Chef du Département des Mystères, quelques anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et deux ou trois personnages politiques étrangers. Le Ministre avait voulu se tenir au plus près de Harry, souriant à tous les journalistes qui passaient par là. McGonagall, à plusieurs places de là, manifestait son désaccord par une mauvaise humeur plus que visible. Seul l'homme à la tête de la société sorcière anglaise et quelques autres rares personnes semblaient joyeux. Hermione, quant à elle, était nerveuse. Elle jetait sans cesse des regards incertains à son époux, qui fixait de temps en temps Harry comme pour le provoquer. Celui-ci n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi cet air de bravade ? Voulait-il lui faire comprendre que s'il disait un mot au Ministre, il aurait affaire à lui ?

Les conversations étaient toutes tenues par le chef de l'Etat Sorcier. Et il s'adressait uniquement au Survivant. Cependant, comme celui-ci ne lui répondait pas, trop absorbé par les agissements de Ron, c'était un autre qui retournait la réplique, différent à chaque fois. Un de ceux qui voulaient se faire bien voir et entrer dans les bonnes grâces des puissants. Et ils se disputaient les réponses : c'était à celui qui parlerait le plus au Ministre.

- « Oui, vous avez eu parfaitement raison d'agir ainsi, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie. Ces Mangemorts n'ont pas encore compris qu'ils ont perdu la guerre.

- Depuis le temps, ils auraient dû enregistrer cette information ! Vous avez bien fait de le leur rappeler, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie.

- Vous avez agi avec noblesse, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, en ne faisant aucune différence entre hommes, femmes et enfants. Vous leur rappelez à tous que maintenant, l'égalité règne en Angleterre.

- Et vous avez aussi témoigné de la mansuétude, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie ! Vous auriez parfaitement pu choisir une peine plus lourde ! Mais vous avez choisi le minimum requis en toute connaissance de cause.

- C'est faire preuve d'un grand esprit, bon et généreux, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie. Beaucoup les auraient envoyés à Azkaban ou condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur !

- Il s'agit également d'un choix très judicieux, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie. Leur ôter leur magie les oblige ainsi à vivre comme moldus ou Cracmols. De cette manière, ils comprendront mieux la vie que mènent ces pauvres gens qu'ils souhaitaient tant rayer de la surface de la terre.

- Vraiment parfait, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie. C'était un coup de maître ! »

Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie… Harry en avait plus que marre d'entendre ces mots. Ces imbéciles n'y comprenaient rien. C'était sans doute la pire sanction qu'il pouvait leur infliger, à ces soi-disant Mangemorts qui n'en étaient parfois même pas d'ailleurs. Priver un sorcier de sa magie équivalait au baiser du Détraqueur. C'était comme l'amputer d'une partie d'eux-mêmes. C'était une plaie béante et putride, insoignable et irréversible. Ils vivaient encore, et pire que tout, ils étaient conscients ! Conscients d'être vides, conscients de cette douleur lancinante et éternelle. De quoi en devenir fous. Soit ces gens deviendraient des épaves et finiraient par se suicider, soit ils se transformeraient en serial killer moldus… Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres options, et toutes étaient tragiques. Harry avait envie de leur lancer un _doloris_ puissant et bien senti. Et au regard que leur lançait Hermione, elle pensait la même chose.

C'était d'ailleurs à causes de ces mots qu'elle fût déconcentrée quelques instants et ne prit pas garde à Ron. Celui-ci saisit l'occasion pour élever la voix, suffisamment fort pour que toute l'assistance l'entende.

- « Que feriez-vous donc pour punir le seul Mangemort qui vous échappe encore ? » demanda-t-il avec une assurance proche de la provocation.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, et sa femme retint son souffle. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'arrêter à présent…

- « De qui parlez-vous donc ? fit le Ministre avec une fausse jovialité, les yeux se plissant comme pour le défier de répondre.

- De Draco Malfoy. »

Le silence accueillit ses mots. Plus personne ne respirait. « Draco Malfoy » était devenu un nom maudit, un tabou que personne dans le pays ne devait plus prononcer à moins d'être chuchoter. Plus encore devant le représentant du monde sorcier anglais en personne. Celui-ci prit une teinte carmin à une vitesse affolante. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il hurla.

- « Où voulez-vous en venir ?!

- S'il apparaissait devant, vous que ferez-vous ? continua Ron l'air de rien et visiblement très fier de lui.

- Je le condamnerais au baiser du Détraqueur immédiatement !

- Sans jugement ?

- Il me semble que celui-ci a déjà eu lieu !

- C'était il y a fort longtemps et sans sa présence. La Loi Sorcière stipule clairement qu'un nouveau tribunal doit sa rassembler. Du moins, la dernière fois que j'y ait jeté un œil… Ce matin. »

C'était donc là où Ron voulait en venir… Il protégeait les arrières de Malfoy ! Harry vit rouge. Il ne put plus se retenir.

- « Ca tombe bien ! dit-il à son tour d'une voix forte et posée. Il vient ce soir ! »

**O ====================================================== O**

**NOTES :**

_Par où commencer donc… Et bien tout d'abord par m'excuser piteusement, honteusement, dramatiquement, théâtralement, platement et surtout ignominieusement ! Je suis un horrible monstre qui vous a privé de la suite tant de temps ! Car… TOUT ETAIT DEJA ECRIT SUR MON ONRDINATEUR ! Oui ! Je n'ai AUCUNE EXCUSE ! Et je vous avoue cela, sans y être obligée (personne ne me menace de vous révéler la vérité)… J'ai… Tout bonnement OUBLIE avoir écrit cette suite ! Je savais avoir une partie du chapitre suivant mais… JE NE ME SOUVENAIS PLUS QUE J'AVAIS PAS MOINS DE __**TROIS CHAPITRES TERMINES**__ ! Je viens à peine de le découvrir ! Alors j'ai tout relu ! J'ai corrigé deux trois trucs pour peaufiner un peu, histoire de me sentir un peu (tout petit peu) moins coupable… Et j'ai ajouté des petits bidules par-ci par-là, histoire de fournir un chapitre bien plus long que ce qu'il n'était. Ainsi, je suis passée de 7 pages (SEULEMENT) à 12 ! Beau score, n'est-il pas ?_

_Et puis, l'attente est bénéfique pour vous, car sans cela le personnage mystère n'aurait pas vu le jour ! J'y ai pensé il y a quelques jours à peine, et en suis très fière !_

_Autre avantage : le nouvel album ! Je compte bien l'utiliser à outrance ! Il y a plein de chansons qui pourraient convenir ! Attendez-vous déjà à un show de Lord Gaga long et spectaculaire ! Malheureusement, comme je ne pourrais pas vous le montrer, il va falloir faire fonctionner votre imagination à plein régime, et je tenterais de vous y aider au maximum de mes capacités ! Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je m'emporte, je m'emporte…_

_On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais j'ai passé une nuit blanche pour vous pondre ce chapitre, bien qu'il avait déjà été écrit ! J'ai passé la quasi-majorité de mes deux mois de vacances forcées (puisque le boulot que je devais faire a mystérieusement été annulé…) le nez collé à mon écran d'ordinateur pour écrire encore et encore. C'est un peu une vengeance contre ces années où je devais me retenir de taper frénétiquement sur mon clavier… « Semi-divinité » est l'histoire qui en a le plus profité. C'est le plus gros du travail cette histoire-là, car j'ai repris tout le début à un point qu'il ne ressemble plus du tout à la précédente version, rajoutant des intrigues, des détails que je chéris tant, peut-être même à outrance… Et le tout en prenant garde de raccorder le début et la fin, respecter le nombre de chapitres déjà préétabli, etc. Vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT PAS FACILE DU TOUT ! Travail long et laborieux, mais qui me rend toute guillerette. Parallèlement, j'ai créé un plan détaillé pour une future fiction « Le Justicier », qui sera un policier. Je vous rassure : C'EST PAS POUR TOUT DE SUITE ! Il va falloir que je règle un peu les merdouilles de mes chantiers… Une galère pas possible que deux mois entiers n'ont pas suffit à déblayer ! Ca me promet de belles nuits bien remplies dites donc…_

_**[===]**_

_LA TRADUCTION : Alors, je ne sais plus trop comment j'ai procédé préalablement, quelle était ma méthode (j'ai pas relu les paroles et les traductions, c'était ennuyeux…), donc voilà comment j'ai fait ici. J'ai mis les paroles, recopiée d'un site telles quelles. Et pour la partie traduction, j'ai enlevé toutes les répétitions (refrain, les vocalises et autres), tout en gardant les derniers mots (le refrain, qui est donc en double). J'ai tenté de franciser un peu tout ça, parce qu'une traduction littérale était… eurk. Ca marche peut-être en anglais (je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas bilingue), mais en français c'était une insulte à notre si beau langage ! Et j'aime le beau parlé. Donc faut pas déconner, j'ai mixé, touillé, et vous ai préparé une belle sauce toute neuve made in Ashu !_

_J'ai rencontré plusieurs difficultés… Particulièrement l'incompréhensible « Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain »… WHAT ? Sa langue ment à travers son cerveau ? WTF ?! J'ai cherché pour savoir si ce n'était pas une bizarre expression anglaise… Et sur un forum une ANGLAISE (ou un anglais) s'est posé(e) exactement la même question que moi. C'est un ESPAGNOL (ou une espagnole) qui a répondu que cela venait de l'expression « to lie through one's teeth » qui signifie tout bêtement « mentir comme un arracheur de dents ». Bon, mon papa est dentiste, je ne voulais pas l'offenser, donc j'ai juste mis « mentir effrontément ». Mais POURQUOI Gaga ? POURQUOI ?! C'est même pas pour la rime ! Tout fini en [i] sauf ce vers-là ! Même pour le rythme, ça pouvait coller… A moins que ce soit pour ne pas avoir la langue qui fourche (c'est le cas de le dire) ? C'est la seule explication qui m'est venue… Parce que même pour l'originalité, elle aurait pu trouver mieux… Si quelqu'un trouve une réponse meilleure que la mienne il est le ou la bienvenu(e) ! Est-ce que ça serait un clin d'œil à une phrase biblique célèbre en anglais ? Je ne connais que celles en français…_

_Sans plus vous retenir, voici paroles et traductions :_

**O ========================================================== O**

(_Traduction légèrement romancée, et parfois pas tout à fait exacte… J'ai cherché à retranscrire l'idée de chaque mot, mais pas une traduction littérale qui, en français, ne veut rien dire. Alors pardonnez-moi les inexactitudes. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites-vous votre propre traduction_.)

**Judas**

Oh-oh-oh-ohoo  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Oh-oh-oh-ohoo  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Gaga  
>Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Gaga<p>

[Lady Gaga - Verse 1]  
>When he calls to me, I am ready<br>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs  
>Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain<br>Even after three times, he betrays me

Oh-oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh  
>I'll bring him down, bring him down, down<br>Oh-oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown<p>

[Chorus]  
>I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel<br>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby  
>I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel<br>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Oh-oh-oh-ohoo  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Oh-oh-oh-ohoo  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas GaGa

[Lady Gaga - Verse 2]  
>I couldn't love a man so purely<br>Even prophets forgave his goofy way  
>I've learned love is like a brick, you can<br>Build a house or sink a dead body

Oh-oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh  
>I'll bring him down, bring him down, down<br>Oh-oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown<p>

[Chorus]  
>I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel<br>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<p>

Oh-oh-oh-ohoo  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Oh-oh-oh-ohoo  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

[Bridge]  
>In the most Biblical sense,<br>I am beyond repentance  
>Fame hooker, prostitute wench,<br>Vomits her mind

But in the cultural sense  
>I just speak in future tense<br>Judas kiss me if offensed,  
>Don't wear your condom next time<p>

I wanna love you,  
>But something's pulling me away from you<br>Jesus is my virtue,  
>Judas is the demon I cling to<br>I cling to

[Chorus]  
>Just a holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel<br>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby  
>I'm just a holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel<br>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Oh-oh-oh-ohoo  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Oh-oh-oh-ohoo  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas GAGA  
>Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas GAGA<p>

[===]

TRADUCTION

_Oh, je suis amoureuse de Judas_

_Judas_

_Dès qu'il m'appelle, je suis prête. S'il le souhaite, je laverais ses pieds de mes cheveux. Pardonnez-le s'il ment effrontément. Même après trois fois, il me trahit._

_Oh, je le mettrais à terre._

_Un roi sans couronne._

_Je suis juste une fanatique. Il est si cruel._

_Mais je resterais amoureuse de Judas._

_Oh, je suis amoureuse de Judas._

_Judas ! Gaga !_

_Je ne pourrais jamais aimer un homme avec plus de pureté. Même le prophète lui a pardonné ses exactions. J'ai appris que notre amour est telle la brique servant à édifier une maison, ou enterrer un cadavre._

_Oh, je le mettrais à terre._

_Un roi sans couronne._

_Aussi bibliquement que possible, je suis au-delà du repentir. Célèbre pute, servante prostituée, qui vomit son esprit._

_Mais culturellement, je parle au futur. Judas, embrasse-moi si je t'ai offensé. Ne met pas de préservatif la prochaine fois._

_Je veux t'aimer, mais quelque chose m'éloigne de toi. Jésus est ma vertu. Judas est la démon auquel je m'accroche._

_Je suis juste une fanatique. Il est si cruel._

_Mais je resterais amoureuse de Judas._

_Oh, je suis amoureuse de Judas._

_Judas ! Gaga !_


	9. SCHEISSE

Chapitre 9

**SCHEISSE**

(_Traduction de la chanson en bas de page_)

Et MERDE ! Elle avait mis la main devant la bouche pour ne pas proférer ces paroles à haute voix, et ferma lentement les yeux. Merde, merde, merde ! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire… Ce qu'elle redoutait tant était finalement arrivé. Voilà pourquoi elle avait tout fait pour convaincre Ron que son plan était une mauvaise idée… Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Lord Gaga, il était incontrôlable. Elle l'avait eu à l'œil toute la matinée, l'empêchant d'aller auprès du Ministre. Elle aurait mieux fait de le laisser faire à ce moment-là, peut-être Harry n'aurait alors pas entendu et n'aurait jamais réagi de cette manière. Et alors tout aurait été différent… Mais on pouvait refaire le monde avec des « si », comme le disait l'expression moldue. Et il avait suffit d'un instant d'inattention… A cause de ces idiots qui parlaient sans savoir, dans le seul but de flatter ! Hermione avait déjà eu du mal à convaincre le brun de ne rien dire : il était à déçu et en colère, alors un rien pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Elle l'avait dit à son époux ! Elle l'avait prévenu plusieurs fois, usant des arguments les plus divers et variés qui lui passaient par la tête. Mais il avait parlé… Et les mots de Ron, devant son meilleur ami, avait mis le feu aux poudres… Tous ses efforts réduits à néant. Harry avait lâché sa bombe…

Et l'explosion fût retentissante. Son intensité, augmentée par le refus de Harry quant à révéler comment il était au courant. « _Source anonyme_ »… Evidemment qu'il n'allait rien dire ! Ce serait avouer avoir trahi le Ministère et sa fonction d'Auror que de reconnaître ne pas avoir dénoncé immédiatement celui jugé comme étant un criminel par les sorciers anglais ! Le Ministre enrageait. Il était devenu une vraie furie, et tous les pauvres techniciens en pâtissaient… Tout devait être refait, revu, corrigé… Une brigade conséquente d'Aurors fût appelée pour aider ceux déjà présents à veiller à la sécurité de la soirée et ajouter des sorts de protection, alors que Harry avait déjà doublé l'effectif initialement prévu. Le déjeuner fût naturellement abrégé, et tout le monde devait mettre la main à la patte. Déjà insupportable avant, le Ministre devint insoutenable. Il n'était plus tranquillement debout sur son estrade, mais sur le dos de toutes les personnes présentes. Il venait fouiner partout, criant et vociférant sur tout ce qui bougeait.

C'était un cataclysme… Et Hermione s'exila pour passer un coup de téléphone…

**[===]**

Ils étaient encore en train de boire le café quand Pansy reçu un appel. Elle sembla étonnée en voyant le nom de l'émetteur, et horrifiée en entendant ses mots. Elle regarda immédiatement en direction de Draco qui comprit instantanément. Il ferma les yeux de dépit… Il l'avait redouté… Il avait juste espéré… Espéré que tous ces moments passés ensemble auraient eu de l'importance à ses yeux. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Harry n'avait visiblement rien à faire de lui. Ce n'était que du sexe. Son cœur se serra. Draco avait pensé que cela s'était transformé en autre chose. Apparemment non… Et Harry l'avait trahi. Il était devenu son « Judas ».

Draco ricana, se passant une main sur le visage. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les paroles de sa chanson auraient pu devenir vraies. C'était chose faite… Il espérait juste qu'il n'y ait pas de troisième trahison, ou même de seconde… Mais après tout, en était-ce vraiment une ? Au vu de leur dernière rencontre, il n'y avait rien à trahir… « Renier » serait plus exacte. Le brun avait donc choisi d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ressenti ensemble. Particulièrement cette fameuse nuit si intense en émotions, après qu'ils soient revenus de la boîte de nuit sorcière, et ce lendemain matin si plein de tendresse. Et savoir qu'à présent il niait ses moments en le dénonçant… Il ne savait pas s'il était amoureux, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry Potter était ce qui s'y rapprochait le plus… de toutes les autres personnes qu'il appréciait ou avait pu apprécier… Et cela lui faisait mal… Quelle merde !

Pansy raccrocha et tout le monde observait les deux amis l'un après l'autre, attendant que l'un d'eux prenne enfin la parole pour expliquer la situation. Draco observait la jeune femme, l'air fataliste mais un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Malgré tout, il avait besoin de l'entendre… Qu'il y ait confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

- « Il m'a dénoncé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou…Oui… bafouilla Pansy, toujours debout, se triturant les doigts de gêne, car elle avait cru en un possible futur entre le survivant et son meilleur ami et savait mieux que Draco les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

- Le coq a chanté trois fois ? rit nerveusement le blond qui sentait une boule se coincer dans sa gorge.

- Draco…

- De qui vous parlez ? s'enquit un Grégory naïf, alors que Blaise avait violemment blanchi sous son teint chocolat.

- Ron ou Harry ? demanda Blaise d'un air calme contredit par ses mains crispées sur sa tasse.

- Harry, répondit Pansy en fixant Draco avec angoisse.

- Je croyais que vous couchiez ensemble ? ne put se retenir de demander le noir, souhaitant que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie.

- Quoi ?! cria Millicent. Tu couches avec Potter ?! Mais tu cherches vraiment la merde !

- Milli ! s'emporta Blaise. Il l'avait découvert, il devait improviser !

- Il y a d'autres moyens ! s'énerva la jeune blonde, qui commençait à rougir de colère face à l'inconscience de son ami. Et comment ça se fait qu'il l'ait vu ? Draco sort à peine de l'appartement et toujours déguisé ! Et puis que vient faire Ronald Weasley dans cette histoire ?!

- Calme-toi, Milli, soupira Draco qui s'obligea à oublier quelques instants sa déception pour répondre aux interrogations de son amie. Je vais tout t'expliquer… »

Cela prit à peine dix minutes… Dix pauvres petites minutes pour relater un peu plus de deux semaines d'une relation si intense… Jours durant lesquels Draco avait vu sa vie basculer. Déjà en s'attachant si fortement, mais aussi avec les hauts et les bas où le chanteur avait cru voir son heure arriver… D'abord ce bonheur de retrouver le pays de son enfance, sa déconfiture lorsque le brun l'avait découvert… Son plan établi à la va-vite qui lui avait procuré tant de plaisir, ces heures d'extase comme il en avait rarement connu. Puis ce revirement de situation, une sorte de chute qui l'avait pourtant fait s'envoler très haut, comme si son cœur était devenu tout à coup plus léger et que son esprit se lovait dans du coton. Et quelques heures après, la véritable descente en enfer : la dispute. Il n'avait rien pu dire ni faire. S'enfuir avait été sa meilleure option. Encore maintenant il se demandait comment il aurait pu faire autrement. Calmer son amant pour lui expliquer… mais lui raconter quoi exactement ? Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de sa petite surprise de ce soir. Impossible. Il l'aurait retenu, empêché d'y aller, ligoté à une chaise si nécessaire ! Qu'aurait-il bien pu lui conter ? Rien ne lui venait en tête, mais il préféra ne pas trop chercher. C'était trop tard de toute façon. On pouvait refaire le monde avec des « si », comme le disaient si bien les moldus…

Il avait donc fallu qu'il ait ce dernier coup de poignard en plein cœur. Harry avait tenu tout ce temps avant de finalement le dénoncer, au dernier moment… Alors qu'il était si proche… Puisqu'il avait mis tant d'heures avant de se décider, il avait eu une étincelle d'espoir. Et puis il y avait de très fortes possibilités qu'il en ait au moins parlé à son meilleur ami, Ron. Auror et fan de lui à la fois. Celui-ci aurait très certainement pu croire à une trahison. Pas la même que pour le brun, mais tout de même. Seulement, lui non plus n'avait pas parlé… La petite lueur infime que tout soit encore possible brillait de plus en plus fortement au fil des secondes de silence.

Il ne savait pas que Hermione allait appeler Pansy pour la prévenir. Il pensait avoir la surprise ce soir, en arrivant… Mais tout de même « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle », n'est-ce pas ?... Il y avait deux dangers potentiels : Harry ou Ron. Et que cela soit le premier l'avait déçu au-delà du possible. Le seul point positif était qu'à présent il savait avoir un allié chez les Gryffondors : Hermione. C'était un véritable coup de théâtre pour lui, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout malgré que Pansy lui ait expliqué être en bon terme avec elle. Mais maintenant c'était terminé, le danger était encore bien plus présent qu'auparavant. Nul doute que la sécurité avait très nettement augmenté. Ils l'attendaient tous, prêts à l'emprisonner à la moindre mèche blond platine qui apparaîtrait. C'était très risqué… A moins que… Oui, il n'avait plus le choix : il devait utiliser le moindre avantage à sa disposition ! Alors tout à coup, il se redressa, sûr de lui.

- « Pansy, rappelle Hermione.

- Quoi ? hoqueta celle-ci, toujours debout à observer le visage de son ami blond qui changeait au fur et à mesure que ses pensées vagabondaient.

- Rappelle Hermione et demande-lui ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils surveillent.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas poursuivre ton plan stupide ?! cria Millicent d'une voix suraigüe, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Ils t'attendent tous pour te faire la peau ! Tu vas mourir si tu y vas, Draco ! Atterrit et reconnait quand tout est terminé !

- Pansy, rappelle Hermione. »

Millicent était presque au bord des larmes. Avant, elle avait juste été en colère de la bêtise de son ami. Elle avait très peur pour lui, à un point qu'elle pouvait en trembler. Elle s'était réfugiée dans son énervement contre lui, se répétant inlassablement qu'il avait choisi et décidé en toutes connaissances de causes. Mais à présent, face à son entêtement proche de la démence, elle n'arrivait plus à s'emporter contre lui. La crainte refaisait surface avec la force du désespoir. C'était certain à présent : son ami allait mourir. Son ami savait parfaitement qu'il allait mourir. Et il s'en moquait… Car c'était son but ! C'était insensé, et pourtant véridique. Elle le voyait bien, elle l'avait compris en observant la détermination dans ses yeux. Depuis le début son objectif était de se faire prendre par la justice. Il voulait simplement le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et cela lui donnait envie de vomir et pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle voulait le sauver sans savoir comment.

Pansy, elle, obéissait en composant le numéro de la jeune lionne. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir. Tout la dépassait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tout cela. Pour elle, tout n'était qu'émerveillement et bonté. Et pourtant, elle sentait monter en elle la compréhension que tout n'était pas toujours tout beau, tout rose. Que le gouvernement sorcier n'était pas forcément gentil, qu'il ne reconnaitrait pas ses torts. Que Draco ne pouvait pas sauver le monde sorcier anglais par ses chansons. Alors elle tremblait, et collait le combiné sur son oreille, attendant la fin de la tonalité pour que la voix de Hermione la remplace.

Blaise n'arrivait plus à bouger. Pour lui, Draco était sa star. Rien qu'à lui. Pour lui. Il se vantait toujours de le connaître et d'être un de ses plus proches amis devant les autres, moldus comme sorciers. Il en était fier. Il était la seule et unique chose dans sa vie dont il était fier. Alors si il disparaissait, que deviendrait-il ? Avant, il était l'ami de Lord Gaga. Si celui-ci mourrait, qui serait-il ? Si on étoile mourrait, à quoi pourrait-il se raccrocher pour continuer à vivre ? Il palissait à vue d'œil, sa vision s'obscurcie. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir devenir ? Il n'aurait plus aucune valeur. Le blond était tout ce qu'il avait. A chacune de ses actions, il y avait l'ombre de Gaga qui le protégeait. Sa fierté, son orgueil, son bouclier, son soutien… Il n'y aurait plus rien.

Theo avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir non plus. Il se l'interdisait, mais son esprit courait tout seul, ignorant ses suppliques. Le baiser du Détraqueur était la seule conclusion à tous ses scénarii. Avant, il pensait que Draco avait un plan pour s'échapper. Il en était tant persuadé qu'il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Mais là, c'était trop abracadabrant. Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir quand tous savaient ? Le passage secret ? Non, s'il venait par là, ils découvriraient donc la supercherie et le poursuivraient. Et il n'y en avait pas d'autres à leur connaissance qui ne se trouvait pas sur la carte des Maraudeurs de Potter. En couchant avec celui-ci, il s'était, en quelque sorte, assuré de son soutien. Il avait trouvé ça culotté mais extraordinairement génial. Il en aurait applaudit l'idée si Millicent ne s'était pas insurgée contre cette folie. Et pourtant c'était ce compagnon de sexe qui l'avait trahi. Celui qui avait la carte magique. Et la fuite était devenue impossible. Mais il se refusait à croire que Draco allait mourir ! Son ami, celui qui le soutenait sans relâche, celui avec qui il parlait des heures durant de ses problèmes d'auteur, qui le conseillait judicieusement, qui le rassurait sur ses compétences, qui critiquait très justement ses écrits, son tout premier lecteur et tout premier fan… Le seul qui avait réussi. Le pilier sur lequel ils se reposaient tous pour espérer et continuer à vivre. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner maintenant ! Et Theo luttait pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé. Il était trop fier pour cela. Alors il cherchait inlassablement un moyen pour le sortir de là.

Grégory regardait ses amis se décomposer au fur et à mesure. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler autant d'informations d'un coup. Il pensait encore à la tenue que Draco s'était procuré pour lui, espérant qu'elle lui convienne. Car il avait pris du poids… Encore… Et cette inquiétude avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à plusieurs choses en même temps. Alors les voir tout à coup si inquiets, parce que tout le monde à Poudlard était prévenu de son arrivée… Non, il ne voyait pas le problème. Draco était un génie ! C'était Lord Gaga ! Une star internationale ! Il était donc forcément intouchable, même pour le Ministère de la Magie… N'est-ce pas ? Les autres pays allaient se soulever pour lui ! S'injurier de l'injustice dont pourrait faire preuve la Justice Magique Anglaise. Le Ministère n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se mettre le monde entier à dos. Impensable ! Pour Grégory, Draco était plus proche de la divinité que de l'être humain. Il était au-dessus de tout. Invulnérable. Pourquoi donc pourrait-il risquer quoi que ce soit ?

Le coup de téléphone passait, et Pansy finit par avoir Hermione. A priori, elle était en grande conversation avec son mari et son meilleur ami. C'était compliqué, elle essayait de raisonner autant l'un que l'autre. Cependant, elle finit enfin par répondre à la question que posa alors Draco. Et c'était parfait ! Ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence du passage secret, et les sorts de protection mis en place ne pouvaient avoir effet. Ils ne s'étendaient pas jusque là. Quelles imbéciles !

S'ils avaient mis une sphère bouclier, qui repoussait tout individu non désiré sur un rayon de deux cent mètres, ils auraient pu l'avoir. Seulement, cette magie nécessitait une dizaine, voir une vingtaine, de sorciers au minimum, utilisant constamment leur énergie, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire. Ou bien, ils auraient pu faire appel à la magie même de Poudlard, mais c'était plutôt difficile… Cela nécessitait de se rendre au centre même de l'édifice pour y puiser de l'énergie, mais il fallait faire appel à cinq ou dix sorciers en même temps, suivant leur puissance. Mais si le château ne « sentait » pas le danger imminent, il y avait de fortes chances pour que rien de fonctionne. Après tout, Draco ne voulait faire de mal à personne : c'était plutôt lui qui risquait sa vie dans toute cette histoire. Il s'agissait des uniques sorts qui auraient pu l'arrêter, ou bien la découverte de ce passage secret. Rien n'était annulé. Le seul changement était qu'à présent Draco savait très bien comment il allait être reçu. Il s'en était douté, mais la révélation de Harry les avait mis sur les nerfs. Tous ! Qu'un criminel pouvait parfaitement passer leur défense était une provocation non négligeable. Si Draco prouvait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de passer, même s'ils le voulaient, cela ne les ferait que d'autant plus enrager… Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire : passer malgré tout et faire ce qu'il voulait au vu et au su de tous. Cela était similaire à un outrage à la cour, si ce n'était plus !

Et ce soir, il serait mort… C'était certain.

Draco frissonna. Il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir… Le savoir était une chose, en avoir la certitude en était une autre… Il le redoutait, maintenant il s'agissait d'une certitude. Il allait mourir… Purement et simplement. Cela en était terminé de lui. Auparavant, il avait eu un espoir, même infime… Il n'y en avait plus. Terminé ! Game Over ! Lord Gaga était déjà mort. « Rest in peace ». Décédé. Jamais plus de nouvelles chansons, à part celles qu'il allait jouer ce soir. Jamais plus aucune nouvelle danse autre que celles qu'il allait exécuter pour les sorciers anglais présents lors de cette fête de la décennie. Plus de concert, plus d'interview, plus représentation quelconque. Terminé. Il était mort, ce qu'il avait toujours redouté. C'en était fini de lui. Après la trahison de Harry, l'espoir s'était mué en certitude. Plus d'échappatoire.

Il fit un rapide compte-rendu de sa vie, et sourit. D'accord, il n'était pas fier de la période avant et pendant guerre. Il avait lâchement fui, même s'il n'avait fait de mal à personne. Mais il n'avait pas combattu pour le « camp Potter » non plus… Déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu se battre contre sa famille : aussi dingues qu'ils soient tous, ils étaient tout de même de son sang… Et même s'il n'avait aucune estime pour les liens biologiques… Même s'il n'avait jamais aimé sa tante… Il aimait tout de même ses parents… Ils étaient les seuls à avoir cru en lui, à l'aider et le soutenir, à l'aimer inconditionnellement, quoi que cela leur coûte. Et puis aussi parce qu'il était un froussard. Il n'était pas un combattant, préférant de loin la paix.

Il était fait pour la paix… Pour dire la vérité, il était d'une très grande nullité pour tout ce qui touchait aux sorts offensifs, ou même défensifs d'ailleurs. Il restait moyen en métamorphose ou divination, ou sortilège quelconque… Par contre, les sorts de spectacle, c'était son rayon. Là, il était inégalable. Il pouvait exécuter ou même créer des formules si puissantes et si impressionnantes qu'il en aurait fait friser la moustache à Hercule Poirot en personne ! Il savait reconnaître ses défauts, tout autant que ses qualités. Et celle-ci n'était pas des moindres. Sa magie de représentation était très proche de l'apothéose même que pourrait rechercher tout sorcier. Il n'en était pas peu fier. Quand il pensa à sa vie après guerre, c'était une véritable révélation. Il était devenu lui-même, il avait troqué son aspect guindé pour un style décalé, provoquant et tendance à la fois. Il s'était éclaté ! Il s'était battu pour se faire une place. Il avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais il avait eu un but… Enfin ! Ce qu'il avait toujours recherché et qui lui faisait défaut : il avait un but, un objectif personnel qui lui tenait à cœur. Une véritable ambition, celle d'être une star. Pas de magie, et il avait réussi. Avec de l'audace, une énorme dose d'énergie, beaucoup de travail acharné, un caractère bien trempé, une volonté de fer, une chance de cocu, et, il parait, du talent. Draco avait toujours douté en avoir, mais le talent à lui seul ne valait pas grand-chose. Cela, il l'avait bien compris. Il était même persuadé qu'on pouvait réussir sans une once de don, mais avec tout le reste. Car l'aptitude ne suffisait pas, très loin de là ! Cela était un détail infime. Pendant longtemps, il s'en était pris plein la gueule, et l'expression était faible. Il s'en était mangé des vertes et des pas mûres ! Très souvent, il avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve lointain, un mirage… Mais il avait persévéré, il avait tendu un doigt d'honneur à tous les autres, et avait joué des coudes. Il avait clamé « moi aussi je peux ! ». Et voilà où il en était : au sommet !

Sa vie avait été belle finalement. Pas au début, mais la suite avait été grandiose. Il avait eu la preuve qu'il valait quelque chose. Et il y était arrivé par lui-même ! Sans magie, rien que lui. Seul, dans le monde. Il n'était parti de rien, sans argent, sans connaître personne… Il avait commencé en chantant dans la rue, et il avait eu la chance inouïe d'avoir été remarqué par quelqu'un. Un homme qui lui avait donné un numéro de téléphone. Numéro qui était celui d'un des meilleurs professeurs de chant du monde ! A partir de là, les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse folle… Mais lentement également. Parce qu'il avait dû se battre encore et encore. Pas avec une baguette, mais avec ses nerfs, sa volonté, et de l'énergie… Oh oui, de l'énergie ! Une quantité phénoménale ! Tous les jours, sans relâche, à courir partout, à harceler ceux qui pouvaient l'aider, à se montrer, à pousser la chansonnette, à toquer à toutes les portes… Encore et encore et toujours. Cela avait pris du temps, beaucoup de temps… Il avait couru partout, il n'avait pas arrêté d'appeler à gauche et à droite, à faire des castings, à insister auprès de tous les professionnels pour qu'ils lui laissent une chance, à prendre des cours de danse, de chants, du sport… A faire des croquis, coudre lui-même ses premiers vêtements de scène, répéter devant sa glace… Tous les jours, tout le temps, sans s'arrêter… Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait dû faire des efforts drastiques pour se mouler une silhouette, à faire attention à tout ce qu'il mangeait, compter les calories, chauffer sa voix, boire du thé mais sans miel… Parce qu'il paraissait que tout ce qui était doucereux modifiait la voix, et que c'était mauvais… Il s'était retrouvé aphone plus d'une fois, faisant une crise en pensant ne plus jamais la retrouver. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il s'était mis à fumer. Il s'était naturellement fait enguirlandé, mais il avait tenu bon ! S'il n'avait pas eu un vice, il n'aurait jamais tenu le coup ! Il l'avait sans doute mal choisi. Cependant, c'était tout de même mieux que la drogue, plutôt répandue dans le milieu…

Mais le résultat était là. Il avait gardé sa voix, et visiblement il n'allait pas mourir d'un cancer. Et, enfin, dans cette belle partie de sa vie, il avait connu la joie des plaisirs charnels… Et Harry. Avec lui, comme avec Joseph, cela avait était merveilleux. Il en avait connu, des hommes et des femmes. Mais jamais cela n'a été aussi bon qu'avec ces deux là… Et puis, avec Harry… C'était devenu différent. Le seul regret qu'il pouvait avoir, c'était de ne pas avoir vu jusqu'où ils auraient pu aller ensemble. Parce qu'il avait senti les prémices de quelque chose. Peut-être l'amour, il ne savait pas vraiment… Mais qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre ? Finalement, il y avait plusieurs formes d'amour, mais aussi plusieurs stades. Et ils avaient franchi un cap tous les deux. C'était sans doute pour cela que Harry avait été autant blessé ?… Plus les caps se franchissent, plus la douleur peut être grande en cas de coup dur. Ce n'était peut-être pas le grand amour, mais peut-être auraient-ils pu atteindre ce niveau ?

Il se rendit tout à coup compte du silence autour de lui. Tous le regardaient…

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Oh rien, fit Théo, narquois. On apprend que tu vas mourir parce que tu es une tête de mule qui n'écoute personne, et tu plonges dans tes pensées avec un sourire béat… En fait, tu as changé plusieurs fois d'expression. J'ai particulièrement aimé la dernière… Je paris que tu pensais à Harry…

- Peut-être, mais cela ne te regarde pas, sourit Draco.

- Draco, fit Millicent, grave. Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter… Je le répète, pour la énième fois, n'y va p…

- Merde ! s'exclama Draco.

- Quoi ?! s'alarmèrent-ils tous.

- J'ai oublié !...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ? demanda Pansy, interloquée.

- Plein de choses… Mon rouge-à-lèvre Chanel, mes stilettos McQueen… Est-ce que vous pourrez aller me les chercher ?

- Chercher ? Où ça ? demanda Blaise.

- Tu vas crever et tu penses à des trucs de filles ? s'étonna Théodore, ne sachant plus trop ce qu'il devait penser ou croire.

- Ce sont des accessoires capitaux pour le show de ce soir ! s'emporta Draco. Et j'ai des millions de choses à faire avant… Je ne vais pas avoir le temps… Le mieux, c'est que vous vous sépariez pour aller les acheter tous. Je vous donne l'argent, et une liste… Attendez… »

Trop médusés pour dire quoi que ce soit, ils ne purent qu'observer Draco aller prendre un bloc de post-it et un stylo pour noter les éléments dont il avait besoin. Il en donnait un à chacun d'entre eux, avec un ou deux objets inscrits. Ensuite, il alla vers son sac à main pour sortir plusieurs cartes de crédit…

- « T'as combien de cartes ? s'étonna Grégory, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Dépêchez-vous ! s'emporta Draco. Vite, ou je ne serais jamais prêt pour ce soir ! Allez !

- Mais et les vêtements à essayer ? demanda l'apprenti pâtissier qui avait toujours peur que ceux choisis pour lui n'aillent pas du tout à sa nouvelle physionomie.

- Nous verrons ça quand vous reviendrez ! Allez, ouste ! »

Il les chassa de l'appartement à grande vitesse, suffisamment vite pour qu'ils ne puissent rien rétorquer. Quand il claqua la porte, il soupira de soulagement… En réalité, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait choisi cette astuce au hasard, à la dernière seconde, pour les faire partir. Il jeta les sortes de frusques qu'il avait dégotées dans une boutique à bas prix pour faire croire qu'il s'agissait des habits qu'il avait sélectionnés pour eux. Ridicule ! Il n'avait pas pu utiliser les vrais sans éveiller leurs soupçons… A présent, il avait le champ libre pour tout mettre en place.

C'était parti !

**[===]**

Il avait reçu un sacré sermon… Hermione ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Elle en était devenue rouge de hargne. Et il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait de bons arguments. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Draco voulait faire, encore moins une preuve que cela pouvait présenter un danger. Et Hermione avait bien fait remarquer que la simple idée qu'une star du show business mondiale n'était vraiment pas du genre à poser des bombes… Ce n'était pas leur moyen d'expression. Harry s'était retrouvé vraiment bête… Cependant, il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit le souvenir du petit con arrogant du collège, et qui était allé jusqu'à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte du château pour faire tuer Dumbledore ! Star ou pas, Draco Malfoy était capable du pire. Alors pourquoi pas un attentat ? De ce point de vue là, c'était logique. L'idée de son amie selon laquelle Lord Gaga était avant tout un chanteur célèbre ne tenait pas face à la preuve que celui-ci comptait s'incruster à une soirée à laquelle il n'était pas du tout le bienvenu pour faire il ne savait trop quoi. Une célébrité était acclamée et ne vivait que pour ça. Là, il allait être hué et emprisonné… Tout cela n'avait aucun sens !

- « Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il va se mettre à chanter et danser ?! C'est ridicule ! Et risquer sa vie pour quelque chose qu'il peut faire partout ailleurs… C'est stupide !

- Et pourquoi pas ? S'il avait un message à transmettre ? Si c'était pour la provocation ? Ce serait une image forte de résistance pour tous les condamnés à tort ! Imagine l'image que cela va renvoyer du Ministère ? Qu'un des criminels les plus recherchés puissent venir se trémousser et passer à travers leur surveillance sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Et s'il venait pour clamer son innocence et faire passer tous les politiciens et juges pour des idiots qui ne respectent pas la justice ? Cela peut devenir un coup d'éclat plus que favorable pour le pays ! Et tout cela sera nettement accentué par ce danger de mort qui plane au-dessus de sa tête ! Cela aura bien plus de poids du point de vue de la communauté sorcière ! Car après tout, on ne risque sa vie que pour quelque chose qui a une importance capitale ! Et toi, tu ne penses pas que c'est un motif noble ? Il est prêt à risquer sa vie pour ça ! Ca ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? »

Harry rougit de honte et de colère. Colère contre qui ou quoi, il ne savait pas… Contre lui-même, contre sa bêtise, mais aussi parce qu'il avait peut-être eu tort… Et il n'aimait pas avoir tort… Parce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait fait une connerie… Et cette fois-ci, il avait bien peur que cela ait de très graves conséquences… Il trouvait toujours cela illogique, mais le doute s'insinuait lentement dans son esprit. Et s'il avait effectivement fait la plus grosse boulette de sa vie ? Uniquement parce qu'il s'est senti trahi et humilié, il avait agi sous le coup de la colère. Il le reconnaissait volontiers. Cependant, il y avait beaucoup de lacunes dans la théorie de Hermione. A commencer par la sécurité. Même s'il n'avait prévenu personne, il y avait tout de même beaucoup d'Aurors chargés de la surveillance et de la protection de Poudlard. L'école en elle-même était réputée comme quasi-inviolable. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun transplanage, et la magie des lieux était basée sur des runes complexes de bouclier, au cœur du château. Alors comment le blond comptait-il venir ? Et s'il y parvenait, de quelle manière aurait-il pu éviter de se faire arrêter, ou même simplement gagner un peu de temps pour faire passer « son message » ? Avait-il même eu un plan pour s'échapper ensuite ? C'était impossible. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour faire ce que le chanteur voulait accomplir ce soir, si c'était bien cela. Et il était bien placé pour le savoir, étant un Auror qualifié se tenant toujours au courant des nouveautés magiques. Tout cela tenait plus du miracle ! Et pourtant, la jeune femme lui avait implanté le doute dans son esprit, et il grossissait de plus en plus…

Harry se faisait des nœuds au cerveau… Tout cela pour une histoire de cul… Du moins à la base… Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui était important, ce qui avait tout déclenché… Harry avait déjà été en grand dilemme à cause de sa conscience professionnelle. Mais ce qu'il vivait avec Draco avait été si fort. Petit à petit, il avait senti ce quelque chose arriver. Comme une douce chaleur qui se propageait dans ses membres et qui allégeait sa tête tout en maltraitant son cœur. Ce n'avait été que du sexe, jusqu'à cette soirée dans la boîte de nuit sorcière. Cette danse langoureuse sur un air pourtant dynamique en entraînant, cette chanson susurrée à l'oreille avec tant de luxure, et ce baiser au vu et au su de toutes les personnes présentes… Dès que ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, il avait cru décoller brusquement jusqu'à atteindre le cosmos et côtoyer les planètes. Le tout en quelques secondes à peine, voir moins. Ensuite, un atterrissage brutal sur ses deux jambes, et ce besoin de l'avoir rien qu'à lui en le serrant si fort. Et cette fameuse nuit qui avait suivie, alors que Draco avait été complètement saoul. Cette tendresse et cette envie de partage. La douceur d'un plaisir intense que l'on ne veut pas voir se terminer et qu'on fait durer encore et encore, remplaçant la course à l'orgasme précédente. Juste entrer et sortir lentement de ce corps si gracieux et tentateur pour le simple délice de l'acte et non de sa fin explosive. Et le lendemain matin, si doux, si tendre qu'il avait eu l'impression d'atteindre le bonheur ultime d'une vie à deux juste le temps de quelques heures, cette sensation que l'air est plus chaleureux autour de soi, ou qu'il a été remplacé par du coton.

Il avait très bien compris qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Depuis le début. Mais un espoir fou que cela n'avait aucune importance, que leur relation prenait un tournant tellement fort et puissant que le blond ne pouvait pas se permettre de briser quoi que ce soit. Alors Harry avait voulu oublier cette suspicion pour ne se consacrer qu'à ce qu'il ressentait. Cela devenait trop beau pour y mettre des obstacles. Et il pensait que cela en était de même pour Draco. Grossière erreur. Quand il a eu un indice sur ce qu'il en était, la commémoration de la fin de la Guerre… Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire, même lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il souhaitait y intervenir… c'était forcément mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il n'avait pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit pour gâcher une telle soirée ! Il s'agissait de rendre hommage aux morts de la Guerre, de se souvenir et de célébrer l'horreur pour l'embellir, pour lui donner du sens. Ils avaient gagné, c'était un retour à la vie, au bonheur et à la sécurité. Il s'agissait d'un crime que Harry ne pouvait tolérer que d'intervenir pour accuser ou faire passer n'importe quel message égoïste ! Quand il avait compris, c'était comme si ce qu'il redoutait avait fait surface. C'était devenu réel. Trahison envers lui. Complot envers les sorciers. Crime envers les morts censés être célébrés… Et comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas réfléchi…

Mais Hermione avait-elle raison ? Etait-ce bien ? C'était cela qui faisait douter Harry. Tout cela le dépassait, il n'arrivait plus à savoir. Mais par fierté stupide et mal placée, il tourna dédaigneusement le dos à Hermione, et s'en alla le nez en l'air… Quel idiot, se disait-il intérieurement. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à admettre qu'il avait peut-être eu tort… Maintenant, Draco ne pouvait plus apparaître… Il s'arrêta net.

Mais bien sûr ! Draco ne pouvait plus venir ! Et donc il ne se ferait pas attraper par le Ministère ! Il resterait en vie ! Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, au contraire, il avait bien agit ! Il lui avait sauvé la vie ! Il aurait alors tout son temps pour une discussion avec le beau blond pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il en était réellement. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aider les Aurors à augmenter la sécurité, histoire de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour que Draco ne puisse vraiment pas venir. Et c'est tout guilleret qu'il sautilla vers la brigade appelée en urgence.

**[===]**

Draco avait profité de l'absence de ses amis pour aller rejoindre ses invités spéciaux. Son ami vu un peu plus tôt devait se charger de mettre tout les autres au courant. Les autres qu'ils avaient appelés à la rescousse ou qu'il lui avait demandé de contacter… Dans le local que l'un d'eux avait réussi à trouver en un temps record, tout simplement parce qu'il l'utilisait lui-même, il se sentit ému de les voir avoir tous répondu présent. C'était une magnifique preuve d'amitié, car ils pouvaient très bien être jugés pour complicité. Cela pouvait réellement leur causer de gros ennuis. Cependant pour lui, Lord Gaga, ils prenaient le risque ! Le blond les avait tous aidé d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il leur demandait aujourd'hui. Ils s'entendaient tous très bien, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre.

Celui qui lui avait le plus manqué ces quelques jours fut le premier à se jeter dans ses bras pour l'enlacer longuement. Il l'aimait vraiment cet idiot inconscient. Il espérait vraiment que pour lui, l'ennui ne serait pas professionnel également. Car il connaissait très bien son patron, qui était loin d'être tendre. Entre eux, ils l'appelaient « le dragon ».

- « Tu nous as foutu une trouille bleue quand tu as disparu ! s'exclama l'ami spécial de Draco. Hortense était vraiment en colère.

- Tu n'as pas eu de problème pour venir ? demanda le blond soucieux en caressant le visage qu'il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais revoir.

- De problème, non. Par contre, il m'a fallu ruser pour échapper au dragon ! Tout le monde est surveillé depuis, personne ne doit sortir de l'hôtel, c'était l'enfer ! Je plains ceux qui sont encore là-bas. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu n'ais pas demandé à Patrick de venir aussi.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance autant qu'à toi, sourit Draco.

- Ca ne t'a pas empêché de partir sans même me prévenir », bouda-t-il, faisant rire le blond qui l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

Les autres finirent par s'approcher, impatients de serrer la star dans leur bras. Ils échangèrent des phrases pleines de sentiments sincères, assurant leur amitié indéfectible. Quelques uns ne cachèrent pas leur surprise quant aux événements, et sermonnèrent même le chanteur sur son inconscience. Ce à quoi les autres répondaient en riant qu'ils pouvaient partir s'ils avaient peur.

- « Je n'ai pas peur, idiot ! s'offusqua celui qu'ils appelaient M. Mais quand K m'a appelé pour que je vienne en urgence, et qu'elle m'a expliqué rapidement de quoi il était question… J'avoue que je suis encore un peu perdu. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire, tu peux faire tellement dans les autres pays ! Pourquoi revenir en Angleterre et risquer ta vie lors d'une soirée aussi importante nationalement ?

- Fais-moi confiance, M, sourit tendrement Draco. Si je te dis que je n'avais pas d'autres options, c'est que j'ai vraiment pesé le pour et le contre. Mais Lorc' a raison : si tu ne veux pas participer je ne t'en voudrais pas. Ne te sens obligé de rien, d'accord ?

- Tu rigoles ?! s'indigna un autre qui s'approchait pour imposer sa vision des choses. Il faut absolument qu'il soit là, ça sera génial ! Sans lui, on ne servira pas à grand-chose, avec les potes !

- Au contraire, tenta de les rassurer le blond avant d'être interrompu par M.

- Wow ! On se calme les gars ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas aider ! Je disais ça juste pour le p'tit Drac' ! Histoire qu'il soit sûr de ce qu'il fait. Sinon, naturellement que j'en fais parti ! Ca va être de la bombe cette petite sauterie ! Depuis le temps que j'ai l'impression de me ramollir… Et puis ça va nous faire un coup de pub du tonnerre ! Vous imaginez ça ? On va être des alliés de poids. Avec nous, tu peux être certain que plus personne n'osera te toucher !

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit suffisant pour arrêter la Justice Magique, voulut tempérer un certain D.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'excita O. On va tout déchirer ! Lord Gaga, te fais pas de souci, t'es sous notre protection ! »

Draco rit de leur énergie si positive et communicative, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. Même s'il savait qu'ils en avaient tous conscience mais préféraient l'ignorer pour ne pas trop culpabiliser. Il les laissa faire quelques pronostics avant d'annoncer qu'il était l'heure de se mettre au travail. Il savait qu'avec eux il allait toucher une corde sensible pour toute la société sorcière anglaise. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Pour une très grande majorité, ils étaient des héros qui leur ont permis de tenir bon pendant la guerre. Leur intervention n'était pas négligeable. Et puis il y avait Lorc'. Un représentant de son espèce qui avait lutté pour ne pas servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ses autres confrères. Il était connu et loué pour cela, entre autre. Sa présence près de lui, son soutien ferait se poser pas mal de questions. Celui-ci le regardait d'ailleurs d'un air étrange, entre fierté et révérence. Et Draco compris à juste titre qu'il avait grimpé en flèche dans son estime avec son plan sophistiqué et ingénieux, même si mortel. Et cette simple pensée le revigora, l'emplissant d'une nouvelle détermination dont il comptait bien se servir pour enflammer la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

**[===]**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'angle de la rue, vérifiant qu'ils avaient bien tous « _le matériel_ » nécessaire à Draco pour son spectacle… Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas que leur ami ait pu oublier quelque chose, alors qu'il avait passé des mois entiers à tout programmer dans les moindres détails, c'est-à-dire dès qu'il avait su pour la fête de la Décennie… C'était louche… Mais ils n'avaient pas pu faire autrement que d'aller acheter le tout, puisque Draco avait verrouillé la porte de l'appartement à double tour… De plus en plus louche… Mais si le beau blond avait effectivement oublié tout cela, ils se devaient de lui procurer ces objets le plus vite possible ! Ils avaient peur, ils avaient envie de l'empêcher d'agir, mais ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire autrement : il avait pris sa décision. Et un Gaga décidé était un Gaga qui fonçait dans le mur même si celui-ci était en bêton armé ou s'il donnait sur une falaise à pic, qu'importe ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Malgré tout, ils comptaient bien le raisonner jusqu'au dernier moment ! Ils commençaient même à échafauder des plans pour l'enfermer dans une pièce jusqu'au lendemain matin, ou pour le ligoter. Ils ne savaient pas du tout que Draco n'était plus seul à monter ce projet titanesque…

N'ayant trouvé aucune idée pour répondre à leurs doutes sur le bien fondé de leurs nombreux achats, même après maintes hypothèses formulées, ils leur tardaient de revenir à l'appartement retrouver leur ami pour le questionner et le harceler d'arguments contre son stratagème. Ils se regardèrent, toujours autant intrigués, après avoir vérifié la liste et les achats… Puis, ils se mirent en route… Petit à petit, ils accélérèrent, pressentant quelque chose qui ne leur plaisait pas… Mais alors pas du tout ! C'était presque en courant qu'ils se précipitèrent vers l'immeuble, leurs sacs de course se balançant sans ménagement au bout de leur bras. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre, Grégory suivant difficilement. Cependant, le mystère donnait des ailes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, et Théo toqua immédiatement pendant qu'ils reprenaient laborieusement une respiration normale…

Aucune réponse. L'apprenti pâtissier venait à bout des dernières marches en soufflant comme un bœuf, alors que les trois autres Serpentards se regardaient, pleins d'incompréhension. Théodore toqua à nouveau… Toujours rien… L'impatience pointait le bout de son nez chez le jeune écrivain. Il actionna rageusement la poignée… et sursauta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

- « Draco ? » appela Pansy en passant la tête.

Seul le silence lui répondit… Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce, appelant leur ami et regardant partout autour d'eux. La résidence n'étant pas bien grande, il n'y avait pas vraiment moyen de se cacher ! Il avait dû sortir mais… C'était très dangereux pour lui… ! Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Ils posèrent leurs affaires tout en se questionnant les uns les autres, quémandant presque la moindre théorie chez leurs camarades. Soudain, Millicent poussa un cri de stupeur. Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

Dans un coin, derrière le canapé, se trouvaient des cadeaux. Ils étaient soigneusement enveloppés dans un papier noir tendance, enroulés d'un fin ruban blanc en tissu. Tous possédaient le cachet du meilleur couturier sur mesure de Londres qui pouvait reproduire n'importe quel modèle demandé avec grand soin, au point que le produit fini était de bien meilleure qualité que l'original. Au-dessus, une enveloppe… Une très épaisse enveloppe.

- « Noël ! Noël en été ! Draco, je t'aime ! hurla Blaise en se jetant sur les paquets. Hey ! Il y a nos noms sur chacun d'entre eux ! C'est génial !

- Qu'est-ce que… fit Grégory qui avait ouvert l'enveloppe, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Pansy qui commençait à trembler tant elle redoutait le pire.

- C'est écrit « Testament »… » répondit Grégory d'une voix blanche.

Millicent, l'étudiante en droit très au fait de toutes sortes de papiers légaux moldus ou sorciers, s'empara d'un geste sec des papiers et se mit à lire à toute vitesse… Elle blanchit dangereusement…

- « C'est pas vrai… murmura-t-elle, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, la lèvre tremblante.

- Raconte ! crièrent-ils, impatients et anxieux.

- Il avait tout prévu, dit-elle d'une voix blanche en se laissant tomber sur le clic-clac. Il savait très bien qu'il allait mourir… Il ne nourrissait pas de faux espoir, comme je le pensais… continua-t-elle en laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

- Quel faux espoir ?! fit Pansy, la voix suraigüe témoignant de sa panique extrême qui menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête. Vous m'emmerdez tous avec vos histoires de mourir ! Il n'arrivera rien à Draco ! Et même s'ils lui veulent du mal, Draco a réussi à trouver un moyen d'entrer sans qu'ils ne le remarquent ! Il a donc dû prévoir un plan de secours !

- Pansy ! Arrête de croire encore à la bonne fée, au prince charmant et à la maison en pain d'épices ! s'énerva Millicent. Il n'y a pas de sortie de secours ou de chevalier en armure qui viendra sauver princesse Gaga ! Le seul qui aurait pu endosser le rôle s'est révélé n'être qu'un Judas ! Et le Ministère est rempli de gens haineux qui ne valent pas mieux que les Mangemorts ! Se rendre à cette soirée est du suicide pur et simple ! Et ces documents le prouvent ! Il le savait depuis le début, même avant la trahison de Potter ! Ils sont datés d'il y a trois jours déjà ! »

Pansy se mit à pleurer silencieusement… Elle n'était pas bête, elle le savait… Mais elle avait espéré… Espéré que Draco n'était pas stupide ou suicidaire. Et elle aimait rêver… Elle avait vu trop d'horreur. Elle avait besoin de ce cocon rassurant où elle s'était enfermée dans sa tête. Mais Millicent et le testament de Draco venait de le lui déchirer, la forçant à respirer l'air vicié de la réalité… Et elle ne voulait pas, non ! Elle tenta, par tous les moyens, de trouver un argument quelconque pour que son rêve persiste. Une raison de continuer à espérer. A croire que celui qu'elle admire tant, qu'elle aime tant, qu'elle idolâtre, qui lui permet de tenir… ne va pas tout simplement disparaître. Par sa faute ! Parce que c'était elle qui l'avait invité à cette soirée. C'était elle qui lui avait insufflé l'idée de venir bouleverser les sorciers londoniens. Tout cela était à cause d'elle… Et elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être responsable de la fin d'une étoile aussi brillante et pleine d'espoir, de lumière, de courage, de passion, de rêve… Leur égérie à tous…

La jeune brune n'était pas la seule à pleurer. Millicent également versait des larmes de rage à présent. Bien entendu que Draco en avait conscience ! Il avait toujours était très intelligent ! Mais il avait aussi un instinct de survie très développé qui l'avait fait fuir à la fin de la Guerre. Apparemment, son nouveau statut de diva lui avait bousillé le cerveau. Et elle s'en voulait… Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir employé les grands moyens plus tôt ! Avec Blaise, Théo et Grégory, ils avaient planifié de ligoter Draco sur une chaise au dernier moment pour l'empêcher de faire la pire bêtise de sa vie. Mais le chanteur les avait devancés… Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire… Et ce testament, sa formulation, les premiers mots qu'il contenait… Elle avait envie de hurler sa colère, sa fureur envers le monde entier. Le Ministère leur avait enlevé leur vie, leur famille, leur patrimoine, la moindre chance de bonheur et d'une vie paisible… Ils avaient déjà eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu garder leur magie aussi, même si aucun d'entre eux ne s'en servait plus depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient plus que Draco. Ils ne pouvaient le leur enlever, lui aussi ! C'était une torture ! L'horreur à l'état pur qui s'abattait sur eux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour mériter ça ! C'était tellement injuste ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de leur prendre Draco ! Pas lui ! Pas Gaga !

Blaise également avait blanchi furieusement, plus encore que précédemment. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Ce qu'ils avaient craint allait donc forcément se produire sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire ni dire ? C'était comme ça que tout allait se passer ? Draco ne leur laissait pas même une chance de lui parler ? C'était ainsi ?... Il n'osait plus rien dire, statufié près des paquets cadeaux, serrant celui qui lui était destiné dans ses bras. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche, il avait envie de vomir, mais ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Son paquet lui donnait l'impression d'être un cadeau empoisonné, couvert d'épine, et qui lui riait au nez. Il aimait Draco comme un grand frère et un modèle. Les yeux fixés sur son dos, à le regarder marcher devant lui pour lui indiquer la voix de la survie et à ne surtout jamais quitter des yeux au risque d'en mourir. Bien entendu, il s'était amusé à folâtrer à droite et à gauche, mais il était resté dans son champ de vision… Ne jamais le perdre du regard ! Toujours s'appuyer sur lui, le voir évoluer pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait dire, ce qu'il devait penser, afin de rester vivant et ne pas se morfondre sur sa pauvre petite existence pathétique, sans avenir et sans goût. Et il venait de le voir disparaître en fumée. Plus de dos, plus de route à suivre, plus de grand frère bienveillant… Il n'arrivait pas à le réaliser. Il était tellement persuadé, avec ses amis, qu'ils parviendraient à le retenir. Même si le beau blondinet leur en aurait sérieusement voulu par la suite, ils avaient été prêts à tout pour le garder en vie… C'était un choc. Son cerveau s'était mis en pause, refusant d'admettre l'inadmissible.

Alors c'était ça les affaires à acheter… du bluff pour s'enfuir comme un lâche ! Théo, en devenant romancier, avait pensé être devenu le plus ingénieux et le plus retors de ses amis. Il échafaudait toujours des plans que personne ne parvenait à déjouer avant les dernières pages de ses livres. Mais il avait oublié que c'était lui qui tirait alors les ficelles. La réalité était toute autre, et le facteur humain était imprévisible. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy, le plus avisé des Serpentards. Et il avait la haine… La haine de perdre ainsi un de ses meilleurs amis, le seul d'entre eux tous qui en valait vraiment la peine, qui était devenu un modèle et un phare lumineux et rassurant à l'horizon. Celui qui était leur fierté à tous, qui leur donnait le courage de continuer à regarder les sorciers droit dans les yeux, comme pour leur dire « oui, on vaut vraiment quelque chose ». Ils l'aimaient leur princesse Gaga. Et même si Théo adorait le vanner, il l'aimait énormément… Il était la seule stabilité dans son minuscule univers en voie d'extinction. Leur Atlas à eux. S'il n'était plus, tout allait se casser la figure. Qu'allaient-ils devenir sans lui ?

Grégory avait du mal à respirer. Celui qui lui donnait du courage et l'envie, qui le rendait heureux par un simple regard ou un sourire, une tape sur l'épaule, un compliment… Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qu'allait être la vie sans l'espoir de pouvoir le revoir un jour, sans attendre avec impatience toutes les photographies, les vidéos ou les enregistrements sonores à son sujet. Sans les interviews, les articles de presse, les émissions de télévisions, les albums musicaux… Dès qu'il avait un petit coup de blues, il lui suffisait d'aller chercher sa « boîte à bonheur », comme il aimait l'appeler, dans laquelle il collectait tout ce qui concernait Draco et Gaga. Et alors il revenait petit à petit à la vie. Il se disait qu'il n'était pas si nul que les autres voulaient lui faire croire. Qu'il pouvait lui aussi faire quelque chose si on lui en laissait l'occasion. Il pensait à nouveau qu'il avait de la valeur, qu'il était doué, et que le problème c'était les autres. Alors qu'il meurt… ? Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter… C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Qu'allaient-ils donc tous devenir sans lui ? Ils étaient perdus ! Qui donc gouterait ses nouvelles recettes pour lui donner des impressions sûres et honnêtes ? Qui donc allait-il appeler quand il aurait un chagrin ? Qui donc allait-il attendre à la télévision ? Comment allait-il faire ? Comment allaient-ils faire ?!

- « Lis », ordonna Théo à Millicent, d'une voix d'apparence calme, bien que tout son être bouillonnait.

**O ====================================================== O**

**NOTES :**

_Je me rends bien compte que je m'éloigne énormément de Lady Gaga avec mon Lord Gaga. Je me fais déjà un mélange perso avec Draco Malfoy, mais en plus j'en rajoute des belles petites couches bien soignées pour plonger dans le tragique (ou pas ?) pour en faire un « Atlas », une sorte de petite divinité pour ses amis. Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'en suis pas à ce point avec la vraie Gaga. Moi je ne la connais pas. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle soit sympa comme personne. Donc bon, ne voyez plus vraiment de parallèle, hein ? Car il n'y en a plus réellement, s'il y en avait eu un peu._

_Navrée du retard, j'ai eu des petits soucis, entre autre héberger une amie qui avait un dégât des eaux chez elle et ne pouvait plus rester sous peine de se recevoir le toit sur la gueule… Et moi, quand il y a quelqu'un d'autre chez moi, je ne peux pas bosser ! Impossible… Mais voilà, elle est partie à l'hôtel payé par son assurance le temps des travaux, et je peux donc me remettre à écrire ! J'ai ensuite eu des problèmes de stage qui se sont décalés d'un mois, me pourrissant le superbe planning que je m'étais faite jusqu'à fin Décembre ! Parce qu'en Janvier, je ne serais plus étudiante, et donc je ne pourrais plus faire de stage, ARG ! Mais cela aussi ça commence à se régler, même si les crises de nerfs furent TRES nombreuses… Et même si… bin j'ai pas vraiment le choix, il va falloir que je me débrouille comme je peux ! Alors on fait avec ce qu'on a, du mieux que l'on peut. J'adorerais pouvoir enfin gagner ma vie toute seule, tranquillement, pour ne plus avoir à me faire du souci pour rien ! Malheureusement, je ne vais pas entrer dans un métier de tout repos… *soupir* A part si je deviens célèbre * espoir* mais faut pas rêver non plus * haussement d'épaules fataliste*._

_Je crois que ce chapitre parle de lui-même (il me semble), donc je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à ce sujet. J'espère juste (JE PRIE DE TOUTE MON ÂME) que PERSONNE ne découvrira qui sont réellement les personnes mystérieuses à qui Draco a fait appel. Et je me REFUSE à lire dans vos commentaires que vous savez. Non, non, non ! Parce que cela voudra dire que j'ai très mal fait mon taff, et j'ai très peur d'avoir un peu trop dévoilé dans ce passage-là. En fait, il n'y a qu'un personnage que je peux accepter que vous découvriez avant. Mais pas les autres._

_Spéciale dédicace à himechu 95670, je crois que tu l'auras remarqué, j'ai mis une mini précision que le petit groupe de Serpentards n'a pas eu le retrait de la magie comme punition ^^ !_

_Petit question : que pensez-vous que Draco va chanter ? (bon, à part une certaine chanson qui me semble si EVIDENTE). Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous voudriez « entendre » ?_

_**[===]**_

_LA TRADUCTION :_

_Alors, oula. Il y a énormément de répétition, donc j'ai tranché dans le vif ! J'ai aussi, encore une fois, pris des libertés pour tenter de rendre les choses un peu plus cohérentes (il me semble), mais l'idée est là. Pourquoi j'ai choisi cette chanson me semble assez clair pour ce chapitre : la merde qui lui tombe dessus avec la trahison de Harry… Plutôt évident, non ? « Je suis en mission, je réprime ma condition, si t'es fort t'as pas besoin de permission »… Je dois expliquer ? Draco qui va faire ce qu'il veut, qu'importe les conséquences, qu'importe ce qu'en pensent les autres, il est en mission ! Mission spéciale « dénonciation » ou « sauvetage de Serpentard » ou « je suis innocent » ou… quoi d'autre ? A votre avis, d'ailleurs, quel serait le titre de sa mission ?_

**O ========================================================== O**

(_Traduction légèrement romancée, et parfois pas tout à fait exacte… J'ai cherché à retranscrire l'idée de chaque mot, mais pas une traduction littérale qui, en français, ne veut rien dire. Alors pardonnez-moi les inexactitudes. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites-vous votre propre traduction_.)

**Scheisse**

_[Intro:]_  
>I don't speak German, But I can if you'd like. Oh!<p>

_[Post-Chorus: x3]_  
>Ich schleiban austa be clair<br>Es kumpent madre monstere,  
>Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,<br>Begun be uske but-bair

Ich schleiban austa be clair,  
>Es kumpent üske monstère,<br>Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,  
>Fräulein uske-be clair<p>

_[Verse 1:]_  
>I'll take you out tonight,<br>Do whatever you like.  
>Scheiße-scheiße be mine,<br>Scheiße be mine (Scheiße be mine)

Put on a show tonight,  
>Do whatever you like.<br>Scheiße-scheiße be mine,  
>Scheiße be mine (Scheiße be mine)<p>

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
>When I'm on a mission<br>I rebuke my condition.  
>If you're a strong female,<br>You don't need permission.

_[Chorus:]_  
>I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer.<br>I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there.  
>I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer.<br>I, I wish I could be strong verdammte scheiße, yeah.

Oh oh oh oh oh.  
>Verdammte scheiße, yeah.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh.  
>Verdammte scheiße, yeah.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh.  
>Verdammte scheiße, yeah.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh.  
>Verdammte scheiße, yeah.<p>

I don't speak German but I wish I could.

_[Post-Chorus:]_  
>Ich schleiban austa be clair<br>Es kumpent madre monstere,  
>Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,<br>Begun be uske but-bair

Ich schleiban austa be clair,  
>Es kumpent üske monstère,<br>Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,  
>Fräulein uske-be clair<p>

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Love is objectified by what men say is right<br>Scheiße-scheiße be mine,  
>Bullshit be mine (Bullshit be mine)<br>Blonde high-heeled feminist enlisting femmes for this  
>Express your woman-kind<br>Fight for your right (Fight for your right)

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
>When I'm on a mission<br>I rebuke my condition.  
>If you're a strong female,<br>You don't need permission.

_[Chorus:]_  
>I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer.<br>I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there.  
>I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer.<br>I, I wish I could be strong verdammte scheiße, yeah.

Oh oh oh oh oh.  
>Verdammte scheiße, yeah.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh.  
>Verdammte scheiße, yeah.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh.  
>Verdammte scheiße, yeah.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh.  
>Verdammte scheiße, yeah.<p>

I don't speak German but I wish I could.

_[Bridge:]_  
>I, I, I, I, I, I<br>I, I, I, I, I, I don't speak German  
>I, I, I, I, I, I, but I can if you like<p>

I, I, I, I, I, I  
>I, I, I, I, I, I don't speak German<br>I, I, I, I, I, I, but I can if you like

_[Chorus:]_  
>I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer.<br>I, I wish I could be strong without a mission, yeah!  
>I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer.<br>I, I wish I could be strong verdammte scheiße, yeah.

Oh oh oh oh oh.  
>Verdammte scheiße, yeah.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh.  
>Verdammte scheiße, yeah.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh.  
>Verdammte scheiße, yeah.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh.  
>Verdammte scheiße, yeah.<p>

_[Post-Chorus:]_  
>Ich schleiban austa be clair<br>Es kumpent madre monstere,  
>Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,<br>Begun be uske but-bair

Ich schleiban austa be clair,  
>Es kumpent üske monstère,<br>Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,  
>Fräulein uske-be clair (uske-be clair)<p>

[===]

TRADUCTION

_Je ne parle pas Allemand mais je peux si vous le voulez._

_Je suis très claire, je suis la mère de tous les monstres. Si seulement nous étions tous aveugles, cela deviendrait plus facile. Miss très claire._

_Je vais te sortir ce soir, dis-moi où tu voudrais. La merde est mienne._

_Fais ton show ce soir, fais ce que tu veux. La merde est mienne._

_Quand je suis en mission, je réprime ma condition. Si tu es une femme forte, tu n'as pas besoin de permission_

_J'espère pouvoir danser en une seule prière. J'espère pouvoir être forte sans avoir besoin de personne. J'espère pouvoir être forte sans la merde._

_L'amour est sublimé par tout ce que les hommes peuvent dire de vrai. La merde est mienne._

_Féministe blonde à hauts talons, enrôlant les femmes pour cela : exprimez votre combat pour les droits de la femme !_

_Quand je suis en mission, je réprime ma condition. Si tu es une femme forte, tu n'as pas besoin de permission_

_J'espère pouvoir danser en une seule prière. J'espère pouvoir être forte sans avoir besoin de personne. J'espère pouvoir être forte sans la merde._


	10. BAD KIDS

Chapitre 10

**BAD KIDS**

(_Traduction de la chanson en bas de page_)

_VEUILLEZ LIRE LE « IMPORTANT » EN BAS DE PAGE SIOUPLAIT !_

Harry stressait. Plus le temps passait, plus il doutait de son plan génial qui consistait à renforcer la sécurité pour que Draco, au cas où il viendrait malgré tout, rebrousse chemin en voyant une muraille infranchissable d'Aurors. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas abuser de son autorité pour appeler encore plus de collègues en renfort, quand il vit les premiers invités arriver. Il était trop tard à présent, il ne pouvait qu'espérer…

Hermione regardait son meilleur ami se ronger les ongles d'angoisse. Elle soupira pour la énième fois. Elle avait le cœur lourd. Comment peut-on être aussi bête que l'avait été Harry et Ron dans cette affaire ?! Cela la dépassait totalement. Par moment elle avait vraiment envie de les étrangler. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait fait en sorte de rester loin d'eux toute l'après-midi, craignant de passer à l'acte. Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Draco, elle jurait de les frapper très fort tous les deux ! Car son époux était également coupable pour ne pas avoir réfléchi plus de trente secondes : il avait volontairement provoqué Harry et le Ministre ! Mais qui, dans le monde entier, pourrait faire une telle bêtise ? Quand est-ce qu'une telle action pouvait paraître censée dans l'esprit d'une personne ? Cela dépassait l'entendement. Alors elle voguait de-ci de-là, espérant trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui pourrait tempérer sa colère.

Ron pensait pourtant avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Il pensait qu'en parlant de Draco Malfoy au Ministre de la Magie, il pourrait le défendre et le faire réfléchir sur la justice de telles poursuites. C'était Harry qui avait tout gâché. Quel besoin avait-il eu d'ouvrir la bouche ? Il ne comptait pas dire que Lord Gaga allait venir ! Il n'était qu'un imbécile impulsif ! C'était à cause de telles réactions que la maison Gryffondor était jugée téméraire et idiote pour certains, surtout les serpents. Monsieur le héro du monde sorcier anglais avait été trompé, alors il voulait se venger de la pire et la plus cruelle des façons. Et maintenant, sa femme lui faisait la tête, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il devait accueillir chaque personne en compagnie du Ministre qu'il exécrait. Et cela le faisait enrager intérieurement. Il voulait aller revoir les protections et la sécurité cent fois, il voulait vérifier que Draco ne venait pas. Et s'il venait, il voulait l'intercepter lui-même ! Car si un autre Auror le prenait, il serait alors enfermé, jugé, et peut-être condamné. Il devait être celui qui l'arrêterait, et il l'amènerait directement chez lui, au Square Grimmaurd. Il l'enfermerait, entravé s'il le fallait, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir jusqu'à son retour. Et alors il le questionnerait une bonne fois pour toute, peut-être coucheraient-ils ensemble… Et il le renverrait à Paris faire ses shows pour les moldus, chaque chose revenant à sa place. Cependant, ici, à serrer des mains et sourire hypocritement à chaque personnalité se présentant, il ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait protéger son amant. Et il grinçait des dents, imaginant le pire scénario possible. Celui-ci serait sans doute qu'il parvienne par un quelconque miracle à franchir les barrières qu'il avait eu tant de mal à ériger, et qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire : spectacle, bombe, discours, qu'importe. Car une fois cela fait, s'il en avait le temps, nul doute qu'il serait condamné, puisque cet acte lui-même porterait offense au Gouvernement et à l'autorité. Cela était condamnable. Et si s'ajoutait ses actes précédents durant la guerre et sa fuite à l'étranger avant son jugement… Les motifs d'accusation devenaient vraiment très lourds. Et Harry commençait sérieusement à en avoir peur.

**[===]**

Draco avait très peur. L'angoisse le prenait aux tripes, à l'estomac, et tout le long jusqu'à la gorge. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir tant il était anxieux. Et tout cela n'était que des euphémismes. Il semblait près à tourner de l'œil. Heureusement, il n'était pas seul. Tous ses amis étaient près de lui, préparés à le défendre bec et ongles, corps et âmes, jusqu'au bout. Leur simple présence était déjà une armure. Mais en acier ou en papier ? Serait-ce suffisant ? Il en doutait… Mais cela ne faisait rien. Cependant, même s'il avait déjà prévu le pire, et qu'il s'y attendait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Après tout, même en le cherchant, l'échafaud ne pouvait qu'épouvanter. Il ne restait plus qu'à se montrer digne et fier, gagner le respect par son courage, et faire vibrer d'émotions dans ses derniers instants. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature d'être ainsi téméraire… Et pourtant, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Personne ne parvenait à comprendre. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Ce n'était pas un suicide, c'était simplement sa meilleure option.

Car son passé le rongeait, corps et âme. Il en avait fait des insomnies avant de venir en Angleterre, avant de programmer son plan. Mais il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû avant. Il pensait que cela pouvait être à cause des mauvaises critiques qu'il avait eues, même si cela ne l'avait jamais atteint auparavant. Tout avait commencé avec une anxiété inexplicable. Cela l'avait pris en plein milieu de la nuit. Il avait finalement réussi à s'endormir, et il avait alors oublié. Puis, il avait fait sa première insomnie la semaine suivante. Deux jours plus tard, une crise d'angoisse. Encore un peu plus tard, il avait fait de l'hyperventilation en plein répétition. Les insomnies s'accumulaient. Il avait peur de recommencer une crise n'importe quand. Tout son entourage s'inquiétait. Il ne parvenait plus à écrire la moindre chanson ni à composer le moindre accord. Quant aux mises en scène, elles désertaient totalement son esprit. Les idées ne venaient plus, c'était le pire « syndrome de la page blanche » qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ! Et il durait, encore et encore…

Et le mot de Pansy. L'invitation. Tout se fit clair dans sa tête : son passé le rattrapait. Pourquoi maintenant était un mystère. En dix ans, il y avait évidemment longtemps pensé, mais son propre avenir supplantait tout le reste. Il y avait alors tout à construire. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il était maintenant à l'apogée de sa gloire ? Il ne lui restait qu'un pays à conquérir : l'Angleterre. Et elle lui était totalement fermée. Cela fût un calvaire de trouver une explication au sujet de son absence dans ce pays, alors qu'il faisait des tournées mondiales. Il avait dû convaincre son propre manager, une moldue inconsciente de la moindre parcelle de magie en ce monde. Et à part insister comme quoi il ne mettrait pas un orteil sur cette terre, il n'avait pas su quoi faire ni dire… Heureusement, celle-ci fût plus intelligente, et avait simplement annoncé à la presse que Draco avait une phobie des îles : être sur une terre entourée d'eau le mettait dans un état de stress incroyable. Impossible de faire un concert là-bas. Et même si on lui disait que tous les continents étaient forcément entourés d'eau, il ne voulait rien savoir : après tout, une phobie est forcément inexplicable et ne répond à aucune logique. Il doutait que cette explication un peu vaseuse soit la meilleure, mais elle était déjà mieux que son silence obstiné.

Cette lettre de sa meilleure amie… Une torture. Car une solution à ses problèmes. Elle confirmait ses pires craintes. Il devait agir. Il devait faire quelque chose… S'il continuait ainsi, même en ayant la réponse à ses questions, il mourrait à petits feux. Car dans cette situation, il ne pourrait plus jamais composer, il ne pourrait plus jamais créer, et tous ses fans l'abandonneraient au profit d'étoiles montantes. Sans eux, il n'était rien. Il n'avait plus de raison d'être. Et cela n'était pas juste une passade : c'était vrai, tangible, éternel, certain… S'il ne se réconciliait pas avec son passé, il se serait plus rien. Moins encore que l'ancien Mangemort qu'il fût. Tous le prendraient en pitié. Et il plongerait dans l'oubli. Il serait juste une vieille star qui avait fait son temps et ne serait plus évoquée que par nostalgie. Plus de chanson, plus de fan, plus de statut, plus de métier, plus d'argent, plus personne autour de lui, plus de raison d'être…

Si jamais il avait eu un doute auparavant, il était dissipé dès qu'il posa un pied hors de l'aéroport. Les émotions avaient fusé dans son esprit, il avait eu à nouveau des idées. Et cela fût confirmé chez Pansy, lorsqu'il avait pu écrire trois chansons en une journée ! Un record. Ces retrouvailles avec ses amis et avec sa terre natale furent miraculeuses. Et il comptait bien faire profiter ses nouveautés avant de mourir par la main de ceux qui lui avaient redonné ce bonheur d'avoir un sens à sa vie. Car l'Angleterre et les anglais ne faisaient qu'un, et ils étaient ses muses. Alors il leur ferait cadeau de ce qu'ils avaient aidé à créer. Il leur offrirait ses enfants immatériels dont ils étaient les pères. Des enfants ingrats, mauvais, rancuniers, haineux. Des Bad Kids. Il se ferait un plaisir de les leur balancer à la figure.

- « Stéphane ? » intervint tout à coup M.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était lui qu'il interpelait. C'était étrange, car il s'était fait depuis longtemps à ce faux prénom. Stéphane Kayne. Un nom d'emprunt pour pouvoir démarrer et se faire ensuite appelé Lord Gaga. Il avait perdu cette habitude d'entendre ce surnom si aisément depuis son retour à Londres ! Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Ce qui était à peu près le cas, après tout…

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Draco en souriant, quelques secondes après.

- Tu crois qu'on sera prêt ? J'ai des doutes…

- Et moi j'en suis sûr. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il est l'heure de se mettre en route.

- Oh merde, gémit K. Je stress !

- Tout va bien, K., tenta celui que tout le monde commençait à appeler J. Dis-toi que ce n'est que… qu'une répétition ?

- Je me chie toutes mes répétitions, reprises, doublons, imitations, leçons, refrains, réitérations et autres ! grommela K. Quel que soit le nom que tu donnes à ça, je me rétame lamentablement.

- Mais non, tu es parfaite ! insista H. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On va déchirer ! Et personne ne pourra toucher à notre petit Gaga Draco.

- On ne fait pas de supers gardes du corps, si tu veux mon avis, bougonna M., peu convaincu de ses prestations.

- Cela tombe plutôt bien, personne ne t'avait demandé ton avis, sourit hautainement Lorc'.

- Soit pas désagréable, ou j'te plante un pieu ! s'emporta K., à cran.

- Nombreux ont essayé, personne n'y est encore parvenu, sourit sournoisement le dénommé Lorc'. Cela ne fait certes que quarante-trois ans, je suis encore très jeune et un simple hybride, mais tu peux toujours essayer. Je ne te garantis cependant pas de ne pas planter mes crocs dans ton cou.

- On se calme tout le monde, essaya d'apaiser Draco. Vous allez être fantastique, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

Cela coupa court à toutes autres remarques de la part de tous ses amis à cran. S'ils s'y mettaient eux aussi il sentait ne pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps l'illusion du sang froid. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. A la fois de sa mort prochaine, comme de pouvoir enfin clouer le clapet à toutes ces ordures ! Il allait enfin avoir sa revanche. Il allait prouver à tous de quoi il était capable. Et cela valait bien sa vie.

- « Il est temps d'y aller », annonça sombrement Lorc', fixant le blond droit dans les yeux pour savoir s'il avait toujours le courage d'accomplir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête, retrouvant tout son calme et sa détermination.

- « C'est parti. »

**[===]**

Millicent mit beaucoup de temps avant de trouver la force de commencer à lire le long testament. Ce n'en était d'ailleurs pas vraiment un, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas du document officiel. C'était plutôt une annonce de ce qu'il comportait, bien au chaud dans son enveloppe scellée chez le notaire. Celui-ci, en revanche, était accompagné de messages pour chacun d'entre eux. Des sortes de dernières volontés associées à des commentaires et autres critiques… Bien ciblées, et tapant droit sur les plaies ouvertes et purulentes de chacun d'entre eux. Ce qu'il ne leur avait jamais dit, plutôt sous-entendu très régulièrement durant leurs rares contacts. Ils le savaient pourtant, ils avaient toujours su ce qu'il pensait. Mais ils avaient préféré ignorer, c'était bien plus commode. Et Draco revenant à la charge avec tact et douceur, il était si aisé de biaiser la réponse pour finalement changer de sujet… Ce n'était que des choses qui n'avaient pas de véritable impact, car il y avait Gaga. Il était là, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Mais à présent, tout changeait… Il allait disparaître. L'impact réel de ces derniers mots prenait tant de sens maintenant. Des mots qui frappaient d'autant plus fort dans le contexte. Des conseils et des ordres qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer dans l'état actuel des choses. Une sorte de coup de gueule adressé directement à eux, avant le coup de gueule pour l'Angleterre sorcière. Car il n'avait pas que des comptes à régler avec le Gouvernement : il en avait aussi avec ses propres amis !

Difficilement, elle se racla la gorge et trouva difficilement la voix qui lui faisait défaut :

« _Mes chers amis,_

« _Je vous annonce à tous que je ne suis pas un idiot, comme vous semblez le penser depuis un bon moment, avec vos paroles pleines de bons sens et d'amitié. Je sais que c'est parce que vous m'aimez. J'en suis conscient et même heureux. Mais par moments, j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous me prenez pour un imbécile, une diva qui fait son petit caprice ! Et cela peut parfois être proche de l'insupportable. Alors maintenant, au cas où vous en douteriez encore, sachez-le : je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attend et l'ai décidé. Personne ne peut m'ôter cela ! J'ai choisi ! C'est un privilège rare que de pouvoir faire des choix, aller dans des directions différentes… Cependant, celles-ci se limitaient à cela : la mort par ce que tous semblent appeler la Justice Anglaise, même si elle n'en a que le nom, ou bien la mort spirituel et l'oubli. Epineux, n'est-il pas ? Pourtant, je reste particulièrement fier de ce que j'ai décidé : affronter mes peurs, me montrer enfin brave et courageux, maintenant que j'ai pu réunir les armes suffisantes pour me défendre. Car enfin je peux me montrer et agir ainsi !_

« _Durant la Guerre, nous redoutions l'échafaud parce que nous voulions vivre, parce que nous n'avions rien choisi de tout cela, parce que nous étions nés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et que c'était injuste. Ici, il n'est question que de règlements de comptes, mais surtout de justice ! Ma justice à moi, ce que je veux, ce que j'ai tout au fond de mon être et qui me hurle, me supplie de sortir. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et, je le redis, aussi fier de moi qu'à cet instant, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. J'ai fait ce que je voulais, je suis devenu ce que j'ai toujours été et serais toujours, et je continuerais à jamais dans cette voie. Je suis parti pour grandir, m'élever, avancer à la rencontre de moi-même, me découvrir, et voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller. J'ai eu me réponse. Et elle dépasse mes rêves les plus fous. J'ai voyagé, j'ai connu des tas de personnes différentes qui m'ont aidé à mûrir, à voir la vie différemment. J'ai beaucoup plus appris en un an sur le Continent côté moldu, qu'en dix-huit ans en Angleterre côté sorcier. J'ai compris que j'étais le seul maître de mes pensées, de mon corps, de mon avenir, de mes désirs… Je suis prêt à me battre au péril de ma vie pour préserver ma liberté. Personne ne pourra plus jamais m'ôter mon libre-arbitre, je m'y refuse ! Pas même vous !_

« _Surtout pas vous, qui vous contentez de m'observer et de rêver sans jamais rien faire. Je porte fièrement ma gloire, et j'emmerde ceux qui ne sont pas contents. Je peux être plein d'orgueil, je le mérite. Je me suis battu, ma réussite a été battit avec ma chair et mon sang, ma sueur et toute mon énergie. J'y ai mis tout ce que j'avais, et le résultat a de quoi me rendre tout ce qu'il y a de plus arrogant et vaniteux ! Et je le suis ! Je ne rate pas un instant pour montrer ma suffisante et ma condescendance. Jaloux et idiot celui qui me le reprochera. Je n'aime que ceux qui m'aiment, et laisse aisément tomber ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'encombrerais d'eux. Mais si ceux-ci m'empêchent d'être ou de faire ce que je veux, alors je me dresse contre eux et le leur fait regretter amèrement. J'en ai le droit. J'ai tenté ma chance, suis parti de rien. Je me suis débattu, j'ai souffert sans jamais abandonner, bien que j'avais mille raisons pour cela. Et finalement j'ai réussi, tous les mérites me reviennent. Des personnes m'ont aidé, mais c'est moi qui les ai cherché, c'est moi qui les ai attiré, elles ne sont pas venues toutes seules. Je ne nie pas leur intervention malgré tout, mais je persiste : c'est moi et moi seul qui me suis hissé là où je me trouve, au sommet. Et j'ai décidé de terminer en beauté._

« _Je suis fait pour chanter. Depuis tout petit, ma mère m'a enseigné la musique. A l'âge de six ans, je savais déjà jouer les musiques des plus grands compositeurs classiques. Je fredonnais sans cesse dans les sombres et tortueux couloirs du manoir. Cela exaspérait mon père, jusqu'à l'énerver, voir parfois le mettre hors de lui. Alors je m'arrêtais dès qu'il était en vue. Mais seul, je pouvais m'égosiller en tournoyant, heureux comme si tout ce que je retenais en moi pouvait enfin sortir librement. Mais je me souviens de ce jour terrible où mon père avait brûlé le piano familial, le jour même de mes sept ans. Il jugeait que j'étais un homme ce jour-là, et que je ne devais plus m'adonner à des loisirs de femmes. Je devais arrêter de jouer, de m'amuser, pour m'occuper d'affaires plus importantes pour mon avenir. Vous vous souvenez à quel point nous avons ri en découvrant ce piano à Poudlard ? Quel magnifique pied-de-nez à ce cher Lucius et ses principes d'arriérés ! J'ai continué à vivre de ma passion, au mépris de ses ordres ridicules. En secret de nos autres camarades Serpentards, naturellement, qui se seraient fait un plaisir d'envoyer un pli à mon géniteur pour me dénoncer… Heureusement, sinon j'en serais mort. Cependant, j'ai tenu grâce à ça. Et grâce à vous, qui m'aviez confié avoir également trouvé le courage de survivre avec mes chants. C'est mon souffle de vie, ce qui me maintient sur cette terre. Sans cela, je ne suis plus rien. Un déchet, un corps sans vie, un zombie, un être décharné, sans étincelle, sans âme, sans rien. Sans le chant, je ne suis plus rien. Autant mourir si je n'ai plus de voix. Ma voix. C'est mon arme, ma manière à moi de me battre, de transmettre mes idées, mes impressions… De partager tout ce que je suis, ce que je ressens, ce que je vis et ai vécu. Cela a toujours été ainsi, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je suis né comme ça._

« _Mais il y a autre chose. Je n'avais jamais réussi à mettre le doigt dessus. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai réussi à trouver de quoi il s'agissait. C'est Pansy qui me l'a appris. C'était pourtant si évident. Nous avons tous été tant marqué par cette foutue Guerre… Quand j'ai reçu cette invitation à la fête de la Décennie… J'ai mis quelque temps avant de saisir ce malaise dans lequel tout cela me plongeait. « Malaise » étant un euphémisme comparé à tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Mes chansons n'avaient pas atteint l'Angleterre, contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré. J'avais beau hurler, j'étais trop loin pour cela. Il n'y avait aucune réponse, ni même une réaction quelconque. J'attendais peut-être une lettre, quelqu'un qui viendrait me voir pour me dire comment étaient perçues mes chansons, ou un article de journal, même avec une simple allusion… Mais rien, ni le Ministre, ni les autres politiques, ni les citoyens sorciers n'ont laissé paraître quoi que ce soit. Alors j'ai su qu'il me fallait me déplacer vers eux. J'ai su que je devais aller au cœur même du Gouvernement, devant le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, pour lui dire ce que je pensais de tout ça. Et quelle merveilleuse idée que cette fête grotesque pour célébrer quelque chose qui n'a jamais réellement eu de fin._

« _A présent, nous sommes dans une Guerre Froide. Nous ne nous battons plus de la même façon, et ce n'est plus les mêmes qui doivent se débattre pour obtenir un soupçon d'oxygène. Mais rien n'est réglé. Peut-on parler de paix quand certains sont encore lésés et sous le joug des plus forts ? Comment les héros peuvent-ils s'aveugler à ce point en persistant à croire que tout va bien ? Ils ne se rendent même pas compte que, certes moins cruellement et plutôt en douceur, leurs actions ne valent pas mieux que celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pire encore, ces exactions sont faites sous le couvert d'une justice censée être équitable et objective ! Rien qu'avec ces mots, je pourrais être condamné à mort. En partant, j'ai trouvé mon air. Je n'ai pas eu à subir cette nouvelle politique écœurante. Cependant, je ne peux supporter que mes amis en pâtissent. C'est inadmissible ! Et de façon bien plus égoïste, je prends très mal le fait que personne ne fasse attention à moi, à ce que je puisse dire… Sans compter que je ne peux même plus mettre les pieds sur ma terre natale sans risquer d'en mourir. Cela ne devrait pas être. Il y a un problème et je vais y mettre fin, à ma façon. Avec ma propre arme. Je compte bien dire ma façon de penser, à ma manière, à tous ces dirigeants libidineux. Je vais me faire entendre, les obliger à ouvrir leurs esgourdes une bonne fois pour toute !_

« _Oui je vais chanter. Oui je vais faire mon petit show. Et croyez-moi, ils vont m'entendre. Je me moque totalement qu'ils comprennent, je veux juste qu'ils sachent. Je veux faire un scandale, heurter, choquer, provoquer ! Je toucherais au moins quelques personnes, car certains se questionneront sur mon objectif, sur le pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. Cela les fera réfléchir un peu plus que d'habitude. Si ce n'est pas durant la soirée, ce sera au moins dans les journaux. Au moins, je ferais comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de reporter la victoire ni d'atteindre une majorité. Simplement quelques uns, planter la graine de l'incertitude en espérant qu'elle grandira. Soit on me prendra pour un fou furieux, mais un fou inoffensif, soit ils verront bien qu'il y a un problème. Tout cela fera son petit chemin dans les esprits. Je compte sur les autres pour réagir, j'aurais au moins accompli ma part dans ce nouveau combat. Qu'une star qui vivait parfaitement bien sa vie à l'étranger, qui avait eu suffisamment d'intelligence pour atteindre les sommets, et il en faut une bonne dose… qu'un être tel que moi, donc, réalise un acte aussi insensé devrait mettre la puce à l'oreille. Peut-être comprendront-ils qu'il y a une raison, et la raison se trouve dans mes chansons._

« _Mais mes raisons sont également purement égoïstes. Je n'ai pas la prétention de passer pour un martyre, ni un sacrifié. Je fais tout cela pour moi, et moi seul. Pour vous aussi, naturellement. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire des étrangers. J'agis tout simplement parce que cela me fera un bien fou ! Cela me libérera enfin de mes angoisses et de ses chaînes du passé qui me rongent de l'intérieur. Comme lorsqu'on hurle pour évacuer tout stress et toutes colères, pour se défouler. Ce sera mon défouloir à moi, mon ultime et dernier cri. Pour mon bien-être et ma tranquillité d'esprit. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler cela du courage. Je vais peut-être à une mort certaine, mais je le fais pour ma petite personne. Parce que j'ai choisi entre deux morts : celle plus douce mais avec des regrets, et l'autre violente mais sans amertume. Je vais vous résumer la chose une bonne fois pour toute pour que vous puissiez bien comprendre : si je ne fais rien, je m'en mordrais les doigts tout le long du reste de ma vie. Ce remord m'empêchera d'avancer, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Et si je n'évolue pas régulièrement, je peux dire adieu à mon statut. Je me ferais manger à petits feux par toutes ces petites stars montantes qui n'attendent que ça. Je n'aurais plus rien. Mes fans finiront par me délaisser petit à petit. Je plongerais dans l'oubli et ne serait évoquer que par nostalgie. Qu'en étant « celui qui n'a fait qu'un temps ». Une déchéance que je ne saurais tolérer. Je ne serais plus rien. Il me faut donc agir. Et si je dois en mourir, et bien soit. Au moins, ce sera en faisant ce que je suis. Ma dernière heure de gloire. La plus belle mort pour un artiste ! C'est beau, non ? La consécration ! Certes, je suis un peu jeune pour mourir, mais je l'accepte. J'atteindrais des sommets post-mortem, on se souviendra de moi comme le chanteur qui a toujours agit pour ses idéaux, qu'elle qu'en soit le prix. J'ai fait ce que je voulais, je suis fier de mon parcours, même si je souhaiterais rayer la première partie de mon existante pré-guerre et pendant celle-ci… Personne n'est parfait._

« _J'en viens à vous… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de votre nouvelle vie au juste ? A part me regarder, qu'avez-vous fait de vos passions ? De ce qui vous maintient en vie ? Vous en avez chacun une, je le sais très bien et vous le savez également. Ce petit quelque chose qui vous pousse à vous lever chaque jour, qui vous fait sourire, qui vous donne envie de continuer à faire, encore et encore, à vous perfectionner, à aller au-delà. Des rêves fous mais réalistes, des envies et des désirs, ce qui peut faire pleurer et rire, peut mettre en colère, peut plonger en dépression tout comme rendre euphorique. Une passion qui en devient sa propre vie ! Où sont donc passées les vôtres ? Sans elles, on ne peut que survivre. Et c'est ce que vous faites. Qu'est-ce donc alors qui vous fait continuer malgré tout ? Moi ? Encore et toujours moi et mes chansons ? Cela ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit de vivre vos propres vies ? Que je pouvais ne pas aimer du tout votre manque d'action et ce laissé aller si agaçant ? Vous croyez que cela me rend heureux de vous voir dépendants de mon succès ? Que vous soyez fiers de moi, bien sûr, j'en suis content. Cela fait toujours plaisir que mes amis apprécient ce que je fais, mais est-ce tout ce qui vous motive ? Suis-je donc la seule personne sur qui vous reposez tous vos espoirs ? N'y a-t-il vraiment rien d'autre ? Je sais ce que vous aimez, je sais ce qui vous rend heureux, ce qui vous aide à respirer. Et si vous pensez pouvoir accuser le Gouvernement pour vos maux sans ne jamais rien faire, laissez-moi rire ! Rire et vous traiter de pauvres idiots. Des crétins incapables qui ont trop peur pour se bouger le cul ! Râler sans agir, c'est faire du vent. Une légère brise qui n'atteindra personne. A quoi bon ? Si vous ne voulez pas vous soulever contre les politiciens, alors battez-vous au moins pour vos rêves ! Ils sont réalisables ! Si personne ne vous en donne les moyens, prenez-les ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous retient au juste ?!_

« _Grégory Goyle ! Espèce de balourd trouillard et sans cervelle ! Ton inactivité frise l'imbécilité ! Tu as un véritable don qu'envieraient les plus grands chefs pâtissiers ! Ce que tu fais avec un peu de farine, du sucre et du lait est prodigieux ! Et tu n'as eu aucune formation pour cela. Ton instinct est proche de la perfection, même si quelques unes de tes expériences ne sont pas très heureuses. Au moins tu essaies, tu tentes ta chance, et c'est ainsi que tu découvres de nouveaux goûts ! Le monde entier réclame ces recettes et tu les gardes jalousement pour toi. Pourquoi ?! A quoi sert donc de créer si ce n'est pas pour partager, si ce n'est pas pour gagner sa vie avec, si ce n'est pas pour quitter des emplois déprimants pour enfin se consacrer à sa passion ?! Il te manque la niaque ! Je suis sûr qu'avec tes pâtisseries tu ferais saliver la Terre entière ! Et à qui fais-tu goûter tes bons petits gâteaux ? Tes amis… Seulement et uniquement tes amis. N'est-ce pas une perte énorme pour l'humanité, et pour toi-même ? Tu dis ne pas avoir d'argent pour démarrer dans le métier… Mais il y a d'autres méthodes ! Beaucoup partent de rien ! Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ? Tu n'es pas plus stupide qu'un autre, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. Il faut savoir faire la bonne chose au bon moment. Tu peux parfaitement te faire conseiller si tu ne t'en sens pas capable ou si tu as peur. Et ton talent, ton travail acharné, devrait pouvoir t'ouvrir de nombreuses portes tout en t'apportant la reconnaissance des plus grands. Par exemple, connais-tu la notion de sponsor ?! Tu n'as jamais pensé, par exemple, à t'incruster dans une soirée mondaine pour faire tourner une centaine de tes recettes ? Ou prendre rendez-vous avec un gastronome ? Ou même faire un simple stage ! Au lieu de jouer de tes biceps pour trouver un travail qui te rend dépressif rien qu'à y songer, tu n'as jamais pensé utiliser tes talents culinaires pour cela ? Tout ceci est si ridicule que j'ai décidé de te mettre un bon coup de pied au derrière ! J'ai acheté une boutique en plein centre du Londres moldu. Je te la cède. Je n'y ai pas touché, elle est à l'abandon, à toi de l'arranger comme tu le souhaites. Et pour que tu n'ais absolument aucune raison pour traîner des pieds, je te lègue également dix milles Galions que tu ne toucheras que, et uniquement que, pour ton nouveau commerce ! Que cela soit l'aménagement, les provisions ou la publicité, débrouille-toi ! Le comptable français, qui aura la charge de ce compte à ma mort, ne débloquera l'argent que si tu lui présentes le plan prévisionnel qu'une certaine somme pourrait permettre de réaliser. Et s'il l'approuve, il viendra ensuite régulièrement vérifier que tu accomplis bel et bien ce que tu as déclaré. Fais attention, je lui ai dis ne tolérer qu'un certain standing ! Si tes projets ne sont pas à la hauteur, tu n'auras rien du tout ! Je veux que les plus grandes stars se battent pour tes cupcakes ! Et tu as intérêt à réussir ou je reviendrais te hanter ! Tu as, maintenant, tout ce qu'il faut pour cela. Que je ne t'entende plus chouiner de là où je serais ! Ne me fais pas honte !_

« _Théodore Nott… Ah… Théo… Tu as eu le mérite, et tu es bien le seul, de faire de ta passion ton métier, d'avoir au moins essayé… Mais tu restes également un crétin fini ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué que ta maison d'édition se moquait de toi ?! Tu n'as jamais jeté un œil sur tes ventes ? Ne me dis surtout pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué que tes livres faisaient régulièrement des best-sellers ! Qu'ils étaient traduits dans des dizaines de langues ! Ils sont vendus côté moldu et tu ne vas jamais voir, préférant resté bloqué côté sorcier et te morfondre qu'aucun libraire du Chemin de Traverse ne veuille vendre l'un de tes ouvrages… Mais pourquoi ?! Cela n'a aucun sens ! Et tu crois réellement ton patron quand il te dit que ton pourcentage ne te permet de toucher que ce misérable salaire ? Tu n'as jamais vu que les interviews de l'auteur sont toutes faites par un illustre inconnu ? C'est le fils de ton patron ! Tu es le plus idiot de tous ! Tu restes cloîtré dans le monde magique sans te tenir au courant du monde moldu dans lequel tu es censé naviguer dans ton travail ! Même moi, à des kilomètres, j'ai pu découvrir la supercherie ! Et si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est pour ménager mon petit effet de maintenant… Car je t'ai réservé une petite surprise : je t'ai volé un manuscrit. Celui que tu gardais soigneusement caché dans ta boîte aux secrets, en haut de ton armoire. Celui que tu as écrit il y a cinq ans de cela, mais que tu n'as jamais osé soumettre à une maison d'édition, même la tienne. Surpris ? Je voulais te donner une bonne leçon. J'ai engagé quelqu'un pour fouiller chez toi afin de trouver un de tes romans terminés, en espérant qu'il y en ait un. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir, et ce qu'il m'a ramené a dépassé même mes espoirs les plus fous ! Je l'ai fait lire à quelques professionnels. Ils étaient unanimes : c'est une perle ! Le genre policier-historique te va à merveille, continu sur cette voie ! Je l'ai fait publier à New York, et il a été traduit dans plus de trente langues. Il dépasse tous tes autres livres. J'ai juste interdit la parution en Angleterre et t'ais donné un nouveau pseudo pour que ta maison d'édition ne s'en aperçoive pas. Et particulièrement côté sorcier, pour ne pas que tu le découvres par mégarde… même si je pense sincèrement que cela n'aurait pas été le cas, au vu de comment tu te débrouilles. Maintenant que tu l'as dans le cul bien profond, je te lègue les droits d'auteur et tous les royalties que j'ai perçu à ta place depuis un peu plus de quatre ans maintenant. C'est-à-dire plus de vingt millions de dollars. Et ça continue d'augmenter de jours en jours. Mais tout cela, naturellement, à l'unique condition que tu quittes ta maison d'édition dès que possible : soit immédiatement ! Tu lèves tes fesses de ta chaise maintenant, tu appelles, et tu les envoies chier le plus violemment possible ! Qu'ils gardent tes précédents ouvrages : ils ne seront de toute façon que de la chiure de troll comparé à ce que tu vas faire maintenant. Ils en mangeront leur chapeau d'avoir perdu un auteur aussi exceptionnel que toi ! Je t'ai monté tout un dossier, qui te sera donné avec mon testament, te permettant de les poursuivre en justice afin d'avoir un dédommagement. A mon avis, tu n'auras pas de mal à gagner, c'est du tout cuit ! Avec ça, tu pourras recevoir de bons dédommagements et ils perdront très gros. Et comme je ne fais absolument plus confiance en ton jugement et ton intelligence après toutes ces années à te faire avoir lamentablement, je t'oblige à t'associer avec la maison d'édition de New York qui a géré ce livre en question. Un avocat spécialisé dans les droits d'auteur suivra avec beaucoup d'attention ton parcours, j'en ai parlé au directeur qui est d'accord. La seule contrainte sera que tu écrives un bon roman dans l'année. Au moins, je suis certain que tout ira bien pour toi. Tu n'as plus qu'à te mettre au travail devant ta machine ! Et pond-nous d'aussi belles merveilles que celui que je t'ai volé, voir meilleurs, ou toi aussi je reviendrais te hanter !_

« _Millicent Bulstrode… Pauvre petite crétine qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ! Des études moldues dans le droit : parfait ! Si seulement tu ne te laissais pas envahir par ta morosité, par ta haine, par ton laissé-allé, par ton désespoir puéril ! Tu travailles comme une forcenée, mais ne va jamais à tes examens. Tu as peur de quoi ? De qui ? De toi ? Te rends-tu compte à quel point tes leçons de vie sonnent creuses avec ton comportement ? Ah ça ! Tu aimes donner des leçons ! Mais toi tu ne fais rien ! Tu te laisses devenir une loque ! Une perdante ! Une moins que rien ! Ca te plait ? Tu aimes ça ? Non mais tu nous fais quoi là ? C'est quoi ton problème ?! Ton problème, le voilà : la Guerre t'a anéantie. Tu n'as plus aucune attache en Angleterre. Tu n'y as plus rien et tu le sais. Les sorciers te rejettent, et tu n'arrives pas à t'adapter aux moldus. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Et bien uniquement parce que les sorciers te narguent par le fantôme de leur présence. Parce que tu sais que certains lieux, près de toi, te sont interdits. Et cela te déprime. Te rends-tu compte que tu plonges petit à petit dans la dépression en agissant ainsi ? Si tu restes, tu dépéris. Tu as besoin de changer d'air. Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? « Pour rester avec mes amis ». « J'ai pas d'argent »… je t'entends déjà me dire tout cela, et autres variantes… Cette inaction, j'appelle cela de la couardise. C'est de la lâcheté que de pas rien risquer alors que tes rêves sont à porté de main. Tout comme Theo, tu tentes ta chance… sans jamais t'en donner les moyens. Pour toi, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu refuses tous ces moyens ! Theo a choisi l'aveuglement. Toi, c'est volontairement que fui toutes possibilités d'atteindre ton objectif. C'est la pire bêtise à laquelle je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir assister ! Tu croyais que j'avais de l'argent ou du soutien, moi, en partant ? Tu croyais franchement que j'avais pu toucher un soupçon de ce que mes parents avaient ou m'avaient mis sur un compte en banque à Gringotts ? Tu pensais sincèrement que je pouvais me payer le luxe de partir et commencer une nouvelle vie ? Et tu crois que j'ai fait comment au juste ? Et bien je me suis tout simplement débrouillé comme j'ai pu. J'ai tout fait, tout misé sur des rêves et des envies. Au début, je ne mangeais qu'une fois tous les deux jours. Je me faisais traiter comme de la merde, j'ai même failli me faire violer dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle le deuxième jour. Et je me souviens de la fois où on m'a proposé de me prostituer pour manger. Tu as cru que ma vie avait été rose du début à la fin ? Je me suis battu pour obtenir le respect ! Je ne suis pas courageux sur le champ de bataille, mais je peux t'assurer que dans la vie, même Potter ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ! Toi, tu n'as aucun courage pour affronter la vie. Tu crois que faire des études et suffisant ? Etudiant n'est pas une situation mais un chemin ! Si tu reste plantée sur le côté de la route, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien sauf à te laisser mourir lentement. Et personne ne viendra chercher ton cadavre, personne ne viendra te chercher, t'aider ou te tenir la main. Tu penses aller où ainsi ? Nulle part. Tu crois pouvoir continuer longtemps comme ça ? Atterrie un peu, toi qui te clame terre-à-terre, ton esprit survole les nuages de l'aveuglement ! Ouvre les yeux, ma grande, et bouge-toi ! Je suis bon seigneur et je vais être celui qui te tendra la main, bien que cela ne devrais jamais arriver à quelqu'un qui se laisse ainsi aller. Je te lègue un appartement en France, acheté exprès pour toi, à cinq minutes à pied de l'école de droit. Je t'y ai inscrit pour l'an prochain, directement en deuxième année. Tu dois juste passer des tests pour voir ton niveau, et je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu vas réussir. Tout cela, et les dix mille euros en plus que je te cède sur un compte en banque parisien, tu ne les auras que si tu réussis ce test ! Débrouille-toi pour le billet d'avion, pour le logement avant le résultat, et pour avoir une bonne note à cet examen d'entrée : cela te fera les pieds ! Crois-moi, si tu n'y vas pas ou que tu échoues, tu peux bien crever je n'en ai aurais strictement rien à faire. Et dans l'au-delà, je me foutrais éternellement de toi et de la vie misérable que tu as eue. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir professionnellement depuis plusieurs années déjà. Tu n'as fait que perdre ton temps d'une façon lamentable. Si tu échoues, c'est que tu n'es qu'une moins que rien. Le test est pour dans trois semaines, je t'aurais à l'œil où que je serais !_

« _Blaise Zabini. Espèce de Don Juan de mes deux ! Tu seras quoi en vieillissant ?! Tu feras quoi ? Tu n'as même pas d'appartement ! Tu n'es qu'une pute ! Et encore, elles, je les respecte pour leur courage. Toi tu n'as rien, tu n'es rien. Aucun courage, comme les autres, mais en plus tu n'as aucun respect pour ta propre personne ! Tu es une insulte envers les Serpentards ! Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ? Que t'est-il donc arrivé ? Cela me dépasse totalement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Non mais franchement, tu es fier de ce que tu es devenu ? A ta place, je me mépriserais ! J'ai terriblement honte de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton rêve ? Tu es devenu une larve ! Tu n'as rien ! Pas d'argent, pas de métier, pas de logement, à peine les habits que tu portes sur toi, que tu changes uniquement quand on t'en offre de nouveaux par pitié. Bientôt tu n'auras plus d'amis, qui en ont plus que marre de te voir trainer comme une limace, à vivre à leurs dépends. Plus de famille non plus. Tu n'as même pas la possibilité d'épouser un riche vieillard libidineux pour l'héritage, n'étant pas une femme. Même si le mariage gay est autorisé dans l'Angleterre moldue, ce n'est pas encore très répandu dans la haute société, pour ce qui du « politiquement correct ». Les vieux riches épousent les jeunes femmes, pas encore les jeunes hommes. Alors avant que tu trouves un vieux comme cela, il va falloir attendre que tu ais des rides et tu ne seras plus bon pour l'emploi… Et donc ? Quelles sont tes perspectives de carrière ? Je suis curieux. Je vais te le dire : rien ! Le néant absolu ! Tu as la chance d'avoir un physique superbe, tout en étant intelligent et drôle ! Tu pourrais devenir ce que tu veux ! Mais il faudrait pour cela que tu t'en donnes au moins la peine. Mais non. Tu préfères vivre dans la débauche au lieu d'utiliser tes atouts pour réussir, pour avoir une très belle vie. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu possèdes ? En as-tu simplement conscience ? Tu pourrais parfaitement être une star, comme moi, être envié et adulé, côtoyer les grands… Et que fais-tu ? Tu vends ton corps contre un abri, de la nourriture et des vêtements. Tu me dégoûtes ! Où est passé mon ami ? Celui qui rêvait sans cesse, qui instillait l'espoir dans le désespoir le plus profond. Celui sur qui on pouvait compter pour nous dérider ? Celui à qui on pouvait parler pour nous remonter le moral ? Où est passé ce garçon que j'étais si fier de dire qu'il était mon ami ? Je ne le retrouve plus en toi. Je ne vois plus qu'un boulet encombrant qui vivote de-ci de-là, comme si rien n'avait d'intérêt ou de valeur. J'espère seulement que tu n'as pas tué cet ami si cher en mon cœur, mais seulement caché. Qu'il est encore là, quelque part, au fond de toi, ne demandant qu'à sortir pour nous illuminer de joie et de nous faire rire à gorge déployée. Ce proche que je voudrais toujours voir et présenter à tout le monde en leur disant fièrement « c'est mon ami ! ». Alors je te donne un test ! Je t'ai inscrit à une audition de mannequinat, dans quatre jours. Les détails seront dans mon véritable testament. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu devenir un mannequin. Tu en as l'allure et l'élégance. Et si tu fais preuve d'intelligence, ce que je sais très bien que tu as même si tu tentes de le masquer bêtement, tu sauras rebondir quand tu sentiras la vieillesse venir en même temps que la fin de ta carrière. Pour t'acheter des vêtements convenables, ou les faire faire, je te donne cinq mille euros qui ne pourront t'être délivré que pour des achats d'habits. Naturellement, tu n'auras cet argent que pour les vêtements de luxe que je veux te voir porter ! Ceux qui seront suffisamment présentables pour la boîte de mannequinat où je t'envoie. Mon avocat y veillera. De quoi porter des ensembles à peine acceptables, tu ne pourras pas t'en contenter éternellement. A toi de faire le reste. Tu as intérêt à assurer ou je te renie de toute mon âme ! Quant au book que tu vas devoir faire faire, j'ai déjà payé tous les frais et pris rendez-vous chez un photographe de mode pour après-demain. L'impression des photographies numériques ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une journée, je me suis renseigné et ai bien insisté sur ce point. Prouve-moi que tu es resté celui que j'ai aimé, et apprend à vivre ta vie, à te battre pour cela. Depuis l'endroit où je me trouverais, je veux être fier et voir les stylistes se battre pour t'avoir !_

« _Et enfin, Pansy Parkinson. Ma chère et tendre amie rêveuse et amoureuse du monde entier… Chaque fois que je te parle, je me demande quand tu te décideras à atterrir. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu le fasses. Tu es un véritable paradoxe pour moi. Si douce et aimable, agréable et joyeuse. Je ne veux pour rien au monde te voir perdre cette joie de vivre qui n'a pourtant aucun sens. C'est une merveilleuse philosophie de vie que tu as, et je t'admire pour cela. Je suis très loin de l'avoir. En vérité, je ne l'ai jamais eu, bien loin de là, et mes expériences n'ont fait que m'éloigner de plus en plus d'elle. Je n'ai jamais su comment tu faisais. Ta réaction face à la Guerre est plus que singulière : à force de voir des horreurs, tu as décidé qu'il n'y en aurait plus en ce monde, et les renies de tout ton être. Et pourtant, il y en a encore. Tout un tas. Cela ne sert à rien d'ignorer. Même en tournant la tête, cela ne signifie pas que ce que l'on fuit n'existe plus. Je peux comprendre cette réaction, mais ne peux pas l'approuver. Car ne pas reconnaître le malheur de ses pairs ou le sien, c'est l'accepter. Or, je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas le cas. Alors si tu veux que l'Angleterre devienne exactement comme tu l'imagines, il va falloir voir la vérité en face : rien ne va, tout est à refaire. Non, Pansy, les maltraitances n'ont pas disparues, l'injustice reste omniprésente, personne ne bouge, tout semble s'être mis en pause pour pourrir lentement. Et oui, Pansy, je vais sans doute mourir. Crois-tu qu'ils vont applaudir ce soir ? Crois-tu qu'ils me laisseront faire, heureux d'un concert gratuit ? Penses-tu qu'ils vont me pardonner, alors que je les défie ouvertement ? Ils vont me capturer pour me juger. Et ma conduite passée puis ma fuite après Guerre, ajoutée à cette petite provocation que je m'apprête à faire, ne vont pas jouer en ma faveur. J'ai de très fortes chances d'être condamné au baiser du Détraqueur. Ce n'est même pas vraiment « des chances de… », mais plutôt une certitude. Et au vu de combien je vais les énerver, ce qui va me faire un grand plaisir, il est aussi envisageable qu'ils ne passent même pas par un procès. Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes, comme les autres, parce-que je ne vous laisse pas le choix. C'est comme ça, je suis prêt, et c'est ce que je veux. Alors je vais t'obliger, toi aussi, à passer à autre chose pour t'occuper enfin de ta propre vie. Une vie pleine de rêves… irréalisables. Je ne dirais pas qu'il s'agit d'une perte de temps, c'est très beau d'avoir des utopies. Mais à la condition d'avoir également des envies accessibles ! Serveuse… C'est un métier louable, et tu es suffisamment sérieuse pour économiser. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te reprocher, à toi. Surtout qu'en fouillant, oui j'ai fouillé ton appartement, j'ai découvert que tu n'avais jamais abandonné ta passion. Au contraire, tu m'as même avoué sans le vouloir ne rien abandonner et toujours penser pouvoir devenir designer de mode. Cependant, tu n'y mets peut-être pas assez de volonté, puisque tu penses toujours avoir le temps et que tous vont te tomber dans les bras quand tu sortiras ta première collection de vêtements. Rien n'est plus faux ! Et je me dois, pour toi, de te donner des claques pour te réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes ! Il va falloir te préparer, il te faudra te battre de tout ton cœur, toute ton âme. Ce sera loin d'être facile, et tous vont te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Si tu n'as pas de talent ni ne fais tes preuves, tu seras méprisée. Et si au contraire tu montres un don incroyable avec un travail acharné, tu seras détestée. Il te faudra jouer des coudes et hurler pour te faire entendre. J'aurais dû t'aider depuis bien longtemps déjà. J'ignorais que tu n'avais jamais abandonné, je croyais l'inverse et désirais te donner une leçon comme aux autres. Cependant, à part des claques pour te réveiller de ce que je savais déjà être ton état d'esprit trop pacifique et aimant, tu devais juste avoir un coup de main. Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas l'avoir fait auparavant. Car j'aurais pu t'ouvrir des portes auxquelles je ne pourrais plus avoir accès maintenant. Mais puisque je n'ai plus le temps de te pousser, voilà ce que je vais faire pour toi : j'ai donné l'une de tes collections au meilleur couturier de Londres. Il est, en ce moment, en train de confectionner chacune des vestes, jupes, chemises, chacun des bustiers, pantalons, shorts, etc. J'ai également prévu un casting de modèles qu'il te faudra choisir pour dans deux semaines. Je t'oblige simplement à prendre Blaise parmi eux. Si tu le souhaites, il pourrait devenir ton égérie ? S'il se montre à la hauteur, naturellement. Je compte sur toi pour lui botter les fesses au moindre signe de faiblesse qu'il manifestera. Le défilé que je t'oblige à organiser aura lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois, le temps de tout préparer pour qu'il soit parfait. J'y ai convié tout le gratin possible : des grands couturiers, des attachés de presse, les grands directeurs de magazines en vogue, des starlettes de toutes sortes, etc. Tous sont déjà au courant et se sont montré impatients. J'aurais tant aimé y être, tu n'imagines même pas ! Peut-être m'aurais-tu permis d'être l'un de tes mannequins ? Qu'est-ce que nous aurions pu rire ! Je l'imagine déjà ! A toi de faire le reste, tu dois assurer !_

« _Quand à ton « petit copain », laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'est pas aussi parfait que tu sembles le penser. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré, mais pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'avec ta vision des choses, tu vois tout trop parfait pour être vrai. Cela vaut pour lui comme pour tout le reste. Et si tu ne vois pas les hommes tels qu'ils sont réellement, cela ne marchera jamais. Je compte sur vous tous, mes amis, pour la surveiller ! Qu'elle voit enfin la vérité en face, sans pour autant dégringoler trop brusquement de son nuage. Il faut qu'elle reste aussi positive qu'elle l'est en ce moment, malgré tout. Cela va être difficile, je le conçois… D'ailleurs, je veux que chacun de vous soutienne les autres et les pousse à aller au-delà ! Ne rien lâcher, toujours aller plus loin, ce que vous auriez dû faire depuis bien longtemps ! C'est assez invraisemblable que vous ayez attendus tant de temps, que vous ayez attendus que ce soit moi qui vous ordonne de vous bouger et de faire quelque chose de votre vie. Dois-je donc demeurer à jamais votre seul soutien et souffle de vie ? Je ne le pourrais plus à présent… Si je dois avoir un regret, c'est bien de ne pas pouvoir tous vous aider plus… Car vous m'êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde._

« _Et également de ne pas pouvoir vous voir, vous tous, décrocher les plus beaux contrats, décoller vers les plus hauts sommets, réussir dans votre passion avec brio et panache, voir les autres se battre pour vous avoir… Et continuer, tous ensemble, à aller boire des verres, à faire la fête, à tomber amoureux, à vous marier, à avoir des enfants, à acheter une maison… J'aurais tant aimé devenir le parrain d'un morveux ou d'une morveuse, lui acheter des jouets, m'acharner sur une manette de console pour ne pas perdre face à lui ou elle, le ou la consoler de ses premières peines de cœur, rire de vous avec lui ou elle… J'aurais aimé devenir le témoin de vos mariages. J'aurais aimé que, tous ensemble, vieux décrépis, nous nous remémorions notre jeunesse sur la terrasse d'une de nos maisons, nous moquer des jeunes couples, raconter nos petits malheurs ridicules, insulter les Gryffondors… J'aurais aimé me mettre à nouveau devant un piano, avec vous pour seul public, et voir vos visages rire ou pleurer par la simple force de ma voix. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire clairement pendant mes concerts, « cette chanson est dédiée à Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Théo et Grégory, mes meilleurs amis, sans qui jamais je n'aurais pu être là aujourd'hui » sans avoir peur que la presse cherche de qui il s'agit. J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à cacher mon affiliation magique, j'aurais aimé jouer à Londres sans risquer ma vie…_

« _Et je peux d'ors et déjà vous le dire, le concert de ce soir est pour vous, et pour la vie que nous n'aurons jamais, tous ensemble. Pour la vie qui nous est refusée, pour la vie que nous n'avons jamais eue._

« _Une hymne à tous les « jamais ». _

« _Adieu._

« _Draco Malfoy, votre ami pour toujours._ »

**O ====================================================== O**

**VEUILLEZ LIRE LE « IMPORTANT » SIOUPLAIT !**

_**[===]**_

**NOTES :**

_Et voilà. Désolée pour le retard, même si je n'ai jamais rien promis (vous savez maintenant à quel point je peux être irrégulière). J'ai réussi à décrocher un stage tout de suite dans un studio d'animation 2D (trop heureuse) ! Mais du coup, mon temps d'écriture et très nettement diminué… Le soir, je rentre complètement naze vers 20H… Je m'endors comme une merde sur mon canapé ! Sans déconner, c'est vrai… Et comme j'ai les ongles longs, je me blesse la paume de la main en dessinant -_-… ARG ! Je vais devoir les couper… Et puis aussi : les cintiq, c'est la life ! C'est GENIAL ! J'en veux une, mais il me faut 1800€… Je suis trop triste…_

_ Bon, j'en reviens à ce petit chapitre. Il est « spécial testament » et « installation rapide de la fête à Poudlard dont les invités commencent à affluer ». Quelqu'un a-t-il compris qui étaient les personnages mystères ? Petit indice : ils sont 10 en tout. Dix personnes qui viennent aider Draco et le protéger « par leur simple présence » disent-ils. Et l'un d'entre eux n'est pas humain. Qui sont-ils donc ? Personne n'a encore trouvé la bonne réponse, héhéhé._

_ J'ai cru comprendre que j'avais fait passer dans une nouvelle dimension ? J'avais cru l'avoir fait avant, petit à petit, mais je suis immensément heureuse de finalement n'y être parvenue que maintenant où l'intensité dramatique doit monter d'un cran ! C'est juste parfait ! Ici, c'est triste, surtout la fin. Mais c'est surtout Draco qui s'acharne contre ses « BAD KIDS » et n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Juste à la fin j'ai voulu instaurer un peu plus de douceur et de mélancolie. C'est lors de ce chapitre-ci que je me suis rendue compte que je ne respectais pas trop mal le message « gagatesque ». J'ai terminé par « une hymne à tous les jamais » mais j'aurais très bien pu aussi dire « une hymne à tous les rêves et les passions » ! Parce que c'est cela que je veux malgré tout laisser passer ! Moi aussi je veux hurler à tous de faire ce que vous rêvez de faire ! Et que même si c'est dur, il ne faut jamais perdre sa niaque ! Ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, prendre le bon, apprendre du mauvais, et ignorer la méchanceté gratuite ! Ce n'est pas facile, je suis la première à me prendre facilement la tête pour rien. Alors ce message, ce chapitre, ces textes, sont également pour moi ! Un peu une manifestation de ce que je veux souhaite et je jure solennellement de ne jamais lâcher l'affaire ! Je vous souhaite la même chose à tous ! Après tout, la vie est trop courte, et elle serait bien triste sans cela ! Une grande bataille pour arriver à ses fins, ça pimente le quotidien ! Haha !_

_ Je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera ENFIN le fameux concert de Draco ! Alors il risque d'être bien long et DONC forcément il mettra quelques temps à arriver… Je vous annonce aussi qu'il vaudrait mieux écouter les chansons qui vont être chantées ou sinon cela sera bien ennuyeux… Je vous explique : il y aura beaucoup de description sur la mise en scène liée au rythme et aux paroles. Je noterais naturellement ces dernières, créant un chapitre songfic (ou songchapter) bien que je n'aime pas trop ça… Alors si vous n'écoutez pas en même temps la musique, il n'y aura pas du tout l'effet désiré. Et ce serait bien triste…_

_ Pour ce chapitre-là spécialement, j'ai noté la mise en scène avec dessins. Il y aura donc des costumes (dont j'ai piqué quelques uns à Lady Gaga elle-même, sinon c'est pas drôle), des positions voir même des explications de chorégraphie. Il y aura aussi des dessins avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Theo et Grégory (peut-être pas tous, on verra). J'ai commencé à faire ce scénario ultra détaillé, j'ai déjà plusieurs pages (une bonne dizaine) et je n'ai pu terminer que deux chansons et commencer la troisième ! Et cela m'a pris trois jours entiers ! Sachant qu'il y en aura seize en tout ! Donc, ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps._

_**[===]**_

**IMPORTANT !**

Pour montrer ce fameux carnet de mise en scène détaillé, j'ai créé un blog SPECIALEMENT pour les fanfictions ! J'y poste déjà des dessins à moi pour montrer des vêtements ou d'autres petites choses. **VOUS POURREZ LE TROUVER SUR MON PROFIL, TOUT EN HAUT !** Sinon, le voici, supprimez les espaces :

** fanfics hp drawings. wordpress. com**

_**[===]**_

_ Pour __himechu95670, très chère revieweuse du précédent chapitre avec Manoirmalfoys, j'avais créé une petite énigme pour faire découvrir quel sera la playlist du concert. Cependant, comme elle ne connait pas trop Gaga, c'était un peu compliqué de trouver la réponse. Donc, je me suis dit que j'allais vous proposer cette énigme à vous tous, chers lecteurs fantômes ou non :_

« La première sera le thème du dévoilement

« La seconde est sur la raison d'être d'un star

« La troisième est pour Pansy

« La quatrième est sur l'addiction

« La cinquième est l'âme de l'Amour

« La sixième est une position

« La septième est la fuite

« La huitième est un appel

« La neuvième est une réponse aux chieurs

« La dixième est à la fois l'addiction et le fric

« La onzième est une pute

« La douzième est une autre pute

« La treizième est du désespoir d'avoir peu

« La quatorzième sont des larmes de sang

« La quinzième est la source de la passion

« Et la seizième, enfin, est le titre. »

Dans l'espoir de vous faire cogiter des heures ! Ou au moins un peu.

Certaines réponses sont plus facile que d'autres…

_**[===]**_

_LA TRADUCTION :_

Vous l'aviez sans doute compris, les « BAD KIDS », ce sont les Serpentards ! Mais pas seulement : Draco en est un aussi ! Je crois qu'aller voir directement la traduction vous donnerez de belles indications de pourquoi il en est un ! Naturellement, comme cela reste une chanson de Gaga, j'ai tout mis au féminin.

Quand j'ai traduit « C'est assez de toujours devoir être sûr », elle parle de cheval en anglais. Je crois que ça vient de l'expression « straight from the horse's mouth » qui veut dire en gros « de source sûre »… mais ça peut être autre chose. Je trouvais ça trop bizarre alors du coup j'ai mis ça comme ça. C'est peut-être totalement faux mais bon… Ca peut très bien être aussi l'expression « beat a dead horse », soit « s'acharner pour rien » mais je savais pas du tout comment le traduire du coup…..

J'ai mis « UN sale gosse » au masculin malgré le féminin, tout simplement parce que personnellement, j'emploi de temps en temps ces mots (ironiquement, vous vous en doutez… haha) et toujours au masculin même en parlant à une fille.

**O ========================================================== O**

(_Traduction légèrement romancée, et parfois pas tout à fait exacte… J'ai cherché à retranscrire l'idée de chaque mot, mais pas une traduction littérale qui, en français, ne veut rien dire. Alors pardonnez-moi les inexactitudes. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites-vous votre propre traduction_.)

**Bad Kids**

**We don't care what people say, we know the truth****  
><strong>**Enough is enough with this horse shit****  
><strong>**I am not a freak, I was born with my free gun.****  
><strong>**Don't tell me I'm less than my freedom.******

**I'm a bitch, I'm a loser baby maybe I should quit****  
><strong>**I'm a jerk, wish I had the money but I can't find work****  
><strong>**I'm a brat, I'm a selfish punk, I really should be smacked****  
><strong>**My parents tried until they got divorced 'cause I ruined their lives******

**I'm a bad kid and I will survive****  
><strong>**Oh I'm a bad kid, don't know wrong from right****  
><strong>**I'm a bad kid and this is my life****  
><strong>**One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right****  
><strong>**(This is my life)******

**Don't be insecure if your heart is pure****  
><strong>**You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby****  
><strong>**Don't be insecure if your heart is pure****  
><strong>**You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby****  
><strong>**A bad kid baby****  
><strong>**(Don't be insecure)******

**I'm a twit, degenerate young rebel and I'm proud of it****  
><strong>**Pump your fist, if you would rather mess up than put up with this****  
><strong>**I'm a nerd, I chew gum and smoke in your face****  
><strong>**I'm absurd****  
><strong>**I'm so bad and I don't give a damn, I love it when you're mad****  
><strong>**When you're mad, when you're mad.******

**I'm a bad kid and I will survive****  
><strong>**Oh I'm a bad kid, don't know wrong from right****  
><strong>**I'm a bad kid and this is my life****  
><strong>**One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right****  
><strong>**(This is my life)******

**Don't be insecure if your heart is pure****  
><strong>**You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby****  
><strong>**Don't be insecure if your heart is pure****  
><strong>**You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby****  
><strong>**A bad kid baby****  
><strong>**(Don't be insecure)******

**I'm not that typical baby****  
><strong>**I'm a bad kid like my mom and dad made me****  
><strong>**I'm not that cool and you hate me****  
><strong>**I'm a bad kid, that's the way that they made me******

**I'm a bad kid I'm disastrous****  
><strong>**Give me your money or I'll hold my breath****  
><strong>**I'm a bad kid and I will survive****  
><strong>**One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right******

**Don't be insecure if your heart is pure****  
><strong>**You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby****  
><strong>**Don't be insecure if your heart is pure****  
><strong>**You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby****  
><strong>**A bad kid baby x4**

[===]

TRADUCTION

_On se fout de ce que disent les gens, nous savons la vérité. C'est assez de toujours devoir être sûr. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis née avec une arme. Et ne me dites pas que je vaux moins que ma liberté !_

_Je suis une salope, une perdante, peut-être que je devrais abandonner. Je suis une branleuse, je veux de l'argent mais je ne trouve pas de travail. Je suis une morveuse, une punk égoïste, on devrait vraiment me gifler. Mes parents se sont donnés du mal et ont fini par divorcer, j'ai ruiné leur vie._

_Je suis un sale gosse et je survivrais. Je ne sais pas discerner le bien du mal. C'est ma vie._

_Ne te sens pas en danger si ton cœur est pur. Tu es assez bien pour moi si tu es un sale gosse._

_Je suis idiote, une jeune rebelle dégénérée et j'en suis fière. Lève le poing si tu préfère foutre le bordel plutôt qu'arranger les choses. Je suis asociale, je mâche du chewing gum et te souffle ma fumée au visage. Je suis aberrante. Je suis si mauvaise et je m'en fous, j'adore que tu sois en colère._

_Je ne suis pas comme les autres, je suis un sale gosse telle que mes parents m'ont faite. Je ne suis pas si cool et tu me détestes._

_Je suis une catastrophe, donne-moi ton fric ou je retiens ma respiration._


	11. SO HAPPY I COULD DIE

Chapitre 11

**SO HAPPY I COULD DIE**

* * *

><p>(<em>Traduction de la chanson en bas de page<em>)

_VEUILLEZ LIRE LE « IMPORTANT » EN BAS DE PAGE SIOUPLAIT !_

* * *

><p>Les invités se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Petit à petit, ils entraient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, tous plus étonnés les uns que les autres face à tant de sécurité. Quelques uns les questionnaient, inquiets de savoir s'il y avait un danger possible. Naturellement, ils niaient tous hypocritement : il ne fallait pas créer la panique. Si jamais ils annonçaient qu'un ancien Mangemort avait prévu de montrer le bout de son nez et qu'il avait prévu de « faire quelque chose, ils ne savaient pas quoi, mais ça n'avait pas l'air gentillet »… Harry ne voulait même pas savoir s'il serait resté quelqu'un au château. Ils auraient peut-être dû annuler carrément ? Cependant, le Ministre n'aurait jamais permis une telle chose simplement à cause d'une « pseudo menace », persuadé que ce criminel ne pourrait jamais passer le mur des Aurors. Au contraire, cela permettrait enfin de pouvoir l'attraper. Il fallait prouver aux invités qu'il avait la situation bien en main, et qu'en plus le gouvernement était plus que compétent. Même si l'extrême sécurité avait l'étrange effet d'inquiéter plus que de rassurer. Donc inutile de même proposer cette alternative. Alors l'état d'anxiété de Harry ne faisait qu'augmenter…<p>

Et puis il en avait assez que Hermione le fuit ainsi ! Il profita donc d'un instant d'inattention du Ministre pour s'esquiver le plus vite et discrètement possible. Il se fraya un passage entre les convives attroupés par groupes compacts, se dépêchant pour qu'aucun ne l'interpelle pour l'arrêter. Tout en évoluant très rapidement, un peu voûté pour être le moins visible possible, il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui pour repérer la chevelure brune ébouriffée de sa meilleure amie. Au bout de plusieurs mètres, il la vit enfin et se précipita vers elle avant qu'elle ne le remarque et comprenne ses intentions. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'esquive à nouveau ! Il réussit facilement grâce à sa vitesse. Elle ne tourna le visage vers lui que lorsqu'il fût à un pas, la main tendue vers son épaule pour l'empoigner. Ce qu'il fit avant qu'elle ne se tourne totalement, accélérant ce mouvement.

- « Maintenant tu vas arrêter de me fuir et m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu sais ! ordonna-t-il dans un murmure ferme et décidé.

- Si tu ne t'étais pas conduit comme un imbécile idiot et pathétique, je ne t'éviterais pas comme la peste ! cracha-t-elle pleine de rancune en se dégageant brutalement de sa prise.

- Sais-tu au moins ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ? grogna-t-il, commençant à sentir la colère lui monter au nez à la manière d'une moutarde trop forte. J'ai augmenté la sécurité pour qu'il rebrousse chemin et ne vienne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Ce qu'il voulait faire, qu'importe ce que c'est, c'était du suicide pur et simple ! Et si jamais il approche quand même, je le capturerais moi-même pour l'enfermer chez moi afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Au moins ma dénonciation de tout à l'heure a eu le mérite d'augmenter plus encore la sécurité pour sa protection à lui !

- J'hallucine ! fit Hermione, ébahie. Tu es encore plus stupide que je le pensais ! Tu crois franchement que ça va l'arrêter ? Tu crois qu'il comptait arriver par la Grande Porte et dire « salut tout le monde » avant de faire son petit show en pensant qu'on va le laisser faire ? En fait, tu le prends vraiment pour un idiot.

- Il ne pourra jamais repartir à présent ! Rien que la quantité d'Aurors présents devrait le dissuader !

- Et tu n'as pas pensé un instant qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de repartir librement ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'angoissa Harry, son stress montant d'un cran supplémentaire.

- Il a un plan minutieusement établi pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut accomplir sans être inquiété par la sécurité ! La doubler, la tripler, la centupler, ne servira à rien tant que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il manigance ! Et je ne le sais pas non plus, je ne peux qu'élaborer des théories.

- Cela signifie qu'il connait un moyen de s'introduire au château par un chemin inconnu de tous, que personne ne surveillera, conclut Harry s'inquiétant de plus en plus. Et en plus, il a une astuce pour ne rien avoir à craindre qu'on le capture, le frappe ou lui lance un sort quand il se montrera à tous… Mais comment ? C'est impossible, je le sais ! J'ai toujours cherché inlassablement la moindre technique de défense. Si une telle chose existait je l'aurais découvert !

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Harry, soupira Hermione un peu plus calme en voyant que son ami souhaitait sincèrement qu'il n'arrive rien à Draco. Mais pourtant, s'il y a bien quelques choses dont je suis certaine, c'est bien qu'il a un plan parfaitement ficelé pour faire ce qu'il souhaite, et qu'il n'a aucune intention de ne pas être capturé. C'est un Serpentard ! Il est rusé et intelligent, un bon stratège ! Il sait très bien ce qu'il va se passer, et rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher.

- Mais c'est du suicide ! s'exclama Harry, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Pourquoi faire une telle chose, quoi que ce soit. C'est insensé ! Comme tu le dis, c'est un Serpentard, il devrait avoir un certain sens de la préservation. S'il est si éclairé que tu le dis, il devrait rebrousser chemin devant tant de gardiens de la Justice !

- Il a ses raisons, insista Hermione en le fixant droit dans les yeux pour le convaincre. Tu peux me croire : il a de très bonnes raisons pour agir ainsi. Car connaissant sa finesse et son habileté, il ne doit pas vraiment avoir le choix. Il a dû avoir à décider entre deux morts, ou au moins deux équivalents. Je ne vois pas autre chose. »

Tout faisait sens pour Harry. Draco ne lui avait pas menti finalement, lorsqu'avec Ron ils l'avaient questionné. Et après tout, il n'avait jamais précisé le genre de danger mortel il encourrait. Lequel était-ce donc ? Que pouvait-il donc craindre sur le Continent, ou dans le reste du monde sauf l'Angleterre. Qu'est-ce qu'une grande star planétaire comme lui pouvait tant redouter pour ainsi ce jeter volontairement dans les bras de ceux qui le haïssent tant ? Une star…

- « Crois-tu qu'il puisse redouter une mort… professionnelle ? »

Hermione le regarda comme s'il s'était soudain métamorphosé en vampire assoiffé de sang. Elle devait vraiment se faire violence pour se souvenir que Harry n'était plus le gamin immature qui ne réfléchissait qu'en surface ! Parce qu'avec sa simple phrase, il venait de répondre à une question qu'elle se posait depuis qu'elle savait le retour de Draco Malfoy ! C'était tellement évident : ce n'était pas une mort physique qu'il craignait en restant en France, mais une mort plus spirituelle, immatérielle. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! En entrant dans le monde moldu et en se faisant un nom parmi les célébrités, il s'était créé une nouvelle identité en abandonnant la précédente. Si celle-ci n'était plus rien alors lui non plus. Il était trop connu pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre une troisième fois…

- « A quoi penses-tu exactement ? questionna-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'il en sache plus qu'elle finalement.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux, las. Je croyais que tu aurais toi-même une réponse. Cette histoire est irréaliste. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu qu'il ne veut rien faire de mal, juste se faire entendre, comme tu sembles en être persuadée. Particulièrement avec cette résolution d'être capturé et jugé. Il faut vraiment que ça vaut le coup pour lui, cela doit donc être un projet de grande ampleur. Et je n'aime pas ça. Un simple concert ne me semble pas crédible. Et pourtant, rien ne l'est dans cette affaire. Je suis totalement perdu, Hermione. Je n'y comprends plus rien à rien. En t'entendant parler d'un choix qu'il aurait entre deux morts ou deux équivalents, je me suis demandé ce que pouvait craindre une super star… La déchéance et l'oubli, j'imagine. Cependant, Lord Gaga est à son apogée, rien ne présage la moindre chute dans sa carrière. Ron le suit si assidûment qu'il nous en aurait forcément parlé s'il y avait la moindre possibilité de déclin. Mais alors quoi ? Que redoute-t-il tant que venir ici soit la meilleure option pour lui ? A moins que ce ne soit une solution ?

- Une solution ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Je n'en sais rien, s'énerva Harry de frustration. J'ai pensé que peut-être, il n'y avait pas de choix mais de réponse ? Que venir est une réponse à un problème qu'il a ? Cependant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait une quelconque difficulté dix ans après sa fuite ! Nous ne serons la vérité que de la bouche de Draco ! Et je veux l'empêcher de faire des bêtises ! Alors je dois l'attraper moi-même avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et que je le mette en sécurité. Par conséquent, si tu as la moindre information, n'importe laquelle, tu dois me le dire !

- Je t'ai dit que je ne savais rien, Harry ! insista la jeune femme en lui agrippant le bras pour appuyer ses dires. Je le jure ! Tout ce que je peux t'apprendre, c'est qu'il est au courant… avoua-t-elle, coupable.

- Au courant ? fit Harry, surpris. De quoi ?

- Que tu l'as dénoncé… »

Une lourde pierre chuta dans son estomac. Oui, c'est vrai… Il l'avait trahi… Il avait agi sans trop réfléchir, persuadé d'avoir raison. Maintenant il doutait, et pensait que sans le vouloir il avait peut-être fait la bonne chose. Il devait le dissuader d'agir par tous les moyens ! Et s'il n'y parvenait pas, alors il s'en chargerait lui-même, contre sa volonté. Parce que même s'il s'était senti lui-même trahi, et qu'il ressentait cela encore maintenant, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Cela lui retournait les entrailles d'une manière inqualifiable : cela lui faisait autant de bien que de mal, comme si son ventre était comprimé ou que son cœur se serrait. Parfois agréablement, parfois douloureusement… Un rien pouvait changer cette sensation. Draco était devenu important pour lui, qu'importe le reste. C'était indéniable. Et savoir que celui-ci était persuadé que Harry l'avait livré sans état d'âme… C'est extrêmement désagréable. Il était mal à l'aise, et sentait l'envie inexplicable de courir vers le blond pour se justifier… Et pour cela, il devait le capturer ! Encore et toujours, c'était la seule solution. Il avait envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur !

- « Comment… ? grinça-t-il difficilement, les poings serrés.

- J'ai appelé Pansy pour l'en informer, murmura-t-elle en se triturant les doigts de gêne. Moi aussi j'espérais que Draco avorte son plan. Mais elle m'a rappelé et m'a demandé quelles étaient les entrées surveillées… Elle avait l'air un peu paniqué… et l'était toujours après que je lui ai donné la réponse. Résignée aussi, c'était bizarre… Je crois qu'elle ne savait plus trop si elle avait envie que son ami poursuive ses objectifs, et ses intonations m'ont convaincu qu'il continuait à en avoir l'intention…

- Cela veut dire qu'il y a une entrée que nous ne connaissons pas, réfléchit intensément Harry. Pourtant je fais surveiller même les passages secrets connus de nous seuls, grâce à la Carte des Maraudeurs. Les Aurors s'étaient même indignés, persuadés qu'ils ne serviraient à rien là où je les avais obligés de rester. Quel autre chemin nous est inconnu ? Quel pourrait être ce trajet que même mon père et ses amis n'ont pu découvrir.

- Ils ne connaissaient pas non plus la Salle sur Demande, tenta Hermione. Pourquoi pas un passage secret ?

- Et comment les Serpentards ont-ils pu le découvrir ?

- Comment avons-nous pu découvrir la Salle ?

- Par hasard », dirent-ils en même temps.

Décidemment, Poudlard recelait bien des mystères, pensèrent-ils ensemble.

**[===]**

- « Cette forêt ne me dit rien qui vaille ! râla M.

- De quoi tu as peur ? ricana Lorc'. Des vampires ? Des loups-garous ?

- Sous-entendrais-tu que tu peux nous protéger la lopette ? s'amusa H.

- Pas vraiment, mais ma simple présence devrait dissuader le tout venant de possibles intentions belliqueuses. »

M. émit un son dédaigneux avant de trébucher sur une racine et de tomber de tout son long. H. et K. ne purent s'empêcher de rire en l'aidant à se relever. Draco sourit d'amusement en regardant s'il n'avait rien. O. et D. tentaient toujours de frayer un chemin au milieu des branches et des feuilles, s'énervant et maudissant toute la végétation alentour.

- « Nous ferions mieux de faire une pause, nous avons tout notre temps, déclara Draco.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda K. Il commence à se faire tard.

- Je n'ai pas d'heure précise pour commencer mon petit spectacle, rit Draco. Tout ce que j'ai prévu se déclenchera automatiquement quand je le voudrais, et pas autrement. Par conséquent, je ne dépends pas d'un moment précis ou d'une occasion quelconque », termina-t-il en s'affolant sur une racine sortant largement au-dessus de la terre.

J. s'installa tout près du blond, se collant contre lui, et sortit un peu de nourriture de sa sacoche pour lui en donner. K. s'écroula à même le sol, s'allongea en travers du chemin terreux. Elle soupira bruyamment, et vociféra qu'elle avait mal aux pieds. H., O. et D. s'assirent en tailleur au sol, pendant que Mer., G. et Her. se partagèrent le tronc d'un arbre déraciné. M., lui, préféra rester là où il était tombé. Lorc' fût le seul à rester debout.

- « Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville, geignit M.

- T'es sérieux, là ?! s'exclama K. en levant la tête vers lui. Tu te rends compte que c'est pas le moment ?

- Tu crois franchement que je l'ai fait exprès ? s'énerva M. Je m'en serais bien passé !

- Un coup de baguette devrait régler le problème, non ? demanda J., un moldu conscient de l'existence du monde sorcier par sa sœur.

- Je suis une buse en sort de soin, expliqua H.

- La même, fit K.

- Je sais à peine lancer faire des étincelles avec la mienne, continua G.

- Je ne m'en suis pas servi depuis des années, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver moi-même, gémit M. en se tenant la cheville.

- Je me soigne toujours avec des potions, je crois n'avoir jamais lancé le moindre sort de soin moi-même, fit Mer., perplexe. Et je n'en ai pas pris avec moi…

- Euh… c'est quoi déjà le sort ? demanda O.

- _Instans Cura_ ? proposa Her. qui n'en savait rien non plus.

- C'est pas plutôt l'inverse ? tenta à son tour D.

- Vous êtes vraiment incroyables, soupira Lorc'. Et ça se dit sorcier.

- Et toi alors ? s'emporta M. Je veux bien accepter d'être soigné par un mec aussi désagréable que toi si ça peut me permettre de ne plus avoir mal.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, ricana dédaigneusement Lorc'. Les seules compétences sorcières que je peux exécuter sont les offensives. Et encore, pas toutes. Juste les plus cruelles.

- J'ai ma baguette, et je me suis réhabitué à elle, sourit Draco en se levant. Et c'est bien _Instans Cura_. »

Il soigna la cheville de son ami, mais dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises. Il était monstrueusement conscient d'avoir perdu la main en dix ans d'inactivités magiques. M. put enfin se redresser sur ses deux jambes et mit son pied à l'épreuve pour en tester la solidité. Tous l'observèrent en se restaurant. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas beaucoup d'occasion pour profiter du banquet de ce soir. Il valait donc mieux qu'ils prennent des forces avant ce qu'ils appelaient « la Grande Bataille pour la Justice ». Ils commençaient tous à ressentir le stress avant l'action. La boule au ventre s'intensifiait. Elle ne s'envolerait que dès qu'ils agiraient enfin. Il leur tardait tout en redoutant. Car après tout, aucun ne savait ce qui allait réellement se passer…

- « Ca aurait été dommage d'être privé d'une jambe avant le « grand moment », rit M. qui commençait également à redouter cet instant précis.

- Tu es sûr que ces broches fonctionnent ? demanda pour la énième fois G. Je trouve ça si simple que ça ne m'inspire pas confiance…

- On dirait des trucs de filles, bougonna Mer.

- Et alors ? pouffa K. Ca aura le mérite d'embellir ta sale tronche.

- Soit pas désagréable, K, bougonna Mer. T'as beau être une fille, t'es aussi chiante qu'un Gobelin.

- Merci du compliment, éclata-t-elle de rire, toujours étalée sur le sol.

- Pour te répondre, G., expliqua encore une fois Draco. Ces bijoux ont été testé et approuvé. Crois-moi, les meilleurs ont travaillé dessus sans relâche des jours et des nuits dès lors que je le leur ai demandé. J'en ai moi-même porté une pendant qu'on me lançait un _expelliarmus_. Le sortilège n'a pas pu m'atteindre, il s'est carrément fait absorbé par la broche.

- Pourquoi en avais-tu autant ? interrogea O. Après tout, nous n'étions pas censés être là, tout les dix.

- J'en avais fait faire en plus au cas où certaines se cassent… Heureusement, cela n'est pas le cas. Et comme je voulais en donner aussi à mes cinq amis… Et j'en ai voulu plus au cas où j'aurais dû en donner à d'autres. Ce qui a été le cas. Donc le à peu près le triple du nécessaire : seize broches. Ils ont halluciné quand je le leur ai dis, mais se sont exécutés. Ils sont également des amis et je les ai évidemment gracieusement récompensés. C'est justement parce que je n'avais que seize broches que je n'ai pu faire appel à plus de personnes pour m'aider. Je veux que vous ne couriez aucun risque, même si normalement cela ne devrait pas être le cas.

- Alors on fait parti du top 10 ? ricana K.

- Effectivement, sourit Draco d'amusement.

- Ca explique pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à ce que Patrick vienne, déduisit J. qui s'était longuement questionné à ce sujet, puisque Patrick était lui aussi très proche de Stéphane, le faux nom de Lord Gaga.

- On peut les tester ? Histoire d'être sûr… » demanda timidement G. qui n'était toujours pas convaincu.

Draco rit. Il prit le temps d'engloutir le reste de son pain, de boire à sa gourde emplie d'eau, et se leva. Il dégaina sa baguette qu'il avait remise à sa ceinture, et se positionna en souriant. C'était la pose de duel que lui avait appris son père. Une stature familiale, dérivant de celle classique, qui représentait parfaitement les Malfoy : hautaine et aristocratique. Cela fit sourire tout le monde d'amusement, même Lorc' le cynique et taciturne. Draco aussi souriait. G. accrocha tout de suite son bijou à son pantalon et se leva si précipitamment qu'il trébucha. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air rassuré. Il se tint cependant debout face au blond, les jambes et les bras écartés et le dos voûté, près à se baisser au cas où.

- « Si tu esquives, le sort va me tomber en plein sur la figure, fit laconiquement H. qui était pile derrière lui.

- Ca s'appelle un réflexe, rétorqua G. Ca ne se contrôle pas. »

H. soupira et mit lui aussi la broche : il n'avait aucune confiance en ce rempart qu'était censé être le corps de G. face au sort du chanteur. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire encore une fois, persuadé que personne n'aurait rien. C'était pour cette raison qu'il décocha un _Confringo_, le Maléfice Explosif. Pour rassurer ses amis, il devait y aller fort.

Comme prévu, G. se jeta sur le sol par « reflexe », et ce fût H. qui se prit le sort en pleine poire : directement sur le visage. L'effet pour lui fût impressionnant. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Dès qu'il entendit l'invocation du blond, il crût qu'il allait faire dans son slip. La seule pensée qui eut le temps de traverser son esprit fût « _quel salopard_ ». Il vit comme au ralenti le corps de G. sauter sur le côté pour s'affaler lamentablement contre le tronc de l'arbre mort, se faisant sans doute terriblement mal. Il vit la petite boule de lumière rouge flamboyante se diriger droit sur lui, entre ses deux yeux. Il voyait sa mort arriver. Il ne pensait pas si tôt… Il ne faisait pourtant pas un métier dangereux, et il aimait trop la vie. Pourquoi ? Il ne ferma cependant pas les yeux, il n'en eu pas le temps. Et quand le moment de la collision arriva, le sort se déclencha… Il vit rouge. Totalement rouge… Puis il retrouva la vue.

Pour les spectateurs, ce fût aussi très étonnant. Alors que la minuscule boule lumineuse couleur sang touchait le haut de l'arrête du nez de H., le feu se déchaîna et s'apprêtait à dévorer son visage barbu, sa frange en pointe et ses petits yeux cerclés de noir. Quand tout à coup, les pierres précieuses qui étaient serties dans l'argent pur de la broche se mirent à scintiller. Instantanément, le feu se fit aspirer par elles. Cela dura moins de temps qu'un clignement d'œil. H. était intact. Les pierres brillèrent encore une fraction de seconde puis s'éteignirent. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Les seuls dégâts causés par cet épisode furent le dos extrêmement douloureux de G. à cause de sa mauvaise chute contre le tronc, et le choc psychologique que subit H. Celui-ci manqua de tourner de l'œil tant il était persuadé de mourir. Toute l'assistance était hébétée. Seul Draco semblait encore en vie, et il se retint difficilement de rire. Finalement, ce fût un gémissement de douleur de la part de G. qui réveilla tout le monde.

- « J'ai mal, geignit-il en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

- Pauvre imbécile, crétin, idiot, stupide, immature, couard, trouillard, faible, bécasse, lâche, froussard, taré, peureux, pleutre, niais, dégonflé, retardé, foireux, pétochard, abruti, dégénéré, débile, couillon, corniaud, andouille, ignorant, dinde, demeuré, cruche, arriéré, ahuri, couille-molle, som…

- Je crois que ça ira comme ça, K., se gaussa Lorc'. On a compris l'idée.

- J'avais pas fini !

- Aouch ! grimaça Draco en soulevant le tee-shirt de G. pour constater les dégâts. Tu ne t'es pas loupé.

- La belle entaille ! fit M., impressionné par le dos écorché de son ami.

- Si ce n'était que ça, soupira D. Il va avoir un bleu magistral vu la chute. On peut dire que tu t'es jeté de toutes tes forces sur ce pauvre arbre. On aurait dit que tu voulais le plaquer, à la manière d'un de ces rugbymen moldus.

- J'ai mal ! insista G. en leur jetant un regard empli de reproches.

- T'as rien à dire, sombre… se réveilla H. après le choc. J'arrive pas à trouver un autre adjectif, t'as déjà tout dit, K.

- J'en ai d'autres si tu veux.

- J'ai mal ! continua G. avec de plus en plus de hargne.

- C'est quoi déjà le sort contre les incisions ? demanda Draco qui ne rigolait pas du tout.

- Et tu nous demandes ça à nous ? s'étonna O. C'est toi le pro ici.

- _Occludo_ quelque chose, non ? proposa Lorc'.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? intervint Her. Tu as toi-même dit que t'y connaissais rien.

- J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas lancer des sorts sorciers de soins ou de défense, pas que j'étais un total inculte comme vous.

- Comment on dit « plaie » en latin ? poursuivit le blond, ignorant volontairement le début de dispute qui pointait le bout de son nez.

- _Vul_… _Vula_… _Vuld_… euh… essaya D.

- _Vulnus_ ! s'écria Draco. _Occludo Vulnus_ », dit-il ensuite en lançant le sort sur le dos de G.

Les écorchures plus ou moins profondes se refermèrent au bout de la septième tentative, mais un énorme bleu violacé commençait déjà à se former. Et celui-ci était bien trop difficile à faire partir pour des débutants médicomages comme eux. G. chouina encore quelque temps avant de se faire rembarrer par H. qui se souvenait encore très bien du feu qui avait failli le défigurer à cause de lui. Draco soupira. Il avait failli avoir un estropié en la personne de M. qui s'était tordu la cheville. Il en avait maintenant bel et bien un. Cette soirée s'annonçait mal… Très mal…

**[===]**

Pansy se tortillait frénétiquement les doigts. Elle ne l'avait pas cru quand elle l'avait vu. Et pourtant, elle le voyait encore. Elle le portait même ! Ses propres créations ! Draco avait fait faire ses dessins de mode par le plus grand couturier de Londres. Pour chacun d'entre eux. Il avait même sélectionné ceux qui leur conviendraient le mieux à chacun. Elle avait une robe boule gris perle, Millicent en portait une taille empire en mousseline vert d'eau, Blaise se dandinait dans un costume rouge sang avec un nœud papillon noir, Theo était perplexe de se trouver si classe tout en étant confortable dans un smoking en lin beige et jabot de soie, et Grégory montrait un bonheur ému avec son tout premier veston à queue de pie et chapeau haut de forme noirs. Ils s'étaient tous posés des questions au sujet de la broche identique qu'ils avaient eus avec. Mais un petit message, également identique, y était accroché : « _Vous les portez ce soir, c'est un ordre, ne me décevez pas ! _». Il y avait aussi l'énigmatique « _Tenez-vous à gauche de la scène, tout devant ! C'est très important. _» Theo et Blaise s'étaient offusqués bruyamment face à l'aspect ultra féminin des bijoux, mais s'étaient exécutés. Après tout, il s'agissait presque d'une dernière volonté… Car c'étaient les derniers messages qu'il leur laissait… à part le testament qui allait être lu chez le notaire. Rien qu'à y penser, ils en avaient des frissons désagréables le long de l'échine.

A présent, ils étaient tous devant les grilles du château, hésitant à parcours le chemin bordé de torches et de billes lumineuses couleurs pastelles. Pansy sortit les invitations offertes par Hermione, se demandant un peu tard si on allait les laisser entrer. Après tout, ils étaient tout de même connus comme étant… d'anciens Mangemorts. Ils se regardèrent, incertains de ce qui allait se passer. Ils espéraient tous que Hermione serait proche de l'entrée pour intervenir au cas où… Finalement, ils se décidèrent. Ils se mirent en marche. Blaise tenta quelques blagues qui tombèrent à plat. Theo les arrêta même tous pour lui demander de ce taire d'un ton sans réplique.

Ca y était. Ils étaient en vu de la porte et d'une quantité incroyable d'Aurors. L'un d'entre eux, patrouillant le long du chemin, les arrêta pour leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Pansy eut beau tendre les cartons d'invitations, il ne voulut rien entendre. Theo commençait à s'énerver, et d'autres Aurors s'approchèrent. Ca sentait le roussi… Les gardes étaient persuadés qu'ils avaient volé les invitations.

- « A qui avez-vous volé ces cartons ? demanda l'armoire à glace, la main posée sur la baguette à sa hanche.

- Puisqu'on vous dit que c'est Hermione Granger qui nous les a donnés ! s'emporta Theo.

- Vous mentez, car si c'était bien le cas vous sauriez qu'elle se nomme Weasley à présent.

- Mais bien sûr qu'on le sait, qui l'ignore ? cria Theo. C'est paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier ! On l'appelle par son nom de jeune fille par habitude ! On l'a toujours nommée comme ça !

- Votre histoire ne tient pas debout. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir faire demi-tour.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Blaise. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller la chercher ? Je suis sûr que cette histoire pourrait vite se régler sans accro ainsi.

- Faites demi-tour, je ne le répèterais pas. »

Theo commença à crier à l'injustice quand un Auror arriva par derrière dans l'intention de l'immobiliser. Cependant, sa poigne fût violemment rejetée en arrière lorsqu'il était à quelques millimètres de son épaule. Ce brusque mouvement attira l'attention de tout le monde. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, interloqués. Les Serpentards étaient également bouche-bée, Pansy en avait la mâchoire presque déboitée tant elle était ouverte. L'Auror renouvela l'expérience… Même résultat. Mais cette fois-ci, quelques uns remarquèrent que les pierres de la broche s'illuminaient. Theo sourit alors machiavéliquement.

- « Et bien je crois que nous allons nous rendre à cette soirée. Au revoir. »

Les Aurors tentèrent de les en empêcher sans succès. Ils crièrent pour appeler des renforts, mais aucun autre garde ne put en faire plus. Les autres serpents ne purent que suivre leur ami si décidé, peu certains de la marche à suivre pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'esclandre… Les gardes les suivirent, impuissants, appelant toujours à l'aide. Ils étaient déjà devant la Grande Porte quand les cris ameutèrent du monde… Le Ministre, Harry et Hermione en tête.

- « Que se passe-t-il ic… Vous ! cria le Ministre. Arrêtez-les !

- Nous essayons, Monsieur le Ministre, mais nous ne parvenons pas à les attrapez ! tenta de se justifier un Auror en faisant une démonstration de leur impuissance.

- Tout va bien ! intervint tout à coup Hermione en se précipitant vers les Serpentards. C'est moi qui les ai invités !

- Vous voyez qu'on ne mentait pas ! ne put s'empêcher de s'époumoner Theo en direction de l'accusateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bijoux qui brillent en vous protégeant ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

- On nous les a offert », sourit Blaise, heureux d'offrir une réponse vaseuse.

Mais le brun avait parfaitement compris. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione qui hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Une telle broche qui empêchait la moindre attaque ou autres tentatives offensives était justement ce qui répondait à leurs questions au sujet du plan de Draco. Du moins à une question. Nul doute qu'il en portait une aussi. Alors oui, effectivement, il pouvait parfaitement faire ce qu'il avait prévu sans être dérangé. Et Harry, même s'il le trouvait avant, ne pourrait pas l'arrêter autrement qu'avec des arguments bien choisis… Ce qui était une mission impossible pour une personne suicidaire et entêtée, qui avait monté un plan si bien ficelé depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il était allé jusqu'à créer ces broches magiques. L'absurdité de la situation commençait à atteindre des sommets si hauts que sa peur augmentait furieusement.

Hermione passa un bras autour de celui de Pansy, craignant un rejet dû à la broche qui ne vint pas. Elle tenta de raisonner le Ministre qui ne voulait rien entendre jusqu'à ce que Theo entre d'autorité dans le château, suivi de ses amis. Et personne ne put les en empêcher. Le politicien était rouge de colère, mais se retrouva démuni. Il pointa Hermione du doigt en lui promettant qu'héro de la Guerre ou pas, il allait lui faire regretter. Celle-ci sentit son visage chauffer à grande vitesse. Non mais pour qui il la prenait au juste ? Elle leva bien haut son petit nez à la manière Malfoy et entraîna Pansy à l'intérieur. Harry souriait d'amusement et la suivit, sans manquer de regarder hautainement le Ministre pour montrer qu'il soutenait son amie. Les cinq Serpentards cherchaient des yeux une possible scène sans parvenir à trouver un équivalent. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment respecter l'ordre de Draco qui leur disait de se tenir devant à gauche…

- « Bon, attaqua Harry une fois à l'intérieur. On sait très bien que c'est Draco qui vous a offert ces broches. Alors dites-moi où il les a trouvé ! »

Un long silence lui répondit. Naturellement, ils n'en avaient aucune idée puisqu'ils les avaient eues avec leurs paquets cadeau et non en main propre. Mais il était hors de question de satisfaire ce sale Potter en lui répondant docilement. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Ce sale cafard qui avait osé dénoncer leur meilleur ami ! Alors ils lui jetèrent le regard le plus noir qu'ils avaient en réserve et le snobèrent magistralement.

Tout à coup, Ron se précipita vers eux en les harcelant de milliers de questions. Mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase en fixant sa femme droit dans les yeux avec un air de chien battu en lui suppliant de le pardonner parce qu'il en avait déjà marre de leur dispute. Celle-ci rit aux éclats, ayant tourné la page depuis longtemps. Elle quitta le bras de Pansy pour aller dans ceux de son époux et répondre à toutes ses questions en prenant bien garde de ne pas trop en dire devant les Serpentards. Le roux sembla satisfait et rassuré, jeta un regard noir vers Harry, et démarra une conversation anodine avec les Serpentards en demandant comment allait Draco, et à quel point le spectacle allait être magnifique.

**[===]**

- « Tu as vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bien fait de nous conseiller des vêtements tous pourris pour ramper dans ce passage secret humide, plein de terre, de racines et de toiles d'araignée, grommela K, en deuxième position.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous faisiez ça jeunes, intervint M, à la cinquième place. Mais c'est plus de notre âge.

- Quoi, t'as des rhumatismes ? ricana Lorc', à la fin de leur fil indienne.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, s'exclama D, derrière K. Je me suis toujours demandé si tu en avais, Lorc' ? T'es le plus vieux ici, mais t'es pas tout à fait humain…

- Même les humains n'ont pas encore de rhumatisme à quarante-trois ans, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer O, devant Lorc'.

- Ca dépend des personnes, corrigea Mer, devant M.

- Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de râler ? soupira J, derrière M. Vous êtes bien trop habitués au luxe et en devenez capricieux. Ca ne vous fait pas ne mal un peu d'exercice.

- Tu te fous de nous ? s'emporta H, à la huitième position. On arrête pas de bosser, on fait tout le temps du sport rien qu'avec notre job : on est crevés tous les soirs !

- Et ramper dans la terre vous emmerde ? rétorqua J. Si vous êtes si sportifs, ça ne devrait pas vous énerver autant !

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, répondit K. Là, on est plein de boue ! D'habitude, on ne fait que transpirer dans des vêtements sexy ! On a la classe ! Une fois dans le château, on n'aura rien pour se laver !

- K… souffla Draco, en tête. Nous portons des pantalons, des manches longues, des cols roulés, et des bonnets, et nos vêtements de rechange sont dans nos sacs-à-dos : justement pour ne pas avoir à se laver. Et on y va lentement pour ne pas trop transpirer. Quel est donc le vrai problème ?

- Le voilà : je me suis cogné le genou contre un caillou pointu et j'ai mal, grogna K. Et je me fais de plus en plus mal à chaque « pas ». J'ai l'impression d'être embarqué dans une expédition sauvage. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et je déteste.

- On est presque arrivés, répondit le blond. Et je te soignerais quand on pourra à nouveau se tenir debout. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Leurs disputes, commentaires, et autres râles, lui tapaient sur le système mais avait l'énorme avantage de le détourner de son stress. Et en ce moment, à quelques minutes de son petit show, à quatre pattes pour atteindre la Grande Salle de Poudlard, dans la terre humide, les racines, les cailloux et les toiles d'araignée qui se collaient à son visage, c'était plus que le bienvenu ! Alors il décidait de s'en amuser plutôt que faire sortir son énervement pour se défouler. Il avait besoin d'une bonne entente et d'une cohésion pour le spectacle de ce soir, ou leur groupe éclaterait très facilement avec une mauvaise ambiance juste avant d'entrer en scène. Hors, il était la glue qui les soudait les uns aux autres ce soir.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de petite salle troglodyte, une trappe au plafond menant à la Grande Salle. Ca y était. Il sortit de son sac son appareil spécialement fabriqué pour ce soir, une autre invention de ses amis chercheurs. Une sorte de boîte à leviers où sont stockées des boules de verre dans lesquelles des volutes multicolores tournoyaient et scintillaient. Ces fragiles sphères étaient réparties en seize rangées. Rangées qui contenaient chacun une bonne vingtaine de boules. Ces dernières étaient triées soigneusement, chronologiquement, car c'étaient elles qui contenaient les différents sorts qui allaient faire le concert. A chaque levier correspondait une chanson. En actionnant le premier, il cassait la première boule qui éteignait les lumières et faisait retentir la musique. Puis, un bout d'un certain temps programmé, la deuxième sphère créait les premiers éclairages, etc. La dernière programmant son retour dans ce passage secret pour qu'il actionne le levier prochain après avoir repris un peu de force et avoir changé de tenue.

Il expliqua tout cela à ses amis qui le regardaient installer le matériel tout en se changeant. Ils ne se pressèrent pas, sachant qu'ils avaient largement le temps. Pendant que Draco se déshabillait pour revêtir son tout premier costume, tous l'observèrent pour savoir si ses mouvements trahiraient un peu d'angoisse. Ils avaient surtout peur pour lui. C'était la fin, ils le savaient mais espéraient toujours. Même Lorc', qui admirait Draco pour son courage et sa folie d'une telle action, commençait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée finalement. Cependant, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour : car au point où ils en étaient, le blond aurait abandonné depuis longtemps s'il n'était pas absolument déterminé au point que rien ne pouvait le faire renoncer. Advienne que pourra, pensa-t-il alors en soupirant, songeant également que la mort de Lord Gaga serait une énorme perte pour le show-business.

- « C'est bon… dit tout à coup Draco en se redressant, prêt et paré. Je crois qu'on va pouvoir commencer. Enflammons la salle ! »

**[===]**

Au bout de dix minutes de conversations, Harry dut repartir pile au moment où Millicent commençait à l'interroger sur le sujet qui la tourmentait depuis un bon moment déjà : pourquoi il avait trahi Draco alors qu'il couchait avec. Son patron était venu le chercher pour travailler pile au bon moment, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Au bout de quelques temps, Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent pour converser avec des personnes importantes. En tant que héros de la guerre, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les ignorer, même si cela ne leur plaisait pas beaucoup.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois et soupirèrent de concert. Ils en avaient marre des mondanités… Que d'hypocrisies et du léchage de bottes à la chaîne. Et tous voulaient les voir pour les « remercier d'avoir libérer l'Angleterre du joug de ce terrible mage noir », ou bien les « féliciter pour leur courage à toutes épreuves » ou leur « sacrifice », etc. Entre temps, Hermione avait réussi à faire un topo de la situation à son époux qui se trouvait scandalisé à l'idée que sa star soit condamnée au baiser du Détraqueur. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que ses paroles puissent aboutir à une telle situation. Très mal-à-l'aise, il voulait aider Harry à capturer Draco pour l'amener loin, très loin de tous dangers. Mais avec ces broches, impossible d'élaborer aucun plan. Ils devaient interroger les Serpentards pour en savoir plus.

Quand ils arrivèrent à cette conclusion pour se diriger vers les serpents, la lumière s'éteignit…

* * *

><p><strong>O ====================================================== O<strong>

**VEUILLEZ LIRE LE « IMPORTANT » SIOUPLAIT !**

_**[===]**_

**NOTES :**

_Alors euh… Oui, effectivement, il y a eu une légère modification… Je vous explique : il y a SEIZE chansons pour le concert. J'ai commencé à l'écrire, j'en suis à 3 chansons d'environ cinq pages chacune, voir plus ! Résultat, 20 pages pour 3 chansons ! Si on fait 16 x 5 = 80… 80 pages donc… Imaginez, celui-ci fait 10 pages (sans compter ces notes). Et pour 10 pages, je mets environ un week-end ou un jour. Et je ne peux pas travailler en semaine…_

_ Vous commencez à comprendre ? Par conséquent, il y a ce chapitre de transition, l'« avant ». Puis, le concert risque d'être également morcelé en plusieurs chapitres… Rassurez-vous, il va se passer plusieurs choses pendant ce concert, il n'y aura pas qu'un Draco chantant et dansant, ni uniquement des descriptions de mise en scène. Des petits retournements de situation, des provocations, des évolutions, etc. Je préfère vous donner des petits morceaux petit à petit plutôt que tout d'un coup dans trois mois… Bon j'exagère peut-être, mais n'est-ce pas mieux ?_

_ Ici, vous avez déjà l'explication au sujet de la manière dont Draco compte se protéger des Aurors et l'organisation de son show magiquement. Et quelques petits passages où je me suis bien amusé. J'ai adoré inventer le caractère de K., M., Lorc', J. et toute la clique ! Parce que même si J. K. Rowling a bel et bien parlé d'eux, on ne connait que leur nom. (Sauf J. Lui, c'est un personnage inventé). Il y a aussi Harry qui se remet enfin à réfléchir ! A regretter tout en se disant que finalement ce n'est pas plus mal : l'empêcher d'approcher. Cependant, ne croyez-vous pas que grâce à ces broches, Draco peut parfaitement repartir sans rien craindre ?..._

_ Vous ne pensez pas que ce serait trop facile ? Héhé_

_**[===]**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>IMPORTANT !<strong>

Pour montrer ce fameux carnet de mise en scène détaillé, j'ai créé un blog SPECIALEMENT pour les fanfictions ! J'y poste déjà des dessins à moi pour montrer des vêtements ou d'autres petites choses.

Je poste régulièrement des nouveautés, donc n'hésitez pas à y retourner de temps en temps si vous avez aimé ! Si vous vous posez des questions au niveau de la régularité, il y a un calendrier où sont inscrits les différents posts. C'est environ tous les week-end… Pour l'instant.

**VOUS POURREZ LE TROUVER SUR MON PROFIL, TOUT EN HAUT !** Sinon, le voici, supprimez les espaces :

** : / / fanfics hp drawings. wordpress. com**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[===]<strong>_

_LA TRADUCTION :_

_Je devais trouver le titre d'une chanson de Gaga pour illustrer ce chapitre absolument pas prévu au départ. J'ai cherché dans mon iTunes et… quand j'ai vu le titre de celle-ci je me suis dit « PARFAIT ! ». Vous ne trouvez pas ? Seulement, pour ce chapitre-ci, les paroles conviendraient bien mieux si c'était Harry qui les disait. Surtout pour le « j'aime ce blond décoloré, etc. ». Mais le reste conviendrait parfaitement à Draco !_

* * *

><p><strong>O ========================================================== O<strong>

(_Traduction légèrement romancée, et parfois pas tout à fait exacte… J'ai cherché à retranscrire l'idée de chaque mot, mais pas une traduction littérale qui, en français, ne veut rien dire. Alors pardonnez-moi les inexactitudes. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites-vous votre propre traduction_.)

**So Happy I Could Die**

I love that lavender blonde  
>The way she moves, the way she walks<br>I touch myself, can't get enough  
>And in the silence of the night<br>Through all the tears and all the lies,  
>I touch myself and it's all rightJust give in<br>Don't give up baby  
>Open up your heart and your mind to me<br>Just know when  
>That glass is empty, that the world is gonna bendYeahhhHappy in the club with a bottle of red wine<br>Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time  
>Eh eh, So Happy I Could Die<br>Be your best friend yeah I love you forever,  
>Up in the clouds we're both higher than ever<br>Eh eh, So Happy I Could Die  
>And it's all rightEh eh yeah ah yeah ah<br>Eh eh ah-hah ah-hah  
>Eh eh yeah ah yeah ah<br>Eh eh ah-hah ah-hahI am as vain as I allow  
>I do my hair, I gloss my eyesI touch myself all through the night<br>And when something falls out of place  
>I take my time, I put it back<br>I touch myself 'till I'm on trackJust give in  
>Don't give up baby<br>Open up your heart and your mind to me  
>Just know when<br>That glass is empty, that the world is gonna bendHappy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
>Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time<br>Eh eh, So Happy I Could Die  
>Be your best friend yeah I love you forever,<br>Up in the clouds we're both higher than ever  
>Eh eh, So Happy I Could Die<br>And it's all rightSo Happy I Could Die  
>And it's all right<br>So Happy I Could Die  
>And it's all rightEh eh yeah ah yeah ahEh eh ah-hah ah-hah<br>Eh eh yeah ah yeah ah  
>Eh eh ah-hah ah-hahHappy in the club with a bottle of red wine<br>Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time  
>Eh eh, So Happy I Could Die<br>Be your best friend yeah I love you forever,  
>Up in the clouds we're both higher than ever<br>Eh eh, So Happy I Could Die  
>And it's all right (2x)<p>

[===]

* * *

><p>TRADUCTION<p>

J'aime cette blonde décolorée, la façon dont elle bouge et marche. Je me caresse, je n'en ai jamais assez. Et dans le silence de la nuit, à travers les larmes et les mensonges, je me caresse et c'est bon. Donne juste, n'abandonne pas, chéri. Ouvre-moi ton cœur et ton esprit. Sache juste que quand ce verre est vide, ce monde flanchera.

Heureuse dans le club avec une bouteille de vin rouge, des étoiles dans les yeux parce que nous passons du bon temps.

Si heureuse que je pourrais en mourir.

Être ta meilleure amie, je t'aimerai pour toujours. Au-dessus des nuages, nous nous élèverons plus haut que jamais.

Si heureuse que je pourrais en mourir.

Et tout va bien.

Je suis aussi vaine que je peux me le permettre. Je me coiffe et fais briller mes yeux. Je me touche toute la nuit. Et quand quelque chose n'est pas à la bonne place, je prends mon temps, le repositionne. Je me touche jusqu'à ce que je sois sur la bonne voie.

Heureuse dans le club avec une bouteille de vin rouge, des étoiles dans les yeux parce que nous passons du bon temps.

Si heureuse que je pourrais en mourir.

Être ta meilleure amie, je t'aimerai pour toujours. Au-dessus des nuages, nous nous élèverons plus haut que jamais.

Si heureuse que je pourrais en mourir.

Et tout va bien.

Si heureuse que je pourrais en mourir.

Et tout va bien.


	12. AURA

Chapitre 12

**AURA**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>! ATTENTION !<strong>_

_Ce chapitre est une « songfic » ou plutôt un « songchapter », par conséquent il n'y aura pas de traduction en bas de page. Je mettrais la traduction de toutes les chansons en même temps que je les écrirais !_

_Je vous conseille cependant d'écouter les chansons en même temps que les descriptions des mises en scène de celles-ci… (Avec un casque et le son à fond ! héhéhé !) Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi. Mais comme la vitesse de lecture sera moins rapide que la chanson, je crains qu'il ne vous faille ré-écouter plusieurs fois ou mettre pause pour que votre esprit analyse et s'imagine la scène… C'est la première fois que je fais ça, soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plait… C'est vraiment pas facile !_

_Je préviens : j'ai modifié deux trois mots pour les paroles, comme le masculin et le féminin, ou un nom de famille, ou encore de temps en temps la personne qui chante… Rien de bien important cependant._

_J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer !_

* * *

><p>Tout le monde se mit à paniquer. Que se passait-il ? Les feux des torches, le ciel magique et les lanternes magiques ne pouvaient pas faillir ! C'était tout simplement impossible ! Le Ministre manqua de faire de l'hyperventilation…<p>

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

_**- [« AURA »] -**_

Après quelques secondes où tous les invités criaient pour parlaient très fort pour comprendre ce qui se passait, des sons de coups comme des « clap clap » rythmiques retentirent dans la Grande Salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Tous se turent brusquement, intrigués par ce bruit bizarrement trop fort.

Tout à coup, quelques notes d'un charango prirent rapidement la suite. Harry et Hermione comprirent immédiatement que c'était trop tard : Draco était arrivé. Ron restait hébété, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il allait vraiment assister à un concert de Gaga en plein Poudlard. Au bout de dix secondes à peine, une autre guitare s'ajouta, et une voix mécanique parla d'une voix grave et chantante, en même temps qu'une tête géante apparut dans les airs, là où se trouvait avant le ciel magique, très près du plafond. Une simple tête chauve et sans cou, légèrement penchée en avant, le visage inexpressif aux traits de Draco. Une projection en trois dimensions qui s'adressait au public en ces mots :

**« I killed my comrade »**

_(J'ai tué mon camarade)_

**« Left her in the trunk on highway 10 »**

_(Et l'ai laissé dans le coffre sur l'autoroute 10)_

Un chœur aigu tint deux ou trois notes en fond sonore. Plus rien ne bougea, juste un ou deux clignements d'yeux de la tête géante volante, pendant quelques secondes d'une instrumentalisation très inspirée Western. Puis elle reprit.

**« Put the knife under the hood »**

_(J'ai mis le couteau sous le capot)_

**« If you find it, send it straight to Hollywood »**

_(Si vous le trouvez, envoyez-le directement à Hollywood)_

Tout s'arrêta, les derniers sons continuant par résonnance. La tête sourit d'un air sadique qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux mi-clos presque amorphes. Quand la guitare sèche repris dans rythme plus rapide, un lambeau de peau du visage se détacha lentement. Le sourire prenait plus d'ampleur. Les spectateurs prenaient un air horrifié, se demandant vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Quelques autres morceaux de peau commençaient à se décoller également, très lentement…

Et la tête se mit à rire de sa voix mécanique, froide, glaçant les sangs. La tête se secoua sous les soubresauts normalement causés par le torse prit de spasmes frénétiques qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment. Ses mouvements brusques accélérèrent la désintégration, et tous pouvaient voir l'os du crâne apparaître petit à petit… Les yeux fermés s'entrouvraient de temps en temps pour fixer le public médusé d'une façon qu'on pouvait qualifier de psychopathe. Puis, il n'y avait plus que des trous béants, il n'y avait plus de paupières… Plus de lèvres, ils ne voyaient plus que les dents au sourire de tête de mort… Plus de joues… Le nez tomba à son tour…

Il n'y avait plus qu'un crâne blanchâtre volant dans les airs. Le rire se saccada toujours très mécaniquement, et une lumière rouge dans les orbites clignota en rythme. Puis, la mâchoire s'ouvrit en même temps qu'un mot fût chanté…

**« Aura-a-a Aura-a-a Aura-a-a »**

Pendant que les dents s'écartaient pour répéter ce mot, un serpent blanc aux yeux rouges sortit de la gorge inexistante de la tête de mort. Il ondulait lentement en sifflant et montrant ses crocs empoisonnés. La Salle était horrifiée, car tous comprenaient cette signification. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'en revenaient pas : la Marque des Ténèbres apparaissait petit à petit sous leurs yeux médusés. Mais à quoi pensait Draco ?! Harry se rappela toujours craindre une attaque quelconque plutôt qu'un soi-disant concert, et commençait à penser qu'il s'agissait peut-être des deux à la fois. Tout ceci était réellement inquiétant !

**« Aura-a-a Aura-a-a Aura-a-a »**

La projection clignota en même temps que la dernière note de guitare fût répétée plusieurs fois. En plein milieu, un spot se mit à clignoter en même temps, illuminant un endroit précis dans le public. Tout alla tellement vite que les spectateurs n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Seuls quelques uns se tournèrent vers l'endroit ainsi indiqué, sans arriver à voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Puis, une sorte de « clash » sonore marqua la fin des clignotements épileptiques. Le crâne et le serpent étaient toujours là, de même que le cône lumineux du spot qui montrait clairement quelqu'un… Un Mangemort ! Il avait tout le costume, même le masque imitant un crâne humain sur le haut du visage, la capuche relevée. Il se tenait debout et se mit tout à coup à marcher en rythme, les gens s'écartant précipitamment de son passage, tout en chantant :

**« I'm not a wandering slave, I am a man of choice »**

_(Je ne suis pas un esclave errant, je suis un homme de choix)_

Il exécuta des figures de danse, tournoyant et s'accroupissant au sol, faisant ainsi voleter sa robe noire de Mangemort sans que la capuche ne tombe. S'aidant de ses mains gantées de cuir noir pour prendre de l'élan, se tenant sur le carrelage, ou arrêter ses figures pour poursuivre.

**« My veil is protection for the gorgeousness of my face »**

_(Mon voile est une protection à la splendeur de mon visage)_

A chaque phrase chantée, il se remettait à marcher énergiquement à grands pas vers le fond de la salle, le public lui formant une allée. Ils avaient tous très peur de son aspect, de la Marque des Ténèbres toujours flottant dans le ciel, et de l'inaction alarmante des Aurors présents. Car tous étaient également choqués de voir un Mangemort chanter et danser ! Et les agents de l'ordre ne savaient plus du tout comment ils devaient réagir. Et pendant la nouvelle pause entre les deux phrases, le Mangemort se remettait à danser des figures complexes et difficiles à exécuter.

**« You want to pity me cause was arranged one man to love »**

_(Vous voulez me plaindre car je n'ai qu'un seul homme à aimer)_

Pendant qu'il s'était remis en marche en chantant, les Aurors se réveillèrent enfin et lancèrent des sorts d'entrave sur lui… sortilèges qui ne l'atteignirent pas du tout. Ils étaient aspirés par quelque chose qu'il avait à la ceinture, sous sa robe de Mangemort. Ils avaient observé le même phénomène deux heures auparavant avec les Serpentards qui s'étaient incrustés à la soirée. L'un d'entre eux tenta de le plaquer au sol lorsqu'il se remit à danser, à quelques pas des escaliers menant à l'endroit où se trouvait la table des Professeurs. Mais il fût violement repoussé, éjecté à plusieurs mètres sans que le chanteur n'ait eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci souriait. Il se redressa, et s'approcha de Harry Potter, non loin de là.

**« But in the bedroom the size of him's more than enough »**

_(Mais dans la chambre, sa taille est plus que suffisante)_

En même temps que la phrase, il se plaça à quelques centimètres de Harry et le provoqua en lui relevant le visage de l'index. Il se pencha vers lui, près à l'embrasser. Et lui fit une pichenette en ricanant et lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner.

Il fit de grandes enjambées en allant vers le vitrail du fond. Une scène commença à se former sur l'estrade des Professeurs, prenant toute la largeur de la Grande Salle, montant lentement en entraînant le fameux tapis qui cachait le passage secret avec lui. Le chanteur se dépêcha et sauta sur le cube avant que sa hauteur l'en empêche. Il se tourna alors vers le public pour entonner le refrain en tendant les mains en direction des spectateurs, paumes vers le ciel, les écartant lentement théâtralement…

**« Do you wanna see me naked, lovers ? »**

_(Voulez-vous me voir nu, amours ?)_

**« Do you wanna peek underneath the cover ? »**

_(Voulez-vous jeter un coup d'œil sous la couverture ?)_

La scène finit de monter, et le Mangemort-chanteur s'approcha du bord pour se pencher vers le public médusé. Il se posa une main sur le torse pour se désigner, et leva l'autre en l'air comme pour présenter. Il recula de deux ou trois pas, la Marque des Ténèbres flottant toujours juste au-dessus de lui, le serpent blanc se tortillant dans tous les sens.

**« Do you wanna see the man who lives behind the aura ? Behind the aura ? »**

_(Voulez-vous voir l'homme qui vit derrière l'aura ? Derrière l'aura ?)_

Personne ne savait plus quoi penser : le Ministre engueulait les Aurors pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Ceux-ci tentaient toujours de lancer quelques sorts, même des impardonnables, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Cependant, Harry, Ron et Hermione commençaient enfin à saisir de quoi il était question. Draco le disait pourtant si clairement : ce soir, il allait se dévoiler à tous, expliquer qui il était, se montrer sans complexe ni pudeur, raconter sa vie et ses rêves. Lever le voile sur celui que tout le monde ne voyait que comme un ancien Mangemort. C'était pour cela qu'il était vêtu ainsi ! Ron commençait déjà à sourire comme un dément, trépignant d'impatience et de bonheur. Il ne fût pas déçu : Draco s'arrêta brusquement pendant sa dernière syllabe du second « aura », claqua des mains et les leva haut vers le ciel en cadence avec la batterie qui arrivait pour la première fois. Et dès qu'il eut les bras en l'air, un feu puissant embrasa sa robe noire.

**« Do you wanna touch me, cosmic lovers ? »**

_(Voulez-vous me toucher, amours cosmiques ?)_

Le bas de l'uniforme en feu disparaissait petit à petit. D'abord les chevilles, puis les mollets, révélant un pantalon en cuir et des chaussures noires à haut talons aiguilles et plateformes. Même le Ministre se tut enfin pour ouvrir la bouche à la manière d'un poisson hors de l'eau et écarquiller largement les yeux. L'effet était saisissant. Les Aurors avaient tous baissé leur baguette pour regarder, le même air que le Ministre et la quasi-totalité des spectateurs sur le visage.

**« Do you wanna peek underneath the cover ? »**

_(Voulez-vous jeter un coup d'œil sous la couverture ?)_

Ron sautillait sur place, se mordant les lèvres et écarquillant également les yeux. Mais lui, c'était d'excitation. Il ne voulait pas cligner des yeux pour ne rien louper de ce qui allait se passer. Les jambes de Draco recouvertes de cuir étaient dégagées, les hautes flammes masquaient son visage levé vers le ciel, accélérant ainsi la combustion de l'uniforme.

**« Do you wanna see the man who lives behind the aura ? »**

_(Voulez-vous voir l'homme qui vit derrière l'aura ?)_

Les flammes s'éteignirent enfin, n'ayant plus rien à brûler. Draco se montra alors torse nu, en pantalon en cuir moulant, la broche magique accrochée à la ceinture, mais portant toujours le masque. Il tomba à genoux et s'accroupit.

**« Behind the aura ? »**

Draco leva la tête lentement. Son masque se fissura…

**« Behind the aura ? »**

Le masque s'ouvrit comme des pétales de fleurs, montrant ses yeux fermés. Il pencha le visage sur le côté, roulant sa tête tout en la redressant…

**« Behind the auraaa-a-a-a-a-a-a ? »**

Le masque était ouvert, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il portait une perruque blanche aux cheveux courts et bouclés. Pendant la dernière note saccadée de plus ne plus aigüe et mécanique, l'éclairage du spot se mit à clignoter. Le blond se releva petit à petit, puis tournoya. Tout se passa très vite, le public était saisi. Tous purent enfin reconnaître de qui il s'agissait réellement. Même les fans de Lord Gaga ne l'avaient pas reconnu, car cette chanson était totalement nouvelle : c'était l'une de celles qu'il avait inventées de retour à Londres, chez Pansy. Dans la foule, quelques uns se mettaient à sourire. Ces fans n'en croyaient pas de leur chance. Assister à un concert surprise de Lord Gaga était incroyable pour eux, surtout avec de tels effets spéciaux magiques alors que Draco Malfoy ne se produisait que pour les moldus ! De nouvelles chansons, de la magie de spectacle impressionnante… C'était incroyable pour eux ! Ils étaient dans le même état que Ron. Tous pensaient à tort qu'il s'agissait d'un show organisé par le Ministère pour cette soirée, croyant que celui-ci avait alors abandonné les poursuites sur cet ancien Mangemort pour fêter la décennie de la Victoire.

Un éclairage lumineux sur toute la scène se fixa dès les premiers mots du couplet. Et Draco se mit à danser la chorégraphie qu'il avait inventé, seul sur l'estrade, prenant tout l'espace disponible.

**« Enigma popstar is fun, he wears burqa for fashion »**

_(L'énigmatique popstar est fun, il porte la burqa pour la mode)_

Il fit un grand écart parfait, puis se releva en prenant appui sur les mains et balançant une jambe après l'autre par-dessus la tête. Harry en eut la mâchoire décrochée : il savait déjà qu'il était très souple mais pas à ce point-là !

**« It's not a statement as much as just a move of passion »**

_(Ce n'est pas plus une déclaration qu'un simple mouvement de passion)_

Draco tourna en s'accroupissant au sol en une figure hiphop, terminant sur le dos. L'éclairage suivit le mouvement en tournant également de plus en plus vite, comme le chanteur. En un saut, il fût à nouveau sur ses pieds pour poursuivre la chorégraphie. Tous se demandaient comment il arrivait à faire tout cela sans tomber en se brisant la cheville à cause de ses talons aiguilles. Même les femmes habituées à cet équilibre précaire étaient impressionnées.

**« I may not walk on your street or shoot a gun on your soil »**

_(Je ne peux pas marcher dans ta rue ou je devrais tirer sur ta terre)_

Le blond se mit de profil dans un mouvement souple et dansant, et fit un salto arrière suivi du appui tendu renversé, grand écart tête en bas, puis se mit sur un pied. Il bascula sur le talon et tournoya rapidement avec l'autre jambe à ange droit. Il stoppa le mouvement en raclant le sol et sauta. Ron était hystérique. Hermione, qui avait certes déjà vu le chanteur sur scène n'avait pourtant jamais observé ces figures digne des Jeux Olympiques de Gymnastique. Elle soupçonna la magie de beaucoup aider à leur exécution. Harry, lui, repensa encore à l'extrême souplesse de son amant, ou ex-amant. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en regrettant de ne pas en avoir profité pour qu'ils fassent des positions sexuelles possible « spéciales contorsionnistes » lors de leurs nombreux ébats. Bizarrement, le voir se trémousser si gracieusement, souplement, facilement et magistralement tout en chantant lui donnait vraiment très chaud. Il comprit tout à coup comment il avait acquis ses superbes abdominaux finement sculptés sur son ventre plat, et ses autres muscles discrets mais bien durs dans un corps sans un soupçon de graisse.

**« I hear you screaming, is it because of pleasure or toil ? »**

_(Je vous entends crier, est-ce de plaisir ou de peine ?)_

Il tournoya à nouveau exactement de la même façon, une jambe un peu plus haute que l'angle droit, et plia l'autre qui le portait pour descendre petit à petit à la manière d'un patineur artistique sur la glace. Une fois le plus bas possible, il plaqua brusquement le pied contre le sol pour arrêter ses tours face au public, le regard intense et les mains au sol. Et la lumière s'éteignit.

Celle-ci se mit à clignoter en rythme avec la musique et la voix mécanique. A chaque fois, Draco se trouvait dans une position différente, à un endroit différent sur la scène. D'abord, un grand écart au sol, tête baissée…

**« Dance »**

Puis, le corps mit en position fœtale…

**« Sex »**

De profil, il se montra cambré au maximum à l'aide de ses mains sur le tapis, les jambes tendues sur le sol, dévoilant une souplesse exceptionnelle puisque son dos formait un demi cercle parfait…

**« Art-Pop »**

Un « ninty-nine » hip-hop consistant à tourner sur une main en faisant un appui tendu renversé… En même temps, l'éclairage de lasers entrecroisés venant de trois projecteurs différents balaya la scène en montant progressivement.

**« Dance »**

Un saut arabesque, comme en danse classique…

**« Sex »**

Un grand jeté arrière en tournant…

**« Art-Pop »**

Et enfin, un « Death Drop », c'est-à-dire tourner avant de se laisser tomber en arrière les bras en l'air et une jambe repliée sous soi.

Obscurité, puis lumière à nouveau sur toute la scène. Draco se tint debout, les bras écartés, et s'approcha lentement du public en entonnant le refrain.

**« Do you wanna see me naked, lovers ? »**

_(Voulez-vous me voir nu, amours ?)_

**« Do you wanna peek underneath the cover ? »**

_(Voulez-vous jeter un coup d'œil sous la couverture ?)_

**« Do you wanna see the man who lives behind the aura ? Behind the aura ? »**

_(Voulez-vous voir l'homme qui vit derrière l'aura ? Derrière l'aura ?)_

Il commença à se caresser le torse, enflammant Harry qui était déjà bien atteint. Il se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment. Ron joignit les mains, continuant à sautiller sur place. Quelques personnes s'approchèrent de plus en plus de la scène pour mieux voir, dont certains Aurors. Le Ministre, lui, les regardait scandalisé.

**« Do you wanna touch me, comic lovers ? »**

_(Voulez-vous me toucher, amours cosmiques ?)_

Il longea le bord de l'estrade en faisant semblant de regarder chaque personne présente, mais ne pouvait les voir à cause des lumières dirigées sur lui, le suivant à chaque pas.

**« Do you wanna peek underneath the cover ?**

_(Voulez-vous jeter un coup d'œil sous la couverture ?)_

Le blond s'arrêta pile devant le Ministre et le pointa du doigt, étant difficilement arrivé à le distinguer par hasard. Et se désigna à nouveau des mains en souriant et se penchant en avant.

**« Do you wanna see the man who lives behind the aura ? »**

_(Voulez-vous voir l'homme qui vit derrière l'aura ?)_

**« Behind the aura ? Behind the curtain ? Behind the burqa ? »**

_(Derrière l'aura ? Derrière le voile ? Derrière la burqa ?)_

Lors de la dernière note saccadée à nouveau, il se remit encore à tourner et l'éclairage à clignoter en rythme. De même, lors de la dernière instrumentalisation, la lumière s'éteignait et s'allumait en cadence, montrant des moments différents de la danse de Draco. Une simple chorégraphie proche de celles de ses autres chansons qui dura quinze secondes à peine.

A la fin, la voix mécanique retentit pour un dernier **« Art-Pop »**, et Draco disparut dans les flammes.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

L'obscurité revint dans la Grande Salle, de même que le silence. Même la projection de la Marque des Ténèbres avec son serpent albinos avait disparue. Tous étaient trop abasourdis pour applaudir ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ron voulut taper des mains, mais n'osa pas dans le lourd calme qui régnait. Le Ministre se mit tout à coup à vociférer des ordres pour que les Aurors arrêtent enfin ce « criminel notoire » et rallument les torches. Ceux qui pensaient que Draco Malfoy était pardonné par le Gouvernement sorcier comprirent leur erreur. Beaucoup de questions se posèrent alors, et tous se mirent à chuchoter frénétiquement. Ron se permit alors de jubiler et parla de la chanson en reprenant chaque moment pour les décrire. Harry et Hermione ne purent placer un mot. Mais tout ceci ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'une autre chanson démarra après presqu'une minute…

**[===]**

Draco était retourné dans le passage secret où ses amis l'attendaient. Ils avaient pu suivre le spectacle grâce à une caméra sorcière qu'ils avaient discrètement placée pendant l'obscurité juste avant la chanson. Ils félicitèrent le blond, l'encourageant pour la suite. Ils avaient vraiment eu peur que sa broche soit défectueuse ou qu'il y ait un quelconque autre problème technique. Le risque était grand ! Ils auraient aimé que les gens applaudissent à la fin, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus. Cependant, tout ceci n'était que le début. Rien n'était encore joué. Ils continuaient à stresser alors que Draco se sentait plus serein maintenant qu'il avait commencé son spectacle. K. lui tendit une bouteille d'eau pour qu'il s'hydrate un peu, et il se lança un sort pour changer de tenue. Il souffla un bon coup, et actionna le deuxième levier.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

_**- [« APPLAUSE »] -**_

Des notes saccadées retentirent, faisant à nouveau se taire toute l'assistance. En cadence, un spot aveuglant clignota furieusement en haut du vitrail de la Grande Salle, faisant se plisser les yeux de tout le monde. Quand le son se modifia pour s'arrêter un quart de seconde, une lucarne jaune orangé s'alluma pour dévoiler un grand escalier blanc au centre de la scène. En haut, se trouvait la surface lumineuse dans laquelle se découpait une silhouette humaine qui semblait porter de la fourrure, appuyée de profil contre une barre.

**« I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong »**

_(Je me tiens là, attendant que vous sonniez le gong)_

D'un mouvement d'épaule, il se dégagea du poteau pour se mettre face au public.

**« To crash the critic saying is it right or is it wrong »**

_(Abattre les critiques qui dictent ce qui est bien ou mal)_

A « right », il leva et regarda sa main droite. A « wrong », il fit de même avec la gauche. Puis, il refit face aux spectateurs et haussa les épaules. Il mit les mains sur les hanches et commença à descendre les marches doucement et théâtralement en roulant des hanches. Une lumière apparut et s'intensifia lentement pour dévoiler Lord Gaga dans toute sa splendeur : il portait un long manteau à traîne intégralement blanc aux larges bords de fourrure en poils long, et une épaisse ceinture de tissu le fermant à la taille. Il avait une nouvelle perruque également blanche avec une dense frange et une coupe au carré coupée juste au niveau du haut de la mâchoire. Il avait mis la paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il avait sur la pochette de son tout premier album « The Fame Monster » : de larges lunettes noires à travers lesquelles on ne pouvait voir ses yeux et dont le côté droit était recouvert de cristaux.

**« If only Fame had an IV, babies could I bare… »**

_(Si seulement la Célébrité pouvait s'acquérir par intraveineuse, chéries pourrais-je supporter…)_

**« …being away from you. I found a vein, put it in here »**

_(… d'être loin de vous. J'ai trouvé une veine, piquez-moi là)_

Il arriva en bas des marches et s'approcha du bord de la scène. Là, il leva les mains, comme pour recevoir les louanges de son public, balançant les bras et les épaules en rythme.

**« I live for the applause, applause, applause »**

_(Je vis pour les applaudissements, applaudissements, applaudissements)_

**« I live for the applause-plause »**

**« Live for the applause-plause. Live for the… »**

Il baissa les bras pour déboutonner sa ceinture et la laisser tomber au sol…

**« …way that you cheer and scream for me »**

_(Je vis pour la façon dont vous m'acclamez et criez pour moi)_

Il ouvrit tout doucement les pans de son manteau et le laissa glisser le long de ses bras…

**« The applause, applause, applause »**

Le vêtement tomba au sol et exhiba fièrement son costume : une veste courte sans manche aux larges revers, cousue de plaques noires et fermée par la broche magique « repousse-sorts ». Elle était mise par-dessus un col roulé composé dans même plaques, mais blanches. En bas, il avait un justaucorps si moulant qu'il semblait une seconde peau, recouvert de fragments de miroirs. Une jambe était totalement nue dont la chaussure s'enfilait comme une chaussette, et l'autre était intégrée à la combinaison : à semelle compensée et sans talon.

Il leva à nouveau les bras pendant les sons de la batterie, et se mit ensuite à danser une chorégraphie énergique en chantant.

**« Give me the thing that I love »**

_(Donnez-moi cette chose que j'aime)_

**« [turn the lights on] »**

_(Allumez les projecteurs)_

**« Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch »**

_(Levez les mains et frappez-les, frappez-les)_

**« [make it real loud] »**

_(Faites du bruit)_

Ron souriait comme un bienheureux et Harry bavait de plus en plus. Hermione, quant à elle, recommençait ses analyses des paroles de chansons. Draco déclarait tout simplement qu'il n'était rien sans son public. C'était une déclaration d'amour à ses fans. Et en même temps, il clamait au Ministère de la Magie sorcier d'Angleterre qu'il avait peut-être fait des erreurs et que les anglais sorciers ne l'aimaient pas du tout, mais il y avait tout un tas de gens qui l'adorait dans le monde entier : des moldus ! Qu'il ne vivait que pour eux. N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il n'adoptait plus du tout les opinions de Sang-Purs ? C'était ces moldus qui l'avaient fait et personne d'autres ne pouvaient le détruire. Pendant ces pensées, Lord Gaga continuait de danser en répétant le refrain.

**« Give me the thing that I love »**

_(Donnez-moi cette chose que j'aime)_

**« [turn the lights on] »**

_(Allumez les projecteurs)_

**« Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch »**

_(Levez les mains et frappez-les, frappez-les)_

**« [make it real loud] »**

_(Faites du bruit)_

Le même projecteur du début clignota en accord avec la voix mécanique qui épelait le titre de la chanson…

**« A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E »**

**« Make it real loud »**

_(Faites du bruit)_

**« Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch »**

_(Levez les mains et frappez-les, frappez-les)_

A chaque « touch », Draco donnait des à-coups du buste pour provoquer le public. Mais c'était surtout le Ministre et les autres politiciens avec lesquels il voulait s'amuser.

**« A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E »**

**« Make it real loud »**

_(Faites du bruit)_

**« Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch »**

_(Levez les mains et frappez-les, frappez-les)_

Il recommença la même chorégraphie pendant ces mots. Il souriait grandement. L'éclairage jouait avec lui, s'éteignant et s'allumant jamais en même temps, de telle façon à ce qu'il soit toujours éclairé de différentes manières ou couleurs, les miroirs de sa tenue étincelants à chaque mouvement.

A la fin, il se stoppa dans un dernier geste harmonieux et rapide des bras et du torse. Il fit face aux spectateurs au centre de l'estrade, les mains sur les hanches. Il leva brusquement le menton en entonnant le couplet suivant.

**« I've overheard your theory, nostalgia's for geeks »**

_(J'ai trop écouté vos théories, la nostalgie est pour les geeks)_

Pendant ces mots, il fit un cercle avec son avant-bras qu'il arrêta net à la verticale, et fit un doigt d'honneur au dernier mot. Il fit deux pas de côté entre deux phrases et s'arrêta à nouveau en plaçant ses mains devant son visage : l'une le bras en bas, l'autre le bras levé.

**« I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read »**

_(Je suppose, Sir, si vous le dites, que certains d'entre nous aiment juste lire)_

Il écarta les doigts au mot « sir », et écarta les mains à partir de « some ». Puis, il marcha à nouveau à grands pas le long de la scène en chantant.

**« One second I'm a Koons fan, suddenly the Koons is me »**

_(Un instant, je suis un fan des Koons, et soudainement les Koons, c'est moi)_

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, et se repositionna les bras et jambes écartées et le visage levé. Aux premiers mots, il baisse la tête.

**« Pop Culture was an Art, now Art's in Pop Culture. In me »**

_(La culture Pop était un art, maintenant l'art est dans la pop culture. En moi)_

Il leva petit à petit les mains vers le plafond et se désigna à nouveau aux dernières syllabes, un air jubilatoire sur le visage, accompagné d'un sourire en coin très fier de lui. Il reprend alors le refrain avec le même air grandiloquent que la première fois, les bras écartés comme pour recueillir les acclamations.

**« I live for the applause, applause, applause »**

_(Je vis pour les applaudissements, applaudissements, applaudissements)_

**« I live for the applause-plause »**

**« Live for the applause-plause. Live for the… »**

Les paumes vers le ciel, il fit des petits gestes pour encourager le public. Et tout à coup, Ron craqua. Il se mit à applaudir en rythme avec les faux applaudissements de la bande-son. A ses côtés, Harry sursauta. Il était tant hypnotisé par le spectacle qu'il s'était totalement déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait. Plus conscient de la réalité et surtout des circonstances de ce show, il imita immédiatement son meilleur ami en espérant que toute la salle en fasse de même.

**« …way that you cheer and scream for me »**

_(Je vis pour la façon dont vous m'acclamez et criez pour moi)_

Le brun fût exhaussé, car après Hermione, leurs voisins tapèrent des mains… La même chose se produisit avec ceux d'à côté. Et ce fût un raz-de-marée d'applaudissements. Draco rayonnait de bonheur : il ne pensait pas que cela fonctionnerait et pourtant si ! Il ne savait pas qui avait applaudit en premier, mais s'il l'apprenait, il jurait d'aller l'embrasser fougueusement.

**« The applause, applause, applause »**

A la fin, il fit signe à tout le monde d'arrêter, et le silence régna quelques instants durant lesquels il tendit les bras sur les côtés… et claqua des doigts. Tout à coup, la musique reprit furieusement en même temps que des projections en trois dimensions de vingt danseurs qui exécutèrent les mêmes pas que Draco.

**« Give me the thing that I love »**

_(Donnez-moi cette chose que j'aime)_

**« [turn the lights on] »**

_(Allumez les projecteurs)_

**« Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch »**

_(Levez les mains et frappez-les, frappez-les)_

**« [make it real loud] »**

_(Faites du bruit)_

Les lumières bougèrent sans cesse, tournoyant, montant et descendant, s'éteignant et s'allumant, s'intensifiant ou s'atténuant. Les gens avaient envie de danser, et plusieurs se dandinèrent discrètement, regardant à gauche et à droite pour savoir si on les observait. Harry eut une pensée fulgurante qui le terrorisa : « _Merlin ! J'ai couché avec une superstar mondiale !_ ». Il blanchit violemment en écarquillant les yeux. Pour lui, ce n'avait été que Draco. Uniquement et simplement Draco Malfoy devenu en grandissant une put*** de bombe sexuelle ! Mais là, en plein spectacle, dansant, chantant, habillé d'un costume de scène extravagant, avec ces éclairages et les autres danseurs… Il lui en mettait plein la vue ! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Et pourtant, il l'avait sous les yeux !

**« Give me the thing that I love »**

_(Donnez-moi cette chose que j'aime)_

**« [turn the lights on] »**

_(Allumez les projecteurs)_

**« Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch »**

_(Levez les mains et frappez-les, frappez-les)_

**« [make it real loud] »**

_(Faites du bruit)_

La même danse avec une foule de danseurs reproduisant les mêmes gestes en parfaite synchrone était sensationnel. L'effet était multiplié par dix ! Harry n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose, ne pouvait plus voir autre chose que Draco. Il avait couché avec une célébrité ! Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas le même problème : ils dansaient sans complexe en cadence, tortillant des fesses sans pouvoir tenter de reproduire la chorégraphie de Lord Gaga par manque de place.

**« A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E »**

**« Make it real loud »**

_(Faites du bruit)_

**« Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch »**

_(Levez les mains et frappez-les, frappez-les)_

Tous les danseurs et Draco jouèrent la provocation avec le mouvement de buste. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu d'essayer de viser le Ministre toujours en pétard pour le mettre encore plus en colère, il voulait juste chauffer la salle qui obéit immédiatement en tapant des mains en rythme de plus en plus fort. Draco nageait en plein bonheur, il n'en revenait toujours pas que les invités de cette fête puissent applaudir un ancien Mangemort ! Et s'il était possible que certains l'ignorent, la Marque des ténèbres qu'il arborait sur son bras nu aurait dû être un indice.

**« A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E »**

**« Make it real loud »**

_(Faites du bruit)_

**« Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch »**

_(Levez les mains et frappez-les, frappez-les)_

A la fin, le rythme se calma d'un coup, se faisant plus doux et lent. Les danseurs et Lord Gaga entamèrent des gestes souples, fluides et sensuels proches de la danse classique. Par moments, les danseurs firent une chorégraphie à deux pendant que Draco faisait un mouvement en solo.

**« Wooh !... Touch ! Touch ! »**

Les lumières étaient plus douces, plus tamisées, conférant une ambiance bleue et verte. Les danseurs changèrent par moment de place et ondulaient comme des vagues. Ils interagissaient les uns avec les autres en se frôlant les mains et les bras… Draco se pencha tranquillement en arrière… Progressivement… Il se cambra, les bras en arrière. Son équilibre était incroyable, autant que sa souplesse. Il posa ses mains très près des pieds qu'il bascula vers le ciel l'un après l'autre. Il décrivit un paresseux cercle, plia les bras et roula sur le torse au sol, se cambra au maximum en s'aidant des mains, basculant une jambe sur le côté et se releva gracieusement.

**« Woohoo !... Touch ! Touch ! Now… »**

Avant de pivoter doucement sur un pied, l'autre décrivant un arc de cercle sur le sol. Puis, il bascula en arrière et roula cette fois-ci sur le dos pour s'allonger de tout son long.

**« Woohoohoohoo !... »**

Il rampa lentement vers le public en vocalisant la dernière syllabe. A la fin, il arriva au bord et fit face aux visages du premier rang qu'il distinguait enfin très bien. Il se trouvait non loin du Ministre et cela le fit sourire en coin, découvrant ses crocs blancs sournoisement. Il se fit un plaisir de le fixer à travers ses lunettes pendant qu'il entonnait le refrain, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

**« I live for the applause, applause, applause »**

_(Je vis pour les applaudissements, applaudissements, applaudissements)_

**« I live for the applause-plause »**

**« Live for the applause-plause. Live for the… »**

Draco bascula sur le dos pour applaudir les bras tendus vers le plafond, les spectateurs l'imitèrent.

**« …way that you cheer and scream for me »**

_(Je vis pour la façon dont vous m'acclamez et criez pour moi)_

Il se remit rapidement sur pieds et continua à taper des mains en se redressant doucement, le visage vers le public. Il finit avec les bras bien haut, un large sourire heureux, écoutant avec plaisir les invités de plus en plus nombreux à frapper des mains en cadence.

**« The applause, applause, applause »**

Pendant les coups frénétiques de la batterie qui suivirent, Draco tourna sur lui-même à toute allure, imité par les projections de danseurs. Des feux d'artifice fontaine explosèrent le long des bords de la scène, enflammant la salle qui hurla autant de surprise que de joie. Draco et ses danseurs se mirent à danser la chorégraphie du refrain, illuminés par les étincelles interrompues qui jaillissaient sur les côtés.

**« Give me the thing that I love »**

_(Donnez-moi cette chose que j'aime)_

**« [turn the lights on] »**

_(Allumez les projecteurs)_

**« Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch »**

_(Levez les mains et frappez-les, frappez-les)_

**« [make it real loud] »**

_(Faites du bruit)_

**« Give me the thing that I love »**

_(Donnez-moi cette chose que j'aime)_

**« [turn the lights on] »**

_(Allumez les projecteurs)_

**« Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch »**

_(Levez les mains et frappez-les, frappez-les)_

**« [make it real loud] »**

_(Faites du bruit)_

Cette fois-ci, Draco laissa ses danseurs-projection exécuter la chorégraphie et préféra longer la scène pour parler directement à son public. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais il adorait improviser ! Il désignait et fixait chaque personne qu'il parvenait à voir, marchant à grands pas de long en large. Il leur cria « _Avec moi !_ » avant de poursuivre le chant. Et plusieurs personnes, Ron en tête suivi de Hermione, chantèrent avec lui. Harry n'y parvenait pas, ses pensées l'ayant rendu momentanément aphone.

**« A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E »**

**« Make it real loud »**

_(Faites du bruit)_

**« Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch »**

_(Levez les mains et frappez-les, frappez-les)_

**« MAKE IT REAL LOUD ! »**

_(Faites du bruit)_

**« A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E »**

**« Make it real loud »**

_(Faites du bruit)_

**« Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch »**

_(Levez les mains et frappez-les, frappez-les)_

**« A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E »**

Draco claqua des mains aux deux premières lettres. Il jeta ses bras tendu le long du corps en baissant le visage aux deux autres lettres. Et les leva en l'air, les jambes écartées aux deux autres.

Et l'obscurité revint. Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fût pas le silence, mais une multitude d'applaudissements. La moitié de la salle, cependant, restait de marbre.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

Les Serpentards avaient avancé autant que possible lors de la première chanson, mais n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre l'emplacement demandé par leur meilleur ami. Par contre, lors de la deuxième, ils y parvinrent enfin au début de la musique. Heureusement, car l'engouement qui avait fini par prendre les différentes personnes présentes avaient poussé beaucoup de gens à se presser vers l'estrade, ce qui aurait pu rendre leur progression très compliquée. Cependant, ils y étaient, enfin ! Ils portaient leur broche et s'étaient placés exactement là où il leur avait demandé. A présent, ils parlaient entre eux pendant cette pause entre deux chansons pour deviner la raison de cette étrange demande. Finalement, leur meilleure réponse fût que Draco voulait savoir où ils étaient pour leur dédicacer une chanson. Ils étaient impatients ! Ils allaient se montrer le plus orgueilleux possible ! Ils s'y préparaient déjà.

**[===]**

Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient avec animation de cette chanson. Ou plutôt Hermione expliquait ses analyses en tâtant de la main pour chercher le bras de son époux, et Ron profitait de chaque inspiration de sa femme pour dire à quel point il était fan et adorait en sautillant sur place. Harry, pendant ce temps, se répétait intérieurement et inlassablement « _Merlin ! J'ai baisé une superstar mondiale !_ ». Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée et se repassait des images en ignorant volontairement la fin : dispute et lancé de lampe dans la figure… « _Merlin de bordel de Viviane, Morgane et toutes la clique ! J'ai balancé une lampe dans la face d'une superstar ! Et ça l'a presque assommé tout en entaillant son superbe magnifique sublime et merveilleux visage ! Je suis un monstre !_ ». Il blanchit brutalement et manqua de s'évanouir au sol. Il devait se faire pardonner à tous prix ! Tellement beau, tellement sexy, tellement souple ! Et puis il ne faisait rien de mal finalement ! Il avait eu tort, terriblement, horriblement, stupidement eu tort ! Il devait se faire pardonner, à genoux si nécessaire.

**[===]**

Inconscient des états d'âme potteriens en son encontre, Draco but de longues rasades d'eau au goulot de la bouteille pendant que ses amis le félicitaient en trépignant de joie. Il avait eu des applaudissements, enfin ! Devant un tel public, ce n'était pas loin du miracle ! Ils angoissaient tout à coup beaucoup moins pour la suite. Pour K., M., Mer., G., Her., O., H et D., cela signifiait qu'ils ne pensaient plus recevoir de la nourriture en pleine tête pour soutenir l'ancien Mangemort Malfoy, finalement. J. étant moldu, stressait juste encore quelque peu pour son très cher Stéphane, de son vrai nom Draco, et de sa prochaine apparition devant des sorciers. Lorc', lui, se dit qu'en définitive il n'aurait pas à attaquer les malotrus qui s'en prendraient bêtement à lui.

Le blond souffla et s'assit quelques secondes. Il était pourtant habitué à enchaîner les chansons rapidement les unes après les autres avec très peu de temps entre chaque, mais ce concert était un enfer pour ses nerfs. Et cela l'éreintait au plus au point. Il inspira et expira trois autres fois pour reprendre le contrôle de son cœur, et se lança un autre sort pour changer de tenue. Il observa longuement ses coéquipiers. Il actionna le troisième levier.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

_**- [« DONATELLA »] -**_

Le premier son qui retentit fortement pour faire taire l'assistance fût semblable à quelque chose que l'on fait tomber dans un verre rempli, puis comme si on touillait dans ce même verre… Puis, des percussions qui donnaient un rythme entrainant et pourtant lent. L'obscurité demeurait et ne cessa que lors des premiers mots de Lord Gaga. Un spot s'alluma progressivement à ce moment-là pour éclairer Draco étendu sur une méridienne rouge sang. Il était vêtu d'un smoking noir, comme lorsqu'il était jeune. Il avait gominé ses cheveux en arrière et portait une chemise blanche avec un nœud papillon. Il était à moitié allongé théâtralement, regardant ses doigts avec lesquels il jouait.

**« I'm so fab »**

_(Je suis si fabuleux)_

**« Check out, I'm blond »**

_(Regardez, je suis blond)_

Il énuméra ses qualités en les marquant sur sa main en se tournant vers les spectateurs avec un air suffisant sur le visage… D'abord un pouce tendu.

**« I'm skinny »**

_(Je suis mince)_

Il ajouta l'index en levant un sourcil orgueilleux.

**« I'm rich »**

_(Je suis riche)_

Il ajouta le majeur en haussant deux fois les sourcils.

**« And I'm a little bit of a bitch »**

_(Et je suis un peu salope)_

Il sourit en coin, très fier de son petit effet, et désigna tout son corps d'un ample mouvement de bras du torse jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de stilettos noirs.

Draco se leva d'un mouvement assuré et marcha avec arrogance jusqu'au bord de l'estrade en jouant des épaules, les mains dans les poches à la manière d'un homme d'affaire prétentieux. Le spot le suivit avant que la scène entière s'éclaire finalement entièrement dans un flash lumineux dès les premiers mots du couplet. Il fixa une spectatrice au premier rang, du moins il pensait que c'en était une.

**« I wanna dress you up in silk… »**

_(Je veux t'habiller de soie…)_

Il se mit de côté, toujours en la regardant, et attrapa les pans de sa veste à épaulettes en se cambrant légèrement en un mouvement de hanche.

**« … Taffeta »**

_(… et de Taffetas)_

Le blond se remit à arpenter le bord de la scène en cherchant une autre personne dans la foule à prendre à parti, sûr de lui.

**« Tailor these clothes to fit your guilt… »**

_(Tailler ces vêtements pour qu'ils s'ajustent à ta culpabilité…)_

Il distingua encore une fois le Ministre et prit un malin plaisir à s'arrêter face à lui pour faire mine de réfléchir une seconde. Puis, il le pointa franchement du doigt sans qu'il ne puisse y avoir aucun doute sur la personne qu'il visait ainsi, se penchant très légèrement vers lui de côté avec un mouvement de tête et un très large sourire plein d'ironie accentué par un mouvement de sourcils faussement aguicheur.

**« … What's your size ? »**

_(Quelle est ta taille ?)_

Deux ou trois personnes avaient compris la bravade osée et ricanèrent discrètement. Hermione pouffa derrière sa main, très contente que Draco se fût risqué à une telle plaisanterie pouvant facilement mal tourner. Ron était trop impressionné par son idole pour comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants, et Harry avait encore les yeux brillants d'excitation de voir l'ancien Malfoy sur scène se mêler au tout récent Lord Gaga pour réagir. C'était réellement stimulant pour lui d'enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur le paradoxe que représentait son bon vieux rival du collège avec son affriolant amant si sexy, et l'incroyable popstar mondiale. En ce moment, il avait les trois en un ! Et cela l'excitait plus encore qu'il aurait pu le croire.

Pendant ce temps, Draco longeait à nouveau la scène dans l'autre sens en cherchant une nouvelle victime à provoquer. Plus lentement, il développa harmonieusement ses longues jambes galbées dont les cuisses fines étaient magnifiquement moulées dans son pantalon noir à pinces. Un pied devant l'autre…

**« This purse can hold my Black Card and… »**

_(Ce sac peut contenir ma « Black Card » et…)_

Il tira sa carte de crédit de sa poche avec son index et son majeur et la présenta à la foule. Puis, il s'arrêta net, ayant trouvé l'homme idéal en la personne du Directeur du Département Juridique du Ministère qui déglutit en comprenant qu'il allait y passer…

**« … Tiara »**

_(… et ma tiare)_

Draco lança sa carte au visage du vieil homme qui manqua de devenir borgne. Le blond jubilait, il avait envie d'éclater de rire tant il avait aimé faire cette estafilade au sourcil de ce vieillard libidineux qu'il haïssait depuis des années. Après tout, il ne craignait pas grand-chose vu qu'il était déjà accusé de crime contre l'humanité. Donc une accusation de plus ou de moins…

Il se mit face à l'assistance et fit des pas de côté en souriant largement, une main sur la hanche.

**« Versace promises I will, dolce vita ! »**

_(Versace m'a promis une vie de luxe et d'oisiveté !)_

Lors des deux derniers mots italiens, il reculant en tournant sur lui-même, les bras écartés et le visage levés vers le ciel. Il se stoppa pour s'adresser aux spectateurs et se pencha en avant en reculant lentement.

**« What do you wanna wear this spring ? »**

_(Que voulez-vous porter ce printemps ?)_

Il leva un bras vers un côté du public, comme pour les prendre à parti. Les yeux dirigés vers eux, il prit un air passionné et réellement intéressé, comme si la question était capitale. Ce qu'il pensait réellement, en fait : Draco était un fanatique de la mode !

**« What do you think is the new thing ? »**

_(Que pensez-vous être la nouvelle tendance ?)_

Il leva l'autre bras vers la seconde partie de l'assistance, laissant l'autre là où il était. Cette fois-ci vers eux, il donna un petit coup du menton au mot « think », leur demandant de répondre ou de réellement s'interroger.

**« What do you wanna wear this season ? »**

_(Que voulez-vous porter cette saison ?)_

Puis il bloqua ses pas, se tint parfaitement droit, et joua des bras à la manière d'une danseuse en les rassemblant devant lui, les levant et les abaissant gracieusement avant de les écarter et les relever sur les côtés. A la dernière syllabe, il les laissa lentement tomber le long de son corps en même temps que sa tête se pencha en avant et position de repos… Il resta ainsi une seconde avant que le refrain dynamique démarre. Au premier son, les projections des danseurs réapparurent, tous vêtus de costumes parfaitement taillés.

**« Donatella ! »**

**« [I'm smoking 'em on full tank of gas] »**

_(Je les fume sur un plein réservoir d'essence)_

Tous en cadence, ils exécutèrent une danse inspirée de l'indian bhangra. C'est-à-dire en sautillant sur un pied en jouant gracieusement des bras, donnant des à-coups du genou et changeant régulièrement de direction pour se déplacer.

**« Mi-mi-bella ! »**

**« [I'm rich, bitch, I'm the upper class] »**

_(Je suis riche, pétasse, je suis de la classe supérieure)_

Lord Gaga se tourna à gauche au premier « Mi », à droite au second, puis à nouveau à gauche au « be… » et face au public au « …lla ». Et poursuivit sa chorégraphie indienne. Hermione se mit immédiatement en mode analyse, tiquant quelque peu aux paroles prétentieuses qui avaient toujours tendance à cacher un sens bien plus profond que le premier degré chez Lord Gaga.

**« All of the day ! »**

_(Tous les jours !)_

**« [I'm the pearl to your oyster, I'm a babe] »**

_(Je suis la perle de ton huître, je suis un enfant)_

**« I'm gonna smoke Marlboro Lights and drink Champagne »**

_(Je vais fumer des Marlboro Lights et boire du Champagne)_

**« [I'm gonna smoke Marlboro Reds and drink Champagne] »**

_(Je vais fumer des Marlboro Reds et boire du Champagne)_

Pour l'avant dernière réplique montant puis descendant graduellement vers l'aigu puis le plus grave, la chorégraphie fit les danseurs et le chanteurs se pencher sur le côté, une main jouant dans les airs en la regardant. Ils avaient une jambe levée et pliée, puis se tendit en tournant vers l'arrière ce qui les fit tous tourner sur eux-mêmes en douceur. Et juste après le premier « Champagne », ils se remirent brutalement face au public et recommencèrent la danse précédente pendant la dernière phrase chantée par la voix de Gaga plus aigüe et lointaine préenregistrée par Draco lui-même.

**« Donatella ! »**

Draco et ses projections refirent de très rapides mouvements de droite à gauche en rythme.

**« Cuz she walks so bad like it feels so good »**

_(Car elle marche si mal que cela semble si bien)_

Le blond s'approcha du public à nouveau d'une démarche de mannequin lors d'un défilé de mode, les autres danseurs continuant la chorégraphie initiale. D'un dernier pas si énergique qu'il claqua son talon bruyamment sur le sol, il s'immobilisa et leva les bras…

**« Listen to her radiate her magic »**

_(Ecoutez-la irradier sa magie)_

Son visage suivit le mouvement de ses mains se tendant vers le ciel, comme pour recevoir les rayonnements lumineux de la magie qu'il évoquait. Hermione prit mentalement des notes, se demandant de plus en plus sérieusement de quoi il voulait réellement parler. Et qui était donc cette « Donatella » ?

**« Even though she knows, she's misunderstood »**

_(Même si elle sait qu'elle est incomprise)_

Il arborait un air grave et accusateur qui était très perturbant après l'ironie et les sourires précédents. Il arpentait l'estrade en pointant du doigt les spectateurs, comme s'ils étaient les seuls responsables de cette fameuse incompréhension. Seule Hermione commençait à saisir : il était question des Serpentards, sans aucun doute.

**« Voodoo Voodoo… Voo-don-na-na ! »**

Les danseurs recommençaient juste à ce moment-là à reproduire les mêmes gestes que le blond. Celui-ci, pendant ces derniers mots du refrain, approcha brutalement son buste vers le public à plusieurs reprises pour faire peur et sursauter. Ses mouvements étaient pareils qu'un chaman en transe, cherchant à envoûter ou désenvoûter. Pour la jeune brune Gryffondor, c'était une moquerie visant à démontrer la stupidité de la majorité des sorciers anglais qui semblaient envoûtés au point de ne pas faire de différence entre Mangemorts et Serpentard, ou même entre parents et enfants, les mettant tous dans le même panier sans réfléchir plus loin. Elle sourit en coin, sachant qu'elle avait visé juste. De même, cette « Donatella » irradiant de magie au point de rendre fantastique une chose qu'elle fait pourtant mal devait être l'un de ses amis, ou peut-être lui-même ? Et pourtant, malgré cette compétence prodigieuse, le Gouvernement était aveuglé par ses préjugés. Quant à la première partie de la chanson, il s'agissait de cette même provocation quant à sa réussite, sa richesse et sa célébrité malgré le fait qu'il soit considéré comme criminel.

La pause avant le couplet ne dura qu'une seconde à peine, et Draco eut le temps de faire un tour sur lui-même en synchrone avec ses danseurs avant de s'arrêter et marcher tranquillement, le visage à nouveau calme et ironique. Les projections, elles, se statufièrent face à la foule une main sur la hanche et le nez bien haut.

**« Walk down the runway but don't puke… »**

_(Longe le podium mais ne vomis pas…)_

Draco jeta un regard vers le Ministre et mima une régurgitation comme si l'homme le dégoutait… Il se mit immédiatement à ricaner de sa plaisanterie.

**« … it's okay »**

_(… tout va bien)_

Il se remit à marcher en faisant un vague geste de la main désintéressé en chantant ces mots. Il trouva la femme qu'il avait repérée un peu plus tôt, maigre et sèche, vêtue d'une robe rouge trop jeune pour son vieux corps et maquillée à la truelle. Il se pencha vers elle comme on se penche vers un enfant pour lui expliquer la vie.

**« You just had a salad today… »**

_(Tu as juste pris une salade aujourd'hui…)_

La femme regarda son mari au bras duquel elle était pendue, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de reculer par sécurité. Et Hermione comprit : ces phrases étaient le type même de critiques que Lord Gaga pouvait lire à son sujet dans les journaux : « _trop maigre, il est anorexique_ », « _trop prétentieux, il est horripilant_ », « _trop riche pour qu'on le prenne au sérieux_ »… Cette chanson était donc à la fois pour un Serpentard et aussi sa propre moquerie face à ce qu'on pourrait dire de lui, préférant en rire plutôt que s'énerver. Et les allusions à la mode ?

**« … boulangerie »**

Le blond se redressa en riant pour se déplacer encore en fixant les différents invités du premier rang. Il souriait et pouvait distinguer l'air plus inquiet des différentes personnes qui l'avaient préalablement acclamé.

**« Just ask your gay friends their advice… »**

_(Demande à tes amis gays leur avis…)_

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il ne cherchait personne en particulier : il était de notoriété publique qu'il était bisexuel avec une majorité de relations homosexuelles. Ce qu'il leur disait, c'était qu'ils feraient mieux de lui demander son avis à lui. Et il le démontra en tendant sa main vers eux, paume vers le haut, toujours en déambulant de gauche à droite.

**« … before you… »**

_(…avant que tu…)_

Pendant ces deux mots, il pointa du doigt tout en tournant doucement… et s'arrêta lorsqu'il désigna à nouveau la même femme âgée en rouge qui regarda à nouveau en tout sens, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait.

**« Get a spray tan on holiday… »**

_(… ne prennes d'autobronzant en vacances…)_

Il revint sur ses pas pour se planter à nouveau devant elle de trois quart. Et pendant la légère pause au milieu de sa phrase, il écarta le bas des pans de sa veste noire pour mettre les mains dans ses poches et sourire dédaigneusement.

**« … in Taipei »**

_(… à Taipei)_

Toujours les mains dans les poches, il se mit face à l'assistance et se pencha en souriant vers eux, reculant lentement vers le fond de la scène.

**« What do you wanna wear this spring ? »**

_(Que voulez-vous porter ce printemps ?)_

**« What do you think is the new thing ? »**

_(Que pensez-vous être la nouvelle tendance ?)_

Il ôta les mains de son pantalon pour refaire le même geste de présentation théâtrale, les deux bras vers le plafond. Un guéridon monta progressivement sur la scène, venant de dessous. Un pavé blanc y était posé…

**« What do you wanna wear this season ? »**

_(Que voulez-vous porter cette saison ?)_

Draco se plaça juste à côté du meuble entièrement sur l'estrade à présent. Il prit l'objet blanc qui semblait lourd dans ses bras pendant le court silence qui précéda le refrain.

**« Donatella ! »**

**« [I'm smoking 'em on full tank of gas] »**

_(Je les fume sur un plein réservoir d'essence)_

Il courut en sautillant vers le public, le bloc en main, et poursuivit sa course le long du bord. Les danseurs-projection reprirent vie pour réaliser la même chorégraphie indienne qu'avant. Le blond prit la première feuille du paquet qu'il tenait : c'était une rame de papiers. Il la regarda tout en déambulant.

**« Mi-mi-bella ! »**

**« [I'm rich, bitch, I'm the upper class] »**

_(Je suis riche, pétasse, je suis de la classe supérieure)_

Il reprit la danse avec ses danseurs du mieux possible avec les cinq-cents feuilles qu'il gardait serrées contre son torse d'un bras. Il restait pourtant classe et impressionnant malgré son encombrement, ce qui le rendit encore plus incroyable : un vrai pro !

**« All of the day ! »**

_(Tous les jours !)_

**« [I'm the pearl to your oyster, I'm a babe] »**

_(Je suis la perle de ton huître, je suis un enfant)_

**« I'm gonna smoke Marlboro Lights and drink Champagne »**

_(Je vais fumer des Marlboro Lights et boire du Champagne)_

**« [I'm gonna smoke Marlboro Reds and drink Champagne] »**

_(Je vais fumer des Marlboro Reds et boire du Champagne)_

Un large sourire heureux sur les lèvres, il se saisit de plusieurs feuilles en même temps et s'approcha au plus près du bord, le bout des pieds dans le vide. Il jeta un regard vers là où il pensait être ses amis.

**« Donatella ! »**

Il lança aussi fort que possible les papiers qui voletèrent dans les airs avant d'onduler doucement vers la foule.

**« Cuz she walks so bad like it feels so good »**

_(Car elle marche si mal que cela semble si bien)_

Draco prit une nouvelle brassée de feuilles qu'il envoya rejoindre ses jumelles. Le premier spectateur attrapa une des pages blanches et regarda ce qui y était inscrit… Il s'agissait d'un dessin.

**« Listen to her radiate her magic »**

_(Ecoutez-la irradier sa magie)_

Le chanteur sautillait et exultait visiblement de joie, balança encore et encore des morceaux de la rame tout en se déplaçant pour que tous puissent en récupérer une. Les différents papiers étaient magiquement répartis à travers la salle afin que même ceux du fond en reçoivent.

**« Even though she knows, she's misunderstood »**

_(Même si elle sait qu'elle est incomprise)_

Cependant, les Serpentards ne purent en avoir car aucune n'arriva jusqu'à eux. Ils avaient voulu respecter la volonté de leur ami et s'étaient placé à gauche de la scène… Tant qu'ils se tenaient dans le coin contre le mur et l'estrade. Mais Ron put en saisir une. Harry et Hermione se penchèrent vers lui pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une superbe robe dessinée et colorée à l'encre. Hermione pensa immédiatement qu'elle aurait adoré porter une telle merveille digne des plus grands couturiers. Elle était signée… « _Pansy Parkinson_ ».

**« Voodoo Voodoo… Voo-don-na-na ! »**

Il n'avait plus qu'une feuille en main qu'il garda précieusement. Il tendit sa paume vers l'assistance, les doigts écartés, et fit un arc de cercle avec en donnant des à-coups tout en ondulant du torse de façon saccadée. Il imitait à nouveau un chaman en transe.

L'obscurité revint alors qu'un son électro continuait de jouer… Un spot s'alluma juste le temps des paroles de Draco, montrant les mouvements rapides sur la scène. Si rapide que les observateurs devaient chercher le chanteur le temps de lumière d'une seconde à peine.

**« Check it out »**

_(Observe)_

Draco se dirigea vers le côté gauche de la scène, courant presque, sa page blanche toujours en main.

**« Take it in »**

_(Attrape ça)_

Les spectateurs regardèrent vers la gauche pour savoir où était allé Lord Gaga mais ne le trouvèrent pas. Celui-ci était descendu de la scène, seules les personnes de ce côté-là de la Salle purent le voir.

**« Who's that bitch ? »**

_(Qui est cette pute ?)_

Le blond trouva enfin ses amis lors de ce troisième éclairage et se dirigea droit vers eux. Les gens proches le regardèrent faire comme ils purent, intrigués sans chercher à l'arrêter parce qu'il était considéré comme un criminel ou simplement qu'il était une star adulée.

**« He's so thin »**

_(Il est si mince)_

Il saisit le poignet de Pansy et fit signe à Blaise de les suivre. Il ne pouvait pas parler, puisque sa voix pendant une chanson était dans un perpétuel _Sonorus Maxima_. Il tenta de se frayer un chemin en sens inverse dans le noir total…

**« He's so rich »**

_(Il est si riche)_

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que Blaise les suivait bien. Une fois rassuré, il enregistra mentalement le trajet à prendre pour regagner la scène…

**« And so blond »**

_(Et si blond)_

Il toucha l'estrade et tira Pansy en avant pour l'aider à grimper. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. « _Veut-il vraiment que je monte sur scène ?!_ » s'angoissa-t-elle intérieurement. Pendant qu'elle était en train de se hisser, Draco tendit le bras en arrière pour amener Blaise sur scène également.

**« He's so fab »**

_(Il est si fabuleux)_

Il eut le temps de voir Pansy debout sur la plate-forme, en train de se triturer les doigts de gêne et d'inquiétude comme une enfant qui ne se sent pas à sa place et dérange. Et Blaise sauter aisément à l'aide de ses deux bras. Il les rejoignit alors…

**« It's beyond »**

_(C'est au-delà des mots)_

Il venait à peine de se mettre debout pendant ces derniers mots. Pile à temps. Il dirigea ses deux amis vers le centre de l'espace pendant que la lumière revint lentement illuminer la scène. Il sourit, ravi de pouvoir enfin réaliser ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des années.

**« What do you wanna wear this spring ? »**

_(Que veux-tu porter ce printemps ?)_

Il se tourna vers ses amis et recula en les entrainant avec lui. Il s'adressait directement à eux, mais insista plus particulièrement avec la jeune brune un peu perdue qui regardait régulièrement vers le public en rougissant comme une tomate. Draco n'en pouvait plus de sourire.

**« What do you think is the new thing ? »**

_(Que penses-tu être la nouvelle tendance ?)_

Une fois au centre, il caressa la joue d'un Blaise tout aussi perdu que son amie mais pas le moins du monde embarrassé, et il prit une main de la jeune femme dans la sienne libre. De l'autre, il lui tendit la feuille blanche dont elle se saisit, intriguée…

**« What do you wanna wear this season ? »**

_(Que veux-tu porter cette saison ?)_

Pansy hoqueta de stupeur en regardant un de ses dessins de mode. Les autres pages montraient-elles également ses autres croquis ? Comment était-ce possible ? Draco avait osé faire ça ? Montrer sa passion secrète à tous les plus grands sorciers d'Angleterre ?! Blaise jeta un coup d'œil et sourit largement. Draco était un véritable génie !

**« Parkinson ! »**

**« Oohooohoohohohoho… »**

Au lieu de répéter le prénom de la styliste de Versace, sœur du créateur Gianni, il révéla enfin le nom de famille de celle à qui cette chanson était réellement dédiée. La styliste à l'honneur. Et pendant ses vocalises, il lui désigna du bras le fond de la scène… Et petit à petit, des spots éclairèrent une projection de danseurs après l'autre. Au lieu des smokings précédents, ils revêtaient tous et toutes un des vêtements inventés par Pansy sur papier uniquement.

Elle hoqueta une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, elle mit sa main devant la bouche et versa une larme d'émotion. Il s'était passé la même chose lorsqu'elle et ses amis avaient enfilé les habits qu'avait fait fabriquer Draco à partir de ses dessins. Mais là, il s'agissait de toute une collection mixte comportant vingt créations originales…

**« Parkinson ! »**

**« Oohooohoohohohoho… »**

C'était son tout premier défilé devant le gratin de la communauté sorcière ! Et sur la musique que son meilleur ami avait composée pour elle. Ses larmes ne purent se tarir. Le rêve qu'elle chérissait depuis qu'elle était petite fille prenait vie sous ses yeux. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant.

Draco désigna sa meilleure amie au public en prononçant son nom, très fier d'elle. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras, émut également de pouvoir assister à cet événement mémorable avant d'être condamné. Les yeux humides, il desserra son étreinte peu de temps après et essuya les larmes de la brune. Les danseurs habillés par la nouvelle designer de mode Pansy Parkinson s'approchèrent lentement les uns après les autres. Le blond prit la main de la jeune femme pour qu'elle regarde son tout premier spectacle. Il entoura également les épaules de Blaise.

**« All of the day ! »**

**« Oohooohoohohohoho… »**

Le message était clair : Draco Malfoy aimait ses amis à la folie, et chacun d'entre eux était très doué dans son domaine. Ils valaient la peine qu'on leur laisse une chance que le gouvernement ne voulait pas leur donner Il était également évident qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise, et cela touchait beaucoup de monde de voir l'émotion submerger la petite brune. Beaucoup également, pas forcément les mêmes, étaient aussi agréablement surpris de découvrir un vrai talent de stylisme en cette jeune personne, Serpentard ou non. Et les autres s'offusquaient encore et toujours que les autorités permettent une telle représentation orchestrée par des anciens Mangemorts, c'était une véritable honte ! Cependant, les portes de la Grande Salles étaient verrouillées : plus personne ne pouvait sortir depuis le début du spectacle !

Dès « all of the day », une longue passerelle transparente se forma sur toute la longueur de la Grande Salle, passant au-dessus des spectateurs.

**« I'm gonna wear designer and forget your name »**

_(Je vais porter des vêtements de designer et oublier ton nom)_

Draco poussa légèrement Blaise par l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il marcher sur ce pont magique. A lui aussi cela allait être son premier show ! Le noir ouvrit de grands yeux en direction de son ami, comprenant tout à coup pourquoi il l'avait fait grimper sur scène avec Pansy. En même temps, le prénom et le nom « Pansy Parkinson » s'afficha en grand en haut du vitrail.

**« Parkinson ! »**

Une partie instrumentale électronique et rythmée commença… Blaise avait envie de le remercier chaleureusement mais n'en avait pas le temps. Alors il obéit et marcha lentement, le dos bien droit mais d'un air décontracté, le long de la passerelle magique nouvellement créée. Les danseurs devenus mannequins l'espace de quelques instants le suivirent. Draco et Pansy les regardèrent déambuler sur ce podium pour présenter sa collection à elle.

Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ron tapait discrètement des mains d'excitation : il avait religieusement plié le dessin de Pansy pour le mettre dans sa poche. Il avait déjà oublié qu'il avait détesté cette fille un jour pas si lointain que ça. Ce spectacle savamment organisé pour la jeune femme eut le mérite de faire oublier quelques instants à Harry ses souvenirs lubriques et sa fascination pour son ex-amant célèbre. Au contraire, il n'était plus que joie de voir un tel bonheur se dérouler sous les yeux de tous. Draco n'aurait pas pu mieux faire ! Celui-ci faisait d'ailleurs exprès de ne plus danser, pas même bouger, pour que toute l'attention se focalise uniquement sur les créations de sa meilleure amie et sur la prestation de son autre ami.

Blaise montrait un talent inné pour la carrière de mannequin. Car sans même avoir pris un seul cours dans ce domaine, il avait la prestance, le charisme, et la parfaite attitude pour cela. Draco ne pouvait être plus fier. Et dans la foule en contrebas, les trois autres Serpentards pleuraient également de joie. Le nouveau mannequin Blaise Zabini n'alla pas jusqu'au bout avant de refaire le trajet en sens inverse, l'air hautain et sérieux nécessaire à sa profession rêvée, bien qu'il ait une furieuse envie de sourire comme un dément tant son bonheur était intense.

**« Parkinson ! »**

**« Cuz she walks so bad like it feels so good »**

_(Car elle marche si mal que cela semble si bien)_

Le Serpentard était encore en train de revenir quand Draco entonnant le refrain une dernière fois. Ses danseurs réapparurent comme par magie derrière lui, et ils reproduisirent une dernière fois la chorégraphie inspirée de la danse Indian Bhangra.

**« Listen to her radiate her magic »**

_(Ecoutez-la irradier sa magie)_

Pansy s'écarta pour laisser de la place à Lord Gaga. Elle sécha difficilement ses larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tarir, toujours émue et n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Blaise termina son défilé en passant devant Draco qui trouva cela amusant, et rejoignit son amie sur le côté.

**« Even though she knows, she's misunderstood »**

_(Même si elle sait qu'elle est incomprise)_

Draco s'approcha rapidement de Pansy et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il la pointa du doigt en fixant l'assistance.

**« Voodoo Voodoo… Voo-don-na-na ! »**

De son seul bras libre, il refit les mouvements circulaires de la paume de la main. Un cercle à chaque « voodoo ». Et de petits mouvements secs vers le public, pliant les doigts en arrière, et les ouvrant à nouveau en avant, quatre fois : à chacune de ses dernières syllabes.

Il se mit à danser avec Pansy et Blaise en les faisant tourner l'un et l'autre d'une main. Ils riaient, heureux, pendant que Draco devait se retenir pour que sa voix ne retentisse pas. Puis il les enlaça à nouveau d'un bras…

**« Voodoo Voodoo… Voo-don-na-na ! »**

Mêmes gestes que précédemment de sa main libre. Mais cette fois-ci, après, il laissa Pansy et Blaise danser ensemble pendant qu'il exécutait ses derniers pas de danses avec ses danseurs, durant les neuf secondes restantes… Il termina, les bras en l'air et la tête basse. Et l'obscurité revint, suivit d'applaudissements plus timides que lors de la précédente chanson.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

Avant de redescendre dans le passage secret, Draco se précipita à tâtons vers ses amis pour les serrer dans ses bras avant de leur chuchoter qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de descendre rejoindre les trois autres. Entre deux chansons, son _sonorus maxima_ était désactivé.

- « Désolé pour le manque de lumière, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va se débrouiller, répondit Blaise, un sourire dans la voix alors que Pansy n'avait toujours pas récupéré la sienne, puisqu'elle pleurait toujours d'émotion. Va vite te préparer pour le prochain spectacle ! »

Il obéit rapidement et trouva la trappe sous le tapis avec plus de facilité que les deux fois précédentes.

**[===]**

Tous les amis de Draco étaient euphoriques. M. voulait rencontrer la jolie brune qu'il trouvait à son goût, mais le blond lui jeta un regard noir hurlant « touche pas à ma petite sœur ! ». Il cessa immédiatement toute question. H. trépignait sur place car il allait intervenir cette fois-ci. Il lui tardait tant qu'il sautillait sur place et avait les mains sans cesse en mouvement, tout en affichant un sourire béat. Il n'y avait que J. qui stressait. Ca allait bientôt être son tour à lui aussi. Il allait devoir entrer dans la Grande Salle… Il avait peur de tout foutre en l'air. Draco tenta de le rassurer, lui rappelant qu'il portait la broche de protection. De plus, il le connaissait bien et avait une confiance aveugle en ses compétences. Mais rien ne fonctionna. Le chanteur lui prit alors la tête entre les mains, et le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui chuchotant qu'il allait être génial. J. finit enfin par se calmer. Alors le blond se lança le sort pour changer de tenue, et pose la main sur le quatrième levier.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Joseph était prêt. Draco actionna le quatrième levier.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

_**- [« MANICURE »] -**_

Dès qu'il chanta, en même temps que la musique, la lumière se fit instantanément sur la scène dans un flash lumineux. Draco était à quatre pattes, la tête très près d'une femme au premier rang qui sursauta.

**« Put… some… »**

_(Met un peu…)_

Il portait un jodhpur de plastique épais, rigide et transparent, couleur peau vers les hanches et noir sur les jambes jusqu'aux orteils. Dessous, il n'avait qu'un simple caleçon noir. . Il était chaussé de chaussures à hauts talons noires et brillantes faites d'une bande de plastique rigide tournant autour du pied. A la ceinture, des dégoulinades de peintures séchées plastifiées de plusieurs couleurs se mélangeant les unes aux autres. Sur la poitrine, des bandes couleur peau dans une sorte de lycra plastifié très fin et souple. Les mêmes coulures de la ceinture se retrouvaient dans sa perruque de longs cheveux rose saumon, tel un bandeau tombant sur ses épaules et tournant autour de ses bras pour terminer en gants de lycra noirs, avec de faux ongles rouges et longs.

**« …lipstick on »**

_(de rouge-à-lèvres)_

Il pointa son doigt droit sur la pauvre femme qui était apprêtée avec goût et distinction pour le style de soirée à laquelle elle croyait assister.

**« Perfume your neck and slip your high heels on »**

_(Parfume ton cou et enfile tes talons hauts)_

Draco se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour que son doigt frôle son menton. Tétanisée, elle ne pensa même pas à se reculer, hypnotisée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Puis, il roula sur le côté entre les deux phrases pour s'allonger sur le dos et joua avec ses mains en l'air et la pointe de ses cheveux légèrement ondulés.

**« Rinse… and… curl your hair »**

_(Lave et boucle tes cheveux)_

Toujours étendu, il se dandina sensuellement, levant les hanches et jouant des épaules, se caressant le torse et tendant une jambe vers le ciel.

**« Loosen your hips and get a dress to wear »**

_(Roule tes hanches et trouve une robe à mettre)_

D'un mouvement rapide et fluide, il roula à nouveau sur le côté pour se relever… lentement… doucement… Depuis le début, les danseurs en hologramme se tenaient immobiles, derrière.

**« I'm the one who's… »**

_(Je suis celui qui…)_

Il donna un coup de buste à « one », arrondissant à nouveau le dos ensuite. Il se redressa petit à petit…

**« … been coming around looking to loving you »**

_(…vient sans cesse pour chercher à t'aimer)_

Il pointa une direction du doigt à « you », sachant que Harry se trouvait dans cette direction pour l'avoir vu lors du chant précédent. Il ne savait pas vraiment si celui-ci allait comprendre le message, puisqu'il avait composé cette chanson avant même l'invitation proposée par Pansy à cette fête de la décennie, pensant l'inclure dans un nouvel album. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait senti cette « autre chose », ce petit bidule qui vous brûle et vous torture agréablement…

Il était debout, et recula d'un pas…

**« You're… the… medicine… »**

_(Tu es le médicament…)_

Il recula de deux ou trois pas, se pressant le cœur de ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre, le dos légèrement vouté et le visage anxieux. Il ne se forçait même pas pour avoir cet expression, il voulait vraiment que son amant comprenne même si ce n'était pas évident. Il se prit ensuite la tête dans les mains, comme souffrant et torturé, reculant ainsi à la suite des paroles…

**« … I need to heal the way you make me feel… ! »**

_(… dont j'ai besoin pour soigner ce que tu me fais ressentir)_

Il recula encore de quelques pas rapides jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant les danseurs immobiles, au milieu. De nouveaux flashs, les projecteurs commencèrent à tourner, les danseurs se mirent en mouvement en exécutant la même chorégraphie dynamique que Draco.

**« I'm gonna be manicured »**

_(Je vais me faire une manucure)_

**« You wanna be man cured »**

_(Tu veux te faire une cure d'hommes)_

**« Ma-ma-ma-manicured »**

_(Manucure)_

**« She wanna be manicured »**

_(Elle veut se faire une manucure)_

C'était une danse proche de la Step Dance : ils claquaient des mains et des pieds, sur les genoux, les bras ou le sol, en un rythme effréné tout en mouvant leur corps et se déplaçant. A « ma-ma-ma-manicured », ils répétaient le début de pas trois fois avant de finalement l'exécuter en entier.

**« Salon's enough for her »**

_(Elle en a assez des salons)_

**« Not to feel so insecure »**

_(De ne pas se sentir en danger)_

**« Ma-ma-ma-manicure »**

_(Manucure)_

**« She won't be to care of, no »**

_(Elle ne veut pas qu'on prenne soin d'elle, non)_

Dès le dernier mot, ils se penchèrent brusquement en avant. Les danseurs se redressèrent immédiatement, mais Draco fit un flip avant très rapidement et reprit la danse avec les projections.

**« Can you feel it ? »**

**« Can you feel it ? »**

**« Can you feel it ? »**

_(Peux-tu le sentir ?)_

A chacun des répétitions de la même question, Draco faisait un pas en tournant son torse de droite à gauche, les bras écartés et la tête dirigée vers le public.

**« I'm addicted to the love that you garner »**

_(Je suis addict à l'amour que tu me donnes)_

Pendant que les danseurs levaient les bras et tournaient à la dernière phrase, Lord Gaga se cambra le plus possible en arrière et se caressa les bras en se penchant en avant. Puis roula des épaules en se redressant au dernier mot pour reprendre comme précédemment.

**« Can you feel it ? »**

**« Can you feel it ? »**

**« Can you feel it ? »**

_(Peux-tu le sentir ?)_

**« Like a serial killer, man is a goner »**

_(Comme un tueur en série, cet homme est fichu)_

Après les trois grands pas, il était à nouveau sur le bord de la scène. Et à la dernière phrase, il roula des hanches, fléchissant lentement les jambes pour remonter ensuite.

**« Touch… me… in the dark »**

_(Touche-moi dans l'obscurité)_

Il se caresse les cheveux sur la tête en descendant lentement vers la nuque, les yeux fermés et le visage vers le ciel comme s'il appréciait un fantasme particulièrement torride. Les danseurs exécutaient des pas saccadés, se tenant de temps en temps immobiles.

**« Put your hands all over my body parts »**

_(Pose tes mains partout sur mon corps)_

Ses mains partent rejoindre son torse, la tête partant sur le côté pour se remettre lentement face au public, toujours dans un état de transe sexuelle.

**« Throw me on the bed »**

_(Jette-moi sur le lit)_

Ses doigts rejoignent son entre-jambe et il rouvre les yeux pour les fixer sur les spectateurs qu'il distinguait difficilement.

**« Squeeze, tease and please do what I said ! »**

_(Presse-moi, chauffe-moi, et s'il-te-plait fais ce que je t'ai dit !)_

Jouant toujours des caresses sur son pubis et ses hanches, il se pencha en avant en fermant fortement les yeux, avec une expression crispée que l'on pourrait avoir lorsqu'on est frustré. A la fin de la phrase, il est presque plié en deux et se redresse brutalement en faisant voler ses cheveux, de nouveau sérieux et le regard intense.

**« Cause I'm the… chick who's… »**

_(Car je suis la poulette qui…)_

Il fait des pas de côté, en promenant ses yeux sur le public comme s'il cherchait un homme avec qui coucher…

**« be coming around looking to loving you »**

_(… vient sans cesse chercher à t'aimer)_

Cette fois-ci, il repéra Harry qui n'était heureusement pas très loin de l'estrade. Il le dévisagea avec toute l'intensité qu'il pouvait avoir et le pointa à nouveau du doigt à « you ».

**« You're the… »**

_(Tu es le…)_

**« … the medicine… »**

_(… le médicament…)_

Toujours la main vers l'Auror brun, il monta lentement l'autre le long de ses flancs, les paupières mi-closes.

**« … I need to give away the way you make me feel… ! »**

_(… dont j'ai besoin pour montrer ce que tu me fais ressentir… !)_

Il se courba, l'air souffrant et les poings fermés sur sa gorge, et recula plus rapidement que précédemment devant ses danseurs. Avant d'entreprendre la même chorégraphie que précédemment.

**« I'm gonna be manicured »**

_(Je vais me faire une manucure)_

**« You wanna be man cured »**

_(Tu veux te faire une cure d'hommes)_

**« Ma-ma-ma-manicured »**

_(Manucure)_

**« She wanna be manicured »**

_(Elle veut se faire une manucure)_

**« Salon's enough for her »**

_(Elle en a assez des salons)_

**« Not to feel so insecure »**

_(De ne pas se sentir en danger)_

**« Ma-ma-ma-manicure »**

_(Manucure)_

**« She won't be to care of, no »**

_(Elle ne veut pas qu'on prenne soin d'elle, non)_

Nouveau flip avant, nouveaux pas à chaque répétition de la question…

**« Can you feel it ? »**

**« Can you feel it ? »**

**« Can you feel it ? »**

_(Peux-tu le sentir ?)_

**« I'm addicted to the love that you garner »**

_(Je suis addict à l'amour que tu me donnes)_

**« Can you feel it ? »**

**« Can you feel it ? »**

**« Can you feel it ? »**

_(Peux-tu le sentir ?)_

**« Like a serial killer, man is a goner »**

_(Comme un tueur en série, cet homme est fichu)_

Cette fois-ci, après qu'il ait roulé des hanches, la lumière s'éteignit brusquement. L'obscurité était totale.

**« [MAN-CURE] »**

_([Cure d'homme])_

Un flash lumineux à ses mots, Draco était devant ses danseurs hologrammes et leva les bras pour les baisser ensuite en rythme.

**« [MAN-CURE] »**

_([Cure d'homme])_

Nouveau flash, mais la lumière resta cette fois-ci. Les spectateurs mirent une seconde à comprendre qu'il y avait une nouvelle personne sur scène qui n'était pas du tout un hologramme. Un homme torse-nu, vêtu d'un simple jean et pieds-nus, portant une tête de taureau à la place de la sienne. Il était juste derrière Draco…

**« Heal me ! Cause I'm addicted to love ! »**

_(Soigne-moi ! Car je suis addict à l'amour !)_

L'homme-taureau glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Draco et le bascula lentement en arrière, sur le côté, tout en se penchant vers lui pendant que le blond se laissait faire telle une poupée. Il le caressa d'une main pendant que l'autre le soutenait.

**« Save me ! Cause I'm addicted to love ! »**

_(Sauve-moi ! Car je suis addict à l'amour !)_

Le nouveau sur l'estrade redressa brusquement Draco en lui prenant la main, et le fit tourner pour le pencher à nouveau de la même façon de l'autre côté. Le chanteur leva une jambe fléchie.

**« [MAN-CURE] »**

_([Cure d'homme])_

A « MAN », l'homme le releva à nouveau et le lâcha brutalement dans le mouvement. Draco se réceptionna seul, les jambes écartées. L'homme-taureau s'était mis en même temps dans cette position identique, de même que les danseurs. Et ils exécutèrent la chorégraphie ensemble.

**« I'm gonna be manicured »**

_(Je vais me faire une manucure)_

**« You wanna be man cured »**

_(Tu veux te faire une cure d'hommes)_

**« Ma-ma-ma-manicured »**

_(Manucure)_

**« She wanna be manicured »**

_(Elle veut se faire une manucure)_

**« Salon's enough for her »**

_(Elle en a assez des salons)_

**« Not to feel so insecure »**

_(De ne pas se sentir en danger)_

**« Ma-ma-ma-manicure »**

_(Manucure)_

**« She won't be to care of, no »**

_(Elle ne veut pas qu'on prenne soin d'elle, non)_

Au lieu de son flip avant, Draco et l'homme se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se tenir comme un couple de danseurs : une main entrelacée à celle de son partenaire, l'autre de l'homme posée sur la hanche de Draco et le bras de celui-ci autour du cou de son compagnon.

**« Can you feel it ? »**

**« Can you feel it ? »**

**« Can you feel it ? »**

_(Peux-tu le sentir ?)_

Ils dansèrent une sorte de tango rapide avec les danseurs mis en couple également, tournant leur buste de gauche à droite en cadence.

**« I'm addicted to the love that you garner »**

_(Je suis addict à l'amour que tu me donnes)_

Pendant cette phrase, Draco tendit sa jambe en arrière sur le sol pendant que l'homme le faisait se cambrer en le caressant tendrement. Puis, ils se redressèrent pour reprendre les mêmes pas de danse rapides dans l'autre direction.

**« Can you feel it ? »**

**« Can you feel it ? »**

**« Can you feel it ? »**

_(Peux-tu le sentir ?)_

**« Like a serial killer, man is a goner »**

_(Comme un tueur en série, cet homme est fichu)_

Pour cette dernière paroles, l'homme agrippa les jambes de Draco sous les genoux, et le souleva en enfouissant son museau animal dans son cou…

**« [MAN-CURE] »**

Et les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps que le vitrail s'illumina, comme si un éclairage se trouvait derrière. Il fit apparaitre la silhouette d'un homme jouant un solo de guitare. Des fumigènes dispersèrent de la fumée sur le sol, et un podium éleva lentement le guitariste. Personne ne voyait plus se qu'il se passait sur la scène. Draco et Joseph, son danseur préféré depuis ses débuts en tant que Lord gaga et qui était en réalité l'homme-taureau, en profitèrent pour s'éclipser dans le passage secret.

**« [MAN-CURE] »**

Lorsque le solo de guitare prit fin, l'obscurité revint en même temps que le silence. Ron applaudit bruyamment, de même que quelques spectateurs, qui en entrainèrent d'autres.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

- « C'était génial ! s'emporta Ron en agrippant le bras de Hermione qu'il savait se trouver à sa droite.

- Harry, intervint-elle. Je crois que c'était pour toi cette chanson…

- Ah bon ? fit celui-ci pas encore remit du spectacle.

- Tu n'as pas fait attention aux paroles ? Ca parle de son addiction aux hommes, d'un point de vu sexuel encore une fois, mais elle s'adresse à une personne en particulier. Il y a un paradoxe là-dedans d'ailleurs… Une addiction au sexe concerne logiquement plusieurs hommes. Cependant, il a dit « you » en indiquant précisément la même direction à chaque fois : la notre. Donc c'est un « tu » et non un « vous », et c'est toi Harry.

- Cherche pas Hermione, bougonna le brun. Vu comment il dansait avec l'autre taureau, il disait juste « vous »…

- T'es jaloux ? ricana Ron, sadiquement heureux que son meilleur ami éprouve un tel sentiment après l'avoir dénoncé et peut-être malmené la veille au soir.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, se mêla Hermione. Je te dis que c'est pour toi qu'il a dit ça. « Celui qui vient sans cesse pour t'aimer » signifie qu'il t'a tourné autour pour avoir une partie de jambes en l'air, certes, mais avec toi et personne d'autre. En gros, il te dit qu'il s'est attaché.

- Pour du sexe, oui, grogna Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de le chanter pour que je le comprenne.

- Tu ne comprends rien, non, s'emporta la jeune femme. Il parle de soin ou d'être sauvé, et qu'il n'y a que toi pour cela. Tu ne saisis toujours pas ? Depuis le début, Draco se met à nu devant nous tous, il nous parle de sa vie ! D'abord, avec « Aura », il explique ce qu'il va faire. Ensuite, « Applause », ce qui fait ce qu'il est et son amour du public. « Donatella », son amour pour ses amis. Et maintenant « Manicure » pour son besoin des hommes et un début de quelque chose avec toi. C'est un sous-entendu très bien caché qui n'est plutôt qu'un commencement. Ca pourrait très bien parler de ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ces derniers jours. Tout en prenant en compte la manière dont il vivait dans l'intimité ces dix dernières années. La seule chose qui fait toute la différence, c'est qu'il t'a pointé du doigt. Il nous raconte sa vie, ses besoins, ses passions, il se dévoile. Et il marque une différence en te désignant.

- Tu sais qu'il ne voit rien avec tous ces projecteurs pointés vers lui ? tenta Ron qui ne savait pas trop quoi en penser lui non plus.

- Alors comment tu expliques qu'il ait désigné deux fois Harry, très précisément, alors qu'il n'était pas au même endroit sur la scène ?

- Hermione, je t'ai dit de ne pas chercher trop loin, râla Harry, furieux de ne pas pouvoir lui lancer un regard de colère dans le noir. Il dit être nymphomane, c'est tout.

- Ce que tu peux être borné, têtu et arriéré parfois ! tempêta-t-elle, à bout. Alors il est forcément une pute ou sujet à un trouble comportemental ?! Pour toi il ne peut pas juste aimer les relations sexuelles sans pour autant être hypersexuel ? C'est quoi la limite ? Il me semble que tu adores coucher toi aussi, cela fait-il de toi un nymphomane également ? Ou plutôt un satyriasis, qui est son équivalent masculin. J'oubliais, tu te considères peut-être comme un Don Juan ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la stupidité de tes paroles ?

- Ca va, j'ai compris ! Je n'ai juste pas aimé du tout la façon dont il a dansé avec ce mec ! Alors je m'emporte, oui. Il n'empêche que ton discours n'est qu'une interprétation et pas du tout une vérité. Alors arrête. »

Hermione obéit, mais ne pensa pas moins…

**[===]**

H. arriva dans le souterrain à son tour. Il était euphorique d'avoir pu faire son solo de guitare dans des fumigènes et des éclairages qui lui faisait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Il lui tardait déjà de pouvoir recommencer. Joseph, lui, soupirait de soulagement. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé il se sentait d'attaque pour la suite sans passer par le stress. Draco était satisfait. Il contempla quelques instants les sphères pour la prochaine chanson qui étaient plus nombreuses. Cela avait été très compliqué d'organiser la magie pour cette musique. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème… Celle-ci, il l'avait réellement écrite pour Potter, juste après être allé dans la boîte de nuit. Juste après avoir senti ce petit quelque chose qui lui plaisait tant… Son amant ne pouvait savoir à quel point il l'avait inspiré. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait que comprendre, à moins qu'il fasse preuve d'une mauvaise foi obstinée. Alors il compta et vérifia l'ordre de ces globes aux volutes colorées pour la énième fois, se prépara et lança le sort de costume à Joseph également… Puis, actionna le cinquième levier.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

_**- [« VENUS »] -**_

_« [-] » = un homme chante_

_« {-} » = une femme chante_

_« \-/ » = Lord Gaga chante avec l'homme ou la femme._

_« \\-/ » = Lord Gaga chante avec l'homme et la femme, ou deux femmes._

Un gyrophare se mit à tourner furieusement au dessus du vitrail dès les premières notes. Après sept secondes ainsi, deux coups rapides retentirent pendant un aveuglant flash lumineux qui fit s'éclairer la scène entière de tons bleutés et verts venant du sol même. Quelques petits spots de lumières blanches naviguaient, créant d'étroites sphères un peu partout qui se promenaient lentement sur le mur du fond ou les nombreux danseurs.

Ceux-ci étaient tous anonymes dans des casques noirs rutilants à mi-chemin entre ceux portés par les motards et ceux des astronautes. Ils revêtaient des combinaisons moulantes de lycra tout aussi noires et brillantes, mais composées de paillettes blanches étincelantes autour de la jambe gauche, tournant autour du bras droit jusqu'à encercler le buste pour remonter vers la partie faciale gauche du casque. Avec les lumières et les mouvements, les tenues scintillaient.

Leur danse était militaire, et chacun jouait avec une sorte de mitraillette tout droit sortie d'un film de science-fiction. Mais de Lord Gaga, il n'y avait aucune trace. Et pourtant, il chantait avec une seconde voix féminine, sans doute préenregistrée.

**« \Rocket number nine take off to the planet/ »**

_(La fusée numéro 9 décolle pour la planète)_

**« \To the planet/ »**

_(Pour la planète)_

**« \Venus !/ »**

Au nom de la planète, les pas cessèrent pour un mouliné complexe de l'arme à feu. Puis, la marche reprit de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière, les genoux montant au niveau des hanches.

**« \Aphrodite lady seashell bikini/ »**

_(Aphrodite en bikini de coquillages)_

**« {Garden Panty} »**

_(Culotte de fleurs)_

**« \Venus !/ »**

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'ils se tinrent immobiles, tous lancèrent l'étrange mitraillette en l'air pour la rattraper de l'autre main.

**« \Let's blast off to a new dimension/ »**

_(Fusons vers une nouvelle dimension)_

**« \In your bedroom/ »**

_(Dans ta chambre)_

**« {Venus} »**

Au nouvel arrêt, ils se penchèrent pour glisser d'un geste fluide leur arme sur leur dos, et la récupérèrent de l'autre main en se redressant.

**« \Aphrodite lady seashell bikini/ »**

_(Aphrodite en bikini de coquillages)_

**« {Get with me} »**

_(Viens avec moi)_

**« \Venus !/ »**

La halte se fit plus brusque et totale. La lumière déclina d'un coup avant qu'un faible projecteur vienne mettre subtilement en valeur un danseur au deuxième rang à gauche… qui retira son casque en chantant, dévoilant Lord Gaga et sa longue chevelure verte si bouclée qu'il en avait par endroit des anglaises ou des mèches frisées. Un maquillage « nature » éclaircissait son visage, rendant presque invisible ses sourcils et ses cils, ses lèvres si blanches qu'elles semblaient bleuies. Un diadème de diamants imposant ceignait son front. Il s'avança à grandes enjambées vers le public.

**« I can't help the way I'm feeling ! »**

_(Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir cela)_

**« Goddess of love please take me to your leader ! »**

_(Déesse de l'amour, je t'en prie, emmène-moi à ton chef !)_

A cette phrase presque criée, Draco jeta violemment son arme sur le côté en se crispant. Il s'arrêta et se redressa vers les spectateurs, s'adressant à eux.

**« I can't help I keep on dancin' ! »**

_(Je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à danser)_

Puis, il leva le visage vers le ciel les bras écartés en une prière. Les danseurs jetèrent casques et armes sur le côté à leur tour pendant l'appel chanté, s'approchant de quelques pas pour se tenir juste derrière Lord Gaga.

**« Goddess of love ! »**

**« \Goddess of love !/ »**

L'éclairage se fit à nouveau mystique comme précédemment, tamisé de bleus et de verts venant du sol dallé de verres lumineux, les minuscules sphères blanches naviguant comme des étoiles mais se dirigeant cette fois-ci vers le milieu du fond de la scène… Synchrones, Draco et ses danseurs hologrammes exécutèrent une chorégraphie simple sans aucun déplacement dans l'espace, tournant le visage ou le buste, croisant ou tendant les bras et les jambes…

**« Take me to your planet »**

_(Emmène-moi sur ta planète)_

**« [to the planet] »**

**« Take me to your planet »**

**« [to the planet] »**

**« Take me to your leader »**

_(Emmène-moi à ton chef)_

**« [to the planet] »**

**« Your leader, your leader »**

**« [to the planet] »**

Les cercles blancs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus rapides, et s'accumulaient pour créer une forme indéfinissable en centre du vitrail, la construisant petit à petit de bas en haut…

**« Take me to your planet »**

**« [to the planet] »**

**« Take me to your planet »**

**« [to the planet] »**

Les spectateurs commencèrent à reconnaître la forme qui se matérialisait sous leurs yeux : une femme vêtue d'une toge grecque ou romaine, d'une taille gigantesque.

**« Take me to your Venus »**

_(Emmène-moi sur ta Venus)_

**« [to the planet] »**

**« Your Venus, your Venus »**

**« [to the planet] »**

La silhouette blanche construite intégralement s'illumina plus fortement pour se transformer en une majestueuse sculpture de marbre immaculée touchant presque le plafond. Cette femme à moitié nue était une représentation d'Aphrodite, la célèbre Venus d'Arles, le tissu noué sur les hanches et enroulé autour du coude gauche, tenant une sphère de la main droite et les cheveux maintenus par un savant chignon. Cependant, celle-ci souriait d'un air aimable, le visage tourné vers le public avec bienveillance. Et elle chanta en même temps que Draco…

**« \When you touch me I die/ »**

_(Je meurs quand tu me touches)_

**« \Just a little inside/ »**

_(Juste un peu, à l'intérieur)_

**« \I wonder if this could be love, this could be love/ »**

_(Je me demande si cela pourrait être de l'amour)_

Lord Gaga avait la même expression que la statue, les yeux clos et le visage levé, les bras serrés autour de son corps pendant que les danseurs tournoyaient en jouant gracieusement de leurs mains au-dessus de la tête. Puis, le chanteur regarda le public, roulant la tête sur ses épaules et décroisant lentement les bras en se caressant… les détachant doucement de son corps.

**« \Cuz you're out of this world/ »**

_(Car tu viens d'un autre monde)_

**« \Galaxy space and time/ »**

_(D'une galaxie hors du temps et de l'espace)_

Petit à petit, il avait mis les mains devant son visage et les regardait se tendre vers le public comme pour quémander une offrande…

**« \I wonder if this could be love/ »**

_(Je me demande si cela pourrait être de l'amour)_

**« [Venus] »**

Au dernier mot dit par une mystérieuse voix d'homme peu naturelle, Draco écarta gracieusement les bras en se penchant à la manière d'une révérence. Il se redressa ensuite brusquement, faisant voler ses longues boucles vertes, et tendit un bras vers les spectateurs et reposant l'autre le long de son corps en chantant la première phrase du second couplet avec la sculpture. Celle-ci glissa lentement son bras tenant la sphère en direction du public, penchant sa tête avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

**« \Have an oyster, baby, It's Aphrodisy/ »**

_(Prends une huître, chéri, c'est aphrodisiaque)_

**« {Act sleazy} »**

_(Acte sordide)_

Draco et la statue sourirent plus grandement encore, comme dans un rire silencieux, et le chanteur se remit à danser avec ses hologrammes qui n'avaient pas arrêté, se tournant soudainement vers le vitrail puis à nouveau vers la salle en cadence avec le nom de la planète de l'amour. Puis, ils reprirent la marche militaire, cependant plus harmonieuse et fluide avec des gestes moins brusques.

**« \Venus !/ »**

**« \Worship to the land, a girl from the planet/ »**

_(Un culte à cette terre, d'une fille venue de la planète)_

**« {To the planet} »**

**« [To the planet] »**

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et s'adressa au public avec Aphrodite. Mais cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers l'endroit où il savait que Harry se tenait. Il exagéra ses expressions de douleurs, de frustrations et d'incompréhension pour accentuer son message, faisant un pas en avant dans sa direction pour l'appuyer encore plus. Le brun sursauta, se demandant si Hermione n'avait pas eu raison finalement… Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

**« \I can't help the way I'm feeling !/ »**

_(Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir cela)_

**« \Goddess of love please take me to your leader !/ »**

_(Déesse de l'amour, je t'en prie, emmène-moi à ton chef !)_

**« \I can't help I keep on dancin' !/ »**

_(Je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à danser)_

Il recula à nouveau de quelques pas, ses danseurs suivant le mouvement. Les bras écartés et le visage levé en prière à la première phrase… Puis l'inverse, à la seconde, presque criée.

**« \Goddess of love !/ »**

**« \\Goddess of love !/ »**

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre la même chorégraphie que précédemment, minimaliste et sur place, en cadence avec le rythme des paroles.

**« Take me to your planet »**

_(Emmène-moi sur ta planète)_

**« [to the planet] »**

**« Take me to your planet »**

**« [to the planet] »**

**« Take me to your leader »**

_(Emmène-moi à ton chef)_

**« [to the planet] »**

Draco et les danseurs hologrammes firent un tour sur eux même à chaque « leader ».

**« Your leader, your leader »**

**« [to the planet] »**

**« Take me to your planet »**

**« [to the planet] »**

**« Take me to your planet »**

**« [to the planet] »**

**« Take me to your Venus »**

_(Emmène-moi sur ta Venus)_

**« [to the planet] »**

**« Your Venus, your Venus »**

**« [to the planet] »**

Les lumières déclinèrent avant de se faire plus intenses tout en tournoyant pour le refrain. Et Draco s'avança tout en chantant, accentuant encore une fois ses expressions et sa gestuelle désespérée en se dirigeant directement vers l'endroit où il savait être son amant, sans aucune équivoque possible.

**« \When you touch me I die/ »**

_(Je meurs quand tu me touches)_

**« \Just a little inside/ »**

_(Juste un peu, à l'intérieur)_

**« \I wonder if this could be love, this could be love/ »**

_(Je me demande si cela pourrait être de l'amour)_

Il était à présent au plus proche possible de Harry, et il arrivait à le voir. Il le fixait alors sans ciller, le regard intense. Celui-ci déglutit. Il ne faisait plus attention à son environnement, bien que Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec insistance. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus que Draco et cette sorte de déclaration voilée. Car il clamait qu'il ressentait certes quelque chose, mais ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'amour… Cependant, il voulait que cela soit de l'amour ! Il en appelait à la déesse représentante de cette émotion : « emmène-moi sur ta planète ». Et le brun avait un cri coincé dans la gorge… Malgré tout, il n'était pas certain du sens réel de ce hurlement qui ne voulait pas sortir.

**« \Cuz you're out of this world/ »**

_(Car tu viens d'un autre monde)_

**« \Galaxy space and time/ »**

_(D'une galaxie hors du temps et de l'espace)_

**« \I wonder if this could be love/ »**

_(Je me demande si cela pourrait être de l'amour)_

**« \This could be \looo-ooooo-oooooove…/ »**

En tenant la syllabe, il recula à nouveau, bras largement écartés et tête levée vers le ciel, les yeux clos. Quelques pas lents pour se retrouver au centre de la scène, baignait par la lumière d'un spot plus puissant que les autres projecteurs qui continuaient de balayer toute la scène.

**« {Wonder if this could be love} »**

**« {This could be love} »**

**« \\Gooooo-oooo-ooddess of looo-ooo-oooove/ »**

En priant la déesse de l'amour, il joignit ses mains où se matérialisait petit à petit un long sceptre noir au bout duquel se trouvaient des cristaux blancs lumineux…

**« {Wonder if this could be love} »**

**« \Venus !/ »**

Le sceptre était enfin entièrement créé au mot « Venus » prononcé par la statue d'Aphrodite seule. Immédiatement après, sans aucune seconde d'écart, Draco prit le sceptre à deux mains et frappa violemment le sol avec le bas de celui-ci dans un large mouvement. Dès qu'il entra en contact avec les dalles de lumières, de puissantes étincelles surgirent de ce point de rencontre comme une explosion aussi ardente que brève. Car après ce quart de seconde de lumière intense, l'obscurité se fit tout aussi soudainement.

**« \Neptune/ »**

Dès le premier mot, une projection de l'espace en mouvement, composé d'étoiles, de planètes, de satellites et de météores, l'énorme sphère dont le nom venait d'être prononcé en tête, se matérialisa doucement. Les spectateurs ne pouvaient voir que cela et à peine les personnes autour d'eux, comme sur la Grande Salle avait entièrement disparue et qu'ils flottaient au milieu du néant spatial.

**« \Go !/ »**

La gigantesque planète les frôla, manquant de les écraser, et disparue sur le côté. Une autre arriva vers eux mais partie au loin sans s'approcher : Pluton.

**« \Now serve \Pluto/ »**

_(Maintenant sers Pluton)_

**« \Saturn/ »**

Cet astre arriva par le sol, et les étoiles changèrent de direction, comme si eux-mêmes avaient pris un autre chemin…

**« \Jupiter/ »**

Le globe passa tout près d'eux. Ils allèrent de plus en plus vite, certaines étoiles n'étaient plus des points mais des lignes, ils semblaient avancer à la vitesse de la lumière. L'effet était si saisissant que nombreux étaient ceux qui retenaient leur souffle. Quelques-uns prirent appuie sur leur voisin, ayant peur de tomber à la renverse face à cette vitesse étourdissante, même si en réalité ils avaient toujours les pieds sur les dalles de la Grande Salle et ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Harry et Hermione étaient de ceux qui n'arrivaient plus à respirer. Ron, lui, haletait d'extase. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin qui voyait son rêve se réaliser.

**« Mercury »**

L'ordre des planètes du système solaire était dans le désordre le plus total, mais personne n'y prit garde. Ils n'en avaient pas le temps, car ceux qui ne retenaient pas leur souffle respiraient de plus en plus vite, à la limite de la nausée. Le Ministre manqua de défaillir et s'agrippa au chef du Département des Mystères à sa droite. Il voulait hurler aux Aurors de faire quelque chose mais avait le souffle coupé. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à se tenir debout.

**« \\Venus ha-huuu !/ »**

Lors du passage de cette planète, qui brilla plus fortement que les autres, le mouvement ralenti, et les spectateurs crurent leur calvaire enfin terminé… avant de reprendre tout aussi vite. Quelques cris aigus retentirent, rendus inaudibles par le puissant volume sonore.

**« \Uranus !/ »**

**« \\Don't you know my ass is famous ?!/ »**

_(Ne sais-tu pas que mon cul est célèbre ?!)_

Un flash de lumière, dans un coin que personne ne savait plus où il était exactement, attira les étoiles proches comme l'aurait fait un trou noir… Malgré la vitesse de déplacement dans l'espace qui se poursuivait, ce point-ci ne bougeait pas. C'était un repère plus que bienvenu pour le public qui respirait plus librement, soulagé de cet extraordinaire voyage très éprouvant. Ron avait des étoiles dans les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne voulait plus cligner des paupières pour enregistrer chaque événement. Tous étaient d'accord pour penser que tout ceci était incroyable ! Harry respirait laborieusement, ayant agrippé son meilleur ami qui ne faisait nullement attention à lui.

**« Mars »**

La planète rouge s'approcha de ce trou noir, très lentement… changeant bizarrement de forme. Ils étaient tous hypnotisés, et nombreux se penchèrent en avant pour mieux voir, médusés.

**« \Now serve for the gods !/ »**

_(Maintenant sers les Dieux !)_

La planète s'étirait en hauteur, et les étoiles vinrent s'agglutiner autour d'elle en une étrange forme… une forme humaine.

**« \\Earth serve for the stars !/ »**

_(La Terre sert les étoiles !)_

Un nouveau flash lumineux, et le décor de la Grande Salle revint s'imprimer sur leurs yeux. Là où la planète Mars et les étoiles se trouvaient, il y avait à présent une statue tout aussi célèbre que celle de Venus : Arès ou Mars, le Dieu de la Guerre dans la mythologie Gréco-romaine. Il était entièrement nu, le membre viril au repos et pourtant imposant, tenant une lance et un large bouclier round, la tête casquée à la grecque avec un grand panache qui frôlait le plafond de pierres. Juste devant lui, des hologrammes de danseurs masculins à moitié dévêtus, avec à leur tête le même homme-taureau que lors de la chanson précédente, mais portant cette fois-ci un Hoplite sur la tête et un simple pantalon de cuir noir et verni collant à la peau.

De l'autre côté, il y avait toujours Venus, ou Aphrodite, avec les danseuses et Lord Gaga. A la porte, il y avait donc les hommes représentés par le Dieu de la Guerre et Joseph. De l'autre les « femmes » avec la Déesse de l'Amour et Draco. Tous exécutèrent la même chorégraphie, les deux dieux se faisant face en se souriant, comme complices. Ils réalisaient une danse proche du « Vogue Hands », toujours sur place, en symétrie parfaite. Le public ne savait plus où regarder et tournait régulièrement la tête d'un côté ou de l'autre.

**« \When you touch me I die/ »**

_(Je meurs quand tu me touches)_

**« \Just a little inside/ »**

_(Juste un peu, à l'intérieur)_

**« \I wonder if this could be love, this could be love/ »**

_(Je me demande si cela pourrait être de l'amour)_

Ils firent le même mouvement autour de leur tête deux fois de suite à la répétition de la phrase.

**« \Cuz you're out of this world/ »**

_(Car tu viens d'un autre monde)_

**« \Galaxy space and time/ »**

_(D'une galaxie hors du temps et de l'espace)_

**« \I wonder if this could be love/ »**

_(Je me demande si cela pourrait être de l'amour)_

**« \This could be \looo-ooooo-oooooove…/ »**

Pendant cette syllabe tenue, Joseph et Draco s'approchèrent des spectateurs, les bras écartés dans leur prière, et reprirent en rythme avec les danseurs… Alors que les personnes dans la salle se tournaient régulièrement vers le vitrail ou la Grande Porte pour observer les hommes et les femmes en compagnie de Draco, Harry restait fixé sur son amant. Il le trouvait si beau qu'il en oublia tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Et le chanteur n'avait d'yeux que pour le brun également.

**« {Wonder if this could be love} »**

**« {This could be love} »**

**« \\Gooooo-oooo-ooddess of looo-ooo-oooove/ »**

Les danseurs imitèrent leur chef de file, Draco et Joseph, en joignant leurs mains et s'approchant encore plus des spectateurs. Harry fit inconsciemment un pas en avant…

**« {Wonder if this could be love} »**

Ils tombèrent tous à genoux, et les deux statues reprirent leur position et leur air initiaux. Mais Mars ajouta un mot…

**« [Venus] »**

Et l'obscurité revint. Et là, ce fût un tonnerre d'applaudissement ! Tous avaient été saisis ! Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti de telles sensations auparavant, que cela soit pendant un concert ou ailleurs ! Ils applaudissaient autant l'interprétation musicale que le génie de la mise en scène ! Et cette magie juste sublime et complexe digne de figurer parmi les prodiges sorciers !

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

Harry avait compris. Hermione avait raison. Il n'en revenait pas, il voulait courir retrouver son petit blond pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'enfuir avec lui. Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il devait faire ? Ne devait-il pas le laisser terminer de chanter, de se dévoiler à la face de l'Angleterre sorcière ? Et où le retrouver, d'abord ? Il ne savait pas. Et la même phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit, comme un fond sonore : « J'ai couché avec une superstar mondiale ! ». Il en avait le souffle coupé aussi efficacement que lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au milieu des étoiles et des planètes. En le voyant en dehors de la vie quotidienne, il était impossible de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était professionnellement : une entité singulière et magnifique. A peine humain, pas une divinité pour autant, un entre deux étrange et envoûtant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été conquis par ses albums ou même le concert que Ron l'avait obligé à regarder sur sa télévision… Mais en chair et en os, avec ces artifices magiques et ces costumes qui mettaient si bien ses formes en valeur. Il se sentait l'âme du plus fervent admirateur. Il avait déjà eu du mal à reconnaître Draco Malfoy en Lord Gaga. A présent, il avait du mal à assimiler celui qu'il avait côtoyé ces derniers jours avec cet être sublime sur scène. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, même après cinq chansons…

Hermione garda le silence, se demandant malgré tout si elle ne devait pas toucher deux mots à son meilleur ami sur son interprétation personnelle de cette musique. Cependant, elle savait que tout ceci était d'une évidence telle qu'il était inutile d'en rajouter. Elle ne pouvait le voir dans l'obscurité, sinon elle aurait vite compris qu'il n'était vraiment pas nécessaire de parler : le message était passé. Ron, de son côté, était impatient de la suite.

- « Je sais qui est ce mec ! annonça le roux surexcité. Je l'ai reconnu !

- Qui est-ce ? demanda sa femme, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose.

- Joseph Benhayoun ! Le danseur favori de Lord Gaga, avec Patrick Vasilis. Il ne fait pas un concert, un clip, ou une autre représentation sans eux. Mais je croyais qu'il était moldu…

- Il aurait fait venir un membre de son équipe, moldu de surcroit, pour ce spectacle ? Il n'a pas peur que cela lui retombe dessus ? Sur lui ou même sur ce Joseph ? C'est inconscient ! »

A l'autre bout de la Salle, pas loin de la scène non plus, le Ministre s'était assis sur une chaise pour retrouver pied. Il n'arrivait même plus à crier sur ses Aurors pour qu'ils interviennent. De toute façon, il avait compris que personne ne pouvait rien faire. Et il enrageait de plus en plus à chaque seconde passée. Dès que cela serait possible, il jurait de faire payer ce criminel pour son audace !

**[===]**

Sous terre, Draco reprenait son souffle. Joseph était à son tour surexcité de cette prestation ! Il avait adoré le passage avec les étoiles et les planètes. C'était juste magnifique, et impossible avec des moyens uniquement moldus, ou alors les sensations seraient moindre uniquement par des projections. Il venait de vivre un moment de pure magie pour la première fois de sa vie et en aurait pleuré de joie s'il en avait eu le temps. De plus, représenter les partisans d'Arès ou de Mars était juste merveilleux. Son sourire s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il lui tardait la prochaine chanson où il allait prendre la tête de tous les danseurs, tout seul. Draco était heureux pour lui, et les autres riaient de le voir ainsi, eux qui connaissaient la magie depuis leur naissance.

Cette fois-ci, cela allait être plus particulier. Les broches avaient intérêt à fonctionner à la perfection ! Et agir uniquement suivant les intentions des autres personnes et non repousser le tout-venant. Car sinon, cela serait un fiasco monumental ! Il prit une longue inspiration et soupira. Il avait confiance en ses amis chercheurs. De toute façon, il n'avait plus le choix. Pourquoi douterait-il maintenant alors qu'il n'avait eu aucune incertitude auparavant ? Il devait se raisonner : tout allait bien se passer ! Alors il prépara Joseph et lui-même, puis actionna le sixième levier.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

_**- [« G.U.Y. »] -**_

Dès le début de la première longue note vibrante, la lumière se fit lentement sur la statue de la Venus d'Arles, toujours présente. C'était elle qui chanta en faisant un large geste de son bras tendu, à la manière d'une présentatrice de théâtre.

**« {Greetings Himeros} »**

_(Salutations, Himéros)_

**« {God of sexual desires} »**

_(Dieu du désir sexuel)_

**« {Son of Aphrodite} »**

_(Fils d'Aphrodite)_

**« {Lay back} »**

_(Détends-toi)_

**« {And feast as this audio guides you through new and exciting positions} »**

_(Et célèbre cette chanson qui te guidera à travers de nouvelles et excitantes positions)_

La lumière de ce projecteur déclina lentement sans pour autant s'éteindre, et quelques petites lueurs roses clignotèrent en cadence avec la musique le long des murs qui bordaient la scène.

Puis, l'estrade entière s'éclaira pour présenter les danseurs hologrammes et Joseph à leur tête en même temps que les premiers mots de Lord Gaga retentirent…

**« I wanna be the girl… »**

_(Je veux être la fille…)_

Les premiers à savoir où il était furent ceux qui se trouvaient près de Harry Potter. Car le chanteur se trouvait juste derrière lui et le prit par l'épaule au milieu de la phrase, pour le tirer violemment en arrière au mot « girl ». Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir, mais put se rattraper in-extremis pour ne pas tomber.

Draco portait une perruque de cheveux blancs et bouclés à la Marylin Monroe cachant la moitié de son visage, avec quelques mèches rose pastel. Il était maquillé d'une épaisse ligne de khôl corbeau, les lèvres d'un rouge sanglant, et une mouche noire sur le côté au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Torse-nu, il n'avait qu'un simple pantalon moulant doré scintillant sous le spot qui les illuminait tous les deux et suivait leurs mouvements. Pour le reste de l'assistance, une vidéo était projetée juste à côté du vitrail et de la sculpture d'Aphrodite, les montrant en direct.

**« … under you »**

_(… sous toi)_

Draco s'approcha de Harry, toujours sonné par ce qui lui arrivait, claquant ses spartiates dorées à hauts talons aiguilles sur les dalles.

**« [Oh ! Yeah !] »**

Il tourna à gauche et à droite le haut de son corps et son visage en rythme avant de s'approcher encore plus près de son amant. Joseph et ses danseurs claquèrent des mains synchrones en disant ces deux derniers mots, et reprirent leur chorégraphie à deux. Effectivement, Joseph dansait avec une femme portant un masque composé de petits miroirs à la manière d'une boule à facettes. C'était K. qui intervenait spécialement pour cette chanson : Joseph ne pouvant pas toucher les hologrammes et ne pouvant danser avec Draco. Ensemble, ils dansaient une variante de la Samba, énergique et en cadence parfaite avec la musique et la voix de Lord Gaga. Faisant quelques pas de côté pour finalement revenir à leur place initiale, leur corps ondulant sensuellement parfois l'un contre l'autre, parfois un peu plus éloigné…

**« I wanna be your G.U.Y. »**

_(Je veux être ta G.U.Y.)_

Lord Gaga, une fois presque collé à Potter, posa sa main sur son torse et le força à reculer encore plus en continuant de marcher dans sa direction. Les gens s'écartèrent sur leur passage, ne voulant ni les déranger, ni entrer dans le cercle de lumière. Ron avait la mâchoire décrochée et Hermione souriait d'amusement : Draco se la jouait « femme fatale », bien qu'il soit un homme. Et cela lui allait comme un gant !

**« Yeah, I wanna be the grave… »**

_(Je veux être la tombe…)_

Draco agrippa le col du costume de Harry et l'attira à lui en reculant cette fois-ci. Il se laissa faire, totalement soumis aux désirs de l'androgyne qu'il avait encore du mal à reconnaître comme celui avec qui il avait couché plusieurs fois.

**« … and unearth you »**

_(… et te déterrer)_

**« [Oh ! Yeah !] »**

Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la scène, au centre. Un large cercle s'était fait autour d'eux, le Ministre se trouvant toujours sur sa chaise au premier rang. Draco glissa un doigt dans le nœud de cravate de Harry…

**« Our sexes tell us no lies »**

_(Nos sexes ne peuvent pas mentir)_

Et la défit du geste brusque et faisant claquer le tissu de soie sur le sol. Puis, il la mit autour de son cou sans l'attacher.

**« I gonna wear the tie, want the power to leave you »**

_(Je porterais la cravate, je veux la force de te quitter)_

Il caressa la soie noire, le regard intense braqué sur le brun, et s'approcha d'un pas vers lui pour le pousser violemment. Il se désigna ensuite, une main posée sur la poitrine en s'approchant à nouveau à la suite des paroles.

**« I'm aiming for full control of this love »**

_(Je vise le plein contrôle de cet amour)_

**« [Of this love] »**

Très près l'un de l'autre, Harry s'enivrait de son parfum, le cerveau déconnecté. Il avait totalement oublié tous les regards posés sur lui. Le blond, lui, se frotta contre son corps, le forçant à enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille.

**« Touch me, touch me, don't be sweet »**

_(Touche-moi, touche-moi, ne sois pas doux)_

**« Love me, love me, please retweet »**

_(Aime-moi, aime-moi, s'il-te-plait retweet)_

Il ondulait, l'excitant de plus en plus, chantant à son oreille peu attentive à tout ce qui n'était pas cette peau et cette chaleur qui l'incendiaient.

**« Let me be the girl under you that makes you cry »**

_(Laisse-moi être la fille sous toi qui te fais pleurer)_

Draco prit une de ses mains et enroula un bras autour de son cou, se mettant ainsi en position pour danser en couple… Et il guida son compagnon aussi réactif qu'un pantin pour exécuter du mieux possible la même chorégraphie que les danseurs sur scène.

**« I wanna be that guy »**

_(Je veux être ce gars)_

**« {G. U. Y} »**

**« I wanna be that guy »**

**« {G. U. Y} »**

**« I wanna be that guy »**

**« {G. U. Y} »**

**« The Girl Under You, GUY ! »**

_(La fille sous toi)_

Au dernier « Guy », Draco lâcha Harry pour s'éloigner en tournant gracieusement sur lui-même. Il s'arrêta pour faire un flip arrière, glisser ensuite en grand écart, et rassembler ses membres pour tourner au sol en position fœtale. Lors du changement de rythme, il se releva en roulant en arrière. Fit à nouveau quelques tours avant de s'arrêter les jambes écartées pour mouvoir énergiquement ses bras en cadence. Il se plia ensuite en avant, se redressa, et s'approcha de Harry en de grandes enjambées. Celui le regardait, immobile. Draco passa à côté de lui au début du second couplet.

**« I gonna say the word… »**

_(Je vais dire le mot…)_

Il lui tourna autour…

**« … and own you »**

_(… et te posséder)_

Il posa sa main sur son épaule en continuant de marcher, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il se retrouva face à lui.

**« [Oh ! Yeah ! »]**

**« You'll be my G. I. R. L. »**

_(Tu seras ma F.I.L.L.E)_

Dans un tout premier sourire taquin, il lui tapota la joue d'un doigt à chaque lettre épelée. Puis il lui prit le bras pour tourner à nouveau dans l'autre sens, l'entrainant avec lui.

**« Guy I'm romancing loves… »**

_(Mec, j'ai des romances amoureuses…)_

Il lui caressa le visage en continuant de tourner…

**« …to hold you »**

_(… pour te tenir)_

Le blond l'arrêta et se tourna bien face à lui en s'essuyant le rouge-à-lèvre d'un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il l'imprima ensuite sur la joue gauche de Harry, le glissant lentement pour lui laisser une traînée rouge vermeil.

**« [Oh ! Yeah ! »]**

**« Know you'll wear my make-up well »**

_(Saches que tu porteras très bien mon maquillage)_

Il lui fit un baiser rapide sur la bouche, laissant ainsi la trace bien visible du rouge. Puis, il recula de quelques pas en roulant des hanches.

**« I gonna wear the tie, want the power to leave you »**

_(Je porterais la cravate, je veux la force de te quitter)_

Il claqua deux fois des mains avec Joseph et les danseurs avant de se caresser le torse en descendant lentement les mains…

**« I'm aiming for full control of this love »**

_(Je vise le plein contrôle de cet amour)_

**« [Of this love] »**

Draco s'approcha du brun, lascivement, se déhanchant et terminant de se caresser le ventre. Il était très satisfait de voir que son amant s'en lécha inconsciemment les lèvres.

**« Touch me, touch me, don't be sweet »**

_(Touche-moi, touche-moi, ne sois pas doux)_

Au premier « Touch me », il était près de Harry qui enroula de lui-même les bras autour du corps de Draco. Celui-ci souriait d'amusement : il pensait devoir lui remettre les mains sur sa taille, mais il semblerait que son amant sache finalement prendre des initiatives plus que bienvenues.

**« Love me, love me, please retweet »**

_(Aime-moi, aime-moi, s'il-te-plait retweet)_

Le blond se remit à onduler. Le brun agissait par automatisme, glissant une main vers les belles fesses bien rondes de son compagnon pendant que l'autre remontait doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelques spectateurs écarquillaient les yeux, se demandant s'ils étaient complices tout en doutant fortement devant l'air toujours éberlué de l'Auror. Le Ministre était outré. Il comptait avoir une petite discussion avec lui…

**« Let me be the girl under you that makes you cry »**

_(Laisse-moi être la fille sous toi qui te fais pleurer)_

Draco avait envie de rire de bonheur et de satisfaction quand Harry, d'un air sérieux, le pencha sur le côté, le retenant d'un bras et glissant ses doigts le long de son flanc jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'il leva voluptueusement. C'était juste parfait ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait agit ainsi, jouant le jeu exactement comme il fallait et sans connaître la chorégraphie ni même savoir vraiment danser. Heureusement, il ne comptait pas le lâcher et allait l'aider en le guidant.

**« I wanna be that guy »**

_(Je veux être ce gars)_

**« {G. U. Y} »**

Au début de la phrase, il lui attrapa la main qui le maintenait et se remit debout lui-même en tournant pour terminer le bras tendu. A sa plus grande joie, Harry eut le bon réflexe consistant à le tirer pour qu'il revienne contre lui. Draco ne se fit pas prier et en profita pour se mettre dans la position classique des danses de couples. Et il guida à nouveau le brun dans cette Samba improvisée. Cependant, il limita les pas aux plus simples. C'était déjà suffisamment compliqué d'entraîner Potter à sa suite sans pour autant en rajouter. Ce dernier avait la mauvaise manie de regarder régulièrement ses pieds, de peur de s'emmêler.

**« I wanna be that guy »**

**« {G. U. Y} »**

**« I wanna be that guy »**

**« {G. U. Y} »**

**« The Girl Under You, GUY ! »**

_(La fille sous toi)_

Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques temps, mais le blond savait devoir bientôt intervenir pour le moment de vérité… Et juste avant de reprendre le chant, criant presque, il repoussa fermement le brun qui tituba légèrement en arrière.

**« I don't need to be on top ! »**

_(Je n'ai pas besoin d'être au-dessus)_

**« To know I'm worth it ! »**

_(Pour savoir que je le vaux bien)_

**« Cause I'm strong enough to know the truth ! »**

_(Car je suis assez fort pour savoir la vérité)_

Draco ne dansait plus, il hurlait sur Harry qui était à nouveau totalement perdu. La star avait écrit ses paroles la veille au soir, juste après leur violente dispute. Avec ces trois dernières chansons, il y avait donc sa vie avant ses retrouvailles avec le brun, puis la relation qu'ils avaient eu ou qu'ils auraient pu avoir, et enfin maintenant… Le moment présent, ce qui lui pesait…

**« I just want it to be hot ! »**

_(Je le veux juste pour être torride)_

**« Because I'm best when I'm in love ! »**

_(Parce-que je suis le meilleur quand j'aime)_

**« And I'm in love with you ! »**

_(Et je suis amoureux de toi)_

Il était essoufflé. Non pas d'avoir trop crié mais parce qu'il avait vidé son sac. Ca y était, il l'avait dit ! Et ces quelques mots qu'il avait écrit, pensé et chanté plusieurs fois pout s'entraîner, avaient néanmoins été difficiles à sortir. Et ils avaient fait ressortir ce sentiment qu'il avait caché tout au fond de lui… C'était éprouvant ! Maintenant, il attendait la réaction de son ancien amant… Immobile…

**« G. U. Y. »**

**« [Touch me, touch me] »**

Il murmura presque ces deux mots en un appel désespéré. Pourquoi il ne bougeait pas cet idiot ?! Pourquoi il ne faisait rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Le blond ne pouvait pas être plus clair dans ses paroles, pourtant !

**« {Mount your goddess} »**

_(Monte ta déesse)_

**« G. U. Y. »**

C'était comme si la déesse venait à son aide, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un effet spécial magique préétabli. Un effet de son imagination qui sembla toutefois ranimer le brun.

**« [Touch me, touch me] »**

Enfin, Harry s'approcha de lui, tout doucement… Si lentement que Draco voulait lui donner des baffes pour le réveiller. Cependant il ne bougea pas, se demandant si cet homme qu'il s'était surpris à aimer, d'une façon encore à définir, allait tourner les talons pour s'enfuir au dernier moment… Ou peut-être le frapper ? « _Par pitié, faites qu'il me prenne dans ses bras !_ ».

**« {A summer moon comes into full phase} »**

_(Une lune d'été entre dans sa phase pleine_

**« G.U.Y »**

Il fût exhaussé. C'était avec soulagement qu'il se laissa aller contre le torse chaud, respirant son odeur d'homme à plein poumons. De son côté, Harry était éberlué et ne savait pas trop avec quel sérieux il devait prendre ces paroles. Ce n'était qu'une chanson, non ? Mais alors pourquoi avait-il ressenti l'envie d'enlacer cette superbe créature qui venait de lui déclarer ardemment sa flamme ?... Est-ce qu'il se posait vraiment la question ?

**« [Get on top of me] »**

_(Met-toi sur moi)_

Prit d'une impulsion, il leva le visage de Draco vers le sien et l'embrassa. Il avait totalement oublié le monde qui l'entourait, comme lorsqu'ils avaient dansé dans la boîte de nuit. Le Ministre était pivoine, il surchauffait, bouillonnant de colère.

**« {And Mars' warring spirit rams into the atmosphere} »**

_(Et l'esprit guerrier de Mars percute l'atmosphère)_

Draco se détacha de Harry pour chanter en même temps que la sculpture de Venus…

**« \Touch me, touch me, don't be shy/ »**

_(Touche-moi, touche-moi, ne sois pas timide)_

**« \I'm in charge like a G.U.Y./ »**

_(J'en prends la responsabilité, comme une G.U.Y)_

Draco s'éloigna un pas après l'autre, tenant le plus longtemps possible la main de Potter jusqu'à devoir finalement la lâcher…

**« \I lay down face up this time/ »**

_(Je m'allonge le visage vers le ciel cette fois-ci)_

**« \Under you, like a G.U.Y./ »**

_(Sous toi, comme une G.U.Y)_

Pendant le court temps de pause le séparant de la reprise du refrain, le chanteur grimpa sur la scène avec l'aide de Joseph et K., toujours masquée. Le spot qui l'avait éclairé, lui et Harry, depuis le début de la chanson, le suivit pour laisser la foule des spectateurs dans la pénombre. L'Auror se mêlant de nouveau aux anonymes. Draco eut à peine le temps de se placer entre Joseph et K. avant de recommencer à chanter.

**« I wanna be that guy »**

_(Je veux être ce gars)_

**« {G. U. Y} »**

Il eut un peu de mal à reprendre le court du spectacle avec ce qui venait de se passer. Mais professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles, il exécuta une chorégraphie parfaite consistant à rester sur place les jambes écartées, mais de mouvoir son buste et ses bras en rythme, créant des formes animées esthétiques.

**« I wanna be that guy »**

**« {G. U. Y} »**

**« I wanna be that guy »**

**« {G. U. Y} »**

**« The Girl Under You, GUY ! »**

_(La fille sous toi)_

Draco fit deux pas énergiques vers la scène, se détachant quelque peu de ses danseurs pour entrer dans une lumière plus forte que les autres, et reprit la même danse.

**« I wanna be that guy »**

_(Je veux être ce gars)_

**« {G. U. Y} »**

**« I'll wreck you right, guy »**

_(Je te briserais bien, mec)_

**« {G. U. Y} »**

**« I'll lie down face up, guy »**

_(Je m'allongerais le visage vers le ciel, mec)_

**« {G. U. Y} »**

**« The Girl Under You, GUY ! »**

_(La fille sous toi)_

Il ne chercha pas à poursuivre quoi que ce soit, et tourna dos au public pour s'éloigner à grandes enjambées dignes d'un mannequin. Les danseurs continuaient leurs mouvements dynamiques. Mais quand Draco passa entre Joseph et K., ils s'arrêtèrent pour le suivre de la même façon. La même chose se produisit avec les hologrammes…

Jusqu'à ce que la voix mécanique se mette à hurler, modifiant légèrement la musique. A ce moment-là, des flammes jaillirent sur le devant de la scène. Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent, jusqu'à ce que les personnes du premier rang, très proches du feu, se rendent compte que celui-ci ne brûlait pas, ni même ne chauffait. Il s'agissait effectivement de magie, car le brasier se sépara vite en longues et nombreuses flammèches qui prirent la forme de femmes dansantes.

Et quand le silence revint, les flammes s'éteignirent aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient arrivées. Et l'obscurité revint sous les applaudissements…

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

De nombreux spectateurs n'avaient plus peur du tout de Lord Gaga, pourtant le criminel Draco Malfoy. Au contraire, ils appréciaient beaucoup le spectacle : des effets spéciaux impressionnants, une mise en scène spectaculaire, des danses compliquées réalisées avec adresse, et des chansons entraînantes, qui ne plaisaient certes pas à tout le monde, mais demeuraient néanmoins irrésistibles. Quelques couples s'étaient mis à danser, et d'autres plus solitaires se glissaient au plus près de l'estrade pour se dandiner, sautiller ou se déhancher.

Ron et Hermione avaient profité du moment enflammé pour rejoindre difficilement Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, se tenant exactement comme l'avait laissé Draco. Mais ils ne lui dirent rien. C'était inutile. La jeune femme brûlait pourtant de poser le milliard de questions qui assaillaient son esprit. Que pensait Harry ? Que ressentait-il ? Etait-il amoureux ? Pensait-il que Draco était sérieux ou qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une chanson, ou d'une mise en scène pour « plaider sa cause » ? Croyait-il que le blond se servait de lui pour se faire bien voir du peuple sorcier anglais du style « regardez, je suis en couple avec votre Héro ! » ? Ou bien peut-être ne savait-il pas quoi penser ? Est-ce que cela lui avait plu ? Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé alors que ce n'était visiblement pas prévu ? Pourquoi même avait-il répondu à la danse que Draco l'obligeait à faire ? Avait-il réfléchi ou était-ce instinctif ? Avait-il le cœur battant ? Que comptait-il faire à présent ? Reconquérir Draco ? Le laisser tomber malgré tout ? L'obliger à se faire juger par la loi anglaise sorcière en premier lieu ? Ou l'aider à s'enfuir après le concert ? Et comment ?

Sa tête allait exploser ! Elle en avait encore bien d'autres qui se frayaient un chemin dans sa tête, pressant son cerveau. Elle devait se faire violence pour garder le silence tant que Harry n'avait pas démarré une possible conversation. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Ron se posait à peu près les mêmes questions. Mais leur meilleur ami ne dit pas un mot. Il ne le voulait pas, préférant profiter de ce moment de flottement…

**[===]**

K. était heureuse d'avoir fait sa première intervention. Il lui tardait de révéler son identité, de même que les autres. Eux qui n'étaient pas très chauds au début du concert regrettaient à présent de ne pas pouvoir intervenir plus tôt. Draco eut beaucoup de mal pour se remettre de ses émotions. S'il s'écoutait, il courait rejoindre Harry et laisserait la suite en plan. Cependant, il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout. C'était plus important qu'une amourette peut-être impossible.

Lorc' posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, l'encourageant à continuer. Le blond soupira : trop tard pour reculer, de toute façon. Il devait finir ce qu'il avait entreprit, ou cela n'aurait aucun sens. Penser à se jeter dans les bras d'un homme comme une adolescente bourrée d'hormones n'était pas du tout son style. Il préférait se lancer un _Avada Kedavra _! Et en prenant un minimum de recul, rien qu'y songer lui donnait la nausée. Il était plus fort que ça, bordel ! Il savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir avec Potter, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir avant de mourir. C'était égoïste, oui. Et alors ? Il en avait bien le droit, non ?

Après cette presque minute de repos, il se leva résolument. Il donna un coup de baguette à Joseph pour le préparer, se lança un sort sur lui aussi, et actionna le septième levier.

**[===]**

De son côté, le Ministre ordonna aux Aurors de lui amener Harry Potter. Il voulait lui faire passer un interrogatoire au sujet de sa relation avec le criminel Draco Malfoy qui les narguait d'une manière si ostentatoire ! Il songeait déjà à comment il allait pour l'inculper pour complicité, et surtout au discours qu'il allait servir à la population qui aimait tant son Survivant, pour les retourner contre lui sans recevoir de possibles retours de bâtons. Mais dans le noir, les Aurors n'eurent pas le temps de trouver cet homme qu'ils admiraient avant que la prochaine chanson ne commence. Heureusement, car ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'en prendre à lui. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour « oublier » l'ordre du Ministre… Au moins jusqu'à ce que le concert se termine.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

_**- [« GYPSY »] -**_

Une note de piano et une douce lumière tamisée d'un rose rouge envahit la scène… Lord Gaga se trouvait devant un piano à queue d'ébène sur lequel il jouait… à dix mètres au-dessus du sol. Les pieds de l'instrument étaient telles les racines d'un arbre centenaire, élancées et courbées de manière à former une grande spirale, comme s'entortillant autour d'une colonne invisible.

Plus de statue géante de la déesse de l'amour. Joseph se tenait immobile sur le sol avec six danseurs. Ils portaient tous un perfecto de cuir noir brillant

**« Sometimes a story has no end »**

_(Parfois, une histoire n'a pas de fin)_

**« Sometimes I think that we could just be friends »**

_(Parfois, je pense que nous ne pourrions qu'être amis)_

**« ''Cuz' I'm a wandering man'', he said to me »**

_(« Car je suis un homme errant », me disait-il)_

Assis sur un tabouret sculpté à même l'instrument, il était enveloppé d'une gigantesque étoffe de soie transparente rouge, des pierres et des perles toutes blanches et noires brodées par endroits. Elle descendait élégamment jusqu'au sol où elle reposait en une large traîne. Les spectateurs pouvaient cependant distinguer son visage maquillé d'épais traits d'eyeliner noir ceinturant ses yeux clairs, une ligne supplémentaire le soulignant plus encore en-dessous de la paupière inférieure, terminée par une petite sphère. Ses lèvres grenat avaient également une ligne verticale blanche au milieu de la lèvre inférieure. Son front était ceint d'un diadème fait de fines chaînes d'argent, un rubis en son centre, et de minces cristaux noirs pendillaient au-dessus de ses yeux.

**« ''And what about our future plans ? »**

_(« Et à propos de nos projets d'avenir ?)_

**« Does this thing we have even makes sense… »**

_(Ces choses ont-elles même un sens…)_

Harry avait peur que son amant parle encore une fois de lui… Il ne lui avait jamais dit une chose pareille ! Ce n'était pas son genre… Et puis, il n'était pas un « homme errant »… ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'un autre homme. Une pointe de jalousie faisait son apparition, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

**« …when I got the whole world in front of me ?'' »**

_(…quand j'ai le monde entier devant moi ? »)_

**« So I said… »**

_(Alors j'ai dit…)_

Un mécanisme se mit en marche, et le piano descendit lentement en tournant. C'était ses longs pieds qui se raccourcissaient petit à petit. Leur forme de spirale entraînait le piano et Draco en pivotant doucement…

**« I don't wanna be alone forever, but I can be tonight »**

_(Je ne veux pas être seul pour toujours, mais je peux l'être ce soir)_

**« I don't wanna be alone forever, but I love gypsy life ! »**

_(Je ne veux pas être seul pour toujours, mais j'aime la vie de bohème !)_

Draco se leva d'un coup de son tabouret, bien que l'instrument poursuivait sa descente. Il continuait de jouer, penché sur le clavier et toujours enveloppé de son tissu vermeil.

**« I don't wanna be alone forever ! Maybe we can see the world together ! »**

_(Je ne veux pas être seul pour toujours ! Peut-être pouvons-nous voir le monde ensemble !)_

**« I don't wanna be alone forever, but I can be… »**

_(Je ne veux pas être seul pour toujours, mais je peux l'être…)_

Draco quitta le piano brusquement en sautant sur le sol alors que celui-ci n'avait pas encore terminé sa descente. Dans le même mouvement, il laissa tomber l'étoffe transparente. Il était torse-nu, une large ceinture de cuir noir parsemée de grosses pierres blanches et rouges enveloppait ses hanches. Des chaînes d'argent pendaient à son côté gauche sur sa cuisse. Sur les jambes, un simple collant noir, et des bottines à haut talon courbé le long de la semelle, noires et entièrement recouvertes de piques argentées. Autour de son cou, plusieurs colliers de différentes longueurs assortis à son diadème. Il portait une perruque avec une épaisse frange noire, composée de différents niveaux : des cheveux courts et blancs sur le dessus, un peu plus longs en dessous et noirs, puis plus long en dessus et blancs, etc. Un aspect graphique donnant l'impression de voir des rayures horizontales noires et blanches. Au milieu des cheveux étaient disséminées quelques breloques de chaînes d'argent et de pierres noires et rouges.

**« Toniiii-iiii-iiiii-iiight ! »**

_(Ce soir !)_

En même temps que le chanteur, Joseph et les danseurs s'étaient mis à sauter sur place, le poing levé le plus haut possible. Joseph s'approcha cependant de Draco, un perfecto à la main, pour l'en revêtir. Celui-ci avait de larges épaulettes sur lesquelles étaient plantés des piques argentées.

**« Toniiii-iiii-iiiii-iiight ! »**

Alors que le piano arrêtait enfin sa descente au fond de la scène, Lord Gaga sauta jusqu'au bord de la scène pour s'approcher le plus possible de son public. Joseph le suivit avec les hologrammes, mais resta cependant derrière lui, à sa gauche.

Lorsque la musique se calma, ils exécutèrent deux pas de danse et s'arrêtèrent. Les danseurs continuèrent à se mouvoir en rythme, menés par Joseph. Draco, lui, chanta comme s'il parlait à aux spectateurs, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**« So I just packed my baggage and… »**

_(Alors j'ai fait mon bagage et…)_

**« …said goodbye to family and friends »**

_(… j'ai dit au-revoir à ma famille et mes amis)_

Il se pencha brusquement aux prochaines paroles en se tapant le torse pour insister sur le « on my own », toujours souriant de bonheur.

**« And took a road to nowhere on my own »**

_(Et j'ai pris une route pour nulle part par mes propres moyens)_

Harry comprit en même temps que Hermione : il parlait de son départ pour la France, sa fuite de Londres. L'homme qui lui parlait au début n'était autre que lui-même. Ses réflexions, ce qui l'avait motivé. Une sorte de dialogue intérieur pour peser le pour et le contre. Harry sourit, il trouvait que cela lui ressemblait beaucoup.

**« Like Dorothy on the yellow bricks »**

_(Comme Dorothée sur le chemin de briques jaunes)_

**« Hope my ruby shoes get me there quick »**

_(Espérant que mes chaussures rouges m'emmènent vite là-bas)_

D'un geste ample, il désigna l'endroit où se trouvaient ses amis en criant les prochaines paroles, les faisant sursauter. Cette fois-ci, il ne souriait plus. Il y avait de la douleur et du regret dans sa voix.

**« Cuz' I left everyone I love at home ! »**

_(Car j'ai laissé tous ceux que j'aime à la maison !)_

Les Serpentards étaient émus. Ils avaient compris, eux aussi. Draco s'approcha, les regardant droit dans les yeux. L'éclairage s'était fait moins puissant sur le devant de la scène pour qu'il puisse les distinguer plus nettement.

**« And I don't wanna be alone forever, but I can be tonight »**

_(Et je ne veux pas être seul pour toujours, mais je peux l'être ce soir)_

**« I don't wanna be alone forever, but I love gypsy life ! »**

_(Je ne veux pas être seul pour toujours, mais j'aime la vie de bohème !)_

Arrivé au plus proche d'eux, il s'arrêta et leur fit signe de monter sur scène d'un large moulinet du bras. Ils ne comprirent pas de suite. Heureusement, M. s'était glissé dans la foule, encagoulé du mieux possible pour se frayer un chemin vers les Serpentards, incognito.

**« I don't wanna be alone forever ! Maybe we can see the world together ! »**

_(Je ne veux pas être seul pour toujours ! Peut-être pouvons-nous voir le monde ensemble !)_

Draco recula à nouveau et se retourna vers le reste du public en retrouvant son sourire joyeux. M. atteignit rapidement les amis du chanteur et leur chuchota de grimper sur l'estrade. Interloqués, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que l'homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas agrippa le bras de Pansy pour l'entraîner avec lui.

**« I don't wanna be alone forever, but I can be… »**

_(Je ne veux pas être seul pour toujours, mais je peux l'être…)_

Pansy, Millicent, Théo, Blaise et Grégory étaient encore en train d'escalader quand Draco se remit à sautiller sur place avec ses danseurs. La jeune brune se demandait ce qui allait encore leur arriver : elle était pourtant pleinement satisfaite de son défilé improvisé ! Que leur avait donc concocté Draco ?

**« Toniiii-iiii-iiiii-iiight ! »**

_(Ce soir !)_

Du coin de l'œil, Lord Gaga les vit enfin débout sur la scène. Il sourit plus largement et leur fit signe de s'approche alors qu'il arrêtait de sauter pour tourner sur lui-même, les bras tendus sur les côtés et le visage levé vers le ciel.

**« Toniiii-iiii-iiiii-iiight ! »**

Pendant les deux secondes de pause entre les deux paroles, il prit le bras de Millicent d'un côté et celui de Blaise de l'autre. Puis, il se mit à faire de simples mouvements de jambes, tapant sur le sol, en cadence avec la musique.

**« Cuz' I'm I'm I'm, I'm I'm I'm, a gypsy, gypsy, gypsy I'm »**

Les deux serpents comprirent qu'ils devaient reproduire la même chorégraphie et tentèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

**« I'm I'm I'm, I'm I'm I'm, a gypsy, gypsy, gypsy I'm »**

La deuxième répétition était mieux que la précédente, et Pansy, Theo et Grégory s'essayèrent au même exercice. C'était bien plus facile qu'ils ne le pensaient, surtout quand les lumières empêchaient de voir la foule de spectateurs face à soi. C'était comme s'ils n'y avaient qu'eux et Draco. Et Joseph, qui s'était mis entre Pansy et Grégory pour les prendre également par le bras.

**« I'm I'm I'm, I'm I'm I'm, a gypsy, gypsy, gypsy I'm »**

Le reste de gêne s'était envolé. Ils avaient une bouffée d'adrénaline qu'ils avaient du mal à contrôler. Et ils avaient envie de rire à gorge déployée.

**« I'm I'm I'm, I'm I'm I'm, a gypsy, gypsy, gypsy I'm »**

_(Car je suis un gitan)_

Ils mirent une seconde à s'arrêter après les danseurs, se rendant compte que le rythme s'était sensiblement adouci et que Draco s'était tu. Celui-ci les lâcha lentement et s'approcha d'un pas de la foule.

**« And then he asked me, he said ''Baby !... »**

_(Et alors il m'a demandé, il m'a dit « Chéri !…)_

**« Why do we love each other ?'' »**

_(Pourquoi nous aimons-nous ? »)_

Ceux-ci ne virent pas tout de suite que des gâteaux s'étaient mis à voler au milieu des convives et que quelques uns avaient commencé à en attraper pour les goûter. Des livres suivirent le même mouvement, mais se plaçaient d'office dans les mains de chacun d'entre eux. En se saisissant de celui qui venait vers lui, Harry put lire le titre d'un roman signé « Théodore Nott Jr.». Il le connaissait : c'était un policier au succès planétaire, mais personne ne savait qui en était l'auteur. Alors c'était lui ?! A côté de lui, Ron gémissait de bonheur après avoir mordu dans le muffin fait par Grégory Goyle. Son nom était d'ailleurs inscrit sur le papier dans lequel il s'était trouvé.

**« I said, ''Honey, it's simple, it's the way that you love and treat your mother !'' »**

_(J'ai dit, « Trésor, c'est simple, c'est de cette façon que tu aimes et traites ta mère ! »)_

Draco se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis en souriant. Il s'approcha d'eux alors qu'ils regardaient ce qui se passait dans le public, distinguant d'étranges mouvements maintenant que les projecteurs avaient nettement baissé d'intensité.

**« Through that I would be alone forever, but I won't be tonight »**

_(De cette manière, je voudrais rester seul pour toujours, mais je ne le veux pas ce soir)_

Un ouvrage et cinq pâtisseries arrivèrent sur la scène. En comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, Théo et Grégory eurent les larmes aux yeux. Pansy claquait des mains en sautillant, heureuse que Draco ait effectivement prévu quelque chose pour eux aussi.

**« I'm a man without a home, but I think… »**

_(Je suis un homme sans domicile, mais je pense que…)_

Joseph s'approcha de Draco et lui tendit une feuille de papier sur laquelle était inscrit un texte. Lord Gaga se tourna vers Millicent, la seule qui n'avait pas encore eu son heure de gloire. Elle déglutit, ne voyant pas du tout ce que son ami pouvait avoir prévu à son attention. Et en lisant, elle se mit à pleurer : c'était une copie de la lettre de recommandation pour l'école de droit de Paris, signé du plus célèbre juge de la cours suprême du continent européen. Il était reconnu pour avoir contribué à arrêter le PDG d'une importante multinationale qui polluait l'eau de source un peu partout dans le monde, et empoisonnait des milliers de personnes. Il était une figure incontournable dans le milieu juridique !

**« With you, I could spend my life »**

_(… avec toi, je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie)_

Draco la prit dans ses bras alors qu'une projection géante de la lettre permettait au public de comprendre de quoi il était question. Le Ministre lui-même connaissait ce juge moldu et en eut la mâchoire tombante. Le message était clair : « Mes amis sont des génies et vous l'avez même pas vu, bandes de cons ! ». Et à présent, Draco s'était soigneusement occupé de leur avenir. Avec ces deux interventions, il les avait bombardé en haut de l'affiche : à eux d'assurer maintenant.

**« And you'll be my little gypsy princess »**

_(Et tu seras ma petite princesse gitane)_

Le chanteur les prit tous à partie alors qu'ils avaient encore du mal à se remettre de leurs émotions. Il agrippa leur bras, les uns après les autres pendant les paroles suivantes.

**« Pack your bags and we can chase the sunset ! »**

_(Fais ton sac et nous pouvons poursuivre le soleil couchant !)_

**« Bust the rearview and fire up the jets ! Cuz' it's… »**

_(Casse le rétroviseur et allume les moteurs ! Car c'est…)_

**« You and me ! »**

_(Toi et moi !)_

A « you and me », il leva le poing en l'air… et se remit à sautiller de joie.

**« Baby for liiiii-iii-iiiii-iiii-iiife ! »**

_(Chéri, pour la vie !)_

**« [If you go with me] »**

Hilares et toujours en larmes pour Millicent et Grégory, ils l'imitèrent tous les cinq.

_(Si tu viens avec moi)_

**« For liiii-iiiii-iii-iiiiii-iiife ! »**

_(Pour la vie !)_

**« [See the world with me] »**

_(Vois le monde avec moi)_

Draco leur indiqua d'un geste de sa mettre face au public et il reprit ses mouvements de pieds, rapidement suivi par ses amis.

**« Cuz' I'm I'm I'm, I'm I'm I'm, a gypsy, gypsy, gypsy I'm »**

**« I'm I'm I'm, I'm I'm I'm, a gypsy, gypsy, gypsy I'm »**

_(Car je suis un gitan)_

Il laissa ses amis continuer et avança jusqu'au plus près du public…

**« Russia, U.K., Paris, I'm… »**

_(Russie, Royaume-Uni, Paris, je suis…)_

**« …Italian, Asian, kompai »**

_(…italien, asiatique, compagnon)_

**« Africa, India, I'm… »**

_(Afrique, Inde, je suis…)_

**« …Gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm… »**

_(…gitan, je suis…)_

Il se tourna vers les Serpentards et leur fit signe de le rejoindre en même temps que Joseph les poussait. Le danseur avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux de voir tant de bonheur et de rêve se réaliser. Personne ne pouvait rester insensible face à un tel spectacle !

**« …Latin-American, I… »**

_(…Latino-américain, je…)_

**« …Don't speak German, but I try »**

_(…ne parle pas allemand mais j'essaie)_

Tous les six, les « parias du peuple sorcier d'Angleterre », étaient en ligne face à ceux-là même. A ces personnes qui les avaient jugés sans les connaître : la star mondiale, la designer de mode, le mannequin, l'écrivain, le pâtissier, et la future juriste. C'était un gigantesque doigt d'honneur !

**« Someday in Jakarta I'm… »**

_(Un jour à Jakarta, je suis…)_

**« …American, I'm gypsy, I'm »**

_(… américain, je suis gitan, je suis…)_

**« …Bangkok, Australian, Malays-… »**

_(…bangkokien, australien, malaisien…)_

**« …-sia, Sweden, Finland, Norway »**

_(… suédois, finlandais, norvégien)_

**« Be my home just for a day »**

_(Sois ma maison juste pour une journée)_

**« I'm a gypsy, gypsy, gypsy »**

_(Je suis gitan)_

**« Hey ! »**

Et tout aussi brusquement, l'obscurité revint avec les applaudissements… et les cris de _vivas_.

**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO**********

Cette fois-ci, Draco et Joseph descendirent dans le passage secret avec les cinq amis. Ils prirent enfin le temps de se prendre dans les bras les uns les autres. Aucun d'eux n'avait les mots pour exprimer leur reconnaissance au blond qui avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux de bonheur. Il se répétait mentalement pour la millième fois qu'il aurait du faire tout cela bien plus tôt !

- « Il va falloir que vous remontiez à la prochaine chanson, expliqua Draco après s'être séché les yeux. Ce sera plus facile avec la lumière, et toute l'attention sera dirigée vers la Grande Porte.

- C'est là-bas que tu feras ton prochain show ? demanda Théo, intrigué.

- Oui, ce sera plus facile. Vous comprendrez vite.

- Mais qui sont tous ces… commença Blaise avant de se taire brusquement. OH MON DIEU ! MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT ! C'est… Ce ne sont pas… Vous êtes… »

Il avait reconnu les invités mystère de Lord Gaga. Celui-ci sourit d'amusement, très fier de son coup.

- « Je te promets que tu auras le temps de discuter avec eux et de faire leur connaissance, rit Draco. Mais après le concert, ok ? On est un peu pressés par le temps, là.

- Ce sera un immense plaisir de vous être présenté, Miss, s'inclina M. devant Pansy qui rougit brusquement.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, le Don Juan ! s'exclama K. en lui donnant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne. Parce que maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'entrer en scène ! Et vous pouvez me croire, je vais tout déchirer ! »

* * *

><p><strong>O ====================================================== O<strong>

**VEUILLEZ LIRE LE « IMPORTANT » SIOUPLAIT !**

_**[===]**_

**NOTES :**

_OH LA VACHE !_

_ Non mais sérieusement, vous n'avez aucune idée du CALVAIRE que ça a été pour écrire ce chapitre ! Et encore, c'est pas fini, il n'y que 7 chansons, là… Il en manque 9 !_

_ Mais ça a aussi été un IMMENSE BONHEUR ! Un gros gros gros ENORME défi ! Tenter de rendre intéressant des descriptions de mises en scène, avec les éclairages, les costumes, les danses, les paroles et leur interprétation, et les petits événements à côté… Croyez-moi, je suis à bout de souffle, là ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps et dix fois plus de temps que pour le reste de l'histoire. Pour quatre fois plus de texte à lire ! Héhéhé. Ecrire et décrire quelque chose de visuel, c'est vraiment pas de la tarte ! Ce chapitre devrait être une animation pour être raconté le mieux et le plus fidèlement possible._

_ En parlant de visuels, j'ai JUSTEMENT fait un carnet où j'écris et dessine toute cette première partie du concert. Je les posterais très prochainement sur le fameux blog (lien sur ma page d'« auteur » ou juste un peu plus bas… ou sur les deux chapitres précédents). Et il n'y a pas que ça, il y aura aussi des images de Lady Gaga qui m'ont inspiré pour tel ou tel costume. Des vidéos de danse, dont surtout UNE qui est GENIALE !_

_**JE VOUS CONSEILLE = allez sur you tube, et tapez « A-Z Dance » et cliquez sur le premier lien. Vous verrez le fameux death drop, la bhangra indian, la step dance, et bien d'autres encore !**_

_**JE VOUS CONSEILLE AUSSI = également sur you tube, tapez « Yanis Marshall » et vous comprendrez tout de suite le type de danse pour certains passages !**_

_ J'ai aussi dû chercher les termes exacts de certains mouvements, et décrire ceux qui n'en avaient pas… GALERE ! Put*** de bord** de mer**… Je vous jure… j'espère que j'aurais un peu moins de mal pour la suite mais bon… J'ai peu d'espoir à ce sujet-là. D'ailleurs, attendez-vous à ce que je ne publie pas la suite la semaine prochaine ! Je crois que vous comprenez pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ En parlant de retard, je m'excuse quand même pour celui-ci d'une semaine et demie. Je crois, encore une fois, que vous comprenez pourquoi… Attendez au moins 3 semaines pour la suite... oui c'est long, je sais..._

_ Il ne me manque plus qu'à attendre pour voir si tout cela vous a plu. J'espère bien que vous allez mettre 10 jours à lire ce chapitre en écoutant les chansons de Lady Gaga en boucle, en mettant pause toutes les 2 secondes, afin de tout bien imaginer et de parfois même inventer les trous, les blancs béants que je laisse à interprétation (parce que je pouvais pas tout faire ! c'est déjà beaucoup)._

_ C'était un défi parce que j'ai jamais lu ce type de récit nulle part ! Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher avec vous, lecteurs. On verra bien._

_**JE VOUS EN PRIE, POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS JE VOUS SUPPLIE DE LAISSER DES REVIEWS POUR ME DIRE CE QUI VOUS A PLU OU PAS ! POUR SAVOIR SI CA MARCHE OU NON ET POURQUOI ! Parce qu'avec un tel chapitre, j'en ai vraiment vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT besoin !**_

_ Non sérieux, ça va me déprimer sévère de ne rien lire sur vos impressions avec tout ça…_

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule chose, une remarque, que je préviens tout de suite : Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais pu faire MOINS ! J'aurais très bien pu supprimer des chansons comme « Manicure » ou « Venus ». Mais je ne le voulais tout simplement pas… Parce que, dans la façon où je vois les choses, elles sont utiles (même si peu, je vous l'accorde). Et puis, 16 chansons, c'est à peu près la duré d'un court concert (1H05min, merci iTunes). Et là, Draco ne fait pas juste une intervention, il fait carrément son tout premier concert en Angleterre, et aussi le dernier de sa vie. Alors il s'en donne à cœur joie ! S'il l'avait pu (et si je l'avais pu, SURTOUT), il en aurait fait plus encore._

_ En gros, encore une fois, je vous en supplie à genoux ! Dites-moi ! Parlez-moi ! Critiquez-moi ! Expliquez-moi ! Ca marche ou pas ? Ca vous a fait rêver ou pas ? Ca vous a fait aimer gaga ou pas ? Ca vous a saoulé ou pas ? Vous avez tout compris ou rien du tout ? Vous avez tout imaginez ou pas ? Quelques chansons, toutes, aucune, lesquelles ? Vous avez écouté la musique en même temps ou pas ? Ca vous a demandé trop d'effort que vous ne vouliez me le permettre ou pas ?_

_ Pour savoir s'il y a des choses que je pourrais corriger pour la prochaine fois… Si vous êtes danseurs, donnez-moi des cours su les termes ! HELP !_

_ Bon, je vous laisse là avec ces cris de désespoir… Parce que, oui, je le répète, j'en ai chié tout autant que j'ai adoré ça ! J'ai bouffé du gaga plus que d'habitude, vous avez pas idée…_

_ Prochainement : LEVE DE VOILE SUR LES INCONNUS QUI ATTENDENT SAGEMENT AU SOUS-SOL ! La première sera K. Ensuite viendra M. et son groupe de 6 personnes. Et Lorc' en dernier._

_**A BIENTÔT MES LITTLE MONSTERS A MOI ! huhuhu**_

_**[===]**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>IMPORTANT !<strong>

Pour montrer ce fameux carnet de mise en scène détaillé, j'ai créé un blog SPECIALEMENT pour les fanfictions ! J'y poste déjà des dessins à moi pour montrer des vêtements ou d'autres petites choses. ATTENTION : je n'ai pas terminé et n'ai pu faire que… trois chansons pour le moment… ARGH ! Oui, ça demande plus de temps que d'écrire…

Je poste régulièrement des nouveautés, donc n'hésitez pas à y retourner de temps en temps si vous avez aimé ! Si vous vous posez des questions au niveau de la régularité, il y a un calendrier où sont inscrits les différents posts. C'est environ tous les week-end… Pour l'instant.

**VOUS POURREZ LE TROUVER SUR MON PROFIL, TOUT EN HAUT !** Sinon, le voici, supprimez les espaces :

** : / / fanfics hp drawings. wordpress. com**


End file.
